


Redención

by Kuro_Kiryuu



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Character Death, Depression, M/M, Manipulation, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 80,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Kiryuu/pseuds/Kuro_Kiryuu
Summary: Abandonar sin piedad en lo que alguna vez creías.Recuperarte cruelmente de un golpe traumático.Desafiar tu orgullo para defender tu verdadero propósito.¿Perdonarías a quien eliminó a toda tu raza, a tu peor enemigo?Serias capaz de ... ¿Amar?Los personajes de "Invader Zim" NO me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para esta descabellada trama sin sentido, la creación, representación y ilustración son originalmente de Jhonen Vazques, créditos absoluto a el.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**_Toda la raza irken fue completamente erradicada._ **

Flotando sin rumbo alguno, en medio del oscuro y profundo espacio, su conciencia estaba completamente dormida, todo su cuerpo padecía en un estado inerte, el cual se encontraba lleno de crudas y profundas heridas, marcas crueles de una guerra inevitable mostraban su orgullo como un verdadero invasor. Sin embargo, ajeno a todo acontecimiento ocurrido hace unos breves instantes, le había costado demasiado caro, la vida que alguna vez conoció, desapareció sin piedad enfrente de sus ojos, todo ocurrió tan rápido que al presenciarlo se paralizó siendo expulsado violentamente hacia las vacías estrellas.

Una repentina revolución que rompía con los estándares de una absoluta tiranía, un valiente y motivador rescate por uno de los suyos fue el detonante perfecto para una batalla entre varias razas, con la confianza sumado al orgullo de un mejor capacitado ejército irken, no fue un gran impedimento para que una guerra espacial estallara. Con una arma secreta entre sus manos, la victoria para los Meekrobs fue asegurada con la ayuda de la inteligencia y astucia de un loco humano cabezón, que sin ningún tipo de temor, se enfrentó con gran valentía a la batalla, dejando como saldo a toda una raza exterminada.

_Las cadenas que los apresaron durante tantos milenios, se rompieron por completo. La élite irken fue exitosamente derrotada y eliminada._

Gritos rebosados de orgullo, lagrimas que transmitían felicidad y una leve alabanza levantando sus armas al espacio en nombre de su héroe y próximo embajador, _"¡Hurra por el humano cabezón!"_ Eran las palabras que con poco aliento, pero, con mucho entusiasmo decían entre gritos y alaridos todos los soldados, guerreros y habitantes que fueron testigos de aquel momento que estaría grabado para la historia.

Mientras tanto, el humano de gabardina negra observaba todo con malicia, pero al mismo tiempo con una sincera sonrisa, a toda esa raza que sin miedo lucho a capa y espada, siguieron sus órdenes para obtener su victoria. Como respuesta a la pequeña alabanza acompañada de un genuino respeto, el amante de lo paranormal hizo un puño con su mano derecha y lo alzó al aire, agitándolo un poco, lo cual animó a las tropas seguido por pequeños gritos de alegría.

 ** _\- Al fin pude derrotarte, Zim._** -exclamó con claro orgullo- **_Espera..._** -sintió algo húmedo en su rostro- ** _¿Qué es esto?_** -llevo una de sus manos hasta sus ojos- ** _No lo entiendo..._** -con su otra mano removió sus lentes- **_¿Por que estoy llorando?_** -susurro con tristeza a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas.

Una pequeña punzada se clavó en su interior, un escalofrío recorrió con rapidez todo su cuerpo. Sin saberlo, ese fue el preciso momento en el que sintió genuinamente miedo al haber _"eliminado"_ a su enemigo, sin darse cuenta más allá de su corrupto y escondido interior, al percatarse de su acción. se le rompió el corazón.

Estaba nuevamente consciente. Dolía, el dolor que estaba atravesando por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, lo consumía como nunca en su joven vida, el simple hecho de seguir respirando le provocaba agonía, en donde el constante dolor era un permanente recordatorio de eso.

Con dificultad abrió sus ojos, a la vez que contenía el aliento para olvidar por un fugaz momento el malestar, toda en su entorno era borroso, no lograba distinguir nada que lo rodeaba, intento mover brevemente sus manos pero nada, lo único que consiguió fue un pequeño y sonoro quejido saliera de sus labios. Era algo inevitable, no podía mover ni un solo músculo sin que sea presa de aquel dolor, nuevamente cerró sus ojos para mentalizarse un poco, los recuerdos estaban vagando de un lado a otro: _Gritos, muerte y sangre_ , pero no de la manera en el que se la hubiera imaginado, sino todo lo contrario.

Una mueca de molestia se formó en el rostro del irken, se sentía como un verdadero traidor al proporcionarle indirectamente la carta de victoria a sus enemigos, por culpa de su inutilidad e inocencia, le había costado todo lo que una vez creyó y venero, ahora todo estaba en una verdadera ruina. Sin imperio, sin Sus Altos, la Inmensa destruida y sobre todo, una masacre a niveles descomunales terminando el glorioso legado que a través de milenios construyeron los irkens, todo se fue al caño en una simple pero letal guerra. 

Unos pequeños pasos hicieron eco en todo la habitación, por inercia Zim levantó ambas antenas para intentar identificar el repentino sonido, desgraciadamente sin éxito. Los pasos se volvían cada vez más cercanos, por instinto el pequeño irken tembló, eso no era nada bueno.

Aquellos suaves pasos pronto se detuvieron, dejando ver a un especie extraterrestre de piel morada, ojos de un rojo pálido con unos pequeños cuernos casi imitando a los de una cabra, y vistiendo una bata blanca de laboratorio, para suerte del de piel verde, este sujeto solo lo monitorio con sumo cuidado el estado de su cuerpo y sus signos vitales, hace ya varios días desde que la salud del invasor estaba en una constante mejoría, pero desgraciadamente seguía sin despertar. 

Por otro lado, el irken al no sentir ningún tipo de dolor externo se alivio, aunque su pequeño cuerpo seguía tenso, no iba a bajar la guardia, no quería darle a nadie la satisfacción de verlo sufriendo, a _NADIE_ , era el único pedazo de orgullo que le quedaba.

 ** _\- Tienes que vivir, Zim._** -susurro con tristeza- ** _No mueras... Por favor, por lo que más quieras..._** -tomó la mano del irken- **_¡Despierta!_**

 ** _\- Auch.._** -se quejó molesto- **_N-No t-toques a Z-Zim..._**

 ** _\- ¡¿Zim?!_** -levantó su vista- ** _¡Zim, estas con vida! ¡Zim!_**

 ** _\- Agh.. ¿Q-Quien eres?_** -preguntó con dificultad- **_¿Q-Que le haces a Zim?_**

 ** _\- ¡Soy yo, Zim!_** -respondió con felicidad- ** _¡Soy 777!_**

 ** _\- ¿777?_** -respondió con dificultad- **_T-Tu e-eres.. y tus s-smeets..._**

 ** _\- No hables Zim._** -rogó apretando su mano- **_Debes descansar._**

 ** _\- N-No l-le des órdenes a Z-Zim.._** -abrió un poco sus ojos- _**C-Contéstame a-algo.**_ -pidió intentando encarar al contrario- **_M-Mis más A-Altos, el e-ejército irken.. T-Todos... ¿E-Están...?_** -dio un sonoro respiro- ** _¿E-Están.. Muertos?_**

**_\- ......... -_ **

_**\- O-Obedece a Z-Zim... ¡Contéstame!** _

**_\- Si._** -susurro en voz baja- **_Todos están muertos._**

**_\- ...Ha ha ha... -_ **

**_\- ¿Zim?_** -lo llamó preocupado- **_¿Te encuentras bien?_** -pregunto de manera inocente- **_Sabes yo.._**

 ** _\- ¿P-Por qué..?_** -pregunto con molestia- **_¿P-Por qué n-no..._** -unas pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos- **_¿N-No me d-dejaste morir?_** -finalizó cerrando sus ojos.

 ** _\- Tienes que vivir, Zim._** -contestó con sinceridad- **_Tú no tienes la culpa de nada._** -soltó su mano- **_Cuidare de ti hasta que te recuperes._** -se alejó un poco- _ **Vivirás por que tienes un planeta que conquistar ¿No?**_ -comento con una triste sonrisa- ** _No puedes morir, eres el invasor Zim._**

Aquellas palabras de motivación apenas fueron escuchadas como un leve murmullo entre tanta desolación, sin darse cuenta, nuevamente cayó en aquella pesadilla que no lo abandonaba, se rindió una vez mas al sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Zim, fuiste tu el responsable de salvar el futuro de mis hijos, no sabes cuando te lo agradezco. Es por eso, "viejo amigo" voy a devolverte el favor._ ** **_Tu, Zim, el único sobreviviente irken... Vivirás."_ **

Aquella palabras que denotaban un agradecimiento sincero, casi al borde de una promesa externa era lo que en su interior sentía el vortiano, que miraba fijamente al de piel verde cuidándolo, y escuchando con atención su respiración, aun abrumado en un desesperado deseo que el irken despertara, comenzó a hablar, sin poder detenerse las palabras por sí solas escapaban de sus labios, acompañadas en un tono bajo e inestable.

Ningún tema del que hablaba era interesante, la verdad, solo empezó a contar todo lo que se le cruzaba por su mente en ese momento, desde anécdotas triviales hasta recuerdos profundos.

En algún punto de esa inexistente conversación, el de cuernos recordó cuando el invasor _"secuestró"_ a sus hijos, para luego ser chantajeado con la abominable excusa de provocarle un inmenso sufrimiento si no cedía a sus caprichos e inútiles exigencias, suspiro profundamente dando paso a una sonrisa amarga, no pudo entenderlo en ese momento, pero el pequeño irken le estaba haciéndole un favor, rescatando indirectamente a sus retoños de las crueles garras de los soldados irken.

Al ser conquistado e invadido su planeta natal, las especies extraterrestres eran eliminadas, en mejores circunstancias se veían forzados a trabajar sin descanso para ellos, un claro reflejo del esclavismo. En otros casos eran llevados como prisioneros para luego ser torturados y ser objeto del más absurdo entretenimientos. O sino eran desechados como basura, arrojados sin piedad alguna al vacío e interminable del espacio.

Sin embargo nadie sabía con exactitud qué atrocidades retorcidas que eran capaces aquella inmunda y cruel raza, que ahora fue erradicada de la existencia, aunque aborrecía la guerra por sus vivencias pasadas debía admitir que se sentía satisfecho por la caída del imperio irken, desde luego levantó su vista al de piel verde mientras que un pinchazo de culpa se instaló en su espalda.

Jamás culpo a Zim por nada, era una mezcla de razones variadas, la que más detonaba era la inocencia, porque si lo veías de un punto de vista más objetivo, aquel invasor no era malvado, solo jugaba para sí mismo a que lo era. Un títere roto y defectuoso que sin alguno tipo de uso, lo desecharon a su suerte en un planeta que lo acogió sin juzgar. Definitivamente Zim no merecía morir así.

_**\- ...Zim... -** _

Aclarando aquellos remotos pensamientos, con mucho cuidado, empezó a aplicar nuevamente ese tratamiento. Esperando que pronto todos sus esfuerzos, harían efecto.

**_Oscuridad, extensa y profunda oscuridad._ **

Un manto frío y oscuro cubría toda la visibilidad que podría tener el irken, estaba sentado casi en cuclillas con una mirada atrofiada observando a la nada, sus antenas caídas a centímetros de lo que se supone que era el piso, y utilizando sus brazos como escudo para defenderse de lo que se esconde más allá de la tenebrosa pero a la vez temerosa oscuridad. Estaba más que consciente de esa zona en la que se encontraba atrapado no era su propia realidad.

La noción del tiempo era algo imposible en ese estado, simplemente sus ojos magenta se encontraban completamente vacíos: _Apagados y sin vida_. Su respiración era algo lenta y profunda, entre unos tenues suspiros era el complejo de olvidar todo esa culpabilidad que recorría su squeedly spooch, sabía muy bien que había fallado deliberadamente en su misión de conquistar la Tierra, entendió rápidamente que entregó la victoria a su enemigo, y escucho muchas veces que no era un verdadero invasor.

Nadie conocía las duras y mortales pruebas para capacitar, entrenar y superarse frente a la dificultad de la adversidad. Nadie jamás supo cuánto esfuerzo, dedicación y valor le dio a cada una de sus misiones. Ni siquiera nadie quiso creer en sus buenas facultades o en sus ideales alcanzables. Nunca nadie confió en el. _No era_ _ **NADA.**_ _No era_ _ **NADIE.**_

**_"¿Qué sucede?"_ **

**_"¿Soy el único aquí que ve_ ** **_a_ ** **_l extraterrestre sentado en el salón?"_ **

_¿Cuántas_ _veces lo negó?_ Jamás quiso creer en las palabras de su antigua _"amiga"_ Tak, cuya relación fue abruptamente rota al comenzar su entrenamiento militar, era muy consciente de que su _"Grandeza"_ era una total farsa. Sucias mentiras, que salieron desde dentro de su interior que solo después de un breve periodo tiempo, comenzó a creerlas, solo provoco aun mas dolor.

_**"Por fin, una forma de probar que estoy... que estoy..."** _

_**"¡Que estoy loco!"** _

_**Ha ha ha ha.**_ Risas estruendosas risas, que eran envueltas rápidamente en gritos llenos de rabia y enojo, apuntado con culpabilidad al invasor que sin reparo cubrió con temor su rostro entre sus piernas y rodeándolas entre sus brazos, tratando inútilmente de ocultar e ignorar todas esas falsas acusaciones por las que era injustamente acusado.

Todo a su alrededor se reducía poco a poco, las sombras lo envolvían para quitarle el poco oxígeno que le quedaba, mientras que el pequeño cuerpo del irken involuntariamente temblaba, era sumamente vulnerable.

_**"Ningún invasor había sido tan pequeño. Eres diminuto Zim."** _

_**"Eres microscópico."** _

Ya no lo soportaba mas, colapso su punto de quiebre a raíz de que unas pequeñas e imperceptibles lágrimas salieran de sus ojos que estaban fuertemente cerrados, se sentía completamente exhausto, nunca se imagino de que existían devastadoras maneras para hacerle sentir de esa forma, mas tratándose de uno de su especie, su cuerpo lo traicionó y su mente se rindió, ya nada tenía algún sentido.

Aun manteniendo algo de su orgullo, casi inexistente, se liberó de su resguardo y confronto su malestar, si debía ser consumido por la oscuridad, lo haría con una pose firme y orgullosa. Moriría enfrentando toda adversidad como lo haría un invasor de verdad.

_**"No puedes ocultarte siempre, y si pudiera te esperaría siempre."** _

Unos murmullos se filtraban corrompiendo a las sombras, una pequeña grieta era el detonante para una pequeña explosión que aturdió al irken, pero prosiguió con cierta dificultad, se encaminó sin temor hasta dónde venía todo ese repentino brillo casi se juzgaba como una burlesca luz que le daba una verdadera curiosidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se adentro a lo que tenía enfrente, sin importarle nada más, ya no podía ver completamente nada, entrecerró sus ojos con una sensación de superioridad y algo de confort, no lo dudo mas, algo lo atrapó para llevarlo nuevamente a la realidad.

_**"Pero volveré, hasta que sea el fin del mundo Zim."** _

_**"Desde la montaña más alta, hasta el mar más profundo..."** _

**_"Te seguiré por siempre."_ **

Y fue en ese momento, en el que despertó.

Su cruel pesadilla terminó.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella grandiosa e inmensa imagen quedó grabada con fuerza dentro de su subconsciente, el oscuro e interminable espacio era quien otorgaba un pequeño y minúsculo lugar para que orbitara este inmundo planeta que hacía varios años deseaba conquistar, sin embargo, ahora todo había cambiado. Los hechos que traen consigo consecuencias aún atormentaban al irken, el cual poco a poco movía con desconfianza sus brazos sintiendo brevemente un ligero dolor. _¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que su vida se arruino?_ Ni él mismo lo sabía, simplemente se encontraba ahí, sobre una camilla de metal, estático. Aún no lograba asimilar el duro y cruel cambio que debía afrontar.

Una pesadilla que era disfrazada por un devastador estado de coma, en donde sus mayores terrores y miedos fueron convertidos en catalizadores para ser plenamente devorado por la oscuridad, aunque fue en vano, ya que el ex-invasor pudo confrontar con cierta pizca de orgullo lo que lo atormentaba, consiguiendo escapar momentáneamente para nuevamente poder despertar. Como si esto no fuera el único tormento, le siguieron calamidades atroces, entre ellas la larga y difícil recuperación de su estado físico y mental.

Esto lo dividió en sí mismo, su cuerpo aun adolorido por las fuertes lesiones, superó con gravedad las mortificas y letales heridas que atravesó durante la batalla, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea que terminaría así, al momento en pleno combate no pudo sentir absolutamente nada, su fuerza de voluntad lo volvía inerte al dolor, aun así, este mismo no desapareció, solamente no se presentó. Para luego regresar con aún más fuerza en el momento final.

Un tratamiento largo y tortuoso comenzó desde ese día, nadie dijo que una recuperación fuera fácil, pero si algo debía de admitir, era que no lo podría haber logrado sin la ayuda incondicional de el vortiano, el cual sin ningún miedo o interés, ayudo en todo lo indispensable para que el irken reuniera lo que le faltaba de fuerza y reanude su carente voluntad, que con solo pensar en ello, era casi imposible.

Otro de los factores clave fue su pak, toda su energía, memoria, recuerdos y fuente principal de vida estaba casi completamente destruida, el daño fue ridículamente masivo, era claro que los meekrobs conocían demasiado bien a los irkens. Sin embargo, esto aunque significó una catástrofe, no lo fue. Sabiamente 777 reaccionó a tiempo para reparar la unidad lo mejor que pudo, claro era un genio sin igual para: _crear, modificar y fabricar armas_ , por algo los vortianos eran quienes se encargaban del armamento irken, pero sobre el funcionamiento de un pak fue totalmente nuevo para el.

Igualmente todas esas vivencias viles, y crudas experiencias, eran algo que terminaban de afectar su frágil mentalidad, estando aún sumido en su culpabilidad, complicidad y su traición era algo que lo atormentaba diariamente sin falta. Todas esas palabras cargadas de odio, reproches por su inutilidad, sumado a un cruel repudio que en forma de gritos intangibles se apoderaban internamente del ex-invasor.

Buscando un refugio para detener ese mortífero suplicio, intento con desespero escapar a la actividad que con anterioridad se había burlado tantas veces: **_Dormir_**. Sin embargo esto no le trajo paz, ni mucho menos le dio el tan preciado descanso, sino todo lo contrario, se intensificaron con mayor fuerza dejándole bien en claro que no podía escapar de su castigo, ni mucho menos ser perdonado.

**_Culpable._ **

**_La culpa de ser el único y mayor responsable del exterminio._ **

Un pequeño ruido lo despertó repentinamente para traerlo nuevamente a la realidad, intentó regular su respiración para empezar a moverse con tranquilidad, para evitar que el dolor de aquellas cicatrices volviera a presentarse. Se bajó con facilidad de aquella fría y metálica camilla para encaminarse en la tenue oscuridad de lo que aún era su laboratorio, prácticamente regreso a la Tierra, en específico a su base que para su suerte, estaba completamente intacta.

Dio unos pocos pasos atravesando el centro de esta, hasta llegar a su computadora, le dirigió una débil mirada, era una llamada entrante, con rapidez comenzó a teclear hasta que por fin la pantalla mostró a aquel vortiano de piel púrpura con cuernos que tenía una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada preocupada.

**_¿Cuándo fue que se volvió tan allegado a la empatía?_ **

**_\- Hey, Zim._** -lo llamó emocionado- _**¿Cómo has estado?**_ -pregunto ladeando su cabeza- ** _¿Como se encuentra tus heridas? ¿Has estado siguiendo con el tratamiento, verdad?_** -muchas preguntas salieron de sus labios con clara preocupación por el contrario- ** _Ziiim.... ¿Me estas escuchando?_**

 ** _\- ¡SILENCIO!_** -grito fastidiado por aquella actitud- ** _¿Acaso no confías en Zim?_** -devolvió la pregunta ofendido- _**Para que esté en tu inútil conocimiento, el grandioso Zim está mejor que nunca.**_ -respondió con orgullo- **_Sobretodo... ¡Más alto!_**

 ** _\- Puedo notarlo._** -sonrió de lado por observar su clásico orgullo- **_Me alegra oír eso._** -contestó haciendo un gesto levemente con sus manos- **_¿Y bien? ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?_**

 ** _\- Agh..._** -balbuceo recordando ese tema- ** _De hecho..._** -contuvo su respiración para continuar- ** _Zim decidió quedarse a vivir aquí._** -lo confronto con la mirada- **_Esta apestosa y sucia bola de Tierra es merecedora de alguien tan inútil como el... -_**

 ** _\- ¿Que?_** -refuto sorprendido el de cuernos- **_¿Estás seguro? ¿Es lo que realmente quieres?_** -pregunto con terror por lo que estaba escuchando- **_Siempre puedes quedarte conmigo y mis.._**

 ** _\- No, Zim está bien._** -interrumpió al contrario- **_Lo mejor es que me instale permanentemente aquí._** -explicó suspirando un poco- ** _Este planeta es el más alejado de la órbita de lo que una vez fue la Inmensa._** -recordó con mucha amargura- ** _Nadie tiene conocimiento de mi existencia, y deseo que siga así._** -esas palabras por alguna razón quemaban su garganta- _**Cumpliré mi exilio, desde ahora no seré un irken...**_ -miró con tristeza al vortiano- ** _Viviré como cualquier apestoso humano._**

**_\- Zim..._ **

**_\- 777._** -lo llamo- **_Gracias._** -expresó con sinceridad- **_Siéntete honrado que el único e inigualable Zim te este elogiando._** -se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

 ** _\- Zim.._** -susurro atónito- **_Bien, como digas._** -encogió sus hombros- **_Ten en mente que ante cualquier situación contaras con mi ayuda, así que cuida de ti mismo._** -advirtió con seriedad- **_Guardaré tu secreto, por ahora debo retirarme, te llamaré en un par de días. ¿De acuerdo?_**

 ** _\- Si, si, lo que digas._** -respondió restándole importancia- **_Hasta luego, patéticos cuernos de cabra._** -se despidió sacando su retorcida lengua al vortiano.

Después de esa pequeña e infantil burla de parte del ex-invasor, la comunicación por fin se cortó. Zim se quedó paralizado unos cuantos segundos observando la pantalla que ahora estaba completamente negra, aún estaba asimilando sus palabras hasta que entendió cual había sido su decisión.

Inconscientemente, eligió deliberadamente mantenerse una vez más en la Tierra, no fue hasta que escuchó la repetición de sus propias palabras hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo acontecido, lo que provocó un extraño sentimiento jamás vivido en el despertara.

Ese sentimiento que muchos no lograban acaparar, ese sentido que busca un descanso o un lugar al cual regresar, lo que aquellos humanos definen como: **"Hogar"**.

Era un hecho. Aunque en el algún punto en el pasado vio a los terrícolas hasta a la misma Tierra como enemigos a eliminar, ahora era todo lo contrario, ante sus ojos esta misma sucia bola de humanos le estaba entregando una gran oportunidad, vivir una vida distinta a lo que él había experimentado, estaba observando absorto lo que lo rodeaba desde otro punto de vista completamente distinto.

Aunque su orgullo aun ileso por tantos golpes, debía admitir algo que jamás supo que diría: **_"Belleza"_**. Esa palabra identificaba muy bien a ese pequeño planeta, que sin juzgarlo o abandonarlo, le tendía una sincera mano para que continuara su vida de otra forma.

**_\- "Este planeta... Voy a protegerlo"._ **

Con un sentimiento sincero, ese día cambió radicalmente su misión.

Un nuevo propósito se había formado. Sujeto al cambio, decidió con sus propias manos mantener con egoísmo la vida que pendía de ese pequeño y desconocido planeta llamado: _"Tierra"_. 


	4. Chapter 4

Una vez mas volvía a comenzar desde donde se quedo: _El principio_. Los mismos preparativos que eran más que necesarios para su auto-impuesta misión, otra vez debía empezar desde cero, el ex-invasor estaba tecleando con rapidez con su vista frente a frente a su gigante computador, sumamente concentrado buscando algún hueco para infiltrarse en su nuevo propósito: _Ingresar legalmente a un establecimiento educativo_ , para ser uno más entre los humanos. 

No tardó demasiado para encontrar con éxito su vieja y tétrica eskuela, la cual para su sorpresa, recientemente agregó un nivel superior para los estudiantes, este era conocido como _"sekundaria"_. Dirigió su mirada curioso por el nuevo conocimiento adquirido, balbuceo unas palabras en su lengua madre, para luego decidir inmediatamente inscribirse, para comenzar a habitar su nueva vida de humano completamente normal. 

**_¿Irónico? Claro. Todo era estúpidamente familia_ r.**

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, logró finalmente su cometido, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, estaba satisfecho por lo que se levantó fácilmente de su asiento apagando su computadora en el proceso, para luego atravesar la oscuridad de su laboratorio hasta ingresar por el estrecho tubo transparente que lo llevaría directamente a la sala. Para la desgracia de nuestro irken, una minúscula falla apareció lo que provocó que saliera disparado con gran velocidad por los aires, un grito ahogado debido a la sorpresa cargada de adrenalina se apoderó de él, pero solo duro unos momentos ya que sin ninguna delicadeza chocó su rostro con la colorida pared que detuvo de manera abrupta el impacto.

Se recuperó al cabo de unos segundos, maldiciendo en su propio idioma a la vez que pateaba el viejo sofá que yacía inerte en el lugar, no duró mucho más que unos minutos ya que frustrado, el extraterrestre se cansó de su rabieta para dirigirse una vez más a su nueva habitación. Como una desgracia nata, se acostumbro a dormir al menos 10 horas por día terrestre, lo cual decidió instalar un par de habitaciones para su comodidad personal, así que subió con pesadez las escaleras para adentrarse al primer cuarto a la derecha, y cerrar la puerta detrás de si. La habitación pintada de un rojo pálido, con una pequeña ventana que daba vista a la calle, al centro una espaciosa cama con sábanas en un juego de un tono de rosa y negro, a un lado se encontraba un gigantesco armario y a su continuación un escritorio vacío.

No quiso esperar ni un minuto más, a lo que rápidamente se recostó en su mullida cama mirando al techo que estaba pintado de negro, su mirada estaba fija en la oscuridad mientras que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar. Desde mañana volvería a convertirse en el _"enemigo"_ , se rió de lo que eso alguna vez significó, y como ahora eso no valía nada, sabía muy bien que volvería a ingresar a una simple y cotidiana vida que aborrecía tanto, pero esta vez de manera seria y permanente. Sin embargo, muy dentro de si, quería convencerse de que algo bueno encontraría en ella, algo que produzca renacer en sí mismo.

_Sin más con ese pensamiento se durmió._

Un estrepitoso e inesperado ruido se escuchó por todo el vecindario, en lo más alto de un día soleado, desde el interminable azul del cielo, caía a toda velocidad un pequeño objeto contundente que con una terrible necesidad se incrustaba de manera ruidosa en la fría y dura tierra, trayendo como consecuencia, un sonoro golpe auto-destructivo que generaba la vista curiosa de los ignorantes vecinos, los cuales intrigados se dieron vuelta para buscar con sus miradas al responsable de aquella atroz molestia que impedía de alguna forma que continuarán sus absurdas y rutinarias actividades.

La extraña puerta de una casa extravagante, se abrió sin más. Un pequeño robot disfrazado de un perro verde salía desapercibido del interior de la vivienda canturreando una pegadiza tonada de destrucción y ruina: _ **"Doom Doooom Door Doooom Dooooooo"**_ eran las breves y similares palabras que salían de su boca mientras que caminaba con tranquilidad hacia la entrada de su jardín para recoger el extraño paquete que hace segundos atrás, se incrusto en el suelo de su casa. Gir observó por un momento el _"meteorito"_ rocoso que tenía entre sus pequeñas manos, dando varias vueltas mientras que lo agitaba un poco, tenia una curiosidad enorme por saber lo que había dentro.

_**\- Mmm~ .. ¿Queee seeeraaa? Ammm... ¡Voy a romperlo! ¡Ji! ¡Ji! ¡Ji!** _

_**\- ¡GIR! ¡VEN ACÁ! ¡Y NO DESTRUYAS EL PAQUETE!** _

_**-Oouh... Bien...** _

Con un semblante triste en su metálico rostro, retomo su camino hacia el interior de la casa con un claro gesto de decepción por haber sido regañado. Dio una última mirada a su entorno donde las personas seguían su vida cotidiana como si nada hubiera sucedido, un hombre lavaba su auto, otro recogía su periódico matutino, mientras que los demás caminaban o conversaban con otros, el robot solo suspiro para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí y buscar de inmediato a su amo.

En medio de la sala de estar, estaba el ex-invasor sentado plácidamente en el sofá frente a una decorativa televisión que transmitían un comercial de _"Aspirinas"_ pero sin prestarle la debida atención en realidad, ya que entre sus manos alistaba las pertenencias que necesitaría para retornar y comenzar sus clases ahora en _"sekundaria"._ Jamás lo admitiría, dentro de sí mismo tenía sentimientos encontrados, una mezcla que no sabía cómo identificar, jamas vivio lo que estaba sufriendo en su ahora _"vida humana"_ , sólo supo descifrar como _"miedo"_ o _"desconfianza"_ a lo desconocido. Antes entraba a clases por su inexistente misión, una infiltración para ser uno mas del montón, para que luego a escondidas planeará y ejecutará una conquista. Aunque eso ya no sucedería. Solo eran sueños pasados. Una gloria pasajera.

_**\- Jefeeciitooo~ ¡Llegó su paquete!** _

Ese agudo grito de parte de su sirviente robot lo trajo de vuelta a la triste realidad, últimamente se estaba acostumbrando a encerrarse a sí mismo en sus pensamientos, debía darle un alto a eso, antes que sea demasiado tarde, no quería que lo descubrieran con la guardia baja, le causaría problemas tarde o temprano. Aunque secretamente agradeció que sus pensamientos solo se mantenían dentro de su cabeza, y no lo expresara con palabras, como aquel apestoso humano que siempre hablaba en voz alta, que sin darse cuenta se auto-saboteaba, informando sus planes o artefactos, que en varios casos utilizaba para detener su conquista mundial.

_**"Estúpido, humano-Dib..."** _

_**\- ¡Amitooo! Deje de soñar con Mary~** _

_**\- ¡SILENCIO GIR!**_ -grito eufórico el irken- _**Dame eso.**_ -ordenó mientras le quitaba el paquete de sus manos al robot- _ **¡VICTORIA PARA ZIM!**_

 _ **\- Dubii, dubiii...**_ -tarareaba con felicidad- _**¿Qué es eso?**_ -preguntó moviendo sus manitas- _**¿Es una malteada de fresa con yogurt?**_ -comenzó a reírse frenéticamente- _**¡QUIERO WAFFLES!**_

 _ **\- ¡Esto, Gir!**_ -dijo a la vez que abría el paquete- _**¡Es lo que me permitirá ser una escoria humana normal!**_ -explicó sacando un reloj negro- _**Impresionante.**_ -comentó emocionado poniéndose alrededor de su muñeca izquierda.

_**\- ¡Iré por tacos!** _

Sin importarle en lo más mínimo los planeas de su amo, el pequeño robot se perdió en los cortos pasillos de su hogar para dirigirse a la nueva cocina, claramente haría otro desastre pero el irken no le dio mucha importancia, solo soltó un breve gruñido por el desinterés de su asistente, si aún podía llamarlo así. No quiso darle más vuelta al asunto, comenzó a jugar a con el dispositivo que tenía en sus manos para buscar una apariencia adecuada, era demasiado exigente y egocéntrico debido a su aspecto, no podía evitarlo, quería verse grandioso, aunque era más que obvio que no se sentía así. Luego de desechar muchas opciones, basándose en trivialidades como _**"Feo" "Apestoso" "Asqueroso"**_ , al fin pudo encontrar algo que vaya más acorde con su majestuosidad, solo dio unos últimos toques a su nuevo y grandioso estilo para finalmente teclear y asignar su nuevo e infalible disfraz pero estaba sin dolor. _Eso es buena señal... ¿Verdad?_

Rápidamente se pudo observar el notoria cambio que tanto había planeado, ahora el extraterrestre fingía ser un humano con más credibilidad, su piel ahora era un tanto pálida acompañada con inadvertidas pecas morenas, su cabello negro un poco más largo pero manteniendo su peinado original, sus ojos de un pálido violeta vistiendo una prenda muy similar a una túnica negra adornada en el centro con una carita seria, muy similar a la de Dib, acompañada de unas mangas a rayas a juego de una gama de verdes junto con largos guantes negros y unos pantalones oscuros haciendo juego con su botas al estilo militar. El look adecuado para alguien como él, aunque sincerándose consigo mismo no le terminaba de convencer.

Sin más tiempo que perder se despidió con una estricta orden para su robot Gir, y salió con suma rapidez de su base.

El ruidoso ambiente que distribuía risas escandalosas y conversaciones estúpidas era cortesía de aquellos sucios humanos que estaban hablando sin cesar de sus actividades o hechos que habían realizado en el receso invernal, esto de alguna manera irritaba al _"humano"_ que estaba sentado recargando su rostro con su mano derecha observando a su alrededor con molestia y aburrimientos como todos sus compañeros se distraen sin razón hasta que llegara la profesora. Nuevamente sin poderlo evitar comenzó a divagar en sus recuerdos, una sonrisa inadvertida se dibujó en su falso rostro, no se había dado cuenta en qué punto de su vida había aprendido tanto para experimentar con emociones o sentimientos similares a los de los humanos.

_**"Zim tal vez tu pésimo disfraz engañe a los demás, pero les haré ver la verdad"** _

Esa frase resonó en su mente, por inercia se dio vuelta rápidamente hasta fijar su vista en aquel pupitre vacío que estaba al lado de la ventana justo al otro extremo de donde se encontraba el, una especie de escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo a la vez que sentía que su squeedly spooch le producía tremenda cañangas ñangas. No supo comprender el por qué exactamente sintió eso, pero su instinto le estaba advirtiendo que algo no iba bien con él, lo que provocó proyectar el recuerdo de su némesis, ahora instalado en el espacio, volvió de una forma contundente a su mente, de alguna extraña forma su ausencia lo hacía sentir terriblemente vacío.

Un silencio absoluto se instaló de repente en el salón de clases, esto alivió un poco al irken que al notar la presencia de su perturbadora maestra simplemente decidió prestar su completa atención, eso le evitaría varias visitas a detención. Complacida por el terror fundado en sus presas, la profesora Bitters entró con tranquilidad a la habitación observando a cada uno de sus estudiantes mientras que se sentaba con simpleza en su escritorio.

 _ **\- Bien, para celebrar la sobrepoblación estudiantil, el director nos obliga a darle la bienvenida a dos nuevos y patéticos estudiantes que comenzarán a ser torturados a partir de hoy.**_ -explicó con suma molestia- _**Ahora, Zim pasa al frente para hablar que no quiero escuchar tu miserable voz en lo que queda del año escolar.**_ -ordenó mirando con odio al _"humano"._

 _ **\- Agh, si.**_ -asintió levantándose de su asiento- _**¡Yo soy Zim!**_ -hablo sin poder evitar un grito- _ **Como sea, soy otra sucia larva humana, así que no deben temerme, simplemente no me pongan atención y nos llevaremos bien.**_

 _ **\- Horrible, ve a tu lugar ahora, Zim.**_ -ordenó con molestia, lo cual el irken obedeció- _ **Esto es demasiado..**_ -se quejó dando un golpe sobre la mesa- _**¡TU!**_ -señaló un joven que estaba parado en la puerta- **_¡Entra de una maldita vez y preséntate!_**

Siguiendo la orden de su maestra, el joven se adentro con nerviosismo al salón de clases mirando en general a sus nuevos compañeros, comenzó a jugar un poco con sus manos para evitar prestar atención a la mirada penetrante de su maestra, que daba señal de clara e inminente amenaza. Suspiro un poco para tratar tranquilizarse y intentó darse valor a sí mismo, aquel joven de piel blanca, con un cabello desordenado color castaño con unos profundos ojos azules acompañados de unas leves ojeras, vistiendo una gabardina azul marino con una remera negra adornada con una símbolo que era una _**"Z?"**_ junto con un pantalón oscuro y unas botas negras.

 _ **\- Amm..**_ -balbuceo con incomodidad- _**Mi nombre es Louie, acabo de llegar a esta ciudad, mis padres murieron en un accidente fatal y...**_ -movió sus manos con rapidez- _**Me gusta todo lo relacionado con lo paranormal.**_ -finalizó rascando su nuca.

 _ **\- La vida es cruel, mocoso.**_ -contestó con dureza- _**Ahora ve a tu lugar.**_ -ordenó apuntando al pupitre vacío junto a la ventana- **_Y no quiero oírlos hasta que suena la campana, ahora abran sus libros en el capítulo diez, hoy aprenderemos sobre los derechos de autor..._**

_Zim no lo supo en ese momento, pero acababa de conocer al causante de su ruina._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Autora: ¡Buenas!
> 
> Lamento haberme extendido mucho en este capitulo, sinceramente quiero terminar el "prologo" para enfocarme en lo principal.
> 
> Bien, otra pequeña cosita: Estuve buscando alguna descripción física de Louie, pero no encontré ninguna, al parecer Jhonen no hizo algún boceto o dio detalles de este posible personaje, aparentemente solo fue creado como una broma cruel de Lord Jhonen, haciéndonos creer que mataría a Dib, pero solo estoy divagando.  
> por lo que invente su apariencia. No me maten (?
> 
> Si encuentro alguna información sobre este mismo, lo editaré.


	5. Chapter 5

Un silencio tan profundo y cruel reinaba por todo el salón escolar, los estudiantes se encontraban callados e inertes en su material de lectura, el tenue ruido de las hojas al pasar era lo que se permitía escuchar, acompañado del sonido de las manecillas del reloj que mostraban el tiempo que debían soportar hasta ser liberados de esa condena. 

La disciplina mezclada con el miedo infundado que lograba administrar la profesora era simplemente admirable, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía a desafiarla, ya que existía la posibilidad de que quien la retara terminaría en el borde de la desesperación, siendo torturado hasta las últimas consecuencias. Incluso los mismos estudiantes podían llevarse la peor parte, advirtiéndoles indirectamente lo que les sucedería si seguían ese rebelde comportamiento.

Aunque el ambiente esté completamente sumergido en una aura de desesperación y soledad, esto no provocó nada en el muy aburrido irken, el cual seguía en la misma posición inicial, recargando su rostro con su mano pero esta vez balanceando un lápiz entre sus labios observando de vez en cuando al recién llegado humano que estaba justamente del otro lado de él. Su presencia era le transmitía algo raro, eso era un hecho.

Desde hace unas pocas horas atrás, estaba siendo constantemente observado por esa bola de carne, no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de aquello, lo que provocó un sentimiento extrañamente familiar, como si ya lo hubiese vivido con anterioridad, pero no entendía del todo bien ese concepto, se trataba de una cuestión que no lo dejaba pensar tranquilo. Nuevamente empezó a divagar entre sus pensamientos y recuerdos, era casi inevitable, a la vez que el de gabardina azul miraba con interés al ex-invasor, a lo que él sin ningún miedo le devolvía insistente la mirada, casi como una batalla.

_**"Dímelo, lo averiguaré todo sobre ti, Zim. Tarde o temprano averiguaré todo."** _

_Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa irritante voz que tanto odiaba. Aquella voz era de su enemigo mortal: Dib._

Repentinamente el fuerte sonido de la campana alertó a todos en el salón, provocando unos gritos sinceros por la liberación bien merecida, finalizando así su interminable cautiverio, lo que causó un sonoro gruñido seguido de un suspiro frustrado de parte de su maestra que dio una pequeña señal que podían retirarse por hoy. Como si de una jauría de perros se tratara, todos sus compañeros salieron disparados del lugar, pisoteando y empujando a cualquiera que se les atravesara, nadie podía culparlos en realidad, simplemente las horas de tortura que soportaron serian duras para cualquiera. Por otro lado, el extraterrestre no tenía ninguna prisa en realidad, simplemente se quedó sentado en su sitio hasta que los monos humanos terminan su acto para poder salir.

Una vez que todo el mundo abandonó el aula de clases, se levantó con mucha tranquilidad de su pupitre, para luego comenzar a caminar de manera orgullosa por los estrechos pasillos del recinto escolar, se sentía solo y aburrido, en cierto modo echaba de menos las peleas cotidianas que tenía con aquel sucio humano, que producía unas sinceras ganas de asesinarlo con sus propias manos. Al darse cuenta de esto, movió su cabeza intentando alejar el constante acoso de aquellos vagos e inútiles recuerdos, apuro su caminar hasta que llegó a la entrada del establecimiento, lo que produjo un gruñido ocultando groserías en su idioma natal irken. Si, para su desgracias estaba lloviendo.

**_\- Odio este planeta... Odio este planeta... Odio este planeta... -_ **

**_"Entonces deberías irte."_ **

Ahí estaba otra vez esa molesta voz, estaba empezando a fastidiarse. Se recargo en un cimiento de la pared para observar con enojo a la incesante lluvia que al parecer no tenía intenciones de detenerse, así que resignado optó por esperar. Sin ser descubierto, metió sus manos dentro de su pak, para sacar un pequeño artefacto humano, que era sin lugar a dudas, un reproductor de música, acto seguido se puso los audífonos y luego elijo una canción al azar, por lo que cerró sus ojos dejándose caer sentado contra la pared.

_**> Here I go standing on the edge, holding on to the bitter end.** _

**_> Aquí voy sosteniéndome en el límite, agarrándome del final amargo._ **

Nunca supo cómo los humanos podían crear, producir y transmitir tales melodías acompañadas de emociones que a su vez dejaban un mensaje tan identificatorio para sí mismos, no podía evitarlo, comenzó a tararear la canción a propia voluntad mientras que los recuerdos trágicos y borrosos inundaban su mente recreando su culpabilidad de aquel fatídico día.

_**> This is it this is me with the weight of the whole world on my shoulders again...** _

**_> Esto es todo, soy yo con el peso del mundo entero en mis hombros de nuevo..._ **

Como si estuviera conectado directamente con la canción, empezó a mover sus dedos sobre sus piernas completamente sumergido en su propio universo.

**_> As I look up to the sky, all the pain that is in my eyes._ **

**_> Cuando miro hacia el cielo, todo el dolor que está en mis ojos._ **

Sincronizado con sus memorias, las imágenes del interminable y oscuro espacio pasaron frente a sus ojos, como si estuviera flotando nuevamente en el, como acto seguido observó con claridad la batalla entre especies acompañadas de explosiones y el exterminio de su raza.

_**> It's all the things that you don't see, but you best believe that it's haunting me.** _

**_> Son todas las cosas que no ves pero es mejor que sepas que me están persiguiendo._ **

Para luego escuchar con horror las crueles y duras acusaciones que le imponían sus _"Más Altos"_ , sin darse cuenta, poco a poco comenzó a temblar, intentando evadir aquellos recuerdos que aún se resguardaban dentro de sí mismo, no importaba cuánto lo intentara seguían firmemente atormentando. De repente, como un acto sorpresa, el alíen sintió toque suave en su hombro derecho, lo que produjo que se exaltara, dirigió molesto su mirada al dueño de aquella acción, provocando que otro duelo de miradas se llevará a acabo.

**_"¿Que ocurre Zim?" "¿No tienen lluvia en su planeta?"_ **

A través de sus falsos ojos violetas pudo ver frente a él, por unos breves segundos, a su antiguo némesis, lo que lo descolocó por completo, movió un poco su cabeza aclarando sus dudas, para esta vez encontrar al recién llegado humano de ojos azules al frente suyo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba más que claro, su mente estaba jugando duramente con él, a lo que decidió incorporarse para sacarse sus audífonos, a la vez que le regalaba una severa mirada por haberlo tocado.

**_\- Uhm.. -_ **

**_\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, humano?_ **

**_\- De hecho, no es nada..._** -lo miró con curiosidad- **_Es que pensé que era el único en este lugar es todo._** -contestó desviando su mirada a la lluvia.

 ** _\- Ahm.._** -se quejo un poco- **_Para tu información a Zim no le gusta mojarse, es todo._** -replicó mirándolo con atención- **_¿Qué hay de ti, larva? ¿Por qué no te has ido, aun?_**

 ** _\- Si te lo digo vas a pensar de que estoy loco._** -replicó con tristeza.

 ** _\- Realmente no me interesa._** -respondió levantándose de su sitio.

 ** _\- Estaba investigando sobre un caso paranormal._** -dijo moviendo sus manos- _**¡Es sobre un hámster vampiro!**_ -explicó con una sonrisa- **_Varios estudiantes lo vieron rondar fuera de su jaula asesinado otros roedores pero aun no lo he encontrado pruebas._** -suspiro con tristeza observando al contrario- **_De seguro estarás pensando que soy un pobre loco..._**

 ** _\- Como dije antes, no me importa lo que tengas para decir._** -encogió sus hombros, sin interés- **_¿No es mejor ser raro con algo que realmente te guste a que ser estúpido y normal?_** -contestó sin pensar mirando la lluvia.

 ** _\- S-Si.. es verdad.._** -balbuceo sorprendido- **_Esto es raro, es la primera vez que alguien me da palabras de aliento._** -sonrió con sinceridad- _**¿Sabes? Algún día voy a dominar la agencia gubernamental, y me convertiré en un investigador profesional de lo paranormal.**_

 _ **\- Que muestres felicidad por algo tan insignificante, demuestra que eres patético.**_ -bufo estirándose un poco- ** _Maldita lluvia._**

**_\- ¿Tu eres Zim, verdad?_ **

**_\- Si, el magnifico y poderoso Zim._** -corrigió con arrogancia- **_¿Quién eres tu, mono-humano?_** -devolvió la pregunta con cierta curiosidad.

 ** _\- Soy Membrana._** -se presentó estirando su mano- **_Louie Membrana._**


	6. Chapter 6

La lluvia al parecer seguía cayendo intensamente, sobre los alrededores del establecimiento estudiantil, en donde algunos estudiantes caminaban sin ninguna preocupación por mojarse, mientras que otros incluso jugaban con el agua, como en los viejos años de primaria. El comportamiento humano varía entre tantos, lo que nunca pensó, era sobre las coincidencias crueles, pero justas, le estuvieran arrebatando posibles oportunidades. _¿Quien sabe?_

El destino siempre se empeñó en ser duro con el irken, aunque también jugaba como una especie de capricho, para causarle un sincero estremecimiento, junto con la mortal curiosidad, al parecer ahora tendría que lidiar con serios motivos para no caer en la demencia.

Al oír aquella confesión, el extraterrestre no pudo evitar tensarse, claramente lo tomaron con la guardia baja, una absoluta sorpresa que lo había paralizado, lo que provocó que involuntariamente formara una mueca absurda y estúpida.

 _ **\- ¿M-Membrana..?**_ -titubeo al nombrar esa palabra- _**No puede ser posible...**_ -balbuceo confundido- **_¿Tienes algún parentesco con un apestoso humano cabezón?_** -pregunto tratando de recordar toda la información sobre némesis.

 ** _\- Si, así es._** -respondió con sinceridad- _**¿Humano cabezón?**_ -devuelve la incógnita, curioso- _**¿De quien hablas?**_

 _ **\- ¡Agh!**_ -bufo molesto- _**¡De una estúpida bola de carne que**_ _ **arruinaba**_ _ **mis...! -**_ se detuvo al darse cuenta de sus palabras- _**M-Mis... ¡Waffles! ¡Siempre se comía mis waffles!**_ -corrigió con nervios.

_**\- ¿Waffles?** _

_**\- Si, si eso**_. -aseguró desviando su mirada hacia otro lado- _**Como sea.**_ -se cruzó de brazos- _**Lo que quiero decir.**_ -pensó por un momento- _**¿Tienes alguna unidad materna o paterna a tu cuidado?**_

 _ **\- Algo así.**_ -soltó una pequeña risa por la extraña forma de hablar del contrario- _**Mis padres murieron hace un año, lo cual un amigo cercano a mi padre fue quien me adoptó.**_ -confesó con tristeza- _**Gracias a eso, tuve que mudarme a esta ciudad, por lo que ahora estoy viviendo con el.**_ -explicó mirando la lluvia.

 _ **\- ¿Adoptar?**_ -preguntó con inocencia- _ **Es decir que están a cargo de ti ¿Cierto?**_

 _ **\- Exacto.**_ -sonrió mirándolo- _**Aunque el profesor siempre está en su laboratorio, y Gaz simplemente me odia.**_ -comentó sentándose en el suelo- _**Y concurrir a una nueva eskuela lo hace aún más difícil.**_ -rodeo sus rodillas con sus brazos- _**Me siento solo, es decir...**_

Las tristes y frías palabras salían de los labios de ese humano, el alíen no prestaba atención, a lo que solo imito la acción del contrario, por lo que se sentó con cuidado, fijando su vista a la persona que tenía a su lado. No podía comprenderlo, de hecho ni siquiera quería hacerlo, sentía que era una molestia, pero inevitablemente algo se removió en su interior, más específicamente en su squeedly spooch, provocando una punzada a la altura de su pak.

_**"Estoy cansado Zim, me siento solo... ¿Sabes?** _ **_Eres el único que me toma en serio, siempre me_ ** **_consideraste_ ** **_tu enemigo, a una persona la cual derrotar."_ **

Ese recuerdo se incrusto plenamente es su mente, no comprendía del todo bien las circunstancias, las cuales le llevó a conocer y conversar con ese extraño humano a su lado, aun así, cabe mencionar que su propósito ya no era el mismo de antes, lo cual decidió partir por algo muy distinto a lo que hubiera realizado en realidad.

Intentó calmarse, respirando suavemente, fingiendo una atención inexistente, a la vez que meditaba unos últimos momentos, para saber si lo que haría sería lo correcto, buscando a la vez, sus beneficios y consecuencias. Esta situación le costaba horrores, nunca pensó que tendría que estar preparado para algo como eso, pero aquí estaba, intentando ser algo que nunca iba a hacer.

_**\- Hey, humano... -** _

_**\- ¿Ah? -** _

_**\- Zim, te prestara sus servicios como "amigo" -** _

_**\- ¿Que.. ? ¿Qué quieres decir? -** _

_**\- No estarás sufriendo solo, inmundo y patético humano. -** _

_Mientras tanto en alguna parte del interminable espacio..._

Aburrido, solo y vació. Esas eran las emociones predominantes en un humano cabezón.

No estaba del todo seguro, de cuánto tiempo estuvo habitando ese planeta, sin embargo ahí estaba él, recostado sobre una especie de cama redonda, casi imitando a una especie de _"nido"_ , envuelta de mullidas almohadas y cálidas frazadas, se encontraba el amante de lo paranormal, mirando a un punto fijo, en la única ventana que poseía su cápsula. 

Miles de estrellas eran testigos de la desdicha del de anteojos, que sin poder evitarlo, escapaba cada vez que podía a sus antiguas memorias, en donde aún vivía en la Tierra. Su vieja rutina en la que despertaba, para irse a la eskuela junto con su hermana Gaz, las peleas cotidianas con Zim, salvar a la humanidad y volver a casa para encerrarse en su cuarto para ver _"Misterios Misteriosos"_ y quedarse profundamente dormido, para repetirlo así, todos los días.

De cierta manera, podría decirse que echaba de menos esos escasos momentos, en el que veía a su padre o tenía su cena familiar anual, donde comían pizza para tener una _"agradable"_ conversación. Sin embargo, al estar tan alejado de su hogar lo volvía muy nostálgico, deseando en su interior partir una vez más a la Tierra.

Suspiro un poco dándose la vuelta, las últimas semanas fueron catastróficas para su psique, varias veces un sentimiento lo abrumaba de forma letal, al punto de quedarse con facilidad sin aire, causando desesperación, quizás el cautiverio lo volvía loco, pero eso quedó plenamente descartado cuando el mismo se dio cuenta de algo, pero no podía admitirlo, jamás saldría de sus labios. Era imposible.

**_"¡Hey_ ** **_admitiste_ ** **_que eres un alíen!"_ **

_**"Solo estaba actuando."** _

_**"¡Y he grabado todo!"** _

_**"¿Incluso el abrazo también?"** _

Esa chillona voz se proponía a volverlo loco, solo con el simple hecho de escuchar constantemente su voz en su cabeza, lo enloquecía, lo peor era que la imagen de su enemigo mortal lo golpea una y otra vez, sin ninguna piedad. Luego de que ganara la guerra, un sentimiento de culpa despertó en su interior, durante el día ignoraba la situación tratando manejar sus nuevas responsabilidades como embajador, para su desgracia, en las noches retornaban como interminables pesadillas, recalcando que era un despiadado monstruo. 

El crudo tormento fue abominable durante meses, intento de múltiples formas apaciguar sus nervios y suplicios, lo que fue en vano, resignado optó por acostumbrarse, por más duro que sonase.

_**"Mi misión no será tan emocionante sin ti ahí para molestar,** _ _**pero será más placentera."** _

Ah, pero claro eso no era lo peor. En las noches más solitarias y frías, era visitado por el pequeño invasor, torturándolo de una manera más _"íntima"_ y _"personal"_ , si saben a qué me refiero. Asqueado y perturbado, debía atender sus _"asuntos"_ manualmente, lo que era sumamente embarazoso, no por la acción en sí, sino por la _"persona"_ que pensaba al hacerlo.

Una mezcla de odio y amor lo invadió por completo, apenas distinguía cual era cual, aunque no se sentía del todo listo para enfrentarlo, sus recuerdos del pasado no ayudaban demasiado, sólo reforzaban su alocada hipótesis de que estaba enamorado.

_**\- "Es una estupidez... ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de esa maldita lagartija espacial!"** _

Se revolcó de un lado a otro, tirando varias almohadas en el proceso, seguía negando firmemente ese hecho, cuando en realidad poco a poco lo estaba aceptando internamente, solo aferradose a un berrinche, para no afrontar la realidad. 

Abruptamente se detuvo, abrazándose a sí mismo, con su vista clavada al blanquecino techo, dio un pequeño grito para liberarse, por un momento, de sus reprimidos sentimientos, intentando en el proceso, buscar una solución a tan difícil dilema.

_**\- Zim... Quiero verte...** _


	7. Chapter 7

La intensa e interminable lluvia, parecía haberse acabado. El cielo que era envuelto por unas gruesas nubes negras, poco a poco se disiparon, hasta ser atravesadas por un débil sol, que apenas anunciaba su llegada para apaciguar completamente la tormenta. Caminando a paso lento, sin ninguna especie de apuro en ellos, simplemente recorrían por una resbalosa y húmeda acera, sumidos en una conversación amena, acortando deliberadamente, un largo camino. Entre ellos se encontraban un joven humano, de cabello castaño claramente desordenado, con unos ojos azules envueltos en pequeñas ojeras, por lo que eran adornados con una amigable sonrisa, contando todo tipo de hechos y pruebas sobre la existencia de fantasmas caníbales, que habitaban más allá del plano terrenal.

Por otro lado, un pequeño irken, ahora bien disfrazado, actuando como cualquier otro sucio humano, caminaba a su lado mientras escuchaba la voz de su nuevo _"amigo"_ , sin prestarle la debida atención, se encontraba sumido en un bucle de aburrimiento absoluto. Su extraño acompañante, no dejaba de hablar desde varios minutos atrás, antes de que los abandonara la dichosa tormenta, aceptaron mutuamente formar oficialmente un lazo de _"amistad"_ , por lo cual creyó poderse aprovechar para su propio beneficio personal, por lo que en el interior de su cabeza, esperaba no arrepentirse, aún más.

La plática que se dio entre ellos fue de manera fluida y constante, sin importar lo tan poblada que estuviera la Tierra, el extraterrestre empezaba a sospechar que siempre en su camino se entrometían asquerosos humanos con tendencias raras, y gustos completamente extraños. Sonrió un poco, al recordar algunos acontecimientos previamente experimentados, en su estadía en ese planeta.

A estas alturas, era algo inútil tan solo mantener la idea, de que alguna vez regresaría a su misión de conquistar, por lo que sólo abandonó temporalmente sus ideas, optando por volver a empezar, y el primer paso que se impuso a sí mismo era: _Proteger al planeta_. Era absurdo creer que lo haría por sus mediocres habitantes, que sin darse cuenta destruían y acortaban su propia estadía en ella. Decidió por sí mismo hacerlo, simplemente porque fue esa bola de tierra, quien le brindó protección y el derecho indiscutible de permanecer ahí mismo, junto a ella.

 _ **\- ¡No podía creer que fuera real, Zim! ¡Creí que iban a**_ _ **devorarme**_ _ **!**_ -exclamó moviendo sus manos rápidamente- _**¡Fue totalmente increíble verlos con mis propios ojos!**_ -sonrió emocionado- **_Aunque luego hayan desaparecido... ¡No cerré mis ojos en toda la noche!_**

 _ **\- Aja.**_ -asintió fingiendo atención- _ **Humano-Louie, seguramente los volverás a ver.**_ -mintió rodando sus ojos- _**Donde quieran que hayan ido.**_

 _ **\- ¡Pienso lo mismo!**_ -expreso observando a su acompañante- _ **¿Y sabes? estoy mas que seguro que vienen del espacio.**_ -deducio ladeando su cabeza- _**¡Imaginas lo asombroso que sería, que fueran una raza extraterrestre!**_

 _ **\- Ah.. Si..**_ -fijo su vista al frente- _**¿Te gusta el espacio, larva revoltosa?**_

 _ **\- ¡Me encanta!**_ -contestó con suma emoción- _ **Algo que suelo hacer es**_ _ **escabullirme**_ _ **de mi cuarto, para subir al techo de la casa y observar las estrellas... -**_

_**"¡Fenómeno verde! ¡Hay una enorme cantidad de constelaciones en el espacio!** _

_**¡Cuando logre** _ _**derrotarte** _ _**, iré a verlas todas!"** _

No pudo continuar escuchando, la entusiasta voz del de ojos azules fue totalmente opacada por aquella voz que conocía tan bien, era algo que realmente le molestaba, no quería acostumbrarse a eso. En alguna parte remota de su existencia, sentía que le clavaban una fuerte punzada, cargada de odio, resentimiento, y una serie de emociones encontradas. Ya era más que suficiente.

Movió disimuladamente su cabeza, tratando de alejar, una vez más, a los insistentes fantasmas del pasado, que insistían en manipularlo. Ignoro cada recoveco de su cabeza, y respiró para calmarse a sí mismo, buscando en alguna parte de su orgulloso ser, una fuerza inquebrantable para esforzarse y prestar atención a quien tenía delante.

 _ **\- ¿Qué te parece la idea, Zim?**_ -preguntó finalmente, deteniendo su caminar- _**Sería divertido compartir mis investigaciones, con alguien más.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ah?**_ -lo observó con extrañeza- **_¿Que le decías a Zim?_** -preguntó imitando la acción del humano.

 _ **-**_ _ **Pff**_ _ **...**_ _ **Hahaha**_ _ **..**_ -intentó contener su risa- _**Zim tienes la mente sumida en el espacio ¿O que?**_

 _ **\- Como sea.**_ -se cruzó de brazos, ofendido- _**No me interesa.**_

 _ **\- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Zim!**_ -rogó en un tono suplicante- _ **Por favor, ven a casa para ver las estrellas juntos.**_ -pidió moviendo sus manos, emocionado- _**¡Prometo que será asombroso ¡Hasta podríamos ver alguna nave**_ _ **espacial!**_

_**\- Ugh.. -** _

_**\- Solo hazlo.**_ -lo observó con media sonrisa- _**¿O acaso le tienes miedo a que los alienígenas puedan**_ _ **secuestrarte**_ _ **?**_ -lo reto en un tono de burla.

 _ **\- ¡¿QUE?!**_ -gritó con euforia- _ **¡ZIM NO LE TIENE MIEDO A NADA!**_ -refuto con molestia- _ **¡A NADA!**_ -bufo haciendo un puño con sus manos.

 _ **\- Bien, me alegra que aceptaras.**_ -se encogió de hombros, satisfecho- _**¡Te espero en mi casa mañana, Zim!**_

_**\- ¡Humano insolente! ¡Zim NO puede!** _

_**\- ¡Es una cita!**_ -ignoro completamente al irken- _ **¡Te espero en la tarde!**_ -movió su mano izquierda, como saludo- _ **¡Nos vemos, Zim!**_ -se despidió rápidamente, alejándose del irken.

El irken solo lo observó por unos cuantos segundos, el humano poco a poco desaparecía, a medida que avanzaba unos cuantos metros, se mantuvo estático, insultando en su lengua madre, tratando de procesar y comprender todo lo que le había estado pasado. Empezaba a creer que sus esfuerzos en la interacción social era en vano, después de todo, un invasor no necesita a nadie..

_"¿Un invasor, ah?"_

_"Después de todo lo experimentado y vivido hace algún un tiempo..."_

_"¿Podía seguir_ _torturándose_ _con eso?"_

_**\- ¡Te maldigo patética y** _ _**quejumbrosa** _ _**bola de carne humana! ¡TE MALDIGO! ¡Y a tus estúpidas técnicas de convencimiento!** _

No importa lo que hiciera, la confrontación interna que atravesaba el amante de lo paranormal con sus propios dilemas, lo estaba consumiendo sin problemas, al punto, de ser tragado sin piedad por inservibles sentimientos, cargados de una debilidad moral y deseos descabellados, que nacían de su necesidad de luchar. Tanto su estado físico como mental, se estaban deteriorando, producto de que su ajetreada mente, la cual empezaba a jugar con su pequeña conciencia a voluntad propia, mostrándole lo que se negaba a ver, haciéndole recordar cada una de sus luchas, peleas y hazañas, que le tocó vivir a hasta hace solo, unos cuantos meses atrás.

Los pasillos largos e interminables de una monumental sede espacial, era la base principal de operaciones, que se se encarga de organizar oficialmente: la distribución, información y descendencia de las distintas especies extraterrestre que fueron víctimas, de la casi absoluta dictadura irken, por lo que, su responsabilidad como único embajador calificado, caía en estar presente en cada una de las _"reuniones"_ llevadas a cabo. Nutrirse sobre las culturas, costumbres y la propia creación de las especies, las cuales habitaban la mayor parte del espacio, era algo fascinante. De hecho, nunca dejaba de asombrarse, por muchas características físicas y lenguaje inclusivo, de parte de los que acudían a su ayuda, para recuperar y establecer nuevamente su planeta, y claro, su antigua vida.

_**Nuevamente la paz intergaláctica era posible, a través de sus manos.** _

Jamás creyó, ni en sus más remotos sueños infantiles, de acontecer tanto éxito, en tan poco tiempo, aun era humano joven, no podía evitar sentir muy orgulloso de sus propios logros, recibiendo como retribución, la admiración, apoyo y respeto, por la gran parte de las razas y especies, que le atribuían la victoria en aquella lejana guerra. Al revivir ese recuerdo, nuevamente por su cerebro, no pudo evitar tensarse, deteniéndose abruptamente en medio del pasillo, su mirada quedó clavada al frente, ignorando a los pocos aliens que rondaban por ese lugar, llevó una de sus manos temblorosa hasta su pecho, tomó con fuerza su enigmática camiseta, arrugandola un poco.

_**"¡Hey, cerdo-Dib! ¡Una vez que conquiste la Tierra, te haré mi esclavo! ¡** _ _**Aniquilare** _ _**toda la vida orgánica frente a tus inservibles ojos! "** _

La voz de chillona del irken, lanzando tan crueles y despiadadas amenazas, resonó por toda su gigantesca cabeza, era inevitable que su imagen no quedará impregnada en su desastrosa mente, no entendía cómo era posible, que aun cumpliendo su fantástico sueño de conocer el espacio, y haber derrotado definitivamente a Zim, le estuviera doliendo tanto.

_**"A veces lo que quieres, no es tan bueno como tu crees... "** _

Ese vacío existencial lo invadía cada vez más, deseando inútilmente volver a su antiguo hogar, la cuestión se planteó con fuerza dentro de su cabeza, regresar por cierto lapso de tiempo era algo factible, buscar sus antiguos artefactos, sus anotaciones y sobre todo algo que le urgía, era su ropa, algo que extrañaba con locura, era la suave comodidad de su antigua ropa.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, recordando la vestimenta uniformada de su antiguo enemigo, sintiéndolo ahora, como una especie de burla, nunca se acostumbraría a su nuevas ropas...

_**\- Nunca me** _ _**acostumbrare** _ _**a tu ausencia.. Zim..** _

Un pequeño empujón desequilibro al pensante humano, que balbucea consigo mismo en medio de la nada, alertado por el inesperado contacto ajeno, desvió la mirada unos centímetros hacia abajo, para encontrarse de cara con un joven vortiano en el suelo, lo observó unos cuantos segundos, sintiendo que lo conocía de algún sitio, empezó a maquinar entre sus pensamientos, para intentar buscar alguna vieja conexión o algo que lo incentivara.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, en solo en un par de segundos, cuando entro en razón, para estirarse y brindarle con confianza la mano al contrario, que algo temeroso, acepto dudativo el gesto que le brindaba el tan reconocido _"embajador humano"_.

 _ **\- Uhm.. Lo siento.**_ -pronunció algo avergonzado, levantando al vortiano- _**No fue mi intención hacerte daño.**_

 _ **\- No, no, no.**_ -repitió rápidamente, bastante nervioso- _**No es su culpa, fui yo quien no vio por donde iba.**_ -explicó acomodándose un poco su vestimenta- _ **Me conducía hasta la sala principal, debo informar a los representantes de que los**_ _ **vortianos**_ _ **ayudaremos a la restauración tecnológica que sea necesaria.**_

 _ **\- Ya veo.**_ -asintió con gusto- _ **Sera un placer que su raza nos brinde ayuda.**_ -agradeció observando los ojos del contrario- _**Tengo entendido que los**_ _ **vortianos**_ _ **son excelentes elaborando todo tipo de armamento.**_

 _ **\- Así es.**_ -respondió desviando la mirada _ **\- Por favor, si me disculpa embajador debo retirarme inmediatamente.**_ -pidió alejándose un poco del humano.

 _ **\- Solo espera un segundo.**_ -ordenó tomándolo del hombro- _ **Disculpa mi rudeza pero..**_ -lo analizó de arriba a bajo- **_Nosotros.. ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?_**

 _ **\- ¿E-Eh?**_ -se tenso completamente, intentado calmar su respiración- _**N-No estoy seguro de eso.**_

_**\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -** _

_**\- Mi nombre es 777.**_ -se presentó con rapidez, evitando su mirada- _**Usted no es de mi conocimiento.**_ -afirmo con falsa seguridad- _**Lo siento.**_

 _ **\- No importa.**_ -respondió pensativo por su respuesta- _ **Nuevamente me disculpo, puedes retirarte**_. -ordenó soltando al vortiano.

El vortiano de piel púrpura solo asintió como respuesta, para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, y huir lo más rápido que pudo, de aquellos interminables pasillos, encaminado a progresar con su atareada labor como uno de su raza.

Sin embargo, el chico gótico solo se limito a observar con cierta intriga como se marchaba el extraterrestre, sintiendo que lo reconocía de cierto lugar, sin más que ahuyentar sus infundadas paranoias, siguió firmemente su camino, para cambiar totalmente el rumbo.

Sumamente motivado, se dirigió hasta la corte de los Meekrobs, determinado a volver una vez más, a la Tierra


	8. Chapter 8

Un paisaje embriagador estaba rodeando al amante de lo paranormal, el cielo nocturno era inundado de diferente tipos de estrellas, mientras que diversos planetas podían verse a su alrededor, hasta algunas galaxias se lograban ver con exactitud, a la distancia, todo ese panorama era algo simplemente: _Espectacular_. Dando pasos cuidadosos y difusos, recorría la árida tierra, protegido por un traje espacial en tonos variables de un azul y blanco, con un casco que le suministraba oxígeno y unas ligeras botas de metal que le permitían caminar, como si nada, por todo el lugar.

En medio de la nada, un humano merodeaba sin ningún rumbo, solo con un par de objetos importantes, entre sus manos. Una loca idea atravesó su gloriosa mente noches atrás, siendo dominado por un constante insomnio, comenzó a elaborar y trabajar en su nuevo plan, claro, sin abandonar sus deberes en la comunidad de Meekrobs, varias días estuvo meditando en ello, fijándose en tan extraña ocurrencia, a lo cual solo se dio valor para hacerlo funcionar y volver a su hogar.

Exitosamente consiguió con mucho mérito, un permiso especial para abandonar su puesto, entre la imponente confederación espacial, dado a sus recientes logros, como un ejemplar embajador, cuya modalidad, inteligencia y estrategia, pudo ejercer sin ningún tipo de problema, cada caso, situación y percance que se pudiera originar. Reconociendo sus principales razones, la corte le dio luz verde a su petición, sintiéndose identificados por la gigantesca distancia en donde habitaban sus familiares y raza humana, brindando cierta empatía, animándole que buscase la ayuda y protección que precisa, advirtiendo en el proceso, que tenía un cierto plazo para volver a sus actividades. Los preparativos estaban llevándose a cabo, aún faltaban varios planetas que debían ponerse en contacto, y ayudar a las razas que todavía quedaban atrapadas en un limbo existencial, donde no sabían en qué sitio se encontraba su hogar.

Encontró con éxito una zona convenientemente deshabitada, sin nadie alrededor que pudiera distraerlo, descanso un poco, para luego repasar una vez más, su plan que con suerte, podría darle algo de paz, o al menos, alejar ciertas dudas y sentimientos que tan cruelmente, se instalaron en su piel, sin dejarlo descansar. Los atesorados y crudos recuerdos de su ambiente familiar, acompañados de las muy frecuentes apariciones de su némesis, seguían yendo en picada, junto con su salud mental, por lo que quería regresar para confirmarse a sí mismo que nada volverá ser igual.

**_Zim estaba muerto, por su culpa y nada lo haría regresar._ **

La culpabilidad nuevamente lo sedujo, con las atroces acciones libradas con anterioridad, haciéndole consciente que era monstruo disfrazado de humano, que no tenía idea de lo que era la dignidad. En algún momento de su vida, el sueño para sí mismo se había cumplido, pero ahora era todo lo contrario, si algo debía desear, era que, vuelva a la vida el pequeño invasor, que le producía tanta locura. Movió su cabeza, alejando esos ortodoxos pensamientos. dándose una falsa confianza moral, sacó un pequeño dispositivo de su traje espacial, apretando varios botones, a lo que en un santiamén, frente a sus ojos, apareció una pequeña nave espacial, casi imitando un crucero boot.

**_\- Funcionara, no se porque estoy tan nervioso._ **

Dio una última mirada a su entorno, como siempre, nadie se encontraba a la vista, por lo que observo al cielo lleno de estrellas, sosteniendo con fuerza su pequeño equipaje, para luego adentrarse a su indispensable nave.

**_\- Bien. Es hora de volver a casa._ **

Varios días le tomaría regresar nuevamente a su planeta.

_**[Al día siguiente]** _

_¿Cómo lidiar con las inestables y complicadas emociones humanas? ._ Exacto, era todo un reto.

Un ex-invasor rondaba por los alrededores de su extravagante vecindario, dudativo y pensante recorría un cierto camino para llegar a su difuso destino, su paso era algo lento con una mirada exorbitante, no pudo conciliar del todo bien el sueño, sintiéndose raramente molesto, casi rondando una fina paranoia, aunque claramente todo esto era inexistente biológicamente, ya que era más que consiente, que todos sus problemas iban más allá de su mente. Era ya media tarde, su tiempo transcurrió casi volando, meditando seriamente si presentarse en la casa de su viejo némesis, no tenía consuelo o consejo alguno por cual guiarse, trato de alguna forma charlar con su sirviente robot Gir, pero era casi como hablarle una pared, una estúpida e inútil pared.

El nerviosismo irritante que lo hacía flaquear, era el predominante en su falso cuerpo, las vidas orgánicas que caminaban en su entorno, con falsas sonrisas y problemas tan comunes, que caían ridículamente en lo cotidiano. Algo que aun no podía acostumbrarse en la humanidad, era la insignificancia verbal sobre problemas tan irrelevantes, y transitorios que llegaban a extremos de eliminar su patética vida. Siguió su caminar, alejando sus opiniones externas, enfocándose principalmente en sus claros dilemas, _¿Cómo era el asunto?_ Sencillo, entabló una amistad con una bola de carne humana que dependía de cierto grado de dependencia y apego, cabe mencionar que el era todo lo contrario, su existencia en solitario, para una efectiva conquista, era sumamente primordial.

Otra vez caía en lo mismo, era más que obvio: _Odiaba adaptarse_ , nunca supo cómo enfrentar adecuadamente los cambios, el escudo principal era su orgullo y la falsa ilusión de una total confianza, los cuales disfrazaban un berrinche interno, permitiéndole hacer lo que se le venga en gana, pero ahora las cosas eran completamente distintas. Se auto-impuso vivir como cualquier otro humano, si lo iba a hacer, lo haría de forma eficaz y ejemplar, o eso es lo que pretendía. De pronto sus pies traicionaron su descargo mental, permitiéndose detenerse en su propio lugar, a lo que le permitió reaccionar con anticipación, y observar detenidamente aquella cotidiana casa, que posaba una vez más, ante sus ojos.

**_" ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡Dib! ¡Tu mundo puede estar en muy grave peligro!"_ **

**_" Bueno si, tratas de destruir a la raza humana ¿Recuerdas?"_ **

Diversos recuerdos de antiguas peleas y persecuciones anteriores, consumieron completamente la cabeza del irken, provocando que un temblor frío, recorriendo la parte inferior de su espalda, una de las pocas veces que _"visitó"_ formalmente a su enemigo, para solicitarle ayuda por un dichoso telescopio, que al fin y al cabo no era tan impresionante como el suyo, sin embargo, logró arreglárselas para satisfacer y cumplir su misión, algo que solo era posible por su gran brillantez. Ahora, los tiempos habían cambiado, empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a la entrada, fingiendo una especie de _"normalidad"_ , acallando fuertemente todas sus dudas, y comportándose como él verdaderamente era, un egocentrista y orgulloso _"humano"_.

Mostrando una postura firme, tocó el pequeño aparato causando un leve sonido, que resonó llegando hasta sus propios oídos, esto lo tenso un poco, combinando además, unos cuantos nervios, subiendo y bajando por su garganta, causando una impaciencia que lo dominaba solo unos cuantos segundos. La condena de su insignificante espera fue eludida por la pronta apertura de la puerta, dejando ver a una humana de cabello morado, y ojos fríos pero concentrándose en su fiel consola, esto produjo que una inadvertida sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro del alíen, que la recordaba tal y como era: Tenebrosa. La humana sólo ignoró la presencia del contrario, abriendo en su totalidad la puerta y retirándose rápidamente de la entrada, para adentrarse y sentarse en el sofá, como si nada hubiera sucedido, a lo que el extraterrestre solo entro con normalidad a la sala y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Zim fijo su vista de nuevo a la fémina, su vestimenta había cambiado, reemplazando su ropa oscura y gótica, por una más sencilla, una remera de una gama de celeste claro, con una especie de calavera de conejo pixelada, acompañada de una falda negra y botas, aunque estaba casi seguro que su comportamiento con los demás, no había cambiado, en absoluto. El análisis fue interrumpido por un pequeño grito que ocultaba cierta incredulidad, giró su cabeza dirigiendo su vista hasta su nuevo _"amigo"_ humano, el cual vestía unas prendas más sencillas, pero manteniendo su gabardina azulada y con su cabello aún desordenado, bajando las escaleras con cierta velocidad.

 ** _\- ¡Hey, Zim!_** -lo nombró, haciéndole un gesto con su mano- **_¡Ven! ¡Sube!_**

El extraterrestre solo asintió como respuesta, cambiando su rumbo hacia las escaleras, con suma tranquilidad, miro con disimulo su alrededor analizando cada paso, la antigua base de su némesis, trayendo a sí mismo un extraño sentimiento de complacencia, por haber sido invitado, luego de tantos años. Sumergido en un débil instinto de guerra, y siendo guiado por el de gabardina azul, a lo que parecía ser su propio cuarto, el irken no pudo identificar una ruda y explícita mirada, de unos ojos avellana, que se clavaban con fuerza en su espalda, dando la sensación de ser atravesado por una bala. Fue identificado inmediatamente por la pelimorada.

De un momento a otro, estaban parados en frente de la habitación del humano, dio unos pequeños pasos adentrándose en la misma, desviando su mirada de un lugar a otro, el cuarto estaba conformado de un techo llenos de estrellas, las paredes eran de un azul eléctrico, acompañados de unos cuantos posters, hasta caer en el piso pintado de un negro absoluto, una ventana con cortinas azuladas, a su izquierda una mullida y cómoda cama conformada por unas sábanas blancas y negras, seguidas por un escritorio envuelto en libros con derivadas anotaciones, mientras que a su derecha un armario de tamaño considerable, ocultando viejos aparatos y vestimenta, para finalmente a un lado, una computadora portátil llena de diversos dispositivos tecnológicos.

 ** _\- ¿Qué te parece, Zim?_** -rompió el silencio, encaminado a su escritorio- **_No es mi cuarto, aunque no molestaría quedarme con el._** -encogió un poco sus hombros- ** _Solo duermo aqui._** -sacó unos cuadernos para empezar a ojearlos- **_Pero es bastante impresionante ¿No?_**

 ** _\- Esta bien para un asquerosa larva inferior._** -asintió mirando los posters de colgados en la pared ** _\- Mi habitación es aún más majestuosa._** -afirmó moviendo y curioseando varias cosas.

 ** _\- Pff.. Hahaha.._** -soltó una breve risa- **_Eres bastante exigente.. ¿Verdad?_** -comenta acercándose al irken- **_Aunque es decente para un aficionado a lo paranormal._**

 ** _\- Como sea._** -se cruzó de brazos- _**¿Qué querías mostrarle a Zim?**_

 ** _\- ¡Ah sí!_** -le muestra unos garabatos al alíen- **_Esto._** -señaló un lenguaje extraño- ** _Cuando guardaba mis pertenencias y me encontré con este cuaderno._** -explicó dándoselo al extraterrestre- ** _Tiene información descabellada de una raza del espacio o algo asi._**

 ** _\- ¿Q-Que?_** -murmuró mirando al de ojos azules- **_¿Es un informe o algún expediente de esas cosas sobre el paracaidismo?_** -pregunto confundido.

 ** _\- Paranormal, Zim._** -corrigió con una sonrisa- **_No, nada de eso, al parecer le pertenece a quién vivía antes aquí._** -supuso tocando su barbilla- ** _Es una asombrosa coincidencia que también le haya gustado lo relacionado con el espacio y los eventos sobrenaturales._**

 ** _\- Mmph.._** -tomo el cuaderno entre sus manos- **_¿Por que le muestras esto a Zim?_**

 ** _\- Es que creí que tal vez podrías entender este lenguaje._** -adelanto unas cuantas hojas- **_Justo aquí._** -señalo un pequeño texto escrito entre raras líneas- **_No he podido identificar este idioma._** -despeinó un poco su cabello, frustrado- **_Sea quien haya escrito este especie de diario está verdaderamente loco._**

 _ **\- Tu débil y inútil cerebro humano, está demasiado atrofiado.**_ -se burló en un tono divertido- ** _Deja que el grandioso Zim te muestre como se hace..._**

Ganándose la sarcástica mirada del de gabardina, el alíen con una sonrisa ladina, desvió su vista hasta las tan llamativas anotaciones del cuaderno que traía en sus manos, mostrando así una supremacía que haría que el humano se impresione. Para su desgracia, el ex-invasor sintió un fuerte electrochoque, recorrer por todo su cuerpo, su rostro poco a poco se fue desfigurando, provocando una mueca incrédula y ojos simplemente absortos, por la incertidumbre y las dudas existenciales que eso conllevaba. 

Sus manos temblaron de manera ansiosa, su squeedly spooch latía con tanta fuerza, que era toda una osadía mantenerse en calma, lo que estaba leyendo era algo desconcertante.. Y simplemente fascinante.


	9. Chapter 9

_**"Hoy se cumplen 4 años de que Zim ha llegado para conquistar y destruir nuestro planeta, he aprendido tanto sobre él con tan solo vigilarlo todos los días. Nuestros arrebatos han sido casi diarios, es imposible evitar estar cerca de él, no importa lo que haga, esta obsesión por detenerlo y capturarlo me esta haciendo daño, aunque deba sacrificar mi salud mental por el, lo haré, ¡Lo haré por Zim!"** _

Una mueca divertida se dibujó en el rostro de irken, un sentimiento crudamente familiar golpeó con fuerza sus memorias.

_**"El es una verdadera amenaza, intentó conquistar la ciudad con una estúpida moda de pantalones ¡Fue demasiado bizarro! si esto sigue así, verdaderamente** _ _**enloqueceré** _ _**. Hace varios días que no logro verlo, no ha salido de su base, y aumentado abruptamente su seguridad, no pude acercarme sin salir gravemente herido, su ausencia me dejaba intranquilo.. ¿Estará bien?"** _

Una emoción que no supo identificar, le arrebató sin piedad el aire, sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a fallar y una asfixia indefinida, lo atormentaba, despojando de su sentido de la coherencia, no era su fuerte, pero esta situación a meritaba algo de verosimilitud, lo necesitaba con urgencia, que alguien cercano a él, le explicara porque sentía que iba desvanecerse, en cualquier instante.

 ** _\- Oye, Zim._** -toco el hombro del contrario- ** _¿Estas bien?_**

 ** _\- S-Si.._** -mintió agachando su mirada- ** _Zim está bien._**

 ** _\- ¿De verdad?_** -pregunto tocando su cara- ** _¿Acaso no quieres un poco de agua?_**

 ** _\- ¡No!_** -respondió inmediatamente, alejando la mano del humano- **_No es necesario, es que Zim se esforzó demasiado en decodificar toda esta información._**

 ** _\- Uhm.._** -lo miró con extrañeza- ** _Descuida, Zim._** -lo tranquilizó dándole palmaditas en la espalda- ** _Lo haremos juntos.. ¡Como un equipo!_** -anuncio con una sonrisa- _**Ya casi oscurece, así que iré por unos chocolates calientes.. ¿Qué te parece?**_

 ** _\- ¿Chocolate?_** -repitió con incredulidad- **_Eso tiene azúcar ¿Verdad?_**

 ** _\- Exacto._** -asintió encaminado al armario- **_Esto será perfecto para ver las estrellas._** -comentó sacando un viejo telescopio entre sus manos- **_Zim, ¿Puedes ir subiendo esto a lo que yo vuelvo con nuestras bebidas?_** -pidió acercándose al irken.

 ** _\- Bien._** -tomó el artefacto entre sus manos ** _\- Pero no te acostumbres demasiado, patética bola de carne._** -le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a la puerta- **_Zim no es esclavo de nadie._**

 ** _\- Pff.._** -contuvo su risa- **_Como digas, amo Zim._** -expreso bajando las escaleras- **_Ahora vuelvo._**

El falso humano observó por un última vez al de ojos azules, hasta perderlo en los pasillos de la casa, a lo que sostuvo con nervios el telescopio apoyándolo contra su pecho, no podía evitar sentirse levemente afectado, aquellas notas lo desestabilizaron de forma catastrófica, francamente la idea era repulsiva, eran demasiadas cosas que debía procesar: La escritura, la ortografía y manera de hablar estaba más que claro que era la de su enemigo mortal, eso era lo de menos, el idioma en el que estaba escrito era _"Irken"_ su lengua natal.

 _"¿Como había aprendido tanto, aquel humano cabezón?"_ Ningún terrícola común, podría entender la complejidad de un idioma como el suyo.

Otra incógnita, era el motivo por el cual escribió sus notas de esa forma, es decir, quizás era para mantener su privacidad y ocultar evidencia de ojos curiosos, a lo que extrañamente esta deducción no le terminaba de convencer. Y finalmente el hecho, de que su némesis estuviera indirectamente _"preocupado"_ o pensando en él, no es como si antes, no hubiera tenido en su mente, al chico gótico, y mas cuando detenía sus intentos de conquista, pero... No podía dejar de pensar en él.. ¡Justo ahora! Oficialmente Zim empezaba a creer que efectivamente los sentimientos humanos son claramente complejos y complicados.

**_\- Veo que traes un buen disfraz, Zim._ **

Esa contundente frase, no vino desde el interior de su cabeza, no. La dueña de aquellas peligrosas y certeras palabras, era de la fémina humana que estaba justo frente de él, observándolo con una postura firme y dura, una expresión plenamente glacial, inspirando un poderoso odio, sin duda. Una mortífera tensión se adueñó del ambiente, dejando a un extraterrestre confuso, obligándolo certeramente a despertar, de cada pensamiento coherente, para reaccionar lo más rápido que se le permitía, para defender una vez más, su actual falsa identidad.

 ** _\- Zim no sabe de que estas hablando, humana Gaz_**.

Claramente no se esforzaba ni un poco en intentarlo.

 ** _\- ¿Piensas que soy una idiota, invasor incompetente?_** -preguntó apretando sus puños- _**Dame una buena razón de por que estas aquí.**_ -exigió con enojo- **_Sino voy a darte una severa golpiza._**

 _ **\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, fémina gótica?**_ -devolvió la pregunta, sin dejarse intimidar- _**¿Acaso Zim te debe algo para que reacciones así?**_

 ** _\- Voy a romper tus extremidades con un bate._** -amenazó abriendo uno de sus ojos- **_Quiero que me digas donde esta el cabezón inútil de mi hermano._** -confesó con molestia- _ **La última vez que lo vi fue hace casi 2 años, cuando te persiguió a ti, al maldito espacio, con la estúpida excusa de salvar la Tierra.**_

Oscuros y desolados recuerdos chocaron en su interior.

 ** _\- Desconozco su paradero._** -admitió mirándola fijamente a los ojos- ** _La última vez que Zim lo vio, fue en un planeta inferior._** -informo con una postura orgullosa- **_Luego fui llevado a lo profundo del espacio._** -explicó con dificultad, manteniendo su frialdad- ** _Es todo lo que Zim, sabe._**

Gaz no le quito la mirada de encima, analizando cada una de sus palabras, buscando cada rastro de alguna mentira, en las expresiones faciales o movimientos involuntarios en el cuerpo del alienígena, para finalmente no encontrar nada, deduciendo así, que él estaba diciendo la verdad.

 ** _\- Como sea._** -suspiro relajando su expresión- **_No es que me importe Dib, en realidad._** -confesó mirando al contrario- **_Realmente detestaba que estuviera aquí, su voz es tan molesta que me producen ganas de golpearlo._** -expreso sacando su consola- _**Pero lo que ODIO es que ese estúpido este viviendo aquí.**_

 ** _\- ¿El humano-Louie?_** -preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

 ** _\- Así es._** -afirmó prendiendo el dispositivo- **_Desgraciadamente prefiero a Dib._** -admitió comenzando a jugar- _**N**_ ** _o sé qué asuntos estés tratando con él, pero ten cuidado Zim._** -advirtió encaminadose a las escaleras- **_Ese imbécil no es como Dib, es peligroso._** -finalizó bajando al piso de abajo.

El ex-invasor quedó paralizado en su sitio, sumando de esta manera, más dudas a su extraña mezcla de emociones, sentimientos y sensaciones, que conforman un cóctel de relaciones humanas. No se dio cuenta, cuando sus pies comenzaron a moverse de manera automática, sus pensamientos estaban instalados en otro lado, no podía procesar tanta información suministrada, en tan poco lapso de tiempo, no es como si fuera lo suficientemente inteligente, sino que la ocasión a meritaba una examinación y resolución externa. A lo que esto, era sencillamente imposible, estaba completamente solo en ese planeta, no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir por un merecido apoyo, empezó a trepar hasta el techo, con mucho cuidado, cargando entre sus manos, el artefacto, subiendo a paso lento, mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos.

Una vez arriba del techo, dejó a un lado el telescopio, y levantó la mirada hasta el profundo cielo nocturno, que le brindaba un manto genuino de estrellas, logrando en el proceso, tranquilizarlo un poco, su mente se apagó momentáneamente, produciendo que disfrutara la inusual y hermosa vista que tenía frente a sus ojos. La exorbitante paz se adueñó de su cuerpo, permitiendo relajarse y acomodándose lo mejor posible, para consumir con devoción el espectáculo espacial que se presentaba con lucidez, ante el. Demasiados problemas recorrieron con insistencia su cabeza, era claro que las heridas psicológicas que aún acogían su inseguridad, lo estaban matando, pero su inquebrantable y fuerte orgullo, era que lo impulsaba a salir adelante, a pasar completamente la página, sin perderse a él mismo.

_**Hasta los últimos momentos de su existencia sería un verdadero irken. El único sobreviviente de una masacre espacial.** _

Su egocentrismo se lo aseguraba, jamás se dejaría intimidar, ni burlar por nadie, todo lo que necesitaba por ahora, era avanzar. aclarar todas y cada una de sus ideas, para aspirar algo mucho más grande. La culpa e inseguridad no lo vencerían en nada, por algo afronto cada uno de sus retos y problemas, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cada pieza caiga en el lugar correcto. Jamás alguien lo derrotaría de nuevo, estaba más seguro que nunca, no era cualquier ser vivo, no era cualquier humano asqueroso, no era cualquier invasor, era el mismo. _Era Zim._

 ** _\- Hermosa vista._** -mencionó con interés el humano- **_¿No crees?_**

 ** _\- Majestuosa._** -susurro desviando la vista- **_No tanto como el increíble Zim, pero es aceptable._** -refuto con una leve sonrisa.

 ** _\- Ten._** -le entregó una taza- ** _No existen muchas noches como esta._** -explicó mirando al cielo- **_Esta es verdaderamente hermosa._**

 ** _\- Aja._** -respondió dando un sorbo a su bebida- ** _Delicioso._** -murmuró saboreando la bebida.

 ** _\- Es chocolate, Zim._** -rió un poco, viendo a su acompañante- **_Sería extraño, que no te gustara algo tan dulce como eso._**

 ** _\- ¡Zim es normal!_** -contradijo el comentario del de ojos azules- _ **Es digerible, así que siéntete agradecido de que Zim lo consuma.**_

 ** _\- Me gusta tu extravagante manera de hablar, Zim._** -mencionó tomando su bebida- _**Jamás había conocido a alguien que se comportara así.**_

 ** _\- ¡Por supuesto!_** -exclamó con desdén- ** _¡Soy Zim!_**

 ** _\- Debe ser exactamente por eso._** -respondió mirando a las estrellas- _**Me encantaría viajar al espacio.**_ -admitió en un tono triste- **_Conocer y viajar más allá de todas las estrellas, sería algo asombroso, ver los planetas y caminar sobre la luna.._** -hablo con cierta entusiasmo- **_¿A ti no te gustaría, Zim?_**

 ** _\- El espacio me trae mortíferos recuerdos._** -confiesa con naturalidad- **_Me refiero a que.._** -pensó bien sus palabras- **_Existe una persona que le trae cierto resentimiento a Zim._**

 ** _\- ¿Una persona?_** -miró a su acompañante- **_¿Esa persona te hizo daño?_** -pregunto de manera curiosa.

 ** _\- Muchas veces, y de diferentes formas._** -mantuvo su vista al cielo nocturno- **_Era una insolente bola de carne, creyendo ser superior._** -mencionó con algo de nostalgia- **_Su solo existencia vivía para perseguirme y tratar de capturarme._**

 ** _\- Espera.._** -hizo una mueca desagradable- **_¿De verdad?_**

 _ **\- Absolutamente, cada día era una confrontación distinta.**_ -aseguró jugando un poco con sus manos- **_Desde que llegué aquí, fue el único ser humano que pudo descubrir mi existencia y me acepto tal y como yo era._** -desvió su mirada al humano- **_Aun así, estábamos destinados a volvernos enemigos._**

 ** _\- No lo entiendo.. ¿Por qué?_** -insistió el de ojeras, acercándose a su amigo- **_Si te acepto como eres, ¿Por qué decidieron volverse enemigos?_**

 ** _\- Bandos, ideales y objetivos opuestos._** -sonrió levemente- **_Simplemente eso._**

**_\- ¿Lo odiabas?_ **

**_\- Como no tienes una idea._ **

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó temporalmente del lugar, tanto el irken como el de gabardina, estaban sentados uno junto al otro, en el firme techo y tomando una taza caliente, de un azucarado chocolate, fijando su vista, únicamente en las tan preciadas estrellas.

 ** _\- Zim._** -lo llamó con decisión- **_Voy a prometerte algo._**

 ** _\- ¿Que?_** -lo miro confuso- ** _¿De qué hablas?_**

 ** _\- Jamás voy abandonarte._** -aseguro tomando su mano- **_¿Entendido?_**

 ** _\- ¿Por qué?_** -se sorprendió por el repentino contacto de parte del humano- _**¿Cuál es tu motivo?**_

**_\- Me gusta estar contigo._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!~♡ ¿Cómo los trata la vida invasores?~☆
> 
> La parte anterior y está las considero un solo capítulo, solo que me quedo extenso... Así que los dividí en dos. Es que me vino la inspiración para escribir, así que adelante varios capítulos... 
> 
> ¿Adivinen, que? Preparen sus corazones, porque se viene el reencuentro, finalmente~ Ya lo tengo escrito, pero tendrán que esperar~ 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ♡


	10. Chapter 10

Unos cuantos días han transcurrido, desde aquel momento que vivió con su _"amigo"_ humano, esa cual, por una extraña e indefinida razón, supo saber disfrutar el tiempo de que vivió, las palabras e incoherencias sostenidas por el castaño, sumamente absurdas, estaba claro, que era todo un experto en lo relacionado con lo paranormal, eso quedó más que demostrado, al intentar comprender hechos básicos de una doctrina, que ni siquiera era valorada en los estándares de algo " _normal"_. Eso no le importaba mucho, en, sin darse cuenta el irken comenzó a tenerlo en una alta estimación, donde en diversas ocasiones se burlaba de él, para luego, dar unas pequeñas peleas amistosas que siempre eran solucionadas, como si fuera su propio juego , que solo ellos jugaban.

Esto alivió un poco, la depresión del ex-invasor, diariamente se reportaba con su viejo amigo vortiano, el cual últimamente estaba ocupado, con un comportamiento ligeramente sospechoso, no estaba completamente seguro, si eran paranoias creadas por su mismo subconsciente, el cual quería sabotearlo, o eran hipótesis bien argumentadas que ocultaban una maldad mayor. Algo que tenía administrado el extraterrestre desde prácticamente toda su existencia era la: _Desconfianza_. No importaba que tan leal seas, o tantas explicaciones brindes, con solo una leve distorsión de hechos, podía darle pie, a crearse una película por completo. Sumido en sus propios pensamientos y teorías infundadas, un absoluto silencio se acomodó en su laboratorio, se había quedado completamente mudo ante la pantalla, olvidando temporalmente, que estaba en plena conversación con él cuernos de cabra.

 _ **\- ¿Zim?**_ -lo llamó con preocupación- _**¿Eh? ¿Invasor?**_

 _ **\- ¿Ah?**_ -reaccionó con molestia- _**¿¡Que quieres, tonto**_ _ **vortiano**_ _ **!?**_

 _ **\- Tu eras quien estaba hablando, Zim.**_ -aseguró cruzándose de brazos- _**No dejabas de hablar sobre tu amistad con un humano.**_ -recordó con una sonrisa- _ **De pronto te quedaste callado.**_

 _ **\- Mmph ..**_ -llevo una de sus manos a su mentón, pensativo- _**Es cierto .. ¡No**_ _ **interrumpas**_ _ **a Zim!**_

 _ **\- Es un alivio saber que estás socializando y no destruyendo a los humanos.**_ -comentó burlón, viendo al irken- ** _Al parecer por fin puedo verte bien, de hecho hasta divirtiéndote._**

 _ **\- Zim no se está divirtiendo.**_ -negó con enojo, desviando la mirada- _**Aunque admito que mis heridas físicas finalmente han desaparecido.**_ -aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa- _**¡Zim ya ha vuelto ser, el increíble y todopoderoso Zim!**_

 _ **\- No sabes que gusto me da saber eso.**_ -confesó algo aliviado- _**Ese es el Zim que quiero ver, fuerte y orgulloso.**_

 _ **\- Exacto, ese soy yo.**_ -asintió con una sonrisa- _**777.**_ -lo nombró clavando su mirada en el- _**Exijo la verdad.**_ -se ganó la atención del vortiano- _**¿Que le ocultas a Zim?**_

 _ **\- ¿AA que te refieres con eso, Zim?**_ -devolvió la pregunta, nervioso- _**N-No se que de que estas hablando.**_ -contestó temblando un poco.

 _ **\- ¡No le mientas a Zim!**_ -lo miro de forma amenazante- **_Exijo tener conocimiento sobre eso ahora._**

 _ **\- All Right.**_ -se rindió el de ojos magenta- _ **Zim.**_ -le hablo con seriedad- _**Es muy probable que en estos días te surjan complicaciones complicaciones.**_ -informó con un tono frío- _**No quería decírtelo, para que evitar que**_ _ **explotes**_ _ **toda la Tierra, en millones de pedazos.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cuando Zim a hecho algo como eso?**_ -pregunto ladeando su cabeza, con ingenuidad.

 _ **\- No estoy de seguro sobre la información, solo es un rumor.**_ -informo algo cauteloso- ** _Aun así quiero que tengas cuidado._** -pidió con seriedad- _**Y aumenta la seguridad en tu base.**_ -advirtió con severidad- _ **Es vital que nadie descubra nada sobre ti .. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?**_

_**\- ¡Por supuesto .. acaso .. -** _

_**\- Excelente.**_ -interrumpió el de piel morada- _**No dispongo de mas tiempo, Zim.**_ -asintió con su cabeza, en modo de saludo- _**Debo retirarme, y ten vigente mis palabras**_ . -le dio una débil sonrisa- _ **¡Mantente con vida, invasor!**_

 _ **\- ¡¿WHAT?!**_ -gritó con enojo- _**Maldito seas cuernos de cabra .. ¡TE MALDIGO!**_

De un momento la comunicación se cortó, dejando a un más que confundido extraterrestre, que solo quedó paralítico unos cuantos minutos, deslizando de un lado a otro, cada pensamiento que poseía, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta, para las dudas e incertidumbres, que había sembrado en su mente, su aliado vortiano. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, sintiendo un ligero miedo apoderándose de su interior, devorando cada parte de su mente, suministrado cada posible escena desde las más descabelladas y crueles, hasta las más bizarras que le proporcionaba su imaginación.

Sus piernas caminaron automáticamente por toda su base, ignorando por completo a su pequeño robot Gir, el cual gritaba dispara junto a mini-alce, que lanzaba rayos láser a cada dirección por la que corría su torpe asistente. No tenía fuerzas, por lo que en medio de una escandalosa guerra sin sentido, instaló justamente en su casa, dejó caer su cuerpo en el sofá, sumergido en sus propios y desesperados problemas, que sin piedad, se disponían a torturarlo. Para atribuir más a su desgracia, unos suaves golpes se presentaron, en la puerta, a lo que el alíen simplemente, llevo su mirada hasta la entrada, dudando si abrir la puerta o no. La molesta insistencia de esos toquidos, apuro su decisión, por lo que con mucha pesadez, se levantó de su sitio, para acto seguido, activar su disfraz y dirigirse de una vez,

 _ **\- ¡Hola,**_ _ **Zimmy**_ _ **!**_ -saludo con una enorme sonrisa- _**¿Que te paso?**_ -interrogó al ver el estado del contrario- **_¿Acaso anoche te examino los fantasmas caníbales?_**

 _ **\- No.**_ -sentenció desganado- _**Es solo que ..**_ -suspiro pensando bien sus palabras- _ **Zim no durmió bien, es todo.**_

 _ **\- Te ves horrible.**_ -comentó tomando del brazo al irken- _ **¡Ven! ¡Vamos!**_ -exclamó jalando un poco al alíen.

 _ **\- ¿What?**_ -se quejó deteniendo al humano- _**¿A donde llevas a Zim?**_

 _ **\- ¡Debemos ir a la eskuela!**_ -explicó arrastrando a su amigo- Luego _**de clases podremos ir comer waffles, si quieres Zim.**_ -propuso con una débil sonrisa.

_**\- Como sea, Zim no quiere .. -** _

_**\- ¡No seas un orgulloso amargado,**_ _ **Zimmy**_ _ **!**_ -se burló con media sonrisa- _**Yo se que me amas. ~**_

 _ **\- ¡**_ _ **Suéltame**_ _ **!**_ -se liberó del agarre, comenzando a caminar- ** _¡Deja de llamarme así!_** -bufo molesto, cruzando sus brazos- _**Estúpida bola de carne débil y desastrosa.**_

_**\- ¡No te metas con mi fantástico cabello, Zim!** _

Entre múltiplos insultos y conversaciones sin sentido, prosiguieron a caminar sin rumbo definido, donde el tiempo los apremiaba con cierta rapidez, agradeciendo internamente al humano, al conseguir liberarse momentáneamente de su cruel suplicio.

Un largo e interminable viaje, era la principal causa de su prolongado agotamiento, encerrado en un pequeño cubículo de su nave, con solo la interminable y fascinante vista en las estrellas, era lo único que lo mantuvo cuerdo, durante varios días en plena desolación absoluta . La suerte tocó a su puerta, después de que operan a lejos, la belleza frágil de su planeta, la cual lo esperaba con los. Una sonrisa de satisfacción, se dibujó en su rostro, pudiendo relajar su pesado cuerpo, a la vez que se despejaban sus tensas facciones, debido al no ser un fiel fanático, de los viajes interespaciales. 

Más que complacido, introdujo las debidas coordenadas, al entrar estrepitosamente a la órbita terrestre, donde las nubes eran atravesadas sin control, mientras que conducía su nave en una sutil caída libre, con cierta habilidad, bajaba cada vez más, a menor velocidad. No por nada, había aprendido a manejar, naves de batalla.

Solo en unos minutos, como si de un verdadero experto se tratara, aterrizó con precaución su nave, justo a unos metros de su casa, claro sin antes, activar el moderno camuflaje con el que contaba, eso era gracias a los vortianos con su inteligencia innata para la elaboración de todo tipo de artefactos. No tardó demasiado en salir al exterior, estirando sus brazos y piernas en el proceso, sus extremidades estaban entumecidas de tantos días en posiciones distintas. Tenia todas las intenciones de lanzarse al piso y besar la gravedad que poseía la Tierra. Si de algo estaba más que convencido, era que fabricará alguna absurda forma de teletransportación, o ejercería una manera más sencilla de viajar entre dichos planetas, se ahorraría tiempo y dolores de cabeza.

Una vez en paz con su cuerpo, fijo su vista a la ciudad ya continuación a su antiguo vecindario, una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados invadieron cada parte de sus memorias, incrustándose con viejas emociones que lo llevaban a la época, en donde tan solo era un niño. Sin más, las cosas ahora eran distintas, era ya un adolescente de casi 18 años, se había vuelto más alto, con intelecto más avanzado y con una fuerza decente que le permitía defenderse. 

Aun recapacitando de sobre sus vivencias anteriores, observó su casa, la cual no había cambiado absolutamente nada, es más esto le produjo una risa silenciosa, invadido por la nostalgia comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de su casa, tenía una ligera idea de lo que afrontaba, debido a su extraña _"desaparición"_ por un tiempo, a lo que una duda interna lo acomplejaba.

_**¿Alguien pudo notar su ausencia? ¿Hubo alguna persona quien haya verdaderamente extrañado su presencia?** _

Hizo caso omiso a sus lúgubres pensamientos, para armarse de valor y entrar de una vez por todas, a la sala de su hogar, en donde una atmósfera raramente familiar, lo adormeció ligeramente, algo dentro de él, se removió con rotunda fuerza, obligándolo a avanzar. Sin mucha demora, pudo observar a su pequeña hermana, la cual estaba cómodamente sentada, con su vista fijada en su consola, ante eso, el de lentes solo atino a reírse un poco, sus miedos eran infundados, las pequeñeces por la que se preocupaba, no tenían fundamento alguno. 

Ya un poco más relajado, decidió acercarse con sigilo hasta ella, para que su hermana no lo escuchara, sería una especie de sorpresa, aunque solo pedía que no lo golpeara con fuerza, por lo menos, no por el momento.

_**\- Hey Gaz.** _

**_\- Escúchame inútil._** -ordenó sin despegar sus ojos de su juego- **_Te odio, así que no me hables si no quieres sufrir las atroces consecuencias ¿Oíste?_** -amenazó con enojo.

 _ **\- Como quieras.**_ -se encogió de hombros- _ **Iré a ver a papá, entonces.**_

 ** _\- No le digas así, pedazo de.._** -escupió con molestia, dándose la vuelta- _**¿Dib?**_ -lo nombró con asombro- _**¿Eres tu, Dib?**_

 _ **\- Claro, Gaz.**_ -sonrió nervioso, rascando su nuca- _**Ha pasado tiempo.. ¿No?**_

La fémina hizo a un lado su consola, acercándose al de de lentes con un paso lento, casi felino, observando con detenimiento lo que sus ojos le mostraban, se sentía completamente eufórica, pero lo ocultaba con sus típica expresión de seriedad, por lo cual, una vez que estuvo al frente de su hermano, solo atino a darle un fuerte golpe en su estomago, provocando que el de lentes solo se encogiera adolorido.

Por otro lado, Dib ya no tenia ninguna duda, su hermana aún mantenía en vigencia su extraordinaria fuerza, a lo que pensó que sería un segundo golpe, se alistó mentalmente, sintiendo llanamente que se lo merecía, pero dicho castigo nunca llegó, simplemente fue reemplazado por un fuerte y demandante abrazo, por parte de su hermanita Gaz, jamas creería que esto en alguna realidad, fuera posible.

 _ **\- G-Gaz..**_ -la llamo con incredulidad- _**¿E-Estas bien?**_

 _ **\- Silencio, idiota.**_ -apretó con fuerza el abrazo- _**Maldita sea, Dib no**_ _ **desaparezcas**_ _ **tanto tiempo.**_ -reclamo con sinceridad- _ **Es aburrido sin que estés aquí, para atormentarte.**_

 _ **\- G-Gracias, Gaz**_. -acepto el abrazo con serenidad- _**Ya estoy aquí.**_ -aseguro con una sonrisa.

 _ **\- Lo que sea, luego ve a bañarte.**_ -reprocho con molestia- _ **Apestas**_ _ **.**_

 _ **\- ¡Hey!**_ -se quejo con seriedad- _**No esperes que huela a rosas luego de un maldito viaje espacial de tantas horas**_. -explicó acariciando el pelo de su hermana- _ **Si tanto te molesta,**_ _ **suéltame**_ _ **ahora.**_

 _ **\- Bien.**_ -le da un pequeño golpe en su brazo- _**Hecho.**_ -lo suelta con una pequeña sonrisa- _**Papa no esta en casa.**_ -informó alejándose de su hermano- _**Está en su laboratorio, llegará en la noche.**_ -tomó entre sus manos la consola- **_Apúrate y_** ** _cámbiate_** ** _de ropa._**

 _ **\- Gracias, eres un cielo, hermanita.**_ -contestó con sarcasmo, subiendo las escaleras.

 _ **\- ¡Te escuche, idiota!**_ -grito desde el sofá- _**¡La próxima vez, no voy a perdonarte la vida!**_


	11. Chapter 11

El día había transcurrido relativamente rápido, entre risas, dos humanos conversaban de manera simple y divertida, consumiendo una bebida ridículamente azucarada y fría, debatiendo torpemente sobre la existencia de criaturas fantasmagóricas, provenientes de algún sitio remotamente alejado del espacio, era algo tan absurdo y ridículo, que traía como consecuencia, constantes y sinceras burlas, por parte del irken, que no podía evitar disfrutar la compañía de su compañero terrestre. 

Tuvieron un golpe de suerte, al librarse temprano de sus deberes como humanos, en la eskuela, por lo que fueron a dar un paseo, explorando la ciudad junto al de ojos azules, el cual solo conocía los sitios indispensables, y aburridos que le suministraba su padre, por un par de horas, se comporto lo mejor que pudo, como otro apestoso humano, en esa ciudad. No se supo en qué momento, dejó de actuar como le dictaba su mente, su manera tan natural de expresarse, se hizo algo mas que común, para el de gabardina, generalmente bromeaban entre ellos sobre diversos temas y comportamientos del contrario.

Las expresiones realistas, y intenciones verdaderas, eran el perfecto remedio, para olvidarse completamente de cualquier duda interna y/o externa, que le tocaba afrontar. Repentinamente llegaron hasta la casa del humano, lo cual unos cuantos metros atrás, lo invito a pasar nuevamente la noche con él, ya que ese mismo día, el cielo sería invadido por una lluvia de cometas, eso era algo que entusiasmaba de sobre manera a su amigo, por lo cual decidió aceptar, sin mucho esfuerzo. Siempre podía retirarse en medio de la noche, gracias a las funciones de su pak.

**_\- Ven, pasa Zim._ **

Entre pequeñas anécdotas que relata el castaño, lo hizo pasar a la vivienda con total normalidad, la casa estaba silenciosa, ambos optaron por subir directamente al cuarto del humano, en donde darían otro intento para descifrar aquel cuaderno secreto, aunque solo el extraterrestre sabía de quién era y que decía. No pudo evitar tensarse, al solo pensar en su antiguo némesis. Últimamente había abandonado a pleno sus memorias, siendo ahora Louie un necesario catalizador, para evadir casi completamente, los recuerdos que tanto lo mortificaban.

Era una nueva etapa para el ex-invasor y iba a aprovecharla a su totalidad, orientando así sus intenciones, junto a sus planes a futuro. Sabía que cualquier vivencia experimentada, sería algo solo temporal y transitorio.

 ** _\- No lo entiendo,_** ** _Zimmy_** ** _._** -lo nombró con burla- **_Tanto dulce va a provocarte una enfermedad dependiente de diversos químicos._** -explica moviendo sus manos- **_Sería una pena arrancarte algunas de tus extremidades, debido al azúcar._**

 ** _\- No me interesa._** -encogió sus hombros, aburrido- ** _Zim no es tan débil como para caer en esas complejas enfermedades humanas._**

 _ **\- Si eso fuera cierto, serías un espécimen raro.**_ -menciona divertido, abriendo la puerta del cuarto- ** _¿Dejarías que examinara tu anatomía, entonces?_**

 ** _\- Ni en tus sueños, mono-Louie._** -sentenció con media sonrisa- **_Eso jamas_** _ **sucederá**_ ** _._**

 ** _\- Que desperdicio para la ciencia_**. -respondió haciendo una mueca- **_¿Ah? ¿Y esta ropa?_** -se acercó hasta la cama- ** _Es raro, yo nunca saqué este tipo de prendas hoy..._**

 ** _\- Estúpido e inservible larva._** -se acercó hasta su acompañante- **_Olvidarte de algo tan simple y cotidiano como eso._** -soltó una pequeña risa- **_¡Pronto olvidaras hasta tu tonta cabeza!_**

 ** _\- ¡Hey!_** -bufo con falsa molestia- ** _No es gracioso... ¡Alguien entro_** ** _aquí_** ** _!_** -dedujo mirando a sus alrededores- ** _Estoy totalmente seguro que deje la habitación ordenada antes de salir._** -llevo una de sus manos hasta el mentón, pensativo- ** _¿Fue Gaz, quizás?_**

 ** _\- No me importa._** -hizo un movimiento con sus manos- **_Humano-Louie._** -lo llamo sentándose en la cama- **_Zim requiere algo para azucarado para degustar._** -ordenó acomodándose un poco.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo se dice, Zim?**_ -respondió mirando con desdén.

 ** _\- Agh.._** -se quejó, cruzándose de brazos- **_Es una orden, así que hazlo gusano._**

 ** _\- Bueno, casi.._** -soltó una pequeña carcajada- ** _Iré por un poco de agua para mi._** -revolvió un poco el pelo del irken- **_Enseguida vuelvo, su majestad._** -aviso entregándole un cuaderno **-** ** _No te_** ** _desmorones_** ** _mentalmente deduciendo esto._**

**_\- No me subestimes, despreciable gusano._ **

Entre genuinas risas, el de gabardina se retiró del cuarto con cierta rapidez, a lo que el extraterrestre solo observo como se marchaba, para dirigir su vista hasta el pequeño cuaderno negro, que sostenía entre sus manos, una sensación angustiante bajo a su garganta, provocando terribles kañangas ñangas, las cuales sólo iban en aumento. Las punzadas existenciales, de esa culpa ligada al auto-desprecio, debido a las múltiples hazañas y devastadoras palabras, en esa guerra lejana, que sin importar cuánto se esforzaba, aún no olvidaba. 

Alejo por completo los residuos que se empeñaban a destrozarlo, para centrar su atención en lo que era ahora, otro inmundo y corriente humano, tratando de encajar, con una desolada vida social. Ignorando su complicada condición, se recostó ligeramente abriendo en el proceso el cuaderno, para comenzar su lectura con un auge de incertidumbre, por las sorprendentes anotaciones de su viejo enemigo.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, la puerta de la habitación repentinamente se abrió, esto distrajo al irken, que soltó un sonoro gruñido, creyendo ingenuamente que el humano se había olvidado de algo, o requería su presencia para hacer lo que sea que pidiera, en la cocina. Sin embargo, como un especie de berrinche bien fundamentado, gracias a la mullida y plácida cama en la que estaba, casi acostado, alejo su material de lectura, fijando su mirada al techo estrellado.

 ** _\- ¿Y ahora que quieres, humano-Louie?_** -gruñó con impaciencia- **_¿Acaso olvidaste algo que decirle a... -_**

 ** _\- Oye, tu._** -lo miró con extrañeza- _**¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?**_

 ** _\- Maldita bola de carne.._** -insulto levantándose abruptamente de la cama- **_¿¡Como te atreves a..-_**

 _Silencio sepulcral._ Unos fuertes golpeteos, en el interior del irken, parecían estar atontandolo, su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más, y sus ojos se dilataban, por lo que reflejaban justo al frente de él, sin tener la menor fuerza de voluntad, comenzó a temblar. Su mente estaba carburando de manera catastrófica, era cruel pensar que lo que tenía delante de él fuera real. Sabía que cabía la posibilidad, de que todo fuese un producto de su desquiciada y atrofiada cabeza, que se disponía a torturarlo como un propio castigo, que debía cargar _. Pero era algo más que real._

 _Ahí estaba el._ Su enemigo mortal, con el pelo completamente empapado, manteniendo su _"guadaña"_ a raya, con una toalla en su cuello y su torso totalmente desnudo, vistiendo únicamente unos pantalones oscuros y unas simples zapatillas rojas. La expresión de confusión era la predominante en su apestosa cara, solo le faltaba sus clásicos anteojos, que lo caracterizaban. Además algo para recalcar, era que poseía una postura relajada y neutral, todo lo contrario con lo que él experimentaba.

Al verlo de una manera tan _"casual"_ y sorpresiva, le movió toda una mezcla de carentes sentimientos, con la que aún aprendía a lidiar, en este punto de su vida, no sabía cómo se supone que debía reaccionar.

 ** _\- Sal de mi cama. ¿Quieres?_** -ordenó secando un poco su cabello- **_No se quien diablos eres, pero fuera de mi habitación._**

_Iba a reclamarle como siempre lo hacía, pero su voz no salía._

**_\- Ya estoy aquí,_** ** _Zimmy_** ** _~_** -lo nombró entrando al cuarto- **_¿Quieres bajar?_** -ignoro por completo la presencia del otro- **_¡Emitirán un nuevo capítulo de Misterios Misteriosos!_** -expresó con cierta emoción.

El irken solo pudo asentir, desviando la mirada a su lado, advirtiendo sobre el invitado. A lo que el castaño comprendió rápidamente, observándolo con mucha confusión, y como respuesta el de ojos ámbar, se puso instintivamente en guardia, devolviendo el gesto con cierta desconfianza. La situación en la que ahora se encontraba, lo llenaba de más dudas, y empezaba a cansarse.. _¿Desde cuando su casa estaba tan habitada?_

 ** _\- ¡Por pie grande!_** -se quejo con molestia- ** _Se puede saber, ¿Por qué diablos..._** -murmuró golpeando su cabeza con su mano- **_...Hay tantas personas en mi cuarto?_**

 ** _\- Este es mi cuarto._** -refutó el de ojeras- **_¿Tú por qué estás aquí?_** -devolvió la pregunta con seriedad- **_No recuerdo que Gaz tuviera amigos._**

 ** _\- Para tu información, esta es mi casa._** -contradijo perdiendo la paciencia- **_Y este es mi santuario personal, en otras palabras mi habitación._** -explico mirando con severidad al contrario- _**No hables así de mi hermana, solo yo puedo hacerlo.**_

 ** _\- No es tu hermana, es mi hermana_**. -sentenció reprimiendo enojo- **_Este cuarto, y esta casa son de esta familia, a la que pertenezco ahora._** -informó desviando su mirada momentáneamente al irken- ** _Y con lo que a mi respecta tu eres el extraño.. ¿Verdad_** ** _Zimmy_** ** _?_**

 ** _\- ¡Que demonios!_** -encaró tomando de la remera del contrario- _**Escúchame, no estoy para tus ridículos juegos.**_ -lo amenazó mirándolo a los ojos- **_¿Quién rayos eres?_**

 ** _\- Membrana._** -se presentó con una media sonrisa- **_Louie Membrana._** -mencionó llevando una de sus manos hasta el agarre que lo aprisionaba- **_¿Y sabes?_** -tomó con fuerza la muñeca del de ojos ámbar- **_Detesto que las personas como tu, me amenacen._**

 ** _\- Es imposible, estas mintiendo._** -soltó de golpe la mano del contrario- **_Es absurdo que mi padre tenga otro hijo aparte de Gaz y yo._**

 ** _\- Pregúntale a papá._** -se encogió de hombros _ **\- Ven, vámonos**_ _ **Zimmy**_ _ **~**_ -tomó del brazo al más pequeño- _**Iremos a otro lado.**_

**_\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Apestoso humano! ¡SUELTA A ZIM!_ **

Las protestas del extraterrestre fueron completamente en vano, ya que fue arrastrado contra su voluntad por toda la casa, dejando dentro de un cuarto, al joven amante de lo paranormal que aún seguía confuso por lo que acababa de pasar. Se puso con rapidez una playera, para luego dejar a un lado su toalla, manteniendo una mirada fija a la cama donde antes estaba recostado esa persona. 

Pensó un poco, hasta caer débilmente sobre la voz chillona, que se quejaba en las cercanías, un _"clic"_ mental rondo por toda su desquiciada cabeza, el cuerpo involuntariamente se tenso, procesando toda la información, cayó sentado sobre su cama, bastante afligido.

**_\- ¿Es imposible que sea el, verdad?_ **


	12. Chapter 12

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron de manera pacífica y amena, tanto el extraterrestre como su amigo humano, estaban plácidamente acomodados sobre el mullido sofá, consumiendo el entretenimiento bizarro que les proporcionaba, un programa viejamente conocido, para absurdas mentes que disfrutaban sobre escasos casos de vida paranormal. Su vista estaba fija en la pantalla, sumido en las diversas explicaciones monótonas que otorgaba el conductor del programa, de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada al extraterrestre, acotando algún que otro dato o suceso que pudiera ser interesante.

Una insana diversión, sobre un mundo tan misterioso y cautivante, que podía seducir hasta el más escéptico, en busca de un escape transitorio, de una frustrante vida cotidiana. Sin embargo, su acompañante estaba sumido en sus propios y difusos problemas, el shock momentáneo, le impidió hacerle frente a las acciones de su antiguo rival, verlo una vez más, solo provocó desorientarlo y volver a recordar esas lejanas batallas, marcando una enemistad monumental, basada en un juramento de odio absoluto.

La oportunidad de tranquilizarse y recapacitar fue benévola con el irken, para su propia sorpresa, pudo con cierta de dificultad, estabilizarse y calmarse, estaba convencido de que no debía dejarse intimidar, ni mucho menos echarse para atrás, no es como si deseara que las cosas fueran como antes, pero ahora tenía una nuevo objetivo en juego: _La supervivencia_. El enigmático recordatorio del vortiano resonó con fuerza en su cabeza, ahora todo cobraba sentido, se aseguró de cumplir al pie de la letra su promesa, no lo haría por su amigo, sino por sí mismo, era cuestión de que nadie se enterara de su paradero, ni siquiera mostrar indicios de su existencia en la Tierra.

Apoyó su codo en el respaldo, recargando así, su cabeza, pensando en sus propias posibilidades, a la vez, que resoplaba de vez en cuando, sintiendo una especie de sentimientos encontrados, una pequeña parte de sí mismo se sentía raramente _"¿Feliz?"_ Una fantasía vacía creyendo que una persecución inversa resolvería sus conflictos.. _"¿De verdad tanto echaba de menos a ese humano?"_

Su descargo emocional fue interrumpido por una ligero y débil sacudida en su hombro, instintivamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose a pleno con el de gabardina azul, el cual lo miraba de manera exorbitante, con esos profundos ojos azules, formando una expresión clara de clemencia, como si fuera totalmente ajeno a la situación interna que lo invadía, por alguna razón, atontado en un estado de sumisión, llevo una de sus manos hasta el rostro del humano, acariciándolo con sus guantes, imaginando algo completamente distinto en su mente.

Nuevamente su cerebro lo engañaba de la forma más cruel y despreciable posible, brindándole una ilusión que no era cierta, viendo a través de su ojos la imagen de su antiguo némesis, esa persona que lo despojó de todo, esto solo le trajo un cúmulo de odio y rabia. Al percatarse de su estado, quito su mano de inmediato, para alejarse en el proceso del contrario. Movió un poco su cabeza, alejando toda la duda interna que le tocaba cargar, no podía evitarlo, se estaba desmoronando. _¿En qué punto de su existencia, dejaba que lo rompieran tanto?_

 _ **\- Z-Zim..**_ -lo miro con un leve rubor- _ **¿Estás bien?**_ -pregunto intentado tocar al irken- _ **Te ves muy pálido..**_

 _ **\- Estoy bien.**_ -asintió regulando su respiración- _ **Zim solo tiene sueño.**_ -mintió acomodándose un poco- _**No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, inmunda larva.**_

Una persona ajena a la situación, bajaba de forma silenciosa las escaleras, dispuesto a resolver cualquier duda nacida dentro de él, no dejaría que su conciencia le trajera más remordimientos y descabelladas teorías sin fundamentos. Quería comprender de una vez, que su némesis estaba realmente muerto, y la persona que estaba abajo, mirando una vacía pantalla era alguien completamente ajeno a él, porque... No existía la posibilidad de que _SU ZIM_ , estuviera acompañando a un humano, y que no estuviera usándolo como un experimento, para un fin cruel y ruin, ya que el irken que conocía tan bien era así.. ¿Verdad? Se detuvo de repente, escondido detrás de una pared, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no transmitir con la boca, sus ingenuos pensamientos..

_**"¿Acaso te diste cuenta idiota, que aclarabas que esa lagartija del espacio era solo tuya?"** _

Ahora no era el momento de reproches, ni juegos mentales. Anhelaba descubrir, qué era lo que lo ponía tan nervioso, deseaba comprender porqué algo tan insignificante le producía leves temblores, ignoro su estúpida condición de curioso empedernido, para espiar adecuadamente la escena que tenía delante de de sus ojos. Analizo fríamente la situación, dos personas que directamente no conocía, bajo sospechas tontas y escrupulosas.. _"¡Por Mercurio!" "¿Había abandonado todos sus logros para rebajarse a esto?"_ . Sin duda, algo que pondría en práctica cuanto antes, era callarse y morder sus labios para ponerse a escuchar.

 _ **\- ¿Acaso no quieres agua?**_ -propuso tocando la frente del alíen- _**Podría ser que finalmente caigas enfermo por tantos dulces.**_ -aviso poniendo la otra mano en su cabeza, midiendo la temperatura.

_**"¿Por qué te molesta tanto, Dib? ¡Es solo un tipo desconocido!"** _

_**\- Maldita criatura humana.**_ -lo miro alejando su mano _ **\- ¡Ya te lo he dicho!**_ -bufo con molestia- _**¡Zim no se enferma!**_

_**"Un desconocido con una voz chillona terriblemente familiar ¿No?"** _

_**\- Mmm, de hecho, no tienes fiebre.**_ -afirmo con alivio- _**Voy a creerle a usted, su majestad.**_ -dejó escapar una leve risa- _**Aun así tus mejillas estaban de un fascinante azul..**_ -comentó un tanto pensativo- **_Era como si te estuvieras ahogando o algo así._**

 _ **\- ¡¿AH?!**_ -abrió sus ojos con sorpresa- _**¡MENTIRAS! ¡SUCIAS MENTIRAS!**_ -grito eufórico levantándose de su sitio- _ **¡Esas son invenciones sacadas para exponerme y destruirme!**_

_**"¿En serio, estás dudando sobre lo que escuchas ahora, Dib?"** _

_**\- Pfff.. Hahahahah...**_ -intentó calmarse, apretando su estómago- _**Bien, ya...**_ -contuvo su risa, encaminadose al irken- _**¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí, hoy?**_ -lo invito con media sonrisa- _**Podríamos repetir lo de la otra noche, claro si quieres.**_

 _ **\- No, gracias.**_ -negó con sus cabeza- _ **Será mejor que Zim se vaya a casa.**_ -se giró dirigiéndose a la puerta- **_Lo siento, humano-Louie, quizás la próxima vez podamos ver las estrellas juntos._** -se excuso siendo perseguido por el de ojeras- _**Zim descansará por hoy.**_

 _ **\- Como digas, Zimmy~**_ -se burló despeinando el cabello del contrario- **_Créeme cuando te salen estas._** -señaló sus ojeras- _**Es increíblemente difícil deshacerse de ellas.**_ -afirmó con una extraña sonrisa- _**¿Nos vemos mañana en la eskuela, entonces?**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto.**_ -contestó quitando la mano del contrario- _ **Y deja de molestar a Zim, sino voy a destruirte a ti y a ese patético arbusto que traes sobre la cabeza.**_ -amenazó de forma burlesca- _**El magnífico Zim se retira, hasta luego patética bola de carne.**_

_**\- ¡No te metas con mi amado cabello, Zim!** _

_**\- ¡Yo soy Zim!** _

Con ese grito tan característico, fue el detonante emocional que derrumbó cada centímetro de su ser al amante del paranormal, aun seguía de pie, en ese sitio, totalmente paralizado, junto con una mirada sorprendida y unas pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir, y una gran sonrisa que poco a poco aparecía en su demacrado rostro. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, las pulsaciones se elevaron, mientras que una genuina alegría interna, dominó cada parte de su cuerpo, no entendía el porque, estaba casi seguro que era el.. _¡Era Zim!_ No podía evitarlo, una inestabilidad emocional se apoderó de su mente, añoraba salir corriendo detrás de él, sentir su tacto, escuchar sus incoherentes amenazas de destrucción, y retomar ese juego de persecución.. Lo quería solo para el.. _¿Eso era tan malo?_

 _De hecho si. Demasiado malo_. Su cerebro coordino con su sentimientos negativos, mostrándole la realidad de las cosas, era consciente que los acontecimientos previamente vividos ponían en cierto desequilibrio las intenciones del extraterrestre, después de todo, el fue el principal causante de la extinción de su raza, caída del imperio y sobretodo por el estado desastroso de su condición al haberlo lastimado y expulsado al espacio.. Llevo una de sus manos hasta su cabeza, despeinando un poco su cabello, se sentía frustrado e impotente, el corazón y su cerebro estaban librando una guerra existencial que lo estaba matando. _¿Cómo era posible eso? ¡ERA SU NÉMESIS! ¡Recuperó a su ENEMIGO!_

_**¿Felicidad? ¿Dolor? ¿Cómo es posible sentir tantas dolencias y degustaciones sentimentales cuando se trataba de Zim?** _

Al carajo la moralidad y el respeto del dolor ajeno, debía ir tras de él cuanto antes, liberándose de su condena, ordenó a sus piernas a caminar lo más rápido que fuera posible, no dejaría escapar otra un vez al irken, aclararían las cosas, volverían a revivir su relación de enemistad, disfrutando cada insulso momento. Debía hacerlo consciente que lo extrañaba.. Que lo quería.. Que lo necesitaba.. Una relación tan tóxica que le daban ganas de vomitar.

Aunque todavía le tocaba afrontar un obstáculo más, se cruzó frente a frente con el castaño, otra vez. Exactamente ese desconocido _"hermano perdido"_ de desordenado cabello y ojos azules, analizándolo mejor, su vestimenta era similar a la suya, esto lo molestó un poco. En cuanto resolviera las dudas con Zim, volvería directamente a interrogar a su padre, le debía unas cuantas explicaciones.

 _ **\- Hazte a un lado.**_ -ordenó el de lentes, encarando al de ojeras- _**Necesito salir, ahora.**_

 _ **\- No me importa.**_ -se encogió de hombros, divertido- _**Aunque no me gustaría que a mi amigo, le suceda algo malo.**_ -se burló dirigiéndole una mirada seria- _ **Es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones ajenas.**_

 ** _\- Y tu no deberías meterte en asuntos privados._** -advirtió de forma amenazante- _**No soy ningún acosador, ni nada parecido.**_ -se cruzó de brazos- _**Voy dejarte bien en claro algo.**_ -lo miró con severidad- _ **No te metas en mi camino, y nos llevaremos bien.**_

 _ **\- "Acaba de sonar como Zim"**_ -pensó el castaño, asombrado- _**Como quieras.**_ -asintió alejándose de la puerta- _**Iré a hablar con Gaz.**_ -comenzó a subir las escaleras- _**No llegues tarde si quieres aclarar tus dudas con el Profesor, es más, yo también quiero hablar seriamente con el.**_

El de gabardina negra solo asintió como respuesta e ignoró olímpicamente las serias sospechas que tenían sobre él, a lo que solo cruzo la puerta para disponerse a correr, el vecindario no cambió demasiado en el transcurso de esos años, las mismas casas con sus antiguos vecinos, recorrían las calles con unas sonrisas, o promulgando la recreación de sus adolescentes y niños.

Algo que le dio alegría, fue volver a correr con toda velocidad, vistiendo su ropa normal, una grata sensación de cotidianidad atravesó su pecho, trayendo como consecuencia, una valoración a su vida anterior, era una vez más, un humano normal, sin responsabilidades espaciales, ni presión moral para un acuerdo de paz, simplemente volvía a cuando fue un niño, con único propósito a su joven edad, _"¡Atrapar y exponer a Zim, a toda la humanidad!"_

A lo lejos diviso la antigua base del irken, esto lo motivó para aumentar más su rapidez, sus piernas ya no le pasaban factura como antes, experimentar y vivir en otros planetas, lo apremiaron con una buena condición física. Esto era una ventaja bastante visible, por lo que no tardó demasiado en acercarse a la guarida del invasor, en efecto observó a su antiguo rival, que estaba solo a unos metros, por llegar a su hogar.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, dio un fuerte grito, ganándose así, la atención del alíen, el cual se detuvo, para darse la vuelta visiblemente confuso, buscando el origen del llamado. Esto fue aprovechado por el de lentes, por lo que finalmente llegó algo fatídico, hasta el lado del falso humano.

 _ **\- U-Ugh.. A-Ah..**_ -intentó recuperar el aire- _**Z-Zim..**_

 _ **\- Te ves horrible.**_ -mencionó con sinceridad- _**¿Te encuentras bien?**_ -pregunto alzando una ceja.

 _ **\- ¡T-Tu!**_ -señaló recuperando su postura- **_¡Maldito alienígena-lagartija espacial! ¿¡Que haces aquí?!_**

 _ **\- ¿Que?**_ -balbuceo con inocencia- _ **Zim estaba por entrar a su base, de seguro Gir terminó por explotar toda la cocina.**_ -respondió algo pensativo- _**No me importa lo que quieras saber, ahora vete.**_ -ordenó haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

 ** _\- ¡No es de lo que estoy hablando, alíen tonto!_** -le gritó con enojo- _**¡Creí todo este maldito tiempo que habías muerto!**_ -apretó con fuerza sus puños- _**¡Nunca diste señales de vida! ¡¿Por qué?!**_

 ** _\- ¿¡Acaso quieres eliminarme a mi también?!_** -refuto con severidad- _**¡Bien! ¡Entonces hazlo!**_ -lo desafío agarrando del cuello al de lentes.

 _ **\- ¿¡QUE?!**_ -negó con sus manos- **_¡NO! ¡SOLO ESCÚCHAME! ¡YO_** -

 _ **\- ¡NO!**_ -gritó con rabia- _**¡No te basto con eliminar a toda mi raza, mi cultura y mi hogar!¡¿Quieres destruir lo que queda de la existencia de Zim?!**_ -apretó un poco más su cuello- _**Entonces termina con todo esto, despreciable gusano, no hay más que odio en Zim, ahora.**_

_**\- Z-Zim.. y-yo..** _

_**\- ¡Ah! ¡El asqueroso humano, quiere verme sufrir y rogar piedad! ¡¿No es cierto!? ¡¿NO ES CIERTO!?**_ -le sigue gritando, acercándose cada vez más al rostro del humano- **_Mala suerte para ti, despreciable bola de carne, porque eso jamas sucederá ¿¡Oíste?! ¡JAMÁS!_** -lo soltó con brusquedad, empujándolo con fuerza- _**Y espero que te quede algo bien claro, Dib.**_ -advirtió con seriedad- _ **Te odio.**_

Aclarando las exigencias y amenazas al amante de lo paranormal, el extraterrestre solo se dio media vuelta, con una postura tensa, adentrándose de forma rápida, pero orgullosa a su hogar, dejando como consecuencia al chico gótico recuperaba el aire, con una expresión dividida, era tanto sorprendida, como angustiada. Su mirada estaba clavada en la espalda de su rival, quedándose helado y estático en su lugar, sintiendo como era cruelmente atravesado por una punzada que deterioraba un poco más, su salud mental.

_**\- Solo quería que las cosas fueran como antes...** _


	13. Chapter 13

Nuevamente estaba frente a la gigantesca pantalla de su imponente computadora, recargado en su cómoda silla rojiza, con una postura ligeramente dócil, con una mirada muerta y vacía. Una acumulación de crueles y perversos pensamientos se repetían, una y otra vez, en su mente, despertando indirectamente el odio dormido por la frustración y culpa que sufrió anteriormente por medio de sus _"pesadillas_ ". El consuelo pasajero de mantenerse inconsciente por breve lapso de tiempo, ya no funcionaba, por lo que simplemente se aferraba a intentar contactar a su viejo amigo vortiano, para exigirle ciertas respuestas, o alguna detestable solución para tan abominable problema. No le agradaba ni un poco, la idea de solicitar ayuda a otros, era cuestión de orgullo, desgraciadamente para el irken, esta sería una de las pocas ocasiones que debería dejarlo, momentáneamente, de lado. Ya que estaba en juego, algo mucho más importante: _Su vida._

Empezó a mover constantemente sus dedos sobre el recarga brazos de su asiento, mostrando así, un gesto de impaciencia, una distracción ilusa para intentar escapar de la realidad, aunque sea, por un instante. Las circunstancias era serias, su enemigo mortal apareció ante él, exigiendo que todo volviera a ser como antes, eso sin duda era algo inaceptable, una enorme ofensa para cada centímetro de su ser. Una sentimiento tan agobiante y amargo lo electrificó, provocando que soltara un sonoro gruñido, sentía que el odio ya existente iba en aumento tan rápido, que rozaba la delgada línea en querer matarlo, pero, acompañando ese vaga necesidad, venía la impotencia... Una muy frustrante impotencia, nacida por su propio auto-castigo, al que él mismo se condenó, por haberle fallado de una forma tan cruel a su raza.

**_\- ¿Zim?_ **

Una voz familiar lo que trajo de nuevo a la realidad, levantando su vista hasta la pantalla, donde repentinamente apareció la imagen de aquel vortiano de piel morada, pálidos ojos rojos y esos cuernos retorcidos que tanto le gustaban. El ex-invasor solo se limitó a asentir, acomodándose discretamente en su asiento, para acto seguido, buscar alguna forma para mentalizarse y intentar explicar de la mejor manera, la situación que atravesaba actualmente.

 ** _\- ¿Sucede algo, Zim?_** -preguntó con preocupación- **_Te ves horrible._**

 ** _\- Zim puede decir exactamente lo mismo de ti, cabra._** -aseguró con burla- **_Requiero hablar de inmediato contigo, 777._** -ordenó con seriedad- **_Ahora._**

 ** _\- No hay inconveniente, irken._** -contestó mirándolo con atención- ** _He terminado con mis deberes y labores por hoy, por lo que dispongo el tiempo para conversar contigo._** -informo con una débil sonrisa- ** _Me estás alterando. ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?_**

 ** _\- El humano cabezón, ha venido por Zim._** -confesó mirando al vortiano- **_Unos momentos atrás, el asqueroso terrícola me descubrió y pudo ver a través de mi perfecto disfraz._**

 ** _\- Detente ahí, irken._** -pidió haciendo un gesto con su mano- **_¿A cual "humano cabezón" te refieres?_** -pregunto un tanto pensativo- **_¿Acaso ese amigo tuyo del que antes me habías contado?_**

 ** _\- ¡NO, estúpido vortiano!_** -gritó con enojo- **_Zim está refiriéndose al apestoso humano con esa enorme cabeza._** -cerró con fuerza sus manos, haciendo un puño- **_¡Mi enemigo mortal que siempre se interpone en mis planes!_** -explicó golpeando la silla- ** _¡Hablo de Dib! ¡Dib Membrana!_**

 ** _\- ¿¡Que?!_** -gritó con sorpresa- ** _Oh no, no, no.. ¿Cómo es eso posible?_** -pregunto acercándose a la pantalla- ** _¡Zim! ¡¿No habíamos quedado en que tomarias precauciones?!_** -insistió con molestia- **_¡Esto es MUY malo! ¿Entiendes que significa esto, verdad?_** -lo miro con reproche- **_¡Estás en un verdadero peligro!_**

 ** _\- ¡No lo entiendes!_** -reclamo cruzándose de brazos- **_¡Esa inmunda larva solo vuelve a buscarme para que la destruya!_**

 ** _\- Ese no es el problema real, Zim._** -murmuró agarrando su cabeza- **_Estamos realmente perdidos si alguien se entera de esto.._**

 ** _\- ¡777!_** -lo llamo mirándolo con enojo- _ **¡EXPLÍCATE!**_

 ** _\- Zim, escucha._** -rogó ganándose la atención del irken- **_Dib Membrana es el embajador de los_** ** _Meekrobs_** ** _._** -explicó con seriedad- **_Y no solo eso, es uno de los pilares principales de la corte espacial, es el encargado de los tratados de paz, uniones y sobretodo mediador en las reuniones con otras especies._** -informó recordando algunas de las acciones del humano.

 ** _\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Zim?_** -se quejo con una mueca de disgusto.

 ** _\- Significa que si él lo desea, puede ejecutar una orden para capturarte._** -respondió temblando un poco- **_Además al ser un sobreviviente irken, está más que asegurada tu ejecución._** -informa con nerviosismo- ** _Y lo peor, es que será de manera pública.._**

**_\- No... -_ **

**_\- Zim._** -suspira con pesadez- **_Jamás quise hablar de esto, pero tu raza fue por mucho tiempo, la más despiadada y cruel, tras su completa aniquilación, todo el espacio festejo_**. -movió un poco su cabeza- **_Cuando estuviste gravemente herido, fuiste ajeno a todo lo que fue sucediendo después._**

 ** _\- ¿Por que nunca me hablaste sobre esto?_** -se animó a preguntar el de piel verde.

 ** _\- Solo buscaba evitarte más dolor._** -afirmo con pena- **_No estabas preparado para manejar una verdad de estas magnitudes._**

 ** _\- ¡Zim no necesita de tu piedad!_** -bufo con frustración- **_777._** -lo nombró con frialdad- **_Necesito pensar, así que por ahora, déjame en paz._**

**_\- Espera... Zim.. -_ **

El de ojos magentas solo cortó abruptamente la comunicación, apagando en el proceso su computador, una enorme pesadez fue la causante que su todo cuerpo se entumeciera, hundiéndose cada vez más, en su cómoda silla. Simplemente cerró sus ojos, tratando de ignorar fuertemente, todas sus demás preocupaciones, que sin duda, a este ritmo, solo se disponían a crecer.

No es como si no hubiese querido charlar con su padre, luego de conocer la certera y complicada noticia sobre su nuevo: _"hermano"_ , era una sumisión de sentimientos complejos, con una sensación de ser abandonado a su suerte, tampoco podía culparlo demasiado, ya que él mismo decidió embarcarse a la infinidad del espacio, para involucrarse plenamente en una guerra entre razas extraterrestres, y combatir por la paz interestelar. El hecho de ser negado propiamente por su progenitor, le dolía bastante, escuchar de sus labios, no querer ser visto, era descomunal, intentó acallar cada sentimiento amargo y crudo, para mentalizarse de cómo debería actuar de ahora en adelante.

Lo único que agradecía propiamente, era la rara cortesía por parte de Gaz, que tuvo el tiempo para explicarle, sin darle muchas vueltas, la llegada de ese sujeto y la relación familiar inexistente, que simplemente fue establecida por un pedazo de papel, y el noble gesto de rescatar a un futuro prodigio, para el campo de la ciencia.

Retorno de manera cansada a los aposentos de su viejo cuarto, para encontrarse de frente con aquel muchacho que empacaba algunas pertenencias, con el solo objetivo de cambiarse de habitación, una mínima victoria de tantas caídas a lo largos de algunas horas. Empezaba seriamente a plantearse qué volver, a lo que fue una vez, su vida, solo fue un devastador error, mostrándole con dolor, que no tenía un lugar concreto para regresar, y que toda su vida fue una demoledora equivocación, tan solo pensar que alguien verdaderamente lo quería, aunque sea, en su familia.

Todas estas vivencias eran crueles lecciones para destruirlo por dentro, dejándole como una retribución una malsana culpa, al dejar atrás, todo lo que siempre creyó como una vida aburrida, tenia entendido que ya no podía exigir un descanso, o si quiera desear continuar su vida normal en la Tierra. Absolutamente todo había cambiado,

 _ **\- ¿Dib?**_ -lo llamó el castaño, sacudiendo un poco su hombro- _ **¿Sales del trance, hermano?**_

 _ **\- ¡Por Júpiter!**_ -exclamó sorprendido- _**No me llames así.**_ -advirtió alejándose del contrario- _**¿Qué quieres?**_

 _ **\- ¿Estas de malas hermanito?**_ -siseo con burla, el de lentes solo lo miro con odio - ** _No me mires así._** -encogió sus hombros- _ **No hice nada para que me odies de esa forma.**_ -refutó levantando una caja del piso- _**Al menos por ahora.**_

 ** _\- No entiendo porque estas aquí._** -se cruzó de brazos, suspirando un poco- _**Quiero decir, mi padre te trajo a vivir aquí ¿Verdad?**_ -pregunto alzando una ceja- _**¿Por que te daría nuestro apellido?**_

 _ **\- Fue él quien insistió en ese detalle.**_ -respondió dejando una caja fuera del cuarto- _**Yo no quería venir a vivir a este lugar en primer lugar.**_ -admitió empezando a sacar ciertas cosas- _**Fue el profesor Membrana quien me ayudó luego de un incidente, insistió mucho en quería enseñarme sobre ciencia real.**_

 _ **\- ¿E-Eso es verdad?**_ -preguntó con incredulidad- _**¿Mi padre te ha dicho siquiera algo de mi? -**_

 _ **\- No debo decirte esto.**_ -se detuvo, mirando al de lentes- _**Pero creo que no dejaras de molestarme hasta que te lo diga**_. -suspiro con pesadez- _ **Dib.**_ -lo nombró, acercándose a él- _**Tu padre estaba seguro de que tu habías muerto.**_ -sentenció con seriedad.

 _ **\- ¿Que?**_ -balbuceo retrocediendo unos pasos- _**No puede ser...**_

 ** _\- El mismo me contó que tenia un "pobre hijo loco"._** -informo haciendo un ademan con sus manos- **_Y que tenia una obsesión con lo paranormal y paranoias psicóticas._** -se encaminó hasta el escritorio, sacando un cuaderno- _**Dio a entender que te**_ _ **suicidaste**_ _ **en algún lado, o tuviste un accidente fatal con un extraño amigo tuyo.**_

_**\- ¿Mi padre te dijo todo eso?** _

_**\- Si, fue todo lo que pudo decirme.**_ -explicó con pesadez, hojeando el cuaderno- _ **Pude deducir que no quería hablar mucho sobre ti, y Gaz me odia completamente, así que no pude sacar nada de información.**_ -admitió con una débil sonrisa- _ **Contigo aquí, me siento como si yo mismo, estuviera tomando tu lugar.**_

 _ **\- Fue un grave error volver aquí.**_ -mencionó de forma glacial- _**Ni siquiera comprendo porque tenía tanta desesperación, por regresar una vez más.**_ -llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza.

 _ **\- A pesar de todo, esta es tu casa.**_ -defendió el de ojeras- _ **Es razonable que quieras visitar el sitio donde pasaste la mayor parte de tu vida.**_

 _ **\- No lo entiendes.**_ -negó con su cabeza- ** _Es decir, mírame.._** -se sacó con cuidado sus lentes- _**El que sale sobrando aquí soy yo, nadie se preocupo por mi o me echo de menos, en realidad.**_

 _ **\- No te conozco, Dib.**_ -contestó con serenidad, continuando con su labor- _**Lo poco que sé de ti, fue por esta habitación, realmente es estupenda.**_ -confesó abriendo sus brazos, en un gesto de admiración- _**Ten, creo que esto te pertenece.**_ -le entrega un cuaderno negro- _**Al fin pude conocer al creador de esos extraños informes paranormales.**_

 _ **\- ¿Informes?**_ -aceptó inmediatamente el libro, comenzando a leerlo- _**Esto era una vieja investigación de cuando tenía unos catorce años.**_ -expresó con cierta felicidad en su voz- _**Me trae tantos buenos recuerdos en este momento..**_

 _ **\- No pude entenderlo.**_ -termino de ordenar sus pertenencias- _**¿Es un idioma extranjero o un código secreto?**_ -pregunto caminando hasta quedar cerca del de lentes.

 _ **\- Es algo mucho más complicado que eso.**_ -soltó una pequeña risa- _**Me**_ _ **tomarías**_ _ **por un verdadero loco, si te lo explico.**_ -lo miro con cierta curiosidad- _**¿Alguna otra persona lo vio?**_

 _ **\- No sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso.**_ -compartió la sonrisa con el de gabardina- _**Además de mi, solo**_ _ **Zimmy**_ _ **, creo.**_ -llevó su mano hasta el mentón, pensativo- _**A diferencia de mi, Zim pudo entenderlo a la perfección, aunque el muy gruñón no quiso contarme...**_

_**\- ¿¡ZIM?!** _

_**\- Si.**_ -aseguro con una media sonrisa- _**Tu mismo lo**_ _ **perseguiste**_ _ **.. ¿Recuerdas?**_ -se alejó mirando a su alrededor- _**Bueno creo que no me olvido nada.**_ -se encaminó a la puerta- _ **Nos vemos, Dib.**_

 _ **\- ¡Espera!**_ -grito tomándolo del brazo- _**¿Zim estuvo aquí?**_

 _ **\- Claro, lo invité varias veces.**_ -sonrió embobado al recordar al irken- _**Nos volvimos amigos, es una persona bastante interesante**_. -se liberó fácilmente del agarre- _**De hecho, podría decir que no es de este planeta.. ¿No crees?**_

_**\- Eso.. -** _

**_\- Son paranoias mías._** -menciona de manera burlona- _**No estoy seguro de cómo se conocen, pero estoy empezando a sospechar que Zim te odia ¿Verdad?**_ -lo mira de manera acusatoria.

 _ **\- Tu no sabes nada.**_ -niega dándole la espalda al de ojeras- _ **Ese maldito narcisista con complejos de superioridad absoluta, no me agrada..**_ -se cruzó de brazos, molesto- _ **¡Es más yo...!**_ -se detuvo pensando sus palabras- _ **Yo no quiero saber nada más sobre de él..**_

 _ **\- Eso no parecía la última vez.**_ -rió un poco retirándose del lugar- _**Solo te dejare en claro que no te metas con Zim.**_ -lo amenazó con la mirada- _ **No permitiré que lo lastimes.**_ -advirtió con severidad.

El de ojos azules simplemente abandonó la habitación, cargando entre sus manos las escasas pertenencias que poseía, para dirigirse de inmediato al cuarto de su padre, que al parecer, ahora le pertenecía a Louie, quien dejó solo al chico gótico, con una enorme acumulación de emociones negativas, que lo estaban destrozando sin piedad, por dentro. 

_¿Por que se sentía tan traicionado? ._ Todos lo había abandonado. Incluso su peor enemigo.


	14. Chapter 14

Su vida estaba realmente en plena caída libre, siendo más precisos, cayendo en picada, desde el retorno a su hogar, solo pudo ser testigo de puras desgracias, gracias a las crueles manos del destino, que lo sujetaba del cuello con tanta alteración existencial. El tiempo era dominante, sobre el precedente, de lo que alguna vez fue su vida, era consciente de que fue un completo iluso, al solo pensar que todo sería como antes.

_**♪** _ _**Tras un dulce "** _ _**Hi** _ _**" siempre un "adiós" habrá,** _ _**♪** _

_**♪** _ _**Tras un rato de pasión hay un precio que pagar,** _ _**♪** _

Unos inconsistentes aros de humo, provenientes del cigarro que sostenía entre sus dedos, reflexionando ingenuamente de sus ambiguos sentimientos, un vacío lo corrompía, junto con un roce de culpa, mezclada hábilmente con el remordimiento. La imagen del invasor no abandonaba su cabeza, aun procesaba esa expresión de odio, rencor y dolor, al escuchar sus palabras cargadas de sinceridad, en ese tono tan malicioso y glacial, produjo que algo se rompiera en lo más profundo de su ser, algo que no tenía ni idea que existía, hasta que se partió... Lo destrozó completamente por dentro.

Sufrir por algo tan estúpidamente sencillo, no era común en si mismo, es decir, claramente eran enemigos mortales, rivales, y sobretodo nemesis, deseaban la humillación, desgracia y la ruina mutua, disfrutando burlonamente, la desdicha acompañada con el satisfactorio placer de una torpe superioridad, que mantenía a flote sus propios egos. Las peleas, persecuciones, discusiones y hasta las crueles amenazas las extrañaba pero.. _¿Muerte?_ Ese era el principal problema.

Tarde se dio cuenta que eso era un grave error, tan solo el hecho de creer que Zim murió en aquella guerra. Mucho tiempo transcurrió, en donde, se torturó y mutilo mentalmente, hasta caer en una depresiva y genuina demencia, hasta solo unos cuantos días atrás, supo de su presencia, un alivio sincero que le producían ganas de ir a su lado, y tratarlo como antes. Era inevitable estar pensando en el irken, después de todo, era el único que se ha fijado en él desde el comienzo y lo tomo casi como un igual, a alguien que te vea como un rival digno y respete tus propios conocimientos. Si la vida hubiera sido más misericordiosa, estaría apoyando al irken y sería un especie de _"amigo"_ para el.

Exhalo el humo de su boca, liberando el placer marcado en sus pulmones, sus impedimentos aun no acababan, recientemente pudo hablar con su padre respecto ahora sobre su nuevo _"hermanastro"_ explicando los motivos principales de su decisión, por la que optó por adoptarlo, no le importaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, debatía internamente abandonar su casa, para volver al espacio, ya que cada vez se convencía más, de que no tenía lugar propio al cual volver.

Lo único bueno es que recuperó su cuarto y mantenía vigilancia sus pertenencias, las cuales la mayoría, se las llevaría con él. No se estaba rindiendo, porque directamente no existía batalla alguna, tenía la sensación que en unos años, perdió todo lo que lo ligara a su vida anterior, excepto Zim.. _¿Qué haría con el?_ Ni por un segundo pensó en asesinarlo, es decir, volvió por su propia voluntad con distintos propósitos, pero acabar con él, no era uno de ellos... Como se dio a entender..

_**Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo.. ¿Por qué volvió a la Tierra?** _

Término de consumir su vicio, para luego depositarlo en el pequeño cenicero de su escritorio, tomó su gabardina negra para bajar las escaleras con cierta rapidez, poniéndose en el proceso la prenda de ropa, no entendía muy bien a dónde se dirigía, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que debía verlo y intentar hablar con el, aclarar las cosas de una maldita vez, y abandonar ese ridículo estado de enemistad. No existía motivo o doble moral en eso, fue solo una maldita etapa, no iban a reconciliarse, abrazarse y volverse "mejores amigos", pero debía empezar a actuar, realizar un nuevo plan para reconquistar y arreglar la relación toxica que se ganó, con su alíen.

_**♪** _ _**Me rendí más de una vez, sin respuestas me quedé.** _ _**♪** _

_**♪** _ _**Soy esclavo otra vez de este amor que yo arruine.** _ _**♪** _

El sonido constante de las manecillas del viejo reloj, colgado al otro extremo del salón, eran un claro indicio de que la tortura escolar pronto acabaría, dejando en libertad a un muy aburrido irken, que balanceaba un lápiz entre sus finos y delgado labios, intentando de algún modo distraerse, de sus sombríos pensamientos. La situación nuevamente había cambiado, poniendo cruelmente los acontecimientos en contra del irken, un insistente malestar se fijó, en lo más profundo de su squeedly spooch, provocandole kañangas ñangas, trayendo como consecuencia, terribles náuseas. No existía ninguna duda, la reciente llegada de su rival y su última discusión, lo hicieron francamente enojar, como si el retorno de un odio olvidado resurgiera tan fuerte que solo pienses en matar.

_**¿** _ _**Retribuyo** _ _**todos esos sentimientos negativos al apestoso humano?** _

Una mueca de desagrado hizo perder la concentración en su reflexión sentimental, produciendo que el lápiz cayera en su pupitre, lo cual miro atento, por unos escasos segundos, recreando en su cabeza las viejas peleas que tuvo en esa eskuela, si no intentaban mutuamente matarse, discutían como si no hubiera un mañana, y sino pensaban firmemente el uno en el otro. No quería entender porque las cosas ahora eran tan diferentes, varios factores jugaron en contra de esto, principalmente la aniquilación devastadora de su raza y la victoria demoledora que tuvo su némesis, agregando el hecho de que casi moría, en lo profundo del espacio. Sin embargo aunque cualquiera de esas razones eran óptimas para un bien fundamentado odio, se le escapaba algo, no podía comprender, del todo bien, lo que era.

_**♪** _ _**La puerta al fin** _ _**pateare** _ _**, oh, el golpe resistiré, oh.** _ _**♪** _

El repentino y escandaloso sonido de la campana, dio aviso que la libertad estaba asegurada, los estudiantes comenzaron a salir en parvada, escapando de una tortura exitosa, a la vez que rezaban para no entrar por unos cuantos días más, no querían volver, ni siquiera pisar la propiedad del recinto escolar. Todo esto traía sin cuidado al ex-invasor que guardaba sus cosas con una envidiable tranquilidad, encontrándose con si mismo, en el reflejo de la lejana ventana, deduciendo por el oscuro cielo que en cualquier momento las gotas de lluvia comenzarían a caer. Gracias a ello, tuvo que apurarse para evitar mojarse, aunque su disfraz ahora sea sumamente eficaz, el agua podría distorsionar y dañar la ilusión implantada, que esta mostraba, por lo que salió a los pasillos con cierta rapidez, encaminadose directamente a la entrada.

_**♪ Quiero que me des tu amor,** _ _**entrégalo** _ _**ya por favor. ♪** _ ****

Una vez que finalmente atravesó la puerta principal del establecimiento, sus ojos inmediatamente vieron justo delante de él, se encontraba un humano de gabardina negra, pantalones oscuros y su fantasmagórica remera, sosteniendo un paraguas con una expresión serena, casi calmada. Todo esto, solo descoloco monumentalmente al irken, el cual solo se quedo paralizado observándolo con una mueca de ingenuidad en toda su esplendor. Esta reacción fue aprovechada rápidamente, por el amante de lo paranormal, que se acercaba a paso lento, hasta su némesis espacial, donde una desapercibida sonrisa se impuso en sus labios, de alguna forma disfrutando lo que realmente estaba pasando.

_**♪** _ _**Y te sujetas al borde otra vez, y piensas que soy quien va a caer.** _ _**♪** _

_**\- ¿Aún no te acostumbras a las lluvias pasajeras, enano?** _

_**\- Aborrezco tu presencia, despreciable gusano. -**_ bufo enojado, caminando por su lado- _**No es de tu incumbencia mis dificultades. ¿Oíste?**_ -amenazó comenzando a caminar.

 _ **\- Extrañaba cuanto odio tenias por mi, Zim.**_ -respondió divertido, siguiendo al contrario- **_No te preocupes, mis sentimientos por ti siguen intactos desde el primer día._**

 _ **\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**_ -se detuvo de golpe, observando al de lentes- **_¿Acaso planeas quemarme vivo,_** ** _deleitándote_** ** _con mi propio dolor, inmunda bola de carne?_**

 _ **\- Tentador, tentador..**_ -balbuceo acercándose hasta él- _ **No es mi idea original, pero la**_ _ **anotare**_ _ **para planes futuros de torturas inversas.**_ -comentó sarcásticamente, enojando al irken- _**Antes que comiences a gritar, he venido para hablar contigo, Zim.**_

 _ **\- ¿Has enloquecido en el espacio, mono-apestoso?**_ -lo miro con odio- _**¿De verdad piensas que el magnífico Zim va a siquiera escucharte?**_ -preguntó dándole la espalda- _**Prefiero mil veces sentir como mi piel se quema bajo la sustancia molecular que cae del cielo.**_ -comenzó a caminar- _**Antes de pronunciar palabra contigo.**_

_**♪** _ _**Es excitante, sé que lo deseas, pero aunque lo sientas,** _ _**que sepas no te lo daré.** _ _**♪** _

_**\- Espera.**_ -lo tomo con brusquedad del brazo- _**Necesito que me escuches.**_

 _ **\- ¿¡QUE?!**_ -gritó con euforia- _**¡NO!**_ -empezó a forcejear, intentando liberarse del agarre- _**¡No toques a Zim! ¡**_ _ **SUÉLTAME**_ _ **!**_

 _ **\- Zim.**_ -lo llamó con severidad- **_Escúchame._** -exigió ganándose la atención del alíen- _**No he venido aquí a matarte, ni siquiera sabía que seguías con vida...**_ -confesó aflojando un poco el agarre- _**Solo vine a la Tierra para despedirme de mi familia, y a recoger algunas pertenencias, no tenía ni idea de que estuvieras aquí..**_ -lo miro fijamente- _**O que estabas lidiando con alguien más..**_

 _ **\- ¿Crees que Zim va tomar eso en serio?**_ -se liberó fácilmente del agarre- _**Si eso fuera verdad.**_ -le devuelve la mirada- _ **¿Por qué has venido directo a Zim?**_

 _ **\- Luego de todo lo que ocurrió en nuestra última pelea, no pude sentirme bien conmigo mismo.**_ -rasco su nuca, nervioso- _ **Quiero decir, fuimos enemigos una gran parte de nuestra vida, pero al cumplir mi objetivo y "eliminarte"**_ -suspiro un poco, dándose ánimos- _**No volví a ser el mismo, Zim.**_ -admitió mirándolo a los ojos- _**¡Maldición! Estabas en mis jodidos pensamientos, lagartija espacial.**_

_**♪** _ _**Mírame, mírate, dime quien sentirá dolor ¿Lo sentirás?** _ _**♪** _

_**\- ¿¡AH?!**_ -le da un golpe fuerte en su brazo- _**¿¡A quien rayos llamas "lagartija" despreciable saco de órganos humano!?**_

 _ **\- Auch..**_ -se sobo el golpe- _**¡Maldita sea! No se puede hablar de ninguna forma contigo, basura alienígena.**_

_**\- ¡Zim nunca aceptó entablar conversación contigo, en primer lugar, tu patética y mugrosa larva!** _

Un repentino y extenso silencio se adueñó de todo el lugar, un sentimiento tan familiar los atravesó, sin piedad, recordando lejanas y antiguas peleas que siempre terminaban de la misma manera.

 _ **\- Como sea.**_ -desvió la mirada al cielo- **_Adiós, Zim se va._** -se dio media vuelta, encaminado a su hogar- _**No quiero volver a verte.**_

_**♪** _ _**Llorarás sin parar de verdad te sentirás muy mal ¿Si tú lo harás?** _ _**♪** _

_**\- ¡ZIM!**_ -grito corriendo hacia el irken- _**¡Espera!**_ -lo sujetó por los hombros- _**No te vayas.**_

 _ **\- Lárgate.**_ -lo miro directo a los ojos- _**Suelta a Zim.**_ -pidió frunciendo el ceño.

 _ **\- No quiero..**_ -murmuró acercándose al rostro del alíen- _ **No quiero perderte otra vez.**_ -confesó rodeando con sus brazos al cuerpo del contrario- _**Por favor, solo escúchame.**_

_**♪** _ _**¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo soportar ser débil.** _ _**♪** _

_**♪** _ _**Mientras me ciego otra vez, debo ponerle fin a este amor.** _ _**♪** _

El extraterrestre se quedó ahí, completamente inmóvil, con sus piernas tambaleando, aun manteniéndose en pie, sintiendo cómo poco a poco, la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

_**♪** _ _**Lets** _ _**kill** _ __ _**this** _ _**love** _ _**♪** _


	15. Chapter 15

La lluvia había comenzado a caer, hace tan solo unos segundos atrás, el cielo ahora estaba completamente oscuro, siendo acompañado por unos constantes relámpagos, que atravesaban sin descanso a las densas nubes, dando la ligera sensación de tratarse de una vista casi apocalíptica, realmente un deteriorado y hipnótico panorama desgarrador. Mientras tanto, en un pequeño rincón alejado, en una desolada ciudad, las calles estaban empapadas, nadie transitaba por ningún sitio, dando a entender que todas las personas, extrañamente habían desaparecido, dejando expuestos entre tantos terrícolas en el mundo, a unos antiguos enemigos que se refugiaban bajo un estrecho techo, soportando tortuosamente la presencia mutua, gracias a la devastadora amenaza, que traía consigo las gotas de lluvia. Esto era especialmente perjudicante para el ex-invasor, ya que por la estúpida distracción de parte del chico gótico, lo entretuvo y se retrasó, impidiendo no llegar a tiempo a su base.

Ahí estaban ellos, en un silencio incómodo y penetrante, observando con recelo todo su entorno, maldiciendo en voz alta, aquel momento en que tuvieron que hacer su _"numerito"_ , como si fueran alguna una pareja recién divorciada, era algo ridículamente divertido. Si lo pensabas bien, era más bien irónico, ya que en ningún punto de sus vidas, pensaron que estarían experimentando un silencio como muestra de paz. Escasos fueron los momentos en los que no estaban peleando, discutiendo o intentando matarse mutuamente, el destino se había encargado que cada vez que se encontraran, debían conciliar la relación de odio que tanto apreciaban, así estaba escrito, en las reglas del multiverso.

Aunque ya todo era lo suficientemente _"malo"_ , para el joven amante de lo paranormal, si de algo podía alegrarse e aliviar un poco, su tan desdichado infortunio, eran esos particulares pero pequeños instantes, los cuales lograba entablar, algo de profunda tranquilidad con el irken, en donde podía admirar más de cerca sus facciones, expresiones y gestos, era algo siempre lo atrajo de forma involuntaria, aunque haya visto parte de la cultura interestelar, Zim seguía siendo del absoluto interés para el.

Por otro lado, el falso humano, solo tenia su mente completamente en blanco, su cerebro se rindió al solo hecho, de tratar de buscar una explicación lógica, para lo que acababa de experimentar, no era novedad, la situación lo sobrepasaba, y no conseguía recuperarse adecuadamente del shock adquirido, al sentir el cálido cuerpo del humano, nuevamente entre sus brazos, hace solo unos cuantos, minutos atrás.

_**\- ¿Cuánto más va a tomar esto?** _

**_\- No lo se, quizás un par de minutos.._** -mira al frente, con una débil sonrisa- ** _Quizás un par de horas.. -_**

 ** _\- No quiero estar aquí un "par de horas"_** -se cruza de brazos, con el ceño fruncido- ** _Y menos estar cerca de ti, inmundo y despreciable gusano._**

 ** _\- Es tu culpa por no haberte bañado en pegamento._** -se defendió poniendo sus manos en los bolsillo de su gabardina.

 ** _\- Para tu información, Zim si lo hizo._** -aseguró desviando su vista a su mano- _ **No puedo tener contacto directo con el agua, sino este perfecto e increíble disfraz desaparecerá.**_

 ** _\- Me gustaba mucho mas tu otro disfraz._** -exclamó con sinceridad- **_E-Es decir.._** -rasco su nuca, nervioso- **_Era más propio de ti, es todo lagartija._**

 ** _\- ¡Silencio, asquerosa bola de carne!_** -grito con molestia, haciendo un puño con sus manos- **_¡Zim es excepcionalmente grandioso y majestuoso de cualquier manera!_** -se adulo con orgullo a sí mismo- **_Después de todo.. ¡Yo soy Zim!_**

 ** _\- Aja._** -encogió sus hombros- **_Como digas, basura espacial._**

**_\- Apestosa y repugnante criatura inferior._ **

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del ambiente, para reemplazar sus propias palabras, en aumentar un nivel más, la rigurosa tensión que les tocaba cargar. En cambio, la lluvia no los ayudaba, ya que al parecer, no tenia ni la mas mínima intención, de querer parar, por lo que estaban condenados a ser desgraciados prisioneros, a merced de la caprichosa voluntad, que traía la contaminación natural. Sin embargo, las diversas y reprimidas emociones negativas que ahora, rodeaban casi por completo, al extraterrestre era tan grande, que fácilmente podría ser cortada o atravesada, por cualquier objeto filoso o metálico, los deseos maliciosos comenzaban a tentarlo.

Intentaba con desespero, regular correctamente su respiración, y calmar profundamente sus dormidos _"instintos de invasor"_ , era sumamente complicado lidiar _"adecuadamente_ " con los obstáculos que le tocaba afrontar. Es decir, toda su vida fue entrenado bajo el estricto régimen irken, implementando desde su nacimiento información esencial para ser desarrollada y empleada en el campo de batalla. Siempre conseguía todo lo que él quería, tenía un extraño pero pulido don para la destrucción, y cuando una dificultad se le mostraba... Existía la opción más efectiva....

 _"Eliminar" "Destruir" "Erradicar"._ Distintas palabras, que acataban a un solo significado, todo esto retumbó con fuerza, en los tétricos pensamientos del alíen, era una idea tanto descabellada como retorcida, tenía los motivos adecuados para llevar a cabo su bien fundamentado odio, la situación podría meritar un sutil ajuste de cuentas, después de todo.. _¿Por qué no hacerlo?._ No sería demasiado complicado asesinar a un detestable y insolente gusano, para su desgracia, no era _"cualquier"_ sucio humano, era su némesis, el único que pudo confrontarlo tantas veces que llegados a este punto, conocía la mayor parte de su ser.

Tenía que prever estar bien preparado, para acudir a cualquier tipo de combate, eso ya no era para nada sencillo, estaba consciente que el humano había adquirido cierta experiencia desde su último combate, esto solo aumentaba, si se añadía a la lista, sus recientes conocimientos y dictámenes espaciales. Observó de reojo al de gabardina negra, analizándolo disimuladamente de una forma más general, tenía unos cuantos cambios corporales, lo cual pensó que se trataba de masa muscular, deduciendo que logró cobrar fuerza, y resistencia. En cambio, era fácil suponer que las órbitas gravitacionales, de múltiples planetas, le dieron una cierta destreza, al poder deambular por distintos tipos de superficies planetarias, a lo que sólo agrego, mas como una deducción, unos posibles buenos reflejos, al momento de esquivar o disparar.

Todo tipo de información, era relevante para un verdadero invasor, conocer a tu principal enemigo era cuestión de supervivencia, para desatar correctamente la guerra y conseguir la victoria.

 _¿Venganza?._ Una idea implementada desde el escaso honor, que aún le quedaba, al pertenecer a su extinguida raza.. Si fuera así... _¿Hasta qué magnitud crucial necesitaba abordar? ¿Hasta donde sus escalas en la maldad podía exitosamente desatar?_ Su enemigo mortal, fue el principal detonante, de toda su desgracia en general, la caída del imperio e intentó matarlo de manera cobarde y indigna, seria el único, quien se llevaría la mayor parte de su furia, rabia y más genuino dolor. Aun anhelando esto, la incertidumbre de no lograr idear o fabricar, algún método que pudiera, si quiera asemejar, aunque sea un poco, sobre la ruina, miseria y las contundentes heridas agresivas, que recibió por su culpa, todos esos mugrosos y dolorosos días, postrado en esa fría camilla, se las pagaría.

Era prácticamente imposible tan solo intentar imaginar, o explicar con simples palabras, cómo pudo sobrevivir a tantas penurias, su insano estado decadente, acompañado a una soledad tan fría y desoladora que lo golpeaba, con tanta fuerza, que se había denigrado a vivir nuevamente en la Tierra.

Lo único que agradecía hasta cierto punto de su existencia, era la ayuda suministrada por su amigo vortiano, en cuanto volviera a su base, lo contactaría, para perdonarlo.

 ** _\- Zim.._** -lo nombró, dudativo- ** _¿Zim?_**

 ** _\- Te irás. ¿No es cierto?_** -interrumpe abruptamente el irken- ** _Vete de una vez y no regreses, despreciable humano._** -ordenó mirando la lluvia.

 ** _\- ¿Que?_** -lo mira alzando una ceja- ** _No puedes exigirme eso, enano._**

 ** _\- Tu mismo lo dijiste._** -le devolvió la mirada con frialdad- _ **Acabas de decir que era temporal, solo querías tus inmundas pertenencias e irte.**_ -explicó moviendo sus manos- **_¿Por que no te largas de una buena vez?_**

 ** _\- ¿Cómo estaré seguro que no planeas destruir mi planeta?_** -lo miro de forma acusadora- **_Después de todo, estamos hablando de ti, Zim._**

 ** _\- No lo haré_**. -aseguró con firmeza- _**¿Con que propósito crees que logre hacerlo?**_ -pregunto reprimiendo su enojo.

 ** _\- Odio._** -refuto con seriedad- **_Eres capaz de cualquier cosa, guiado por tus arrebatos destructivos, Zim._**

 ** _\- Has destruido todo aquello que tuvo relevancia, afecto o fue importante para Zim._** -reprocho en un tono glacial- **_No quiero que este mugroso planeta le suceda lo mismo._** -lo miró sin expresión- **_Y mucho menos tratándose de un humano como tu, que abandonó a los suyos._**

_Un pinchazo cargado de culpa hizo temblar por completo, al amante de lo paranormal._

**_\- Tienes razón.._** -agacho su mirada, reprimiendo culpa- **_...Zim..._** -murmura dándose ánimos- ** _Realmente quiero decir que yo lo lame..-_**

**_\- ¡ZIM!_ **

Un contundente y escandaloso ruido, hicieron zumbar simultáneamente sus oídos, tanto para el alíen, como para el de lentes, que voltearon su vista inmediatamente, hasta encontrar el origen de aquel molesto y fastidioso sonido. Un risueño joven castaño, vistiendo su clásica gabardina azul marino, camiseta negra y pantalones oscuros, iba en dirección justo hacia ellos, sosteniendo un paraguas rojizo, acompañado con una enigmática sonrisa.

**_" It's better to leave than to be replaced."_ **

**_" Es mejor irse que ser reemplazado."_ **

Esta repentina e inesperada aparición, frustro por completo, los planes internos que buscaba llevar a cabo, el chico gótico. Por consiguiente, solo se limito a mirar la escena, con un disimulado y reprimido sentimiento de odio, que para su suerte, pasó ligeramente desapercibido, para los dos amigos.

 ** _\- Humano-Louie.._** -lo nombro con asombro _ **\- ¿No deberías estar en tu cosa "esa" de "fantasmas"?**_

 _ **\- Acabo de terminar mi investigación, es algo inquietante.**_ -sonrió con ilusión- **_¡Quiero mostrarte esto! ¡Es..!_** -se detuvo, percatándose de su acompañante- ** _¿Dib?_** -lo miro intrigado- **_¿Acaso interrumpo algo?_**

 ** _\- No, no._** -negó haciendo un ademán con su mano- ** _Solo nos quedamos atrapados por la fastidiosa lluvia._** -mintió rápidamente el alíen.

 ** _\- Solo esperábamos que la lluvia se detenga._** -agregó desinteresado el de gabardina negra.

 ** _\- Ya veo._** -afirmó viendo el paraguas oculto detrás del de lentes- **_Zimmy~_** -lo llamó con cierta burla, enojando al otro humano- **_Hay algo de que lo que necesito hablarte._** -mintió moviendo sus manos- ** _Si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa._**

 ** _\- Zim no tiene objeciones ante eso._** -asintió acercándose hasta el de ojeras- **_Eso suena bastante conveniente, para este momento._**

 ** _\- Genial._** -expresó satisfecho- **_¿Vienes con nosotros, Dib?_** -pregunto más por formalidad, manteniendo una mirada neutra.

 ** _\- No, gracias._** -suspiro con pesadez- **_Tengo asuntos que debo resolver._** -le devolvió la mirada de manera fría.

 **\- Lastima.** -pronunció con falsa tristeza, mirando a Zim- **_¿Nos vamos?_**

 ** _\- Claro._** -observó al de ojeras- **_Adiós, Dib._** -se despidió dándole la espalda al de lentes.

 ** _\- Nos vemos luego, chico espacial._** -saludo con una media sonrisa- **_Procura no quemarte._** -finalizo con soltando una risa.

_Ese manera de hablar, sus palabras y esa particular forma de tratarlo, lo enojaba, al absurdo punto de llegar a lastimarlo. ¿Cómo olvidar tantos años de su burlesco juego, que solo ellos conocían?_

**_-Espero no volver a verte_**. -murmuró lo suficientemente alto, para que el solo lo escuchara- **_Maldita escoria humana._**

**_\- Ni en tus sueños, detestable lagartija._ **

**_" Cause you could never love me back."_ **

**_" Porque nunca podrías amarme de nuevo."_ **

En medio incesante y insistente lluvia, dos humanos compartían un paraguas rojizo, empezando naturalmente, una absurda y disfrutable conversación, la cual ayudaba a estabilizar de forma eficaz, al irken, que aun sentía, un extraña sensación que no lograba identificar, ni mucho menos, nombrarla o explicarla, en definiciones humanas. Sin embargo, se acercaba a ser como un estímulo, siendo extraño e inmensamente vacío, con un impulso de provocar dolor, a al causante de su desgracia. _¿Cómo suministrar y provocar eso?_

**_" Cut every tie i have to you."_ **

**_" Corta todos los lazos que tengo para ti."_ **

Mientras tanto, el amante de lo paranormal se recargaba con cuidado sobre la fría y resbalosa pared, sacando un encendedor de su gabardina negra, para acto seguido, encender un cigarro que sostenía en su mano, a continuación, logro prenderlo y llevárselo hasta su boca, saboreando con gusto, aquel reciente vicio.

_**\- Esto.. ¿Por que me duele tanto?** _

Observo la lluvia caer, analizando el nivel de daño, que él mismo había provocado, a la vez que intentaba inútilmente, calmar a sus alocados y desenfrenados sentimientos, que solo fomentaban la idea, de realizar una barbaridad. Las emociones negativas se estaban apoderando de él, volviéndolo más paranoico y asustado, acallando fervientemente a sus propios gritos mentales, que le brindaban una idea macabra, solo digna de un verdadero psicópata pero.. El no era así, y nunca lo sería. Aunque lo ocultara, necesitaba hablar de forma más intima, con el irken, se le acababa la paciencia, lo llevaría a cabo, sea por las buenas o por las malas.

_**\- ¿Tenerte solo para mi, a cualquier costo, es tan malo?** _

**_" Cause your love's a fucking drag. "_ **

**_" Porque tu amor es un puto arrastre. "_ **

**_" But I need it so bad. "_ **

**_" Pero lo necesito tanto. "_ **


	16. Chapter 16

La lluvia poco a poco se iba apaciguando, para convertirse lentamente en tan solo, una débil y escasa llovizna que se filtraba de manera delicada, en la superficie de un rojizo paraguas, apenas siendo mojado, mientras que era sostenido, con cierta firmeza por aquel joven de cabello castaño, mirando con atención su alrededor, le causaba una legítima atmósfera de paz, recordando algunos vagos momentos que mantuvo con su familia, en donde una sonrisa amarga invadió su mueca de tranquilidad. Caminando justo a su lado, estaba el falso humano, que apenas conseguía seguir el paso del contrario, agachando ligeramente su cabeza, junto con una mirada absurdamente perdida, sin querer prestar ni siquiera una pizca de atención, en el intento de conversación, portado por del de ojos azules.

Este tipo de gestos, y tan peculiares acciones, deprimió internamente al de gabardina azul, quien con tan solo observar sus expresiones, muecas y principalmente el lenguaje corporal de su amigo, aseguraba convencido que algo importante había sucedido. Inhalo y exhalo suavemente, disimulando la concentración de paciencia que se aplicaba a sí mismo, no sería nada sencillo entablar una charla con él, más si se trataba de un fibra sensible, a lo que se limitó a ignorar su sentido común y optar en romper la ilusión de una _"atmósfera de paz"_ , para concentrarse en los posible problemas, que agobiaban y carcomían la mente del irken.

 ** _\- Zim._** -lo nombró sin mirarlo- **_¿Estás bien?_** -empezó a preguntar con normalidad.

 ** _\- ¿Ah?_** -suspiro levantando su cabeza- **_Zim está en perfectas condiciones, humano-Louie._**

 ** _\- ¿Sabes?_** -alzó una ceja- **_Tus expresiones faciales saben delatarte muy bien._** -explicó con una media sonrisa- **_Cuéntame lo que te preocupa, Zim._**

 ** _\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?_** -preguntó con asombro- **_No sabía que los humanos podían leer mentes o sacar ese tipo de deducciones, creí que su inteligencia era nula._**

 ** _\- Pff.._** -contuvo su risa- **_No se trata de eso exactamente, Zimmy._** -lo miro divertido- **_Es solo.._** -se detuvo pensando en algo- _**No, espera.. ¡Estas haciéndolo de nuevo!**_

 ** _\- ¿Zim haciendo "que", humano?_** -refuto con una sonrisa burlona.

 ** _\- ¡Eso!_** -lo señalo con su mano- **_¡Siempre manipulas las conversaciones!_** -acuso con un gesto de disgusto.

 ** _\- ¡Mientes!_** -reclama con una voz chillona- **_¡Calumnias! ¡Invenciones!_**

 ** _\- Pff...hahaha..._** -soltó una carcajada- **_Hablo en serio.._** -intentó calmar su respiración- **_¿Que es lo que te pasa?_** -insistió el de ojeras.

 ** _\- No es de tu incumbencia._** -respondió con simpleza- **_Zim está sumamente bien._** -aseguró desviando su mirada- _**Solo limítate a caminar.**_

 _ **\- Déjame adivinar.**_ -canturreo divertido- ** _Tiene algo que ver con Dib.. ¿Verdad?_**

 ** _\- ¡Mientes!_** -grito con rapidez- **_¡Sucias mentiras!_**

 ** _\- Mmph._** -cerró sus ojos, pensativo- **_Lo sabía._**

 ** _\- No tiene ninguna relevancia el cabezón Dib, en esto._** -cruzó sus brazos- **_Y aunque si fuese de la forma en que la dices, humano-Louie._** -cambió su postura a una orgullosa- **_No tendría absolutamente nada que ver contigo._** -advirtió ofendido.

 ** _\- Estás irritado._** -mencionó observandolo a los ojos- **_¿Acaso fue Dib la persona a la cual odiabas?_**

 ** _\- Odio._** -corrigió con ceño fruncido- **_¿Qué planeas al tener conocimiento de esto?_** -devolvió la pregunta, enojado.

 ** _\- Nada, en realidad._** -encogió sus hombros, divertido- **_Solo obtener una buena y justificada excusa para golpear al imbécil de Dib._** -respondió con una extraña sonrisa.

 ** _\- Zim te otorgara la autorización para hacerlo, entonces._** -asintió soltando una carcajada.

Gracias a ese pequeña e inocente _"broma"_ , el ambiente se relajó considerablemente entre ellos, aligerando la intensa tensión que antes los envolvía en una sensación de completo desespero, esto calmó las sospechas infundadas que poseía el alíen, que no podía evitar sentirse acorralado y ahogado, al ser rodeado por tantas emociones negativas. Por otro lado, el de ojos azules solo continuó riendo, acotando algunas absurdas ideas de palizas _"imaginarias"_ que le daría a su hermano por molestar a su único amigo, a lo que el contrario solo comentaba y aconsejaba de forma exagerada algunos ejemplos, contando en el proceso, alguna que otra anécdota que vivieron tiempo atrás.

 ** _\- Es increíble que ambos salieran vivos de tantas peleas._** -expresa impresionado- **_¿Realmente inundaron toda la ciudad, solo por una guerra con globos de agua?_**

 ** _\- Si, fue una victoria contundente para Zim._** -recuerda con una ligera sonrisa- **_Aunque detesto la lluvia y la humedad de este asqueroso planeta._**

 ** _\- Dudo que puedas abandonar la Tierra sin morir, Zimmy._** -responde divertido- **_Ni siquiera serías capaz de atravesar la atmósfera._**

 ** _\- Nunca dudes de mis increíbles habilidades, humano._** -hablo sin pensar- **_Si tan solo eso fuera posible, claro._** -agregó rápidamente, moviendo su mano.

 ** _\- Aunque fueran rivales, no comprendo del todo bien su "odio"._** -mencionó con duda- **_Da la impresión que no podían convivir sin estar pendiente el uno en el otro._** -deduce tocando su mentón- **_¿Por que se odian tanto?_**

 ** _\- Zim no quiere hablar de eso._** -confesó desviando su mirada- _**Solo te diré esto.**_ -comentó ganándose la atención completa del terrícola- **_¿Alguna vez te han arrebatado algo que venerabas..._** -suspiro, mirándolo fijamente- ** _... Y ver cómo lo destruyen frente a ti?_**

Un extenso y incomodo silencio, se instaló profundamente entre ambos humanos, una expresión glacial se formó en el rostro del de ojeras, esa inocente pregunta fue el detonante psicológico para hacerlo recrear ciertas escasas y borrosas memorias, que aun al día de hoy lo atormentaban con facilidad. 

Su pulso de un momento a otro, se aceleró, causando que su respiración se desestabilice, mientras que observaba mentalmente los ojos vacíos y muertos de sus padres. Movió su cabeza, intentando alejar definitivamente, las viejas puertas de ese trauma, a lo que solo se limito a ver a su acompañante que parecía distraído con sus propios problemas, esto lo calmo, para apresurarse a cambiar su expresión y postura, por una más relajante y normal.

 ** _\- No._** -mintió con falsa tranquilidad- ** _No he vivido algo así._** -afirmó tocando el hombro del alien- **_¿Dib fue quien te lastimo a tal grado?_** -preguntó disimulando su tono sombrío

 ** _\- Si._** -asintió desganado- **_No quiero estar cerca de él, siento que cada vez que lo veo.._** -expresa señalando su pecho- **_Algo se remueve con tanta fuerza que no me deja respirar, y un odio interno consume a Zim._** -confesó desviando su mirada.

 ** _\- Entiendo a qué te refieres._** -asiente con frialdad, apartando su mirada- **_Detesto tanto a la humanidad.._** -cierra ambas manos con fuerza, formando un puño- ** _Me gustaría eliminarlos.._** -balbucea en un tono bajo.

 ** _\- ¿Humano-Louie?_** -lo llamó con extrañeza- **_¿Estas bien?_**

 ** _\- ¿Ah? Si, si._** -asegura moviendo sus manos- _**Solo ignóralo, Zimmy~**_ -aconsejo con una sonrisa- **_Una persona así, no merece ni que le prestes atención._**

 ** _\- Tienes razón, sucia bola de carne._** -levantó su mano brazo, agitándolo un poco- ** _¡Ese inútil y patético cabezón no atormentará más a Zim! ¡NUNCA!_**

 ** _\- Es mejor cuando estás en tu estado de superioridad absoluta._** -comenta divertido.

 ** _\- Efectivamente._** -asintió moviendo sus manos de forma orgullosa- **_Mono-Louie._** -lo llamo alzando una ceja- **_Zim quiere tener conocimiento sobre algo._** -habla mirando fijamente al contrario.

 ** _\- ¿Y ese repentino interés en mi, Zimmy?_** -bromeó soltando una ligera risa- **_¿A que se debe que me brindes tu total atención?_**

 _ **\- Estúpido terrícola.**_ -mencionó cruzándose de brazos- **_Tengo curiosidad por algo de tu molesta persona._** -comentó pensativo- **_¿Tienes algún lazo sanguíneo con el repugnante Dib?_**

 ** _\- Ninguno._** -aseguró encogiendo sus hombros- **_Siendo sincero contigo, Zim, apenas pude conocerlo hace varios días atrás._** -recordó llevando su mano al mentón- **_Tampoco he hablado mucho con él, al parecer me odia casi tanto como lo hace Gaz._** -respondió con una media sonrisa.

 ** _\- ¿Por que estas instalado en ese sitio?_** -pregunto sin pensar- **_¿No es molesto convivir con ellos al ser claramente repudiado?_**

 ** _\- Ah, ni lo menciones_**. -suspiro revolviendo un poco su cabello- **_Detesto la posición en la que me ha puesto el profesor._** -se queja mirando al irken- **_Aunque tampoco puedo decepcionarlo._** -admite pensativo- **_¿Sabes? El fue el único que me extendió una mano cuando más lo necesitaba._** -sonrió con nostalgia.

 ** _\- ¿Se arrancó una extremidad por ti?_** -preguntó con inocencia, imaginando la situación.

 ** _\- Pff.. No, no._** -negó entre risas- **_Aunque esa idea es bastante romántica para un psicópata._** -se burla revolviendo el pelo del alíen- **_¿Puedo usarla contigo, Zimmy?_**

 ** _\- Nunca aceptaría una muestra de afecto tan retorcida._** -expresa moviendo ligeramente su cabeza- _ **Aunque te daría puntos por tu mediocre esfuerzo.**_

 ** _\- ¿Si fuera la cabeza de Dib?_** -pregunto alzando una ceja- **_¿Aceptarías?_**

 ** _\- No me tientes, sucio humano._** -respondió con una media sonrisa- ** _Por lo que Zim comprende fuiste rescatado por Membrana.. ¿Verdad?_** -insistió observando al de gabardina.

 ** _\- Exacto._** -asintió recordando vagamente- **_Zim._** -lo nombró mirando la lluvia- **_Te devolveré la pregunta._** -advierte midiendo sus palabras.

**_\- Bien, hazlo._ **

**_\- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido completamente solo?_** -pregunta con un auge de tristeza en su voz- **_¿Traicionado, abandonado e humillado, estando únicamente en pie con ganas de querer rendirte.._** -cierra levemente sus ojos- ** _...Gritando una y otra vez.. Sin que nadie te escuche.. Totalmente vulnerable..?_**

El irken solo mantuvo silencio, en una clara señal de aceptación, comprendía tan bien las palabras que comunicaba el castaño, que indirectamente pudo sentir que se identificaba momentáneamente con el, ese estado tan denigrante el cual emergía en sus debilidades transitorias, que provocaba la sola existencia de su antiguo rival. El remordimiento, la culpa y la impotencia era su eterna condena al fracasar en defender y ayudar su raza, la tortura de seguir con vida al negarse a perecer con orgullo junto a su Más Altos, lo lastimaba.

Esos sentimientos, como lo denominaban en el vocabulario humano, creció de manera exponencial dentro de el, retomarse a sí mismo fue una odisea que todavía no terminaba de cruzar, pero aun así, persisitia estando de pie en ese lugar, el imponente orgullo de mantenerse con vida para no dejarse aplastar, era un motivo clave, pero el verdadero y más importante catalizador, estaba justo delante de él.

 ** _\- Si._** -admitió con sinceridad- **_He sentido y afrontado esa clase de experiencia solo, Louie._** -levanta su vista hasta el castaño- ** _Fue ridículamente difícil para Zim._** -se quejó cerrando con fuerza sus manos.

 ** _\- Así que tú también comprendes lo que se siente._** -susurro con pesadez- **_Quizás realmente eres distinto a todos los demás, Zim._**

 ** _\- Así es, larva._** -contestó dándole un golpe en el brazo- _**Después de todo, estás ante el todopoderoso Zim.**_

**_\- Nunca he dudado de eso, mi pequeño amo._ **

**_\- Jamás lo hagas, esclavo humano._ **

Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, compartiendo una mutua sonrisa, de alguna absurda forma estaban confiando plenamente uno en el otro. _¿Cuándo fue que tuvo la oportunidad de entablar una relación con algún humano?_

 ** _\- Zim._** -lo llamo, acortando sus distancias- **_Escucha bien, Zim._** -hablo ganándose la atención del irken- _**No tengo la intención de lastimarte, o meterme en tus asuntos personales pero..**_ -lo mira con detenimiento- ** _Quiero que sepas que estoy de tu lado, te aprecio mucho, eres mi único amigo en el cual puedo confiar._**

 ** _\- Humano-Louie.._** -susurra con asombro- **_Eso.._** -lo mira con una sonrisa burlona- **_¡Es porque tienes el enorme y grandioso placer que Zim, te haya brindado su generosa y genial, amistad!_** -expresa adulándose a sí mismo- **_Siéntete eternamente agradecido porque me perteneces, esclavo humano._**

 ** _\- Pff.._** -contuvo su risa- **_Como ordene, su majestad._** -siguió el juego, quedándose junto al irken- **_Solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que si necesitas algo, siempre puedes contar contigo._** -lo tomó del brazo- **_¿Quieres ir por una malteada, Zimmy?_**

**_\- Zim aceptara tu oferta, larva revoltosa._ **

Sorprendentemente el extraterrestre, no retiró el repentino pero afectivo agarre por parte del de gabardina azul, a lo que solo continuaron su rumbo, caminando juntos hasta una cafetería. No había ninguna duda, el irken cada vez se convencía más, que la terapia afectiva que le brindaba el humano, era justo lo que necesitaba.


	17. Chapter 17

Muchos pensamientos invadían con insistencia su enorme cabeza, su mirada estaba fijada en el techo de su antigua habitación, ignorando completamente todo lo que se encontraba en su alrededor, no existía duda alguna, estaba desanimado y destrozado mentalmente, varios sentimientos reprimidos lo estaban acorralando, al punto de torturarlo tan efectivamente, que ya no podía usar su cerebro para algo más, que no sea en pensar en el extraterrestre. Aún se culpaba y afligía al recordar la petición tan inexpresiva y sumamente fría que le entabló su viejo rival, las circunstancias que le tocaba enfrentar, era aún peor de lo que se imaginaba. Fue entonces cuando comenzó profundamente a reflexionar, muchas emociones, sensaciones y recuerdos de ese fatídico día, se presentaron con fuerza en su cabeza, como prueba de ello, divago sobre su manera de actuar, arrepintiéndose en el proceso, causando un ligero temblor por todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndose por completo...

_**"Se convirtió en lo que más detestaba.. Eliminó a toda una raza, un planeta entero.. ¿Cuándo fue que los roles de ambos se invirtieron?** _

Debía esforzarse para entender lo que intento transmitirle el irken, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, todo dentro de él, había cambiado.

Estaba cómodamente acostado en su cama, con sus brazos extendidos acompañado con una mueca pensativa, intentaba ordenar y priorizar las dudas existenciales, por las cuales estaba prisionero, trayendo un recurrente insomnio, que le pesaba enormemente, cargar en los párpados de sus ojos. Era frustrante la impotencia de no saber qué exactamente hacer, o lo que quería emprender, cada vez estaba más convencido que nunca más le hablaría, ni mucho menos lo perdonaría por tan grave fechoría. Medito para sí mismo, buscando implantarse y posicionarse en el lugar del irken, teniendo en cuenta las múltiples posibilidades de lo que vivió, experimento y sufrió, desde que fue arrojado en el frío espacio, hasta su inesperado regreso a la Tierra.

Y no solo eso, su personalidad era ligeramente distinta, claro aun mantenía esa actitud tan orgullosa, y prepotente que siempre lo atraía pero... Su mirada era diferente, esos ojos falsos nunca se vieron tan tristes y enojados, en todos sus años de nemesis, jamas llego a ese punto de odio, era cierto que buscaban con desesperación la ruina y miseria mutua aunque.. _¿A qué precio?_ Algo interno se quebró dentro de él, presionando cada vez más fuerte en la reciente herida, no pudo resistirlo, a lo que solo se puso de pie rápidamente, abandonando su confort para calmar su agitada respiración, inhalaba y exhalaba constantemente, ya que sentía que se quedaba sin aire.

_**"¿Qué es lo que quieres de Zim?"** _

Esa frase lo estaba atormentando, ya que ni él mismo estaba exactamente seguro sobre la respuesta, tenía entendido que era un ser humano horrible y egoísta, al desear internamente que volvieran a su antigua relación de rivales, para continuar las persecuciones, trampas, disputas, peleas... Verlo a diario. Sus ojos magentas demostrando burla y superioridad, sus extrañas antenas que siempre quiso tocar, las poses tan absurdas pero tiernas buscando imponerse ante los demás, todo lo que era Zim, inevitablemente lo atraía y le encantaba.. _¿Por que no se había dado cuenta de esto antes?_ Maldecía a su conciencia que le mostraba lo que no quería ver, era recio al no querer darse cuenta de la estúpidamente gigante magnitud de sus propios sentimientos escondidos, con los cuales lidiaba desde hace bastante tiempo atrás.

Abandonó su santuario privado, para caminar por los estrechos pasillos de su hogar, aunque se encontrará moralmente solo, aún mantenía cierto contacto con su hermana, que para su grata sorpresa, no había cambiado en lo absoluto, sobretodo cuando se trataba de él. Esto lo alegraba e aliviaba por igual, ya que al ser testigo de tanto dolor, cambio y tiempo, retomar la inexistente relación de hermanos, era justo lo que necesitaba, quizás una opinión externa podría hacerlo entrar en razón, trataría de evitar a toda costa abandonar, por ahora, su planeta.

Impulsivamente decidió reparar, parte de las desgracias que le otorgó de manera gratuita al extraterrestre, era consciente que era una misión suicida, pero tenía que remendar o pagar las consecuencias de sus acciones, aunque eso significara soportar el genuino y poderoso odio. Sin embargo, una brillante luz azulada localizada al final del oscuro pasillo, llamó sorpresivamente su atención, algo que destacaba en el de lentes, era de la curiosidad innata que lo estimulaba a la investigar, por lo que no tardó demasiado en dirigirse hacia ella, con un paso lento y sigiloso, empezó a merodear por las cercanías, pasando a un lado de la habitación de su pequeña hermana, la cual estaba entretenida y recostada en su cama, absorta únicamente en su consola.

Una vez que llegó hasta el final del pasillo, la luz se hizo aún más brillante y persistente, a lo que el de gabardina negra solo ocultó una mueca de genuina sorpresa, al notar que estaba delante de la habitación de su padre, ahora perteneciente a Louie, un intenso pero corto debate mental, se desarrolló de manera magistral en la mente del humano, el cual se preguntaba si era correcto o no, invadir la privacidad ajena, así que lo miro por lado mas conveniente, nunca estaba de más investigar y/o estudiar, a una inminente amenaza o un posible _"enemigo_ ", esto era resultado de años de experiencia que tuvo con su alíen.

Alejando sus tontas dudas, se dio un falso valor civil, para entreabrir con mucha cautela la puerta, acto seguido, se asomó ligeramente por la delgada abertura, observando con dificultad el entorno oscuro, pero llamativo del lugar, solo una tenue iluminación era captada en el centro del cuarto, delatando la presencia despierta del de ojeras. Para su desgracia, el joven castaño estaba habitando el cuarto, sentado en su cama, de espaldas a la puerta y tecleando con habilidad una tecnológica laptop, escribiendo algo que desconocía en su totalidad. Un poco más confiado, el humano cabezón, decidió arriesgarse para observar con sumo detalle, las pequeñas pero importantes cosas que lo rodeaban.

**_\- Agente "_ ** **_Nightwatcher_ ** **_".. ¿Está ahí?_ **

_**\- Afirmativo, Agente Darkbootie.** _

Este llamado dejó completamente helado al amante de lo paranormal, quedando firmemente paralizado en su lugar, siendo consumido por una curiosidad mortal, esa voz la reconocía muy bien, era perteneciente a uno de los miembros de su antiguo grupo selecto de lo paranormal, _"Los Ojos Hinchados"_ hacía varios años, que perdió todo contacto con ellos, ya que su padre se lo había estrictamente prohibido, debido a unas constantes peleas para que retomara el camino de la ciencia real. A este punto, se enorgullecía de haber sido tan rebelde en su niñez, de una u otra forma, consiguió lo que siempre había soñado, claro, a expensas de algo mucho más importante.

Movió su cabeza, acallando y alejando sus intrigas e distracciones, no era el momento para reprenderse moralmente, por lo que con sumo cuidado, se escondió detrás de la puerta, mentalizándose para únicamente concentrarse en las voces que estaba escuchando justo detrás de él, tenía un extraño presentimiento naciendo en su instinto de investigador, temía que algo no resultara bien.

 _ **\- Es bueno oír noticias de usted.**_ -saludó con cortesía- _**Hemos perdido su comunicación al menos por varias semanas.**_ -informa con naturalidad.

 _ **\- Lamento no haberme reportado antes.**_ -se excusa con serenidad- _**Ligeros contratiempos me han surgido, así que fue imposible en mi situación contactarlos.**_

 _ **\- Me han informado sobre su actual condición, lo lamento mucho.**_ -mencionó con sinceridad- _**La organización siempre está dispuesta a brindarle ayuda para lo que necesite.**_

 _ **\- Gracias, aprecio el gesto.**_ -contesta con amabilidad- _**Por el momento estoy en buenos términos en mi actual residencia.**_

 _ **\- Excelente.**_ -afirma complacido- _**Nightwatcher.**_ -lo nombra con seriedad- **_La agente Tunaghost y yo necesitamos que nos entregues toda la información que has recolectado con respecto al expediente n°9._**

 _ **\- Bien, se lo enviare por aquí en una hora.**_ -informo con una media sonrisa- _**Agente Darkbootie, si es posible quisiera que me suministrará información sobre un caso en particular.**_

 _ **\- ¿Un caso?**_ -repite con curiosidad- _**¿A qué tipo de caso te refieres, agente?**_

 _ **\- Extraterrestre.**_ -responde con simpleza- _**Me gustaría investigar los diversos expedientes que traten sobre la vida alienígena y actividades similares.**_ -explica moviendo sus manos.

 _ **\- Tengo en mi poder algunos viejos archivos sobre ese tema.**_ -comenta un poco pensativo- _**Un antiguo miembro de nuestra organización, el agente "Mothman" estaba obsesionado con todo lo emergente sobre el espacio.**_

 _ **\- ¿El espacio?**_ -repitió con incredulidad- _**¿De verdad?**_

 ** _\- Así es, afirmaba que su extraño compañero de clases era un alíen._** -explicó recordando algunas viejas ocasiones- **_Si realmente quieres esos antiguos expedientes, puedo enviártelos hoy por la noche._**

 _ **\- Perfecto, eso seria de gran ayuda.**_ -agradeció sonriendo de lado- _**He escuchado anteriormente muchos hallazgos disparatados y la horrible reputación del agente Mothman.**_ -mencionó con duda- _**¿Era tan malo como los demás miembros, decían?**_ -pregunta con suma curiosidad.

 _ **\- Era bastante obsesivo y algo excéntrico, pero realizaba puntualmente su trabajo.**_ -asegura con firmeza- _**Cuando los sucesos más catastróficos e absurdos acontecían en la sociedad, el agente siempre daba una débil advertencia de lo que sucedería, por ende ese era su seudónimo "Mothman".**_ -explica con cierta nostalgia.

 _ **\- Ya veo.**_ -interrumpe aburrido- _**Si eso es todo, yo me retiro..**_

El de gabardina negra no pudo seguir escuchando, sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas, mientras que su mente ataba los pocos cabos sueltos que tenía sin hilar, dentro de sus teorías más alocadas, era un hecho que su _"hermanastro"_ pertenecía a su antigua agencia paranormal, y no solo eso, estaba pidiendo los viejos expedientes de su propio trabajo, algo que le provocaba mucho enojo, ya que nunca se puso a pensar con detenimiento, que estos hallazgos podrían ser vistos, para la propia competencia, en una caza de futuras criaturas sobrenaturales.

Sin embargo, el problema que tenía que lidiar no era exactamente ese, sino que si esos papeles llegaban a caer en las manos del castaño, estaría exponiendo gradualmente la identidad del irken, entendía muy bien que Louie no era ningún tonto, tenía un increíble poder deducción y razonamiento mental, agregando de que estuvo informándose completamente de su entorno. Sus acciones eran algo digno de un verdadero investigador, comparando vagamente a un detective, estaba empezando a creer que sería muy difícil, enfrentarse debidamente a el.

Una escalofriante y débil risa, se ganó completamente la atención del chico gótico, lo cual cubrió con rapidez su boca, para evitar que sus conjeturas escaparan de los rincones más oscuros de su mente, debía mantenerse en un absoluto silencio, para no ser descubierto. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar, sentía que algo no andaba bien, aquella risa se extendía, hasta ser reemplazada por una respiración agitada, esto alarmó al de lentes, por lo que armándose de valor, intentó acercarse un poco más, a la abertura intermedia de la puerta, para así tener una mejor visión de lo que sucedía ahí dentro.

Un humano de cabello castaño junto con unos profundos ojos azules, estaba de pie en el centro de su habitación, completamente a oscuras, solo con la luz del computador estando encendida, mientras que en sus manos sostenía algo que no lograba identificar, ese cambio de actitud tan drástica lo perturbaba, el de gabardina negra solo pudo concluir que era una arrebato leve de una extendida locura.

 _ **\- Pobre agente Mothman, me compadezco tanto de ti..**_ -canturreo divertido- **_Voy a robarte a tu preciado alíen._**

 _ **\- "¡Por Saturno!"**_ -pensó preso del pánico- _**"¡¿ZIM?!"**_

 _ **\- Y nadie podrá hacer nada para detenerme.**_ -comenzó a reír _ **\- Por fin, obtendré pruebas para ser reconocido o quizás mejor...**_ -desordenó su cabello- _**Tendré a mi disposición a un poderoso aliado.**_

El humano cabezón poco a poco comenzó a alejarse en silencio, midiendo sus pasos con cuidado, su pulso estaba acelerado, mientras que su cerebro estaba trabajando sin descanso, para procesar toda la información adquirida, un intenso miedo recorrió cada centímetro de su ser, experimentando por primera vez, un genuino terror que alimento indirectamente su sentido común.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, dejó a un lado sus bien fundamentados temores, para disponerse a correr lo más rápido que le fuese posible. Necesitaba encontrar y avisar cuanto antes al irken, no quería que le sucediera absolutamente mas nada, aunque sea el centro de su odio e repudio, necesitaba ahora más que nunca, ser escuchado.

_Debía redimirse. Poner el bienestar de su némesis como prioridad._

_**\- "¡Debo proteger a Zim!"** _


	18. Chapter 18

Un pequeño robot estaba fielmente al lado de su amo, mirándolo con una expresión ingenua e indecisa, tratando de adivinar qué es lo que debería hacer o cómo tenía que actuar, ante esta situación. Ya había transcurrido alrededor de una hora, cuando su maestro llegó de sus intachables y laboriosas obligaciones humanas, a lo que al solo poner un pie en su base, se recostó inmediatamente en el pequeño sofá de la sala principal, quedándose profundamente dormido. El sirviente robot hizo caso omiso, a la presencia del irken, a lo que abandonó desinteresadamente esa habitación, para ir a destruir e incendiar la cocina, claro, solo para matar el tiempo, pero esto lamentablemente quedó en segundo plano, cuando empezó a transmitirse su programa favorito _"El mono enojado"_.

Aun con todos esos lloriqueos desesperados y carcajadas escandalosas, su amo en ningún momento hablo, grito o regaño, básicamente ni siquiera se inmuto, esto fue sumamente extraño para su asistente metálico, ya que se esperaba su cotidiano chillido o gritos para que apagara esa infernal máquina televisiva, pero no fue así, no cabía la menor duda, su maestro estaba en un claro estado de letargo. Totalmente aburrido por la falta de atención del ex-invasor, el pequeño robot decidió simplemente marcharse de la base, no si antes, robarle de su muñeca, el pequeño artefacto de camuflaje que utilizaba diariamente su amo, usándolo torpemente para sí mismo.

No tardó demasiado en hacer efecto, dándole la perfecta apariencia de un pequeño niño, la ilusión se basaba en un infante de cabello color negro, algo despeinado junto a unos grandes visores en su cabeza, sus ojos ligeramente similares a un lavanda, vistiendo unas ropas coloridas, pero bien llamativas, simplemente imitando a la perfección, a un idiota, hiperactivo y patético niño humano.

Gratamente feliz y contento, soltó una ruidosa carcajada, para luego, azotar con fuerza la puerta, trayendo como consecuencia, que finalmente el irken despertara. Algo atontado por el repentino sonido, movió con cuidado su cabeza, sintiendo algo de pesadez por la ruptura del sueño, a la vez que abría con dificultad sus ojos, acostumbrándose con lentitud a la luz del lugar, cayendo en cuenta de su propia realidad, se había quedado profundamente dormido, luego de una salida con el humano, que al parecer, se extendió un poco más de lo provisto. Su cuerpo se lo agradeció, sintiéndose mejor y más reconfortado, por lo que abandonó su actual pero cómoda posición, para sentarse firmemente en su sitio, miró a su alrededor, notando su única presencia en la sala, por lo que decidió estirarse un poco.

Totalmente pensativo, se hundió en su mente, aún tenía varias cosas por hacer, pero la más urgente, era comunicarse con su amigo vortiano, para así poder conversar y perdonarlo, después de todo seguía vivo gracias a él, eso sin duda era un logro pero a la vez un castigo, que sin importar por donde se mire, ya era lo suficientemente malo. Finalmente se levantó del sofá, dando unos cuantos pasos al interior del cuarto, para encaminarse directamente hasta su laboratorio, sin embargo, esto fue interrumpido por unos fuertes y desesperados toquidos en la entrada principal, por lo que solo se dio media vuelta, volviendo entre sus pasos, con el objetivo de encarar a cualquier persona que estuviera detrás de la puerta, molestando.

No tardó demasiado en girar la perilla, y abrir por fin la puerta, descubriendo anonadado de quien se trataba, al ver con sus propios ojos magenta a ese humano cabezón que tanto aborrecía, lo detestaba casi con su propia vida.

_**\- ¿Dib?** _

El amante de lo paranormal no contesto, solo se limito a ver por unos breves segundos a su antiguo némesis, para acto seguido, empujarlo hacia dentro de la propiedad, entrando el mismo de manera forzada justo detrás de él, esto molestó bastante al irken, que se repuso rápidamente de la sorpresiva visita, en unos pocos instantes, se abalanzó contra el terrícola, para así iniciar una pequeña pelea, lo que provocó que ambos cayeran con dureza al piso, empujándose y golpeándose mutuamente, mientras que rodaban tontamente por toda la sala de estar. Simplemente era algo cómico e irónico de ver, estaban imitándose a sí mismos, pero de niños, como en los inicios de sus patéticas e infantiles peleas, recreando viejas escenas de cuando eran unos simples _"enemigos"_ , con su mutua e absurda rivalidad, sobre quién haría su vida peor o mas miserable.

Viejos pero añorados tiempos, que ahora solo reflejaban: dolor, arrepentimiento, odio y una necesidad inconsciente de perdón.

 _ **\- ¡Suéltame, Dib!**_ -ordena alzando su voz- _**¡SUELTA A ZIM!**_

 _ **\- ¿Acaso eres un maldito imbécil?**_ -gritó con enojo- _**¡¿Quieres que los demás te descubran?!**_ -insistió apresando con su cuerpo al irken.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo te atreves hablarme de ese modo, humano?**_ -sentenció dándole una fuerte patada al contrario- _**No eres absolutamente nadie para venir a molestar la tranquilidad del maravilloso Zim.**_ -expreso alejándose varios metros.

 _ **\- Auch..**_ -se agarró el estómago- _ **Eso dolió, lagartija espacial.**_ -bufo con una expresión de dolor.

 _ **\- Tsk.**_ -chasqueo su lengua con molestia- _**Lárgate de una vez, asquerosa bola de carne.**_ -ordenó mirándolo con odio.

 _ **\- ¿Por que no tienes puesto tu "increíble" disfraz?**_ -se burló con sarcasmo.

 _ **\- ¿Que?**_ -se miró a sí mismo, notando la ausencia de su reloj- _**"Ugh.. Gir..**_ " -pensó cerrando sus ojos con fastidio.

 _ **\- ¿¡Y bien?!**_ -insistió con euforia- _**¿¡Acaso no puedes hacer algo tan sencillo como eso?!**_

 _ **\- ¡Silencio repulsivo e insolente, cabezón!**_ -grito poniéndose de pie- _**Zim te dejo bien en claro que no quiere volver a verte.**_

 _ **\- Necesito discutir algo importante contigo.**_ -hablo enojado, recuperándose ligeramente del golpe.

 _ **\- Pff.. Hahaha..**_ -comenzó a reír- _**¿Cuando fue que tu enorme y vacía cabeza dejo de funcionar?**_ -pregunto entre carcajadas- ¿ _ **Que te hace creer que voy querer escucharte?**_

 _ **\- Zim.**_ -lo nombró con seriedad- _**Se muy bien que no hemos tenido la mejor relación de este mundo.**_ -empezó devolviendo la mirada al invasor- _ **Desde prácticamente toda mi vida me he dedicado a perseguirte,**_ _ **acosarte**_ _ **, pelear hasta incluso intentar matarte.**_ -explicó con cierta dificultad.

 _ **\- Estas repitiendo lo que todo esté sucio planeta sabe, gusano.**_ -bufó cruzándose de brazos- _**No dispongo tiempo para esto.**_

 _ **\- ¡Déjame continuar, enano!**_ -interrumpe molesto- _**Hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, por lo que a estas alturas deberías entender que tengo un buen motivo, para estar aquí tratando de razonar contigo.**_ -informo con severidad- _**Solo pido que me escuches, tan solo cinco minutos.**_

El pequeño extraterrestre analizo con cautela, aquella mirada llena de determinación que le brindaba el de gabardina negra, sus ojos parecían muy seguros y tan profundos, como muy pocas veces lo había visto, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que su antiguo rival, se enfrentaba de forma tan seria y singular, hacia el. No mentiría, le daba cierta curiosidad, sobre las palabras que emitiría, su expresión tan decidida, acompañada de una postura autoritaria, indicaban que no se marcharía hasta lograr su cometido. Este minúsculo detalle lo hizo sonreír, para sus adentros, trayendo nuevamente a sus memorias, esas viejas ocasiones en donde sus peleas eran divertidas, atestiguando como el chico gótico siempre se impuso ante sus absurdos y patéticos ideales, claro no estaba de acuerdo, pero no impedía que admirara ese bien escondido sentimiento de superación y arrogancia.

Sin embargo, las circunstancias ahora eran completamente distintas, ya no eran simples niños, ni siquiera rivales o enemigos, un odio más profundo fue el predominante en su inexistente relación, la duda estaba pesando en sus hombros, no quería escuchar o interactuar con el terrícola, solo esperaba que se marchara, para que las viejas heridas no pudieran abrirse de nuevo... La idea de usar la fuerza para lanzarlo por los aires, era demasiado tentadora, incluso podía activar la seguridad de su base, para que huyera despavorido temiendo por su vida pero...

No, estaba cansado de evadir al de lentes, sumamente fastidiado de suministrarle un derecho para lastimarlo cada vez que él lo deseara.. _¡Por dios! ¡El era Zim! ¿Cuándo se volvió tan sensible y empático con alguien que repudiaba?_ Absolutamente no, ya venía siendo hora de enfrentarse frente a frente con el repulsivo humano, debía aclarar todo y poner un alto a esto.

 _ **\- Habla de una vez.**_ -ordenó de manera tajante- _ **Solo grábate en tu desquiciado y minúsculo cerebro que solo escuchare, y luego te retirarás como la escoria humana que eres.**_ -amenazó con severidad.

 _ **\- ¿Realmente me odias, eh?**_ -balbuceo desganado, deprimido.

 _ **\- Me diste buenos y serios motivos para hacerlo**_. -contestó con simpleza- _**¿O me equivoco, sucio saco de órganos?**_

 _ **\- No.. no lo haces.**_ -asintió agachando su cabeza- _**De hecho si estuviera en tu mismo lugar, también me odiaría.**_ -murmuró sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho- _**Jamás podré remediar o enmendar mis acciones pero solo quiero decirte que yo lo lame..-**_

 _ **\- Silencio.**_ -hablo mirándolo a los ojos- _**Detén todo eso.**_ -ordenó reprimiendo su enojo.

_**\- Escucha Zim.. ¡Realmente yo..-** _

_**\- No has venido a buscar a Zim para esto.. ¿No es cierto?**_ -interrumpió con falsa tranquilidad, haciendo un puño con sus manos- _**Por tu propia seguridad es mejor que comienzas a hablar, sino quieres salir volando hasta la estratosfera.**_

 _ **\- Tienes razón.**_ -suspiro con pesadez- _**Mi propósito para estar aquí contigo es solo para advertirte.**_ -hablo poniéndose de pie, sacudiendo su gabardina- _**Tu verdadera identidad está en peligro.**_

 _ **\- ¿Que?**_ -susurro con sorpresa- _ **¿De que estas hablando, humano?**_

 _ **\- Louie.**_ -nombró ganándose la atención del alíen- _**Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que descubra que eres un irken, necesitas estar preparado para cuando ese momento llegue.**_ -explica mirándolo con pena- _**Zim yo..**_

 _ **\- ¡Mientes!**_ -alzó con fuerza su voz- _**¡MIENTES! ¡ZIM NO PUEDE CREER ESO!**_ -grito desplomándose en el piso.

 _ **\- ¡Reacciona, Zim!**_ -grito frustrado- _**¡Es la verdad!**_ -afirmó moviendo sus manos- _**Te estoy avisando para que evites el peligro, realmente tu no lo conoces, ni sabes absolutamente nada sobre el.**_ -informo acercándose al contrario- _**Si descubre la verdad, no sabrás como el podría reaccionar.**_

 _ **\- No, no, no.**_ -negó aun sentado en el piso- _**¡No voy a creer tus sucias mentiras, humano insolente!**_ -se puso de pie, alejándose del de lentes- _**¡Son puras calumnias!**_

 _ **\- No lo entiendes.**_ -insistió acortando más las distancias- _**Yo mismo pude escucharlo desde su propio cuarto, está dispuesto a investigar la existencia de vida alienígena, con archivos de nuestras antiguas peleas o tus reiterados intentos de conquista.**_ -informa acorralando al contrario- _**Louie no es ningún tonto, no tardará demasiado en descubrir la verdad.**_

 _ **\- I-Imposible..**_ -susurra chocando de espaldas a la pared- _**¿Cómo podría saberlo a menos.. ?**_ -mira con rabia al de gabardina- _**¡¿Fuiste tu no es cierto?! ¡¿NO ES CIERTO?! -**_

 _ **\- ¡NO!**_ -negó alzando su voz- _**No fue mi culpa.**_ -aseguro con prisa- _**¡Lo juro!**_

 ** _\- ¿Por qué debería creer en tus palabras?_** -preguntó con ironía- _**Despreciable larva, tu única intención ahora es lastimarme e inducirme al dolor con todo esto.. ¿Verdad?**_ -menciona con una mueca de disgusto.

 _ **\- ¡No!**_ -niega moviendo su cabeza- _ **Escúchame.. solo..**_

 _ **\- ¿Es divertido?**_ -insiste enfrentándose al contrario- _**¿Tanto extrañas provocarme miseria?**_ -sonrió de lado- _**¿Ser derrotado e humillado por ti?**_ -agarra con fuerza el cuello de su gabardina- _**¿O acaso quieres regocijarte con mi propio sufrimiento?**_

 _ **\- Te equivocas en cada maldita frase, Zim.**_ -forcejea tomando del mentón al de ojos magenta- _**Solo busco protegerte.**_

Sorpresivamente, no se dio cuenta cuando fue exactamente, que los suaves y gruesos labios del amante de lo paranormal, estaban siendo unidos bruscamente con los suyos, en un forzado, pero muy necesario beso. Un acto impulsivo que más adelante, tendría serias consecuencias.


	19. Chapter 19

Dudas, odio y una sensación desconocida, pero tan estúpidamente necesaria, estaban predominando en la ajetreada mente del pequeño ex-invasor, quien aún se mantenía estupefacto frente a la gigantesca e imponente computadora. Su mirada inmersa a la tenue pantalla, esperando con una inusual paciencia, a estas alturas solo podía culparse por darle tanta importancia a un gesto totalmente innecesario, se recargo plácidamente sobre su confortable silla, completamente absorto en sus singulares pensamientos, no podía evitar sentirse frustrado y confundido por la acción que optó en tomar el humano, su cerebro procesaba la información, intentando torpemente buscar un motivo probable para tan aborrecible acto... Lo había besado, en un total e imperdonable descuido, pudieron unir sus labios por primera vez, eso de por sí ya era malo.. _¿Lo peor?_ Es que en lo más recóndito e obscuro de su ser, al sentir ese repentino tacto ajeno, fue algo tan electrizante y adictivo, que por un breve lapso de tiempo, se sintió gratamente seducido por las transitorias sensaciones que se instalaron involuntariamente, en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

_**Ahora no hacía otra cosa, más que solo pensar en su viejo némesis, y en el duro error que se atrevió en cometer.** _

Claramente después de tal atrocidad, no tardo absolutamente nada en reaccionar, alejando con brusquedad al despreciable terrícola, que fuertemente se resistía a romper las distancia, algo tan inútil en cuanto sus despiadadas garras de metal entraron en acción, cortesía de su confiable pak, trayendo como consecuencia que el humano salga gravemente herido, al ser atravesado en su hombro derecho por el frío acero incrustándose sin piedad, en su propia carne. Unos cuantos quejidos escaparon como ahogados gritos, debido el reciente dolor suministrado, mientras que era expulsado inmediatamente de la propiedad del irken. Luego de arremeter contra su enemigo, cerró con fuerza la puerta, dando la orden a su computadora para que reforzara la seguridad, ignorando cada insistente grito, desbordada súplica y despiadados golpes que le regalaba el amante de lo paranormal, tras esa impenetrable puerta.

Definitivamente ya no podía confiar más en el, si tenia que ser sincero consigo mismo, nunca pudo ni siquiera soportar escucharlo, no podía esperarse nada bueno viniendo de él, era imposible tenerlo en frente y mantener en línea sus intenciones de aniquilarlo pero... _¿A qué punto?_ Ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de eso, fue capaz sin ninguna dificultad, de despertar sus reprimidos sentimientos, que más de una vez mantuvo en secreto, sin entender en ese tiempo lo que realmente significaba.. _¡Eran rivales! ¡Ley del invasor n°1, NO fraternizar con el enemigo!_ Llegados a este punto, era más obvio que el repudiable gesto del de lentes confirmaba su descabellada teoría, ambos sentían lo mismo. Luego de tantos años, seguían unidos de alguna forma, por un lazo inesperado. _¿Cómo engañar y burlarse del destino?_ Fácil, alejándose lo más rápido de todo tipo de contacto que lo conectará a él, ya no se sentía seguro en ese planeta, mucho menos ahora, que su verdadera naturaleza podría ser expuesta...

**_"No se que asuntos estés tratando con él, pero ten cuidado Zim. Ese imbécil no es como Dib, es peligroso."_ **

La antigua advertencia de parte de la aterradora humana Gaz, lo hizo extrañamente titubear, las crecientes sospechas sobre la genuina personalidad e identidad de ese peculiar castaño, estaba derrumbando moralmente la notoria confianza que empezó a desarrollar con él, un profundo miedo de ser utilizado para fines horribles, lo hacían especular las peores y más ruines planes, sobretodo el método táctico que podría estar ejecutando, no era absurdo el viejo truco de acercarse de manera _"amistosa"_ a un posible enemigo, para descubrir sus debilidades, esto aumentaba de manera exorbital, cuando en más de una ocasión, explicó estar ligado a todo ese estúpido embrollo de lo paranormal, al saber que esto era realmente seguro, daba pie a que una obsesión malsana naciera, para volver a empezar una relación tan tóxica como vivió hace unos cuantos años atrás... Algo que detestaba pero tenía que admitir, era que ese humano cabezón podría tener razón, no conocía del todo bien al muchacho extravagante y cautivador, con ojeras.

Con todas esas dudas recorriendo su mente, conservaba el bien merecido cariño que desarrolló con el de ojos azules, sentía una sincera y fuerte conexión entre ellos, dando la ligera impresión que el mismo universo quiso reunirlos para que mutuamente se conocieran, sería algo rebuscado sí, pero la posibilidad de un entendimiento por su mutuo dolor, era factible. La sinceridad ante temas personales es solo cuestión de lealtad, pero quizás también su inusual relación era demasiado casual como para entablar una discusión profunda pero...

**_"Escucha bien, Zim. Quiero que sepas que estoy de tu lado, te aprecio mucho, eres mi único amigo en el cual puedo confiar."_ **

Esas palabras resonaban con demasiada fuerza en su cabeza, la sincera voz del de gabardina azul se colaba con firmeza dentro de su mente, provocando únicamente que se confundiera mas y mas... Necesitaba elaborar cuanto antes un plan, porque si de verdad era cierta la advertencia de su némesis, tenía como prioridad prepararse, sea cual sea la elección principal que elija el de ojeras, no tendría misericordia, ni siquiera dudas. No permitiría que absolutamente nadie le robase su nuevo hogar, ni mucho menos que le robaran la poca paz que se esforzaba en conservar... Aunque eso significara sacrificar la vida de un su primer e único amigo humano.

 ** _\- ¿Zim?_** -lo llamó con insistencia desde el computador- **_¿Estás ahí, invasor?_**

La repentina y aguda voz del vortiano, lo aturdió por unos cuantos segundos, trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad, lo miró anonadado tratando de acostumbrarse a la reciente comunicación, se acomodo ligeramente en su silla, para acto seguido, mover disimuladamente su cabeza, a lo que solo asintió devolviendo el saludo, cambiando en el proceso sus expresiones faciales, dispuesto a entablar una larga y tediosa conversación con su amigo de cuernos de cabra.

Un constante pero intenso dolor, solo traía penuria a un humano cabezón, al que con esfuerzo mordía sus labios, intentando no gritar, todo era producto, al sentir ese insoportable ardor que provocaba un líquido ácido y transparente, en donde este mismo cumplía la misión de desinfectar sus graves heridas, que iban desde su hombro derecho el cual se llevó la peor parte, perforando gran parte de su carne, hasta su torso que estaba seriamente lastimado por los rasguños profundos, gracias a ese metal cortante, mientras que su brazo derecho simplemente tenía hematomas alrededor del mismo, debido a los contundentes y diversos golpes. A su alrededor esparcidos sobre su cama, descansaban múltiples vendas, tijeras, cintas y algún que otro raro analgésico, era en estos casos que agradecía tener siempre un kit de primero auxilios, lo implemento a los pocos días que conoció a Zim, ya que por sus peleas diarias, de alguna u otra forma salió siempre lastimado, así que no era ninguna novedad lo que estaba haciendo justo ahora, hasta podría considerarse nostálgico.. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la vez que tuvo que hacer algo como eso, retomo indirectamente sus infantiles batallas, aunque esto era una sucia mentira, ocultando una verdad, aún más amarga.

Lamentándose a sí mismo, solo se concentraba en colocarse con cuidado sus vendajes, mientras que era preso por un terrorífico miedo, la incógnita duda era la peor forma de tortura, a estas alturas la incertidumbre de asegurarse sobre la información que obtendrá su _"hermanastro"_ , lo estaba matando, se sentía impotente, por cualquier punto de vista por donde se lo mire, no tenía los elementos necesarios para ayudar al irken, aunque este mismo tampoco lo aceptaría, mucho menos con la estupidez que hizo... Negó con insistencia su gigantesca cabeza, forzando que el leve rubor en su rostro desapareciera, ahora si sentía que lo había arruinado, culpo totalmente a sus malditas hormonas. 

Desde hace tiempo tenía que lidiar con ellas, insistió que eran las principales causantes de esos reprimidos sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por el invasor. _. "¿Qué pudo haber pasado, si tan solo hubiera sido sincero consigo mismo?"_ Ya no podía engañarse con una patética farsa, aun lo amaba.. _"¿Pudo siquiera ser correspondido?"_ No podía soportarlo, se levantó tomando su camiseta manchada con su sangre, para luego arrojarla a un rincón de la habitación, busco entre los bolsillos de su gabardina, sacando un paquete de cigarros y su viejo encendedor, necesitaba desconectarse del mundo por un rato, a lo que simplemente se recargo en su ventana, a la vez que prendía su actual vicio. La noche era bastante hermosa, acompañada de pequeñas y alejadas estrellas, raramente no se cansaba de verlas, después de todo, a partir de lo experimentado en el espacio, se habían vuelto sus compañeras.

**_\- Elimina ese asqueroso y pútrido humo, antes de que te mate._ **

Al escuchar tan fría pero severa amenaza, comenzó a toser repetidamente, sumamente nervioso, al darse cuenta que su pequeña hermana estaba recargada en su puerta. Solo unos instantes bastaron, para que liberara de sus pulmones, la reciente tentadora toxicidad de la nicotina, exhalando todo el humo, para acto seguido, apagar inmediatamente el cigarro, y luego deshacerse de él. Temblando un poco, se dio media vuelta encarando a la pelimorada, ahora sentada ordenando lo que anteriormente utilizó para poder curarse, ahora si estaba aterrado, no tendría escapatoria o excusa creíble para decirle a Gaz. Estaba condenado, si Zim no lo había matado, su hermana menor con gusto terminaría el trabajo.

 ** _\- G-Gaz._** -saludo simulando tranquilidad- **_¿Q-Que pasa?_** -intento hablar lo más _"casual"_ posible.

 _ **\- Solo quería saber a que se deben tus patéticos lloriqueos.**_ -respondió de manera glacial- **_Estaba a punto de pasarme el último nivel, cuando te oí quejarte como una niña._** -explicó cerrando sus puños con enfado.

 ** _\- Lo siento._** -se excuso con sinceridad ** _\- Es que me lastime de camino a casa._** -informo rascando su nuca, nervioso.

 ** _\- No me importan tus estúpidos problemas._** -lo miro de manera amenazante- ** _Así que habla de una vez._** -ordenó cruzándose de brazos- _**¿Quién te dio una paliza?**_

 ** _\- ¡Eso..!_** -desvió su mirada, incapaz de confrontar a su hermana- **_No importa ahora_**. -se acercó hasta la cama, tomando sus cosas- ** _Dejaré todo esto para que puedas continuar con tu juego, así que por favor déjame en paz._** -pidió guardando el kit en un cajón.

 ** _\- Escúchame bien, imbécil._** -se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a su hermano- **_Detesto que hagas ese numerito de "víctima", siempre jugando a ser el incomprendido que nadie quiere._** -bufo dándole un golpe en el pecho del contrario- **_Estoy harta de verte o escuchar tus insoportables quejas por Zim, si de verdad estas arrepentido por todo, enmiende de alguna forma tu patético error._**

 ** _\- No es tan sencillo, Gaz._** -suspiro sobándose el golpe- **_Es imposible que Zim pueda perdonarme por todo el daño que le he hecho._** -explicó con tristeza en su voz- **_Tiene todo el derecho del universo al odiarme, bueno mucho más de lo usual._**

 ** _\- Nunca dije que busques su perdón, inútil._** -corrigió molesta la pelimorada- **_Seguramente has hecho algo terriblemente malo, para que el te odie como lo hace a ahora._** -dedujo viendo el vendaje de su hermano- _**Solo diré que deberías redimirte, para que nadie más lo lastime como lo has hecho tu.**_

 ** _\- ¡Gaz el me odia!_** -refuto alzando su voz- _ **¿¡Tu soportarías que alguien te hiciera daño, para que luego esa misma persona, vuelva buscando tu perdón?!**_

 ** _\- La haría sufrir de muchas formas._** -encogió sus hombros- **_Para comprobar hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar por mi._** -respondió dándole la espalda al de lentes- **_Al menos, eso sería considerado como una oportunidad._**

 ** _\- Eso es tortura.. ¿Sabes?_** -contradijo con sarcasmo- **_¿¡Quieres que esa lagartija espacial me mate?!_**

 ** _\- No sería mala idea._** -se burló sacando de los bolsillos su consola- **_Zim no va a matarte._** -aclaro prendiendo el dispositivo- **_Te odia, pero solo quiere lastimarte, si te quisiera ver muerto ya lo hubiera hecho._** -finalizó saliendo de la habitación.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que el de gabardina negra saliera del trance, se sentía seriamente confundido, a lo que solo se dejo caer en su mullida cama, las palabras de su pequeña hermana lograron sacarlo de contexto, meditando tontamente sobre cómo debería actuar a partir de ahora. Jamás pudo imaginar estar metido en este tipo de situación, no contaba con nadie quien pudiera ayudarlo, pero no estaba tan solo como en un principio creía, al parecer Gaz en todo este tiempo, tal vez había cambiado un poco... Simplemente dio una sonrisa amarga, lentamente cerro sus ojos, estaba sumamente exhausto necesitaba dormir...

**_"Voy a recuperarte, Zim."_ **

Llevo tanto el dedo índice como el pulgar, para tocar torpemente sus labios, recordando el suave tacto que tuvo con anterioridad, con su alíen.


	20. Chapter 20

Unos suaves pero profundos bostezos, escapaban constantemente de sus labios, sentía cruelmente que sus párpados le pesaban, no podía evitar sentirse sumamente cansado, no era peor que eso, estaba completamente exhausto. El insomnio era su maldición, con la que siempre le tocaba lidiar, para él era cotidiano solo dormir unas cuantas horas al día, siendo prisionero por sus desquicios nocturnos, en donde las pesadillas eran las encargadas de torturar su frágil mentalidad, una bendición para los atrapantes expedientes e innovadores casos paranormales, que sin duda lo capturaban, incentivando a que el mismo los resuelva, pero a su vez, era un tremendo castigo cuando llegaba la hora de dormir. Se obligaba de mil maneras distintas, encontrar el método perfecto para que pudiera entrar exitosamente en el letargo, siendo las pastillas su principal placebo para caer muerto por un rato, se volvió tan común para el consumirlas a diario, esos adictivos pero coloridas drogas, casi siendo igualadas por los dulces caramelos que saboreaba con fervor cuando solo era un niño pequeño.

Cerró sus ojos, imaginando esa infancia tan gratamente lejana, aún hoy difícilmente la recordaba, tenía lagunas mentales sobre ciertos acontecimientos que creyó haber vivido con sus padres, su corazón latía con fuerza, afirmando cuanto extrañaba cada momento feliz, divertido y cálido que paso junto a ellos, una sonrisa tan nostálgica apareció en su pálido rostro, echaba de menos los tiernos e amorosos brazos de su madre que lo abrazan en la noche, hasta la seguridad protectora que le brindaba su padre cuando las cosas se complicaban.. _¿Cómo fue que todo eso acabó?_ Una punzada certera lo hizo experimentar una sensación vomitiva, no era cuestión de arrepentirse o culparse por algo que probablemente no había hecho, nadie pudo culparlo, no tuvo nada que ver con eso.. _¿Verdad?_ La soledad tan hiriente que le tocó afrontar, no era nada a comparación de su deseo de morirse junto a ellos.. _¿Por que alguien ajeno salvo su miserable vida?_ No merecía respirar, la falsedad de su propia voluntad de amar, y el concepto de vivir estaban por los suelos, estaba rodeado por la hipocresía humanitaria, nadie llegaría entenderlo.. Estaba completamente solo pero...

**_"No estarás sufriendo solo, inmundo y patético humano."_ **

Esa frase tan inusualmente atractiva, tranquilizó su inestable corazón, esas palabras desbordantes de un sentimiento similar, hasta podría asegurar que era como un dolor propio, casi devastador... Fue inesperado sentirse identificado con esa honesta mirada que le dio el de ojos violetas, indirectamente le extendió la mano, lo había notado.. _¡Pudo ver a través de él!_ En ese mismo instante retomo lo que creyó perdido, quiso darse la esperanza de que finalmente encontró a alguien con quien compartiría su tiempo y entablará una relación buena e interesante, en donde daría lo mejor para estabilizarse, para así afrontar los atroces planes que tenía este maléfico mundo para su persona... No mentiría, la peculiaridad actitud con la que actuaba su nueva amistad, era mucho más que interesante, al punto de verlo como un experimento divertido, notar cada gesto, acción o movimiento, podía aprender mucho sobre una persona con el siempre útil poder de observación, asegurándose las verdaderas intenciones que tenía el chico pelinegro, llevándose la sorpresa más grande de su vida era... Impulsivo pero sincero... _¿Cómo pudo encontrar a alguien tan raro pero especial como el?_

 ** _\- Buenos días hijo._** -saludo con entusiasmo- **_¡Hoy es un extraordinario día para la ciencia!_**

Una voz que resguardaba tanta emoción como alegría, fue quien lo alejó de sus profundos recuerdos, sintiendo como de una forma agradable el profesor Membrana despeinaba con cuidado sus alborotados cabellos, ese tacto tan gentil lo hizo tontamente sonreír, inconscientemente necesitaba algún pequeño gesto de cariño, a la vez que se arrepentía al causarle tantos problemas a su actual tutor, quien lo acogió para brindarle un futuro mejor, a expensas de lo que dirían sus hijos.. Movió su cabeza, ignorando cada lúgubre deducción o pensamiento, no era el momento para eso, tenía que hacer lo que siempre le salia bien: _Fingir_. De un momento a otro, cambió considerablemente su agotado semblante, siendo reemplazado por una mirada inocente acompañada de una tímida sonrisa, actuando como si tan solo estuviera avergonzado por la reciente acción paternal que le habían otorgado, a lo que solo produjo que el científico soltara una sonora risa, siendo fácilmente engañado por el castaño.

 ** _\- No seas tan tímido, muchacho._** -pidió dándole palmaditas en la espalda- ** _Sabes muy bien que esta es tu casa_**. -aclaro con seguridad.

 ** _\- Lo sé, se lo agradezco mucho profesor._** -asintió con una media sonrisa- **_Es solo que aun estoy un poco adormilado, es todo._**

 ** _\- Muy bien, esta noche trata de dormir más temprano, jovencito_**. -ordenó tomando el hombro del contrario- **_Te necesito completamente renovado para los siguientes días, quiero que trabajes en un nuevo proyecto conmigo._** -explicó con euforia- **_¡La ciencia real es la solución a todo mal!_**

 ** _\- Por supuesto, será un honor trabajar con usted_**. -afirmo con falso interés- _**Además será una excelente oportunidad para aprender y mejorar mis habilidades manejando la tecnología experimental.**_

 ** _\- Magnifico, estoy orgulloso de tu disposición a querer superarte._** -informo alejándose un poco- **_Debo irme ahora, hijo._** -aviso retirándose de la sala- **_Estaré en los laboratorios Membrana.._** ** _¡La ciencia real no se hace sola!_**

 ** _\- Esta bien._** -se despidió haciendo un gesto con su mano- **_Te veo en la noche, supongo._** -murmuró encaminadose a la cocina- **_Por ahora, será mejor que desayune algo.._**

Bostezo un par de veces, caminando con bastante pesadez, su cuerpo le exigía con urgencia consumir un poco de café, más que una adicción la consideraba una necesidad, siempre le había gustado el aroma cautivante de los granos de café, ni hablar del sabor embriagante que tenía el mismo, casi siempre lo consumía con algo dulce, pero esto poco a poco lo fue dejando a un lado cuando sus investigaciones paranormales eran importantes, limitando su tiempo a tan solo varias tazas apresuradas al día. Solo tardó unos pocos segundos en atravesar la sala, rodeando la entrada y llegar finalmente a la cocina, encontrándose de frente con la espalda de su _"hermanastro"_ , que al parecer estaba tarareando y cantando una vieja canción, mientras que preparaba cuidadosamente algo que pudiera comer.

 _ **\- ♪ Y no es como si yo fuera de los que dicen mentiras~♪**_ -empezó a cantar, recordando con rapidez la letra- _**♪ Viajó en el tiempo a detenerme, rompió Marte y creyó vencerme~♪**_

A estas alturas ya debía odiarlo, sin esperarlo se puso a divagar, no conocía casi absolutamente nada de él, solo que había desaparecido por uno tiempo, como si la mismísima Tierra se lo hubiese tragado, hasta al punto de darlo por muerto.. _¿Por que se fue?_ Muchas teorías rondaron por su cabeza, pero ninguna era realmente óptima para esas situaciones, no consiguió entender qué fue exactamente lo que lo hizo volver, más aún porque tenía ese inconsciente apego a intentar retomar su antigua vida, a sus ojos era un berrinche infantil cargado de remordimientos. Encogió sus hombros, no le importaba en absoluto, por ahora solo debía aparentar ser otro más en la casa, y no llamar la atención.

 ** _\- Buenos días, Dib._** -saludo en forma amigable- **_Vaya, eso debió doler._** -comentó mirando de reojo sus vendajes- **_¿Estas bien?_**

 ** _\- No tienes ni idea..._** -susurro tomando entre sus manos una caja de cereal- **_Como podrás apreciar sigo con vida, así que eso debería contestar tu pregunta._** -gruño sentándose en la mesa.

 _ **\- Podría tratarse de un fantasma caníbal..**_ -bromeo tomando una taza de la alacena- **_Buscando devorar a una inocente e singular familia, para saciar sus mórbidos deseos de carne._**

 ** _-_** ** _Tsk_** ** _._** -chasqueo su lengua, fastidiado- **_Si fuera un fantasma estaría cubierto de ectoplasma, no tendría un cuerpo físico y mucho menos podría estar hablando aquí contigo._** -explicó sirviendo el cereal en un plato- _ **Y nunca**_ _ **devoraría**_ _ **a mi propia familia.**_

 ** _\- La locura puede llegar a cambiarte por completo, tonto cabezón._** -aseguró sirviendo con cuidado su café- **_Al perderte a ti mismo, eres capaz de las cosas más ruines, crueles y perversas._** -sonríe agarrando la taza, sentándose al lado del de lentes- ** _Solo que siendo un fantasma sería mucho más divertido._**

 ** _\- Sigo respirando, así que detente._** -señaló agregando la leche, mezclándolo un poco- **_Ademas, no me gusta la idea de devorar personas, sería algo asqueroso._** -agrego empezando a comer.

 ** _\- Que lastima.._** -hablo dándole un sorbo a su café- **_Ugh.. Amargo.._** -susurro haciendo una mueca. _ **Entonces.. ¿No**_ _ **devorarías**_ _ **a Zim?**_ -se burló con picardía.

 ** _\- U-Ugh.._** ** _cof_** ** _.._** ** _cof_** ** _.._** -comenzó a toser repetidamente- ** _T-Tu.._** -lo miro con desprecio- **_¿Qué diablos-?_**

 ** _\- Pff.._** ** _Hahahah_** ** _.._** -comenzó a reírse a carcajadas- ** _No te mueras aun, hermanito._** -bromeo dándole unos fuertes golpes en la espalda- **_Aunque si lo haces, le daré tu cabeza a Zim como trofeo._** -mencionó intentando calmar su risa.

 ** _\- ¡P-Por Mercurio!_** -exclamó alejándose del de ojeras- **_¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¿Como puedes decir algo como eso?!_**

 ** _\- ¿Ah?_** -balbuceo sin mirarlo- **_Eres demasiado aburrido, esa actitud tuya es tan monótona e predecible.._** -afirmó agregándole azúcar a su bebida.

 ** _\- Acabas de decir que ibas a_** ** _decapitarme_** ** _.. ¿Lo sabes, no?_** -mencionó controlando su respiración.

 ** _\- Dib, eso se lo llama "humor negro"._** -corrigió alzando una ceja- **_Dudo que alguien quiera matarte, pero no es mi problema._** -encogió sus hombros- **_Tampoco me importa._**

 _ **\- No confió en ti.**_ -aseguro con severidad, levantándose de la mesa.

 ** _\- Siento exactamente lo mismo por ti._** -sonrió dándole un ligero sorbo al café.

Una electrizante tensión los rodeó completamente a ambos, el ambiente estaba tan ridículamente pesado, fácilmente podría cortarse con cualquier pequeño sonido, sin poder evitarlo sus miradas chocaban con tanto fervor, buscando burlonamente un desafío exasperante, impulsado por cualquier tipo de pretexto, para sí comenzar una pelea entre ellos... No era novedad que el resentimiento escondido por diversas razones, los estaba tentando, un egocentrismo certero los estaban incentivando a sacar lo peor uno del otro, a este punto creían que todo estaba permitido pero.. _¿A qué costo?_

La necesidad de respuestas carcomía por dentro al de lentes, debía ponerle de algún modo un fin a todo esto, se había convencido que recuperaría la confianza enigmática del irken, pero antes debía tratar de descubrir las intenciones ocultas sobre la misteriosa persona que tenía justo en frente.

 _ **\- ¿Qué quieres de Zim? -**_ hablo confrontándolo con la mirada- **_Me gustaría entender qué planes lo incluyen, y saber que ideas duermen debajo de ese estrepitoso cabello tuyo._**

 ** _\- No te metas con mi fabuloso cabello, Dib._** -refuto con una media sonrisa- **_¿Acaso yo señale la gigantesca y pesada cabeza que tienes ahí?_** -se burló entre risas.

 ** _\- ¡Por pie grande!_** -gritó con frustración- _**¡NO ESTOY CABEZÓN!**_

 ** _\- Sabes Dib._** -ignoro sus palabras, dejando la taza a un lado- **_Hagamos un pequeño intercambio._** -propuso levantándose de su sitio.

 ** _\- ¿De qué rayos hablas?_** -insistió poniéndose instintivamente en guardia- **_Habla fuerte y claro._**

 ** _\- Intercambio de información._** -respondió moviendo sus manos- _**Voy a contestar cualquier pregunta que quieras hacerme y tu deberás contestar una mía.**_ -explica con simpleza- _**¿Qué piensas?**_

 ** _\- ¿Cómo puedo asegurarme de que dirás la verdad?_** -cuestiono analizando al castaño.

 _ **\- No ganaría absolutamente nada**_ _ **mintiéndote**_ _ **.**_ -bostezo profundamente- **_Tampoco te estoy obligando, Dib._** -aclaro estirándose un poco- ** _Solo estoy aburrido._**

 ** _\- Como sea._** -se cruzó de brazos- _**¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?**_

Una pequeña pero bien disimulada sonrisa, se formó en los labios del de ojos azules, su pequeño juego mental, había funcionado, por lo que solo le quedaba analizar y deducir cada una de sus expresiones tanto faciales y corporales, básicamente los humanos eran un libro abierto cuando se trataba de la comunicación no verbal, admitían mucho más con una acción que con sus propias palabras. Sin embargo, sospechaba que el de gabardina negra no sería un caso sencillo, por lo que esta oportunidad de enfrentarlo de manera sorpresiva, jugaba a su favor, se acercó a paso lento hasta su _"hermanastro",_ tratando de averiguar lo que rondaba en su mente, disfrutando en cierto modo la confusión que transmitía con su mirada, proyectaba tantas emociones conjuntas que era mucho más complejo de lo que se llegó imaginar.

**_\- ¡Mary! ¡Mary!_ **

Antes de que el castaño con ojeras pudiera emitir palabra alguna, dentro de la cocina hizo aparición un pequeño e hiperactivo niño, interrumpiendo con brusquedad la conversación malsana que estaban a punto de empezar, simplemente ese infante con raros visores en su cabeza, entro a la sala entre lloriqueos y quejidos, claramente consternado aferrándose con insistencia a la pierna izquierda del chico gótico, el cual estaba mucho más que sorprendido y confundido.

**_\- ¡Mary! ¡El amo necesita ayuda!_ **


	21. Chapter 21

Toda la reciente y pesada tensión que se produjo en una ligera discusión, fue disuelta ante la inesperada presencia de un niño pequeño, su cabello bastante desordenado de un color negro, acompañados de unos raros visores en su cabeza, sus ojos acuosos de un tenue lavanda, vistiendo unas ropas llamativas y coloridas. Su expresión era de total desespero, jalando insistentemente de la alargada gabardina negra de un humano cabezón, con la única intención de llamar su atención. Perplejo por la tan repentina información, desvió su mirada al infante que mantenía una mueca estresada, observandolo detenidamente... Se le hacía tan extrañamente familiar, esa tierna voz que juró escuchar muchas veces con anterioridad, pero.. _¿En donde?_... Su mente intentaba procesar los acontecimientos tan rápido como le era posible, siendo arrastrado torpemente unos pocos metros a lo largo de la estrecha habitación, un _"click"_ mental lo hizo reaccionar, deteniéndose abruptamente en su sitio, trayendo como consecuencia que el de visores cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, comenzando a llorar.

 ** _\- ¡Maaary!_** -grito con lagrimitas en sus ojos- **_¡Waaah! ¡El cerdito te odia!_**

 ** _\- Bien hecho, cabezón._** -lo miro con reproche- **_Lo hiciste llorar._** -acusó molesto el de ojeras- **_Eres un encanto con los niños.. ¿Verdad?_**

 ** _\- ¡Cierra la boca!_** -ordenó molesto, alejándose del castaño- **_Espera tu.._** -murmuró ayudando al más pequeño- **_¿Eres tu, Gir?_**

 ** _\- ¡Si, Mary!_** -afirmó poniéndose de pie- **_¿Acaso te olvidaste de cerdito, Mary?_**

 ** _\- N-No._**. -tomó en brazos al pequeño robot disfrazado- **_Es que no te reconocí con.._** -se detuvo, pensando bien sus palabras- **_Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, asi que no pude reconocerte al verte._** -mintió acariciando su mejilla- **_¿Estás bien?_**

 ** _\- ¡Mary!_** -chillo abrazando por el cuello al de lentes- ** _¡El amo está en problemas!_** -lloró con desesperación- **_¡No se que hacer! ¡Ayudalo, Mary!_**

 ** _\- "¿¡ZIM?!"_** -pensó reflejando auténtica preocupación- ** _Escucha Gir_**. -lo llamó con falsa tranquilidad- **_Iré a verlo ahora mismo, necesito que me lleves hasta donde se encuentra el ahora. ¿Entiendes?_** -pidió bajando al robot.

**_\- A la orden, Mary._ **

**_\- Bien, ahora vamonos_**. -asintió con seguridad- **_Hablaremos sobre eso en otra ocasión_**. -señaló mirando de reojo al de ojeras- ** _¿Estas de acuerdo?_**

 ** _\- Como quieras._** -bostezo el de ojos azules, agarrando su taza- ** _Buena suerte, "Mary"_** -bromeo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Unos cuantos gruñidos involuntarios escaparon de su labios, no podía evitar sentirse enojado cuando era provocado de esa forma, detestaba tener que lidiar con él, pero era consciente que no tenía tiempo para algo como eso, a lo que solo se dispuso a apurarse para seguir al sirviente robot de su rival.. No mentiría, estaba aterrorizado, muchas posibilidades terribles y abominables se dispusieron a torturarlo, esto sólo aumentó al recordar su pecado culposo al besar al irken, en donde fue merecedor de una severa paliza, para colmo sus heridas aún seguían impregnadas en su piel. Un frío miedo amenazaba con despertar para asustarlo, rogaba internamente que el extraterrestre estuviera actuando como siempre, y lo más importante que estuviera con vida.

No tenía tiempo que perder, necesitaba llegar lo más rápido posible a su lado..

**_\- Por Saturno que Zim este bien..._ **

**__ ** ****

En las oscuras entrañas de un laboratorio subterráneo, una destrucción sin medida estaba siendo el principal factor de una ira descomunal, estaba sumergido en un estado total de completa histeria, cualquier objeto cercano era fácilmente arrasado, aplastado o eliminado en solo unos pocos segundos, lo único que se salvaba de aquella aniquilación autoimpuesta era su imponente computadora, la cual estaba encendida, mostrando una continua interferencia de una reciente comunicación, la principal razón por la que había sido alborotado, mucho más de la cuenta..

Siendo más específicos, para centrarnos seriamente en la situación, un irken estaba gritando con odio palabras contundentes en su lenguaje natal, sus extremidades robóticas estaban activadas, siendo de este modo sostenido en el aire, mientras que apretaba fuertemente sus puños, reprimiendo inútilmente su devastadora carga emocional. Sus ojos magentas parecían haber tomado un color carmesí, resaltando de manera espeluznante en la oscuridad, a la vez que su respiración se desnivelaba gracias a los fuertes gritos llenos de resentimiento y frustración, era imposible siquiera la idea de controlar sus inestables sentimientos...

**_Siempre dicen que la verdad es muy dura de afrontar.. ¿Verdad?._ **

Dolor, esa horrible emoción estaba siempre dispuesta a derribar cualquier minúscula sensación de bienestar que el mismo se esforzaba por crear, llegados a este punto su futuro se convertía en un juego de pura crueldad, disfrutando el solo hecho de torturarlo con cada pequeña e insignificante cosa que encontrara para eliminar todo lazo o contacto que se le brindaba.. _¿Por qué insistían en llenarlo de odio?_ Sentía todo su cuerpo arder en una rabia desmedida, hace tan solo unos minutos descubrió una verdad totalmente arrolladora que golpeaba con fuerza su tan bien formado orgullo de invasor, no, iba más allá de eso.. _¡Su imponente origen de ser un irken... ¡Destrozado!_

Algo que en secreto seguía atesorando ahora se lo habían arrebatado, involuntariamente empezó torpemente a temblar, no existía algún lugar donde él mismo pudiera pertenecer, todo se lo estaban quitando de las formas más retorcidas y absurdas, que ni en su diabólica mente pudo planear... El daño proporcionado ya fue establecido, necesitaba cualquier tipo de alivio, el dulce instinto de venganza era tan embriagador, lo seducía a tal punto que ya no importaba.. El poco juicio que con dificultad conservaba se nublo, fantaseaba al dejarse llevar por el sentido de la destrucción y la locura, ya no era consciente de sus propios actos, su mirada cambió radicalmente dejando a cambio unos ojos vacíos, mientras que rompía fervientemente todo aquello que significara algo en su alrededor...

 ** _\- Mis Altos.. El planeta Irk.._** -susurraba entre ligeros sollozos- **_Todo lo que creí conocer... Se ha ido.._**

Instintivamente una de sus filosas garras de metal atacó de manera defensiva, a un sigiloso objeto que se mantenía en constante movimiento, atrayendo parcialmente la atención automática de seguir eliminando cualquier objeto que estuviera haciéndole frente, causando que el pequeño irken ni siquiera llegará a reaccionar, debido a que era controlado involuntariamente por alguna función interna de su pak, a lo que fue trasladado al estilo _"araña"_ , para así acabar con lo que sea que estuviese interfiriendo con su meditación personal. 

Sorpresivamente, con unos ruidosos y estrepitosos lloriqueos, un pequeño robot se interpuso estúpidamente en el camino de su amo, intentando en el proceso, hablarle sobre disparatadas coherencias, con la intención de que se detuviera, sin embargo esto fue en vano, ya que fue olímpicamente ignorado, para acto seguido, ser lanzado con fuerza por los aires. Esta inusual acción, alarmó a un muy asustado terrícola, en donde el mismo estaba bien escondido detrás de una apartada camilla, intentando comprender e idear un plan para calmar la inestabilidad que atormentaba a tal grado la mentalidad de su antiguo rival.

**_\- ¡GIR!_ **

Ese grito involuntario, llamo la completa atención del ex-invasor, notando de inmediato la presencia de ese apestoso humano, empeorando de manera exponencial su creciente odio, a tal punto que solo en unos segundos, atacó con varias de sus garras directamente al carnoso cuerpo del intruso, este mismo apenas pudo esquivarlo con cierta dificultad, debido a la conmoción fue tomado desprevenido, sintiendo que cada una de sus extremidades temblaban, sus piernas apenas podían mantenerse en pie con un constante tambaleo, impidiendo que pudiera moverse con total libertad, sus manos sudaban por los nervios, mientras que su rostro se desfiguraba por el miedo de ver al extraterrestre sumido tan profundamente en el oscuridad del desespero. 

No tardó demasiado en ponerse a correr, siendo perseguido por un obstinado irken, para su desgracia el laboratorio estaba hecho pedazos, dando la sensación que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría, siendo sepultado en los escombros, no tenía un lugar en concreto para esconderse o refugiarse, y lo peor es que su mente estaba sumida en pánico, impidiendo que se le ocurriera alguna idea que pudiera utilizar para detenerlo, a lo que solo opto por la salida más sencilla pero a la vez suicida.. Intentar hablar con el.

 ** _\- ¡Zim! ¡Por favor!_** -grito regulando su respiración- **_¡Detén esto!_**

_No hubo respuesta._

_**\- ¡Por Mercurio, cálmate!**_ -rogó con desesperación- **_¡Este no eres tu!_** -insistió alzando su voz- **_¡Necesito que te tranquilices, chico espacial!_**

Al escuchar esa palabra en concreto, el alienigena se detuvo mirando fijamente al de gabardina negra, con un suave brillo en sus opacos ojos, a lo que el de lentes con un paso lento, pero totalmente desconfiado, intentó acercarse hasta él, sentía el verdadero terror recorrer sus venas, sabía que el era el centro primordial de todo su odio, era inevitable no sentirse afectado al ver en tal estado a su rival, sentía miedo si, pero lo que más predominaba en su pecho eran esas dolorosas punzadas cargadas de culpa, por todo el daño directo y colateral que produjo con tanto egoísmo, solo logró que su némesis fuera realmente miserable, algo que en esos años se escuchaba demasiado bien, incluso se emocionaría por la desdicha ajena, aunque ahora eso era otra historia, no podía soportar más la escoria que era, sumando al sentimiento recientemente revelado al notar que lo quería a su lado.

Perderse en los instantes de reflexión, le costó muy caro, ya que fue tomado con brusquedad por los brazos, esto dolió demasiado para el humano debido a las recientes heridas recibidas, no quiso forcejear a lo que fue dócilmente elevado, hasta llegar a la altura del de ojos magentas, quien lo miraba con burla, mientras que soltaba unos cuantos gruñidos, dando la impresión de divertirse con el sufrimiento que él mismo producía.

**_\- ¡ZIM!_ **

**_\- Te odio humano..._** -habló con lentitud, moviendo un poco su cabeza- ** _Zim quiere atravesar tu garganta y arrancarte esa enorme cabeza tuya_**. -sonrió con malicia, apuntándole al pecho con una de sus garras.

 ** _\- ¡Escúchame bien, Zim!_** -gritó con euforia, dándose falso valor- ** _Si quieres matarme.. ¡Adelante!_** -ánimo sintiendo el filoso acero en su garganta ** _\- Puedes hacerlo, pero no te devolverá absolutamente nada de lo que perdiste._**

 ** _\- Voy hacerte sufrir desde tus entrañas, despreciable saco de órganos._** -amenazó con severidad- **_No eres más que el causante de toda mi ruina._** -gruño perforando parte de la pierna derecha del contrario, haciéndolo gritar- ** _Voy a matarte._**

 _ **\- Tsk.. E-Estúpida lagartija espacial.**_ -se quejó, ocultando su dolor- **_¡Lo lamento! ¿Bien?_** -grito cerrando con fuerza sus ojos- ** _¡He estado intentando decirte eso, durante todo este maldito tiempo!_**

_Las heridas se abrían, la sangre brotaba.. El persistente placer agónico de desvanecerse ante el dolor era cada vez más tentador..._

**_\- ¡Lo que de verdad siento es...-!_** -se detuvo, sintiendo un profundo dolor en su abdomen- **_¡Jamás podré perdonarme a mí mismo por todo el daño que te hice!_** -empezó a forcejear el agarre que lo tenía apresado- **_¡Incluso puede sonar muy estúpido llegados a este punto pero...-!_** -suspiro con fuerza, mirándolo directo a sus ojos- . ** _..Te amo..._**

Repentinamente el pesado cuerpo del amante de lo paranormal cayó, estampándose de espalda contra el duro y frío piso, trayendo como consecuencia, varios gruñidos y quejidos que mostraban el genuino dolor físico que había recibido, otro obstáculo más con el que debería lidiar en las próximas semanas. El rostro del humano estaba muy pálido, su mirada atemorizada a la vez que mordía con fuerza sus labios, intentó mover su cuerpo, recuperándose de los graves efectos de una intensa adrenalina, buscaba poder defenderse de cualquier tipo de movimiento que efectuará su rival, pero esto nunca paso. Se asombro al solo verlo paralizado, mantenía su terrorífica posición de araña, pero no parecía querer atacar.

Por otro lado, en los desastrosos pensamientos del ex-invasor, unas inadvertidas lágrimas amenazaron en formarse en sus ojos, esas palabras hicieron que finalmente despertará de su estado de _"histeria"_. No comprendía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, no recordaba del todo bien porque fue que reaccionó como lo hizo. Desactivo sus extremidades robóticas, observando en el proceso, el estado deplorable de su laboratorio, mientras que poco a poco sus memorias resurgían desde el interior de la memoria de su pak.

 ** _\- ¿Zim?_** -lo llamó el humano, desconfiado- ** _¿Estas bien?_**

 ** _\- ¿Dib?_** -lo observó confundido- **_¡¿Qué es lo que buscas en mi laboratorio?!_** -pregunto acusándolo con el dedo- ** _¡¿Acaso tu sucia bola de carne, vienes para destruirme?!_**

 ** _\- ¡¿QUE?! ¡NO!_** -negó insistentemente con su cabeza- **_¡Fuiste tu quien casi me mata, tonto irken!_**

 ** _\- ¿¡AH!?_** -se cruzó de brazos- _**¡MIENTES! ¡El increíble Zim no recuerda nada de eso!**_ -gruño con una mueca pensativa- **_Eso no es.._**

 ** _\- ¡Estas completamente loco!_** -replicó con molestia- **_¡Destruiste todo tu maldito laboratorio! ¡Y estuviste a punto de aniquilarme!_** -insistió cubriendo sus heridas- **_¡Por Saturno, Zim! ¡No te reconozco!_**

 ** _\- En realidad eso es natural entre nosotros, humano._** -encogió sus hombros, aburrido- ** _Mi objetivo siempre ha sido matarte, somos enemigos.. ¿Recuerdas?_**

 ** _\- Nunca he tratado de.._** -se detuvo, bajando su mirada- _**O-Olvídalo, sera mejor que me vaya..**_ -hablo dándole la espalda al alíen- **_Tendrías que haberme eliminado.._** -susurro en voz baja.

_Esas heridas chorreantes de un brillante rojo, la fragilidad de la extinción de la vida humana, tenerlo en sus garras para acabar con la escoria que trajo tanta desgracia a su vida.. ¿Por qué de repente esto le dolía?_

**_\- Dib._** -lo nombró con seriedad, haciendo que el de lentes volteara- **_Necesito preguntarte algo importante._** -lo enfrentó con la mirada, acercándose al terrícola- _**¿Qué sabes exactamente de los vortianos?**_

 ** _\- ¿De qué hablas?_** -pregunto confundido, agarrándose el hombro- **_¿Que podría saber yo, que tu ya no sepas?_** -expresó devolviendo la mirada al irken.

 _ **\- Eres su embajador, así que necesito tener mas conocimiento sobre su raza.**_ -informo chasqueando su lengua- **_Sospecho que ellos son los verdaderos causantes de nuestro exterminio_**.

 ** _\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?_** -suspiro con pesadez, intentando calmar sus alocadas emociones- **_¿Piensas que ellos son..-?_**

 ** _\- Dib.._** -lo interrumpió con temor en su voz- **_Mira justo detrás de ti.._**

 ** _\- ¿Zim?_** -se volteo con cierta dificultad- ** _Oh, demonios._**

Entre algunos insignificantes escombros, un excéntrico humano cumplía con su objetivo de investigar los orígenes de lo paranormal, siendo guiado a una muy curiosa y escondida base tecnológica, en donde se ocultaba la presencia de un alienígena, en otras palabras la verdadera naturaleza de su único amigo.

 ** _\- Vaya, así que.. ¿Tu eres ese "Zim"?_** -hablo felizmente el castaño- _**¿No es así, agente Mothman?**_


	22. Chapter 22

El absoluto terror que se reflejaba en sus rojizos ojos, estaba impregnado por la confusión existente de hace tan solo unos cuantos segundos atrás, la información primordial que se almacenó dentro de su pak, no lograba ser procesada por su cabeza. Se estremeció con tanta impunidad que no se daba cuenta cuanto lo sofocaba, sin dudas estaba alterado, a la vez que su respiración era irregular y escasa, simplemente quedó shockeado, sin poder ordenarle nada a su cuerpo, un estado paralítico a voluntad propia sin poder reaccionar, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo tenía que actuar.. _¿Qué debía hacer?_ Su actual identidad que tanto trabajo le costó ocultar, fue revelada de manera exponencial, no solo eso, sino que también entabló un lazo de amistad con quien se supone que ahora descubrió su secreto. Toda pelea que tuvo con su antiguo rival quedó prácticamente de lado, para la desgracia del irken sus inconsistentes pero bien fundamentados miedos se hicieron realidad.

Aun lado de el extraterrestre, se encontraba malherido un humano de enorme cabeza, vistiendo su clásica gabardina negra, intentando con cierta terquedad mantenerse en pie, consiguiéndolo pero entre tambaleos. Sin importarle lo más mínimo su condición actual, insistió en sostener su frágil orgullo, a lo que con dificultad hizo una postura firme, dejando apreciar que no se rendiría ante ninguna adversidad. Sin embargo internamente sólo se exigía a sí mismo sin piedad, algo útil que pudiera idear, algún método eficaz o ridículamente absurdo, no importaba ya, pero que sirviera para que tanto él como el irken, pudieran ser liberados de tan peligroso acontecimiento.

Maldecía con toda su alma al joven de cabello castaño, que siempre lograba de alguna u otra forma interferir con cualquier tipo de acercamientos, rivalidad o conversación que pudo llegar a tener con su alíen.

 _ **\- Oh, vaya así que mis deducciones eran correctas**_. -hablo con gusto el de ojeras- _**Ustedes son los responsables de tantas incontables y desastrosas peleas.**_ -menciona asombrado- _**Incluso todo ese infantil discurso de "Salvar a la Tierra" resultó ser verídico.. Esto es bastante interesante.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?**_ -interrogó totalmente irritado el de lentes- _**Dudo mucho que nuestra pequeña "contienda" haya causado tantos destrozos allá afuera.**_ -afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

 _ **\- Estaba solo y aburrido en casa, así que decidí seguirte como el buen hermano que soy**_ ** _, Dib._** -se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros- _**O debería llamarte.. ¿"Agente**_ _ **Mothman**_ _ **"?**_ -preguntó con una sonrisa ladina.

 _ **\- TU.. ¡Maldito mapache!**_ -alzó la voz, burlándose de sus ojeras- _**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**_

 _ **\- No es de tu importancia, cabezón.**_ -informo desinteresado, enojando al contrario- _**Envidias mis sensuales ojeras de detective ¿Verdad, Dib?**_ -señala divertido- **_Lastima que tu no las tengas, sin ellas no podrás seducir a Zim._**

 _ **\- ¡¿AH?!**_ -exclaman al unísono, tanto el irken como el humano, compartiendo sus miradas.

 ** _-_** _**Lo único que me importa por el momento eres tu, Zim.**_ -expresó mirando atentamente al irken- _**¿Acaso hay algo que me quieras confesar?**_

 _Silencio, un mortífero y devastador silencio._ El extraterrestre no lograba articular, ni mucho menos emitir palabra alguna, se sentía completamente inseguro al ser expuesto ante tan sorpresiva situación, apenas era consciente del peligro inminente que pronto le tocaría afrontar, no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar con cierta confusión e rencor al humano de gabardina azul, el cual simplemente le devolvía la mirada de manera tan calmada y respectiva que solo conseguía contrariarlo más, sintiendo como tontamente se arrepentía de no decirle la verdad. Un inquietante temor sacudió por completo su agitado squiddle spoch, dando la ilusión como si tuviera una extraña premonición, advirtiéndole de que algo muy malo llegaría a pasar.

Inevitablemente en su escasa vida como invasor, sería en estos casos en los que hubiera actuado sin pensar, para eliminar al recién llegado intruso de ojos azulados, pero desgraciadamente no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, si se ponía a analizar cada acción, causa y efecto, indicaba que todo estaba en desventaja, al menos para el. Pensándolo mas fríamente, estaría solo si requería luchar contra el castaño, ya que el apestoso humano cabezón conservaba heridas críticas, aún deteniendo el sangrado no conseguiría nada solo aumentar el daño, mientras que el escenario no era adecuado para dicha batalla, ya que seguían rodeados por los amenazadores escombros, por todos lados. Estaba empezando a desconfiar de todo, no parecía tener salida para tan inesperada situación, a menos que creará una...

 _ **\- Soy un orgulloso irken, un invasor.**_ -confesó de manera directa al de ojeras- _**Y tu asqueroso humano estas parado sin autorización en mi base.**_ -lo fulminó con la mirada- **_Sino quieres terminar como ese inmundo saco de órganos de allá.._** -señaló deliberadamente al de lentes- _**Retírate**_ _ **de mi vista.**_ -ordenó mostrando autoridad- _**AHORA.**_

 _ **\- Zim..**_ -lo llamó con suma tranquilidad- _**¿De verdad vienes del espacio?**_ -pregunto acercándose al de ojos magenta- _**Eso es impresionante.. ¡Me encanta!**_ -habló con entusiasmo, ignorando la advertencia dada- _**Hasta esas extremidades robóticas son intimidantes.**_

 _ **\- ¿Que?**_ -balbuceo confundido el de piel verde- _**¡Aléjate ahora mismo!**_

 _ **\- ¿Acaso has enloquecido, Louie?**_ -grito poniéndose en el medio de ambos individuos- _**Es una lagartija del espacio que vino a..**_ -se detuvo, percatándose de sus palabras- _**¡No! ¿Sabes que? ¡LÁRGATE!**_

 _ **\- Ibas a decir que vino a conquistar la Tierra.. ¿Verdad?**_ -comentó divertido, sorprendiendo a los rivales- _**Es por eso que detesto que seas tan egoísta e hipócrita, siempre has querido tener reconocimiento.**_ -suspiro desganado- _**Interrumpes**_ _ **mi conversación con**_ _ **Zimmy**_ _ **, vas a asustarlo.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿AH?!**_ -lo toma con fuerza del cuello de su gabardina- **_No engañas a nadie, tu estas aquí por la misma razón que tuve hace años._** -afirma enfurecido- _**Quieres entregarlo para tener tu propia dosis de atención.**_ -gruñe apretando un poco el agarre- _**Eres peor que una escoria como yo.**_

 _ **\- Yo nunca sería capaz de ir tan lejos como tu.**_ -responde llevando una de sus manos hasta el agarre que lo aprisionaba- _**Aborrezco la ignorancia egoísta de algo tan vulgar como la aceptación.**_ -aclaro librándose del agarre- _**Eso te costó muchas cosas.. ¿Verdad, Dib?**_ -se burló tomándolo con fuerza por la muñeca.

 _ **\- ¡SILENCIO!**_ -grito enojado el de ojos magenta- _**Zim les ordena que dejen de pelear, al menos no lo hagan en mi base.**_ -bufo apretando sus puños- _**No entienden sucias bola de carne que voy a aniquilarlos si no se marchan en este preciso momento.**_ -amenazó crispando sus antenas- _**No me hagan recurrir a la fuerza.**_

 _ **\- Entonces, hazlo.**_ -desafío totalmente confiado el de ojos azules- _**Adelante, siempre has querido asesinar al que provocó toda tu desgracia y ruina.**_ -aseguró empujando al de lentes, cayendo al piso- **_Mátalo. ¿O quieres que lo haga yo por ti, Zim?_**

 _ **-**_ _ **Tsk**_ _ **, eres un bastardo..**_ -gruño sintiendo un terrible dolor en sus piernas- _**No hables como si entendieras nuestra relación.**_ -refuta levantándose con lentitud- _**Se que le cause un daño irreparable a Zim, jamás podre enmendarlo, pero tampoco quiero quedarme sin hacer nada.**_ -reflexiona con sinceridad- _**Voy a protegerlo de personas como tu, no soy tan estúpido para no entender lo que planeas.. ¿No es cierto?**_

 _ **\- En efecto, tienes razón.**_ -suelta una sonora carcajada- _**Digno de la mediocre inteligencia retardada de un agente que no puede detener sus desgracias.**_ -bromea dándole la espalda a los presentes- _**Mi objetivo principal es eliminar a toda esta basura que hoy llaman "humanidad".**_

 _ **\- Humano-Louie...**_ -susurra retrocediendo unos pocos pasos- _**¿Quieres erradicar... -**_

 _ **\- ... A toda la humanidad?**_ -interrumpe finalizando la frase del alíen- _**¡Estás demente!**_ -exclama encarando al de ojeras- _ **¡¿Por que estas empeñado en aniquilar a tu propia especie?!**_ -pregunta con desesperación- _**¡No puedes hacerlo!**_

 _ **\- Pff..**_ _ **Hahaha**_ _ **.**_ -comienza a reír sin parar- _**Claro que lo haré, estoy determinado a lograrlo.**_ -afirma entre risas- _**Y como me han podido entretenerme tanto, voy a**_ _ **revelarles**_ _ **cómo pienso ejecutarlo.**_

 _ **\- Estás mintiendo..**_ -susurra en voz baja el de piel verde- _ **Eso no..**_

 _ **\- Puedo simplemente entregar a Zim a los laboratorios gubernamentales, obtendría logros, admiración y reconocimiento, algo que siempre has soñado, Dib.**_ -bromea con una mirada cizañera- **_No solo eso,_** ** _adquiriría_** ** _un buen sustento económico, además de escalar a lo alto en la cima de un poder que pocos han sabido ejercer.._** -informa divertido- _**¿Sabes? La manipulación es un factor importante para gobernar.**_

 _ **\- ¡No dejare que toques a Zim! ¡Ni mucho menos que lo**_ _ **condenes**_ _ **a algo tan miserable como eso!**_ -grita furioso el humano- _ **Nadie en su sano juicio te premiará por hacer algo tan cruel**_ ** _._**

 _ **\- Tu lo pensaste, siempre has querido eso.**_ -contradice caminando lentamente a la salida- _**Aunque entregar a**_ _ **Zimmy**_ _ **seria una lastima, realmente lo quiero.**_ -se detiene, dándose media vuelta- _**Todas mis intenciones han sido siempre sinceras Zim.**_ -lo observa con detenimiento- _ **Me gustas como no tienes idea.**_

_**\- ¿¡QUE!? ¡TU!** _

_**\- ¿Por qué?**_ -pregunto reprimiendo su notorio malestar- _**Te acercaste a Zim solo para utilizarlo, y poder sacrificarlo para tu propio beneficio.**_ -insistió caminando molesto en dirección al castaño- _**¿Nunca te he importado en absoluto? ¿No es cierto?**_ -se detuvo a unos pocos pasos- _**¡¿NO ES CIERTO?!**_

 _ **\- Oh, Zim~**_ -lo llama en un tono dulce- _**Eso no es verdad, cada una de mis palabras, acciones y promesas fueron ciertas.**_ -aclaro acortando las distancias- _**Has sido el único que me ha hecho sentir esto tan cálidamente retorcido.**_ -asegura mirándolo con ternura- _**Me has cautivado, incluso mucho más al verte de este modo.**_ -explica acariciando sus mejillas.

 _ **\- ¡N-No me toques!**_ -bufo rompiendo todo contacto, alejándose del contrario- _**¡Zim no puede creerte! ... Ya no ...**_

 _ **\- Bien, entonces..**_ -da unos pocos pasos, acorralando al irken- _**Voy a demostrarlo.**_

El tiempo no les concedió el deseo a ninguno de siquiera reaccionar, los segundos pasaron tan velozmente que el extraterrestre no pudo sentir cuando el de gabardina azul lo tomo entre brazos, guiando hábilmente sus manos hasta la cintura del más bajo, atrayendolo de esta forma hasta la firmeza de su pecho, para luego levantar con una inesperada dulzura el mentón del ex-invasor, brindándole de esta delicada manera un corto contacto entre sus labios. Un beso tan sutil pero terriblemente cargado de sentimientos encontrados, era algo tan embriagante que por unos instantes tuvo la extraña pero avergonzada reacción, de querer un poco más.

Un débil rubor azulado fue la prueba sincera de tan traumante experiencia, era la segunda ocasión que alguien se atrevía a demostrarle un gesto tan repugnante que irónicamente representaba signos de cariño, aunque lo estaba repudiando enormemente no pudo atreverse a romper inmediatamente el contacto, sentía que era apresado por la fuerza de las manos arrinconandolo, esto solo podía infundirle un involuntario terror, ya que no descartaba la posibilidad de que todo sea una trampa muy elaborada, para que cuando menos se lo esperará, fuese condenado a ser un sujeto de pruebas viviente, a expensas de terribles e inimaginables experimentos... O en el mejor de los casos, ser prisionero errante por el resto de su alargada vida.

Por otro lado, el chico gótico atestiguo toda la escena con una rabia conjunta, el auténtico y bestial odio corría con violencia entre sus venas. obligando a todo su cuerpo a reaccionar, la furia descomunal por atreverse a realizar tal aberración ni más ni menos con la persona que decía amar, le enfurecía. Apenas podía mover su adolorido cuerpo, junto con el molesto temblor en sus piernas, se esforzaba fortuitamente en llegar hasta ellos para así separarlos por la fuerza, no obstante sus extremidades heridas no se lo permitían, a lo que solo pudo quedarse observando con un creciente resentimiento acompañado de una gigantesca impotencia, mientras que pensaba gradualmente en las múltiples maneras que mataría al de ojeras.

Por más que intentara aferrarse a los crecientes e desbordantes pensamientos negativos que incentivaban magistralmente a su fuerza de voluntad, algo en su interior se rompía cada vez más.. Era como si lo estuvieran quemando a tal punto de que sus entrañas se disolvían, como en un ácido corrosivo, que solo sería aceptable para algún método agónico de tortura. Ver a su alíen ser tocado, acariciado y besado por alguien que no fuese él, lo lastimaba... Sabía muy bien que no tenía el derecho a quejarse, pero tampoco estaba listo para enfrentarse a qué tan dura, ruin e injusta podía ser la realidad.

 _ **\- Louie..**_ -murmuró absorto, sin reaccionar- _**¿Por qué..?**_

 _ **\- Ahora permíteme continuar,**_ _ **Zimmy**_ _ **.**_ -pide con una sonrisa- **_Mi otra opción es que tu me ayudes, se que tu objetivo era conquistar este planeta. ¿Verdad?_** -lo mira acariciando su cabeza- _**Voy a ayudarte, te devolveré tu misión original.**_

 _ **\- ¡No lo escuches, Zim!**_ -alza la voz completamente frustrado- **_Te has esforzado por adaptarte y convivir con los demás.._** -le ruega con la mirada- _**Fuiste capaz de cambiar.. ¡Incluso**_ _ **mejoraste**_ _ **tu disfraz! Volviste a la Tierra para tener una segunda oportunidad.. ¡Tu mismo dijiste que querías vivir en paz!**_

_**\- Dib..** _

**_\- Solo piénsalo.. ¿Si?_** -pide el de ojos azules, encaminándose a la salida- _**Te quiero solo para mi..**_ -susurra con suavidad- _**Mi pequeño irken~**_

_**\- ¡Escúchame bien.. TU.. -** _

_**\- Oh cierto..**_ -hace un gesto con su mano- _**¡Nos vemos en casa para cenar, "Mary"!**_ -se despide con una singular carcajada.

Entre pequeñas risas y sutiles bromas, el de gabardina azul simplemente desapareció entre la oscuridad de la habitación, dejando completamente anonadado al de ojos magenta, el cual quedó simplemente paralizado, sin saber con que le tocaría exactamente lidiar a raíz de este pequeño problema.


	23. Chapter 23

Dolor, una cruel y desbordante tortura. Ese malestar tan necesario era una irónica burla de un mal mayor que había prolongado durante tantos años, en términos simples, estaba experimentando lo que los humanos denominamos como _"Karma"_. Exacto, justamente era eso el origen de cada herida, cortada, golpe y lesión que marcaba la mayor parte de todas sus extremidades, sintiendo como su espesa sangre abandonaba cruelmente su cuerpo, mientras que la carne era desgarrada y múltiples fracturas recorrían la mayor parte de abdomen. Llegados a este punto podemos afirmar con toda seguridad que su estado actual era deplorable, es más, cualquier persona que lo viera en estos mismos instantes, pensaría que esa inocente alma hace mucho desecho ese moribundo recipiente, para ascender a un plano más celestial.. Pero no. Aunque fuese un legítimo amante de todo lo relacionado a lo paranormal, no creía en algo tan inverosímil como la religión en general, desgraciadamente seguía siendo la burla de lo que se denominaba _"Destino"_ , sin mas rodeos, se mantenía pobremente con vida... Oh, pero que jodida e asquerosa vida.

Su conciencia estaba profundamente dormida, imitando a un ridículo coma inducido, claro solo en apariencia porque para su propio infortunio, su cerebro seguía intacto funcionando de manera ideal, buscando molestarlo con cada agradable y ameno recuerdo para luego mortificarlo con los crueles errores que él mismo había cometido. Nadie podría culparlo, detestaba su actual vida. _¿Cómo enfrentarse a tanta desdicha?_ Desde que llegó a la Tierra, su padre simplemente se limitó a ignorarlo, negándole toda aceptación sobre lo que le había contado, tachándolo nuevamente de un pobre loco, excusándose para no volver a dirigirle la palabra..

Descubrir que alguien más capacitado que tú, es tu actual reemplazo, conviviendo de manera respectiva con lo que una vez fue su familia, hasta ser superado en todo lo que una vez pudo haber destacado.. Incluso al arrebatarle de manera directa y descarada al único ser especial que llegó a amar.. Es demasiado tarde para intentar solucionar todo.. _¿Verdad?_ La oscuridad lo envolvía, cubriéndolo de cada memoria vivida de manera onírica, desfigurando el sueño para convertirlo en pesadilla, estaba solo y cansado, no le encontraba razón a su patética vida.. _¿Por que debería tan solo seguir respirando?_

**_"La broma es para ti Zim. ¡Ahora tendrás que crear una cura para la mortadela!"_ **

_**"Tonto, ¿Crees que compartiría la cura contigo? Encontraré la cura y me la guardaré. ¡Y** _ _**mirare** _ _**como te transformas mas y mas en lo que realmente eres en tu corazón!"** _

**_"¿En el fondo soy mortadela?"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Sip_ ** **_."_ **

**_"Que estupidez."_ **

_**"Estúpido como un alce.. ¡Dib! ¡Estúpido como un alce!"** _

Ah, esa odiosa voz tan chillona que siempre lograba enfadarlo. Su vida hubiera sido mucho mas sencilla si esa maldita lagartija espacial no hubiese llegado a arruinar su reputación, sueños y proyectos, estaría muy tranquilo en la privacidad de su confortable cuarto leyendo algún extraño libro paranormal, o quizás algo relacionado con la demonología, hace tiempo que buscaba sumergirse en los placeres culposos de todo lo abarcado a lo oculto, sin embargo desde la llegada inminente del alienígena, abandono todo lo que una vez disfruto para poder detenerlo, era su labor como el _"Defensor de la Tierra"_ o eso era lo deseaba creer, ya que solo era una proyección involuntaria de pasar tiempo con alguien cercano, considerándolo un _"amigo"_ , esa enemistad era lo más preciado que podría tener, un catalizador social para eliminar todo rastro de depresión y soledad.. Ocasionalmente el ser ignorado, apartado y burlado solo por la rareza incondicional por cualquier gusto sobrenatural, sus dichos científicos sobre alguna obviedad o rebajándolo vulgarmente debido a su descomunal cabeza.

 _"¡No estoy cabezón!"_ Era la frase mas utilizada la mayor parte del tiempo, no importaba cuantas veces repitiera cada una de sus excusas, sueños o las verdades que el mundo se negaba a ver.. _¡HARTO! ¡CANSADO! ¡Y ENOJADO!_ Todo un cúmulo de negación. _¡Al diablo la humanidad!_ Si seguía de pie luchando era por el atesorado planeta, no tenia por que pagar las consecuencias de la estupidez humana.

**_"D....I.....B..."_ **

Si, el único motivo real porque estaba atrapado en tales circunstancias era por sus propias elecciones egoístas de ser reconocido, aclamado y sobretodo aceptado, disfrazándolo con un motivo mas noble, pero ya nada más importaba, perdió el cálido lugar en el cual siempre podía confiar, desechó cualquier posibilidad de regenerar algún lazo emocional con su padre y lo peor de todo era que...

**_"D...i..b.... D..e..s...p..i.e..r...t..a..."_ **

Arruinó completamente la vida del único irken existente, un logro triunfal contra su enemigo mortal y un estrepitoso fracaso para el amor de su vida, que sin dudas lo acosaría por el resto de vida. Maldecía haber conocido al extraterrestre, pero mentiría si no admitía que disfruto todos esos momentos tormentosamente divertidos, bizarros y extraños que experimentó a su lado. Lo catalogaba como un mal necesario que lo oprimía para ejercer todo ese potencial que dormía en el. algo que internamente agradeció, ya que el sentimiento final era sumamente satisfactorio.

**_"Dib.. Abre los ojos.. ¡Despierta!"_ **

Si, el tenía un importante propósito en su vida, se mantenía respirando porque algún día tendría que confesarle todo lo que experimentaba cuando tenía cerca al ex-invasor, desde esos hipnóticos y agraciados ojos magentas, junto a esa piel verdosa que suponía era tan suave como la misma seda, hasta sus exóticas antenas que desde hacía tiempo resistía la tentación de acariciarlas, queriendo sentir con sus propias manos la firme textura que albergaba una sensibilidad natural.. _¡Eso es!_ Su razón principal para continuar con la horrorosa e fantástica aventura que es su vida era por el.. Era por..

**_-_ ** **_Um_ ** **_.. ¿Z-Zim?_ **

**__ **

El constante _"Tic-_ _tac_ _"_ de las agujas del reloj estaba causando que se pusiera extremadamente nervioso, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, mientras que su cuerpo se conservaba erguido, sosteniendo una postura bastante incómoda para cualquiera. Unos sombríos pensamientos eran reacios a dejarlo en paz, empeorando gradualmente toda decisión racional que le impedía pensar con claridad. Las devastadoras y sinceras palabras lo sentenciaban a una elección que podría ser fatal, la amistad que forjó con un extravagante humano había desaparecido, reemplazando todo gesto gentil en una certera amenaza para destruir algo que alguna vez fue su plan original, más que eso, su motivo existencial de vivir... Mentiría si dijera que borro por completo la atractiva idea de conquistar la sucia bola de Tierra, jamás seria capaz de desechar el poderoso apego a la lealtad de una misión exclusiva para alguien tan ingenioso como él pero..

 _¿Destruir a la humanidad?._ No le importaría acabar con cada una de las vidas terrestres, y complacer los retorcidos deseos de su singular amigo castaño pero.. No. El planeta fue quien lo acogió en tiempos de dolor e desesperación, nunca lo juzgo por las incontables acciones que pudo ejercer en contra de él, ignorando todo gesto fornido simplemente lo recibió como si nada... Como si de viejos conocidos se tratara, por lo que no traicionaría, ni condenaría o destruiría a todo un planeta, la culpa no recaía en el, mucho mas cuando era ajeno a cualquier tipo de lucha interna ejercida por los codiciosos deseos de la psique humana.

Esa bondadosa moral establecida, era perfecta para repetirla miles de veces en su cabeza, no por algo se esforzaba en cambiar el rumbo que tuvo su vida, sin perderse a sí mismo en el camino. Inhalo profundamente, tratando de recuperar algo del aire perdido, después de tantos somnolientos suspiros, el sueño nunca fue necesario, ni tampoco un impedimento para realizar cualquier tipo de labor, pero un desconocido síntoma llamado _"Estrés"_ estaba inundandolo de tantos problemas allegados en un corto período de tiempo..

Oh, claro, comenzaba a recordarlo, efectivamente la búsqueda de la verdad podía ser tan abismalmente cruda, y llenarlo de un genérico resentimiento de lo que destruyeron justo delante de sus ojos.. _¿La razón?._ Simple. Descubrió duramente a manos de su único aliado, quienes fueron finalmente los verdaderos _"Villanos"_ que planearon tan atroz masacre acabando con toda una raza... _"Los_ _vortianos_ _"_. Ellos quienes se jactaban de una inteligencia para todo tipo de mecanismo tecnológico, eran los responsables de la creación indirecta a darle vida a algo tan preciado como los Cerebros Control, quienes movían los hilos detrás de un enorme liderazgo para la invasión.

_**Y aun así se preguntaba.. ¿Cuál era el verdadero propósito de los irkens?.** _

Antes que pudiera profundizar en los rincones de su memoria, el estruendoso sonido de la campana anunciado tan añorada libertad, se presentó de manera demandante, acompañado de los gritos incesantes de los estudiantes que corrían despavoridos por cumplir con su dosis diaria de suplicio, antes de que el contenido tortuoso de regímenes escritos fueran dictados y establecidos, mundana cortesía de la perversa señorita Bitters.

Abandonó su pupitre con rapidez, para empezar a caminar a través de los ruidosos y recurrentes pasillos escolares, tratando de esquivar cualquier tipo de mirada o burla que pudieran brindarle, esto lo traía sin cuidado, su temor interno era encontrarse de frente con cierto castaño de ojos azules, no deseaba verlo, mucho menos luego de que descubriera su verdadera identidad. Otro factor por el que debía llegar cuanto antes a su base, era que dejó solo en plena recuperación a su viejo rival, siendo más precisos, estaba a cargo de cuidarlo su inservible asistente robot Gir, el cual seguramente estaba entre gritos e lloriqueos, en un acto de berrinche por el múltiple contenido televisivo que le gustaba consumir cada vez que lo dejaba solo en su propiedad.

_**\- ¡Espérame,** _ _**Zimmy** _ _**!~** _

Terribles escalofríos se instalaron alrededor de su espalda, ese amigable llamado nunca sonó mas aterrador, mas viniendo de un contexto amenazador. Con un ligero nudo en su garganta, detuvo su caminar a la vez que volteaba su mirada, para encontrarse detrás de él al terrícola de gabardina azulada, que simplemente lo saludaba con una enorme sonrisa, como si estuviera invitándolo plácidamente a una cotidiana conversación.

No supo en qué momento, pero el irken comenzó a maldecir en su idioma natal, carecía de cualquier tipo de suerte, como si alguien estuviera observandolo y regocijándose de todos los males que ha estado viviendo. Recurrió nuevamente a su fuerza voluntad que le otorgaba inicialmente su orgullo, para confrontar de la mejor forma a su nuevo enemigo potencial, necesitaba hablar cuanto antes con Dib, detestaba la idea de depender de aquel cabezón, sumando el hecho de que fue un disparador exorbitante para la destrucción masiva de su raza, pero no el origen principal como en un principio se imaginaba... Las circunstancias tan graves, iban más a allá de cualquier simple guerra, si lo que teorizaba era verídico, necesitaba enfocarse un poco mas, en hacer algo con respecto a su _"Venganza"._

 ** _\- ¡Hola, Zim!_** -saludo con suma confianza el de ojeras- **_Rayos, la clase de hoy estaba demasiado aburrida._** -comentó revolviendo torpemente sus cabellos- **_Creí que mi cerebro se_** ** _derretiría_** ** _por tantas fechas absurdas y aburridos acontecimientos._** -opino entre bostezos.

 ** _\- ¿Por que estas siguiendo a Zim?_** -lo interroga alejándose del castaño- _**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**_

 ** _\- Tranquilo,_** ** _Zimmy_** ** _~_** -canturreo burlón, acortando las distancias- **_¿Estas nervioso por mi sincera confesión?_** -preguntó rodeándolo con sus brazos- _**¿Acaso me**_ _ **corresponderás**_ _ **?~**_

 ** _\- ¡A-Aléjate de Zim!_** -ordenó con un suave ardor en sus mejillas- **_No tienes derecho a acercarte a mi luego de lo que hiciste, larva revoltosa._** -hablo mirándolo con rencor- **_¡¿Como te atreves a siquiera dirigirme la palabra?! ¡Todo este tiempo utilizaste al increíble Zim!_**

_**\- Zim escúchame eso...** _

**_\- ¡NO!_** -grito liberándose del agarre del contrario- **_Me engañaste para tus propios y ambiciosos fines. ¡Solo te acercaste para burlarte en mi propia cara!_** -expresa señalándolo con el dedo índice- **_¡Ya no quiero escuchar tus sucias mentiras salir de tu horrible boca!_**

**_\- Zim, no sabia tu verdadera naturaleza, nunca.._ **

**_\- La humana Gaz tenía razón._** -murmuró agachando su mirada- **_Todas las inmundas bolsas de_** ** _carne_** ** _son iguales..._**

Reprimiendo una rabieta, tan solo minimizándolo como un sonoro gruñido, el falso humano comenzó a correr, en dirección a su base, dejando a un castaño con ojeras triste y terriblemente afligido.


	24. Chapter 24

_Oh, pobre errante incomprendido... El dolor del rechazo duele. ¿Verdad?. Si, entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, estas_ _ahogándote_ _internamente, por alcanzarlo e ir a su lado, pero... No puedes._

_Tampoco quieres perderlo, buscas que te corresponda, pero sabes que muy en el fondo, nunca será tuyo... ¿Oh? Te niegas a rendirte, tal vez exista una minúscula posibilidad de que al final... El te ame._

_Fufu_ _~ ¿Quieres saberlo..? ¡Es muy sencillo!~ ¡Es cuestión de solo una palabra para definir tu destino! Algo que has hecho antes.. ¿Recuerdas? No quieras olvidarlo, aunque lo repitas, sólo diciendo: "No es mi culpa" "No lo hice" u optando por desviar la responsabilidad al egoísmo de tus sueños, ya lo has hecho.. ¡Estas marcado!_

_Efectivamente, me refiero a "ELIMINAR" a la competencia._

_¿Uhm? No me mires de esa forma, existo en lo profundo de tus memorias. El sadismo y la crueldad están dormidos dentro de ti.. ¡Vienes a mi porque no tienes de otra! Soy tu alternativa mas cruda y despreciable. ¿No? ¡Haha!_

_Te ayudaré a deshacerte de una vez de el. ¡Y estarás con el irken que dices desear o amar!_

_Hagamos las cosas mucho más interesantes desde ahora.. ¿Qué te parece?_

_**[...]** _

_**[...]** _

_**[...]** _

Su respiración estaba descontrolada, el aire escaseaba entre sus labios, mientras que ambas piernas duramente le pesaban, nunca antes maldijo tanto hacerse pasar por otro inmundo humano, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, luego de haber corrido alrededor de una docena de calles, hasta por fin adentrarse en la comodidad de su impenetrable base. Al llegar al interior de su guarida, se apoyó contra la puerta deslizando su agotado cuerpo contra ella, descendiendo poco a poco y caer sentado al piso.

Intentaba recuperarse inútilmente de cualquier tipo de esfuerzo físico, solo porque el asqueroso planeta estaba infestado de tanta escoria terrícola, usaría sus equilibradas _"Patas de araña"_ y acortaría con toda velocidad el largo trecho entre la inútil eskuela y su casa. Su squiddle spoch parecía querer exigirle un descanso, regulando las agitadas pulsaciones, para recobrar el sentido de su condición actual, los recientes problemas lo consumían volviéndolo débil ante su habitual fuerza corporal, era un orgulloso irken después todo, enfrentó circunstancias mucho peores y situaciones más crueles con respecto a sus antiguas misiones, en todo caso era más fuerte, pero en un ámbito completamente diferente.

 _"Sentimientos"_. Ese era su actual molestia y disputa interna, recayendo en un mediocre intento de comenzar a entenderlos, claro sino quería exponerse a más tortura psicológica, en general le resultaba un fastidio. Dio un sonoro suspiro, resignado a levantarse de su sitio para verificar el estado de su viejo rival, no tardó demasiado para ponerse a caminar. No lograba entender el por que salvó la vida de un genocida espacial, el cual aniquiló a toda su raza. La palabra _"Error"_ se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, sintiendo que de alguna forma, traicionó a su planeta natal, como si fuera una especie de delito o un explícito pecado al ayudarlo, pero el impulso que lo llevó a actuar en ese preciso momento fue... _"Compasión"._ _Agh, ¡Qué repulsiva palabra!_. Absurdo, estúpido y ridículo pretexto cargado de un falso sentimiento de total bajeza e indiferencia, sin embargo, mentiría si negara que al ver el cuerpo frío, totalmente desvanecido, por no decir casi muerto al borde de la inminente perdición, pudo reflejar el estado en la que alguna vez tuvo que enfrentar, prácticamente en absoluta soledad, sin olvidar al dueño de la obra.. _"777"_.

Subió en el ascensor, apretando los botones correspondientes, las firmes puertas de metal se cerraron, comenzando a descender, los recuerdos de su estado tan deplorable seguían golpeándolo inconscientemente, esa contundente guerra insistió en causarle serias secuelas.. _¡Por Irk!_ Ayudo a un ser que odiaba, aborrecía y deseaba que estuviera muerto. A pesar de eso, no hay que ser hipócritas del todo, el joven irken sabía muy bien las repercusiones que tendría, al ponerle fin a la vida de el cabezón, ni hablar de las consecuencias abismales a partir de su desaparición, aunque sus familiares de sangre no le dieran la absoluta atención, la corte vortiana no apartaría la mirada, mucho menos de su principal embajador.

_**Efectivamente los despiadados impulsos solo traían problemas.** _

El tenue sonido del elevador alertó sorpresivamente al ex-invasor, a lo que reaccionó abandonando su teorización, y empezando a caminar por la ligera oscuridad, entre los recovecos secretos de su preciado laboratorio, encontrándose directamente con la espalda del terrícola en cuestión, que al parecer estaba de espaldas a él, acomodándose su ropa y abrochándose sus alargadas botas góticas. Por instinto el de ojos magenta se paralizó, un inexplicable miedo recorrió su cuerpo, sintiendo que se instalaba gradualmente a la altura de su pak, avisándole de que algo terriblemente malo iba a pasar.

Dudo, unos segundos. A lo que negó suavemente con su cabeza, jamás dejaría que el temor lo controlara, mucho menos, cuando estuvo a punto de asesinar a su enemigo mortal. Atribuyó tales paranoias a un inconveniente más importante, aseguraba que era producto de haber confrontado a su atolondrado amigo castaño, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no había examinado la posibilidad de continuar su relación de amistad, el razonamiento simplemente se retorció, temía que lo usara únicamente para su propia ambición personal, pero la venganza a su raza se mantenía vigente.. 

_¿Cómo erradicar toda tentación, en generar un sufrimiento mayor a la humanidad?_

**_\- Bienvenido, chico espacial._ **

Al escuchar que se referían a su persona, el de piel verdosa tan solo asintió respondiendo el saludo, acercándose un poco más al amante de lo paranormal, necesitaba eliminar temporalmente todo tipo de duda existencial que estuviera acechando su mente. Lo primordial ahora era concentrarse en el humano, causando que le otorgara más importancia, pero se arrepintió casi al instante, al notar que no había terminado de vestirse, su esbelto torso aun se mantenía desnudo, produciendo que un inexplicable ardor invadiera todo su rostro, esta reacción lo acomplejaba, ya que no comprendía la inusual respuesta corporal que le dictaba su organismo.. _"¿Algo subconsciente?"_. Quería que esto se detuviese, o simplemente desapareciera de su cabeza, no deseaba lidiar con lo nuevo que traían las emociones humanas.. _¡Las maldecía!_

Por otro lado, el chico gótico solo puedo soltar una disimulada risa, que a diferencia, y desgracia del alienígena, pudo entender a la perfección su completa reacción involuntaria. Es más, esto produjo pensamientos un tanto maliciosos, sintiendo como una extraña confianza lo incitaba, para causarle muchas más _"Sensaciones"_ que pudiera experimentar solo con el. Aunque esto sonará como algo egoísta, decidió ampliar el objetivo para ponerlo de un modo más noble, simplemente sería una pequeña recompensa por haberle salvado la vida, aunque ni él mismo sabía porque el extraterrestre le hizo merecedor de tan heroico gesto, sin olvidarnos de que él fue un fundamental responsable de la exterminación de su raza. Claro, el remordimiento regresaba para tirarle de una vez, cualquier tipo de moral.

 ** _\- ¿Tus heridas se han curado?_** -interrogó con frialdad el irken, apartando todo contacto visual- **_¿Ya estas en condiciones estables?_**

 ** _\- Al parecer si, han sanado por completo._** -contestó con tranquilidad, poniéndose su camiseta- **_Este sistema que utilizas para recuperarte es bastante efectivo y en este caso, muy conveniente._**

 ** _\- Efectivamente, estas hablando de tecnología superior, humano cabezón._** -explicó con molestia, cruzándose de brazos- **_Ahora que no estás ni sufriendo, ni agonizando... ¡Vete!_** -ordenó frunciendo el ceño.

 ** _\- La hospitalidad no dura mucho contigo. ¿No es así, invasor?_** -bromeo sarcástico, sacando su lengua de forma infantil.

 ** _\- ¡¿Ah?!_** -lo miró enfurecido- ** _¡Deja de actuar como un torpe infante humano!_** -chillo molesto- ** _¡Lárgate de una vez! ¡Fuera de aquí!_** -insistió haciendo un gesto con sus manos, ahuyentandolo.

 ** _\- ¿Vas a obligarme?_** -lo desafío con gusto, acercándose lentamente hacia el alíen- **_¿O planeas torturarme hasta matarme?_**

 ** _\- No hagas que me arrepienta, al mostrarte misericordia, asquerosa e inútil bola de carne._** -amenazó apretando con fuerza sus puños- **_Obedece a Zim._**

**_\- ¿Por que me salvaste?_ **

**_\- ¡No es de tu incumbencia!_ **

**_\- Si, lo es._** -afirmó con seriedad- **_Tu me odias mas que nada en todo el universo.. ¡No lo entiendo!_** -replicó tomándolo con fuerza por los hombros- ** _¿Por que no me dejaste morir?_**

**_\- ¡No te importa!_ **

**_\- ¡Zim!_ **

**_\- Quiero verte sufrir.. ¡¿Bien?!_** -grito exasperado- **Si estuvieras muerto solo seria un problema en mis planes de volverte miserable. ¿Feliz, humano?** -respondió con una sonrisa torcida- ** _Ahora suéltame, necesito trabajar._**

 ** _\- No puedes engañarme con eso._** -sostuvo apretando un poco el agarre- **_Eres pésimo en tus tontas mentiras, así nunca llegarás a convencerme._** -amenazó con furia, sacudiéndolo un poco.

**_\- ¡Dib! ¡Deja de... -_ **

**_\- Solo quiero entender la verdadera intención tras tus fechorías._** -lo enfrentó con valor- **_Necesito saber la verdad._**

 _ **\- Tienes una gigantesca cabeza, úsala.**_ -se burló librándose fácilmente del agarre - _**Deberías ser capaz de entenderlo por ti mismo.**_ -le devolvió la mirada, soltando una risa- **_Retírate inmediatamente, ya eres consciente de lo que probablemente voy a hacer si no te vas. ¿Verdad?_**

 ** _\- ¿Sabes?_** -hablo agarrando sorpresivamente al irken de su camiseta- ** _Me estoy empezando a cansar de soportar tus locos desvarios._** -se quejó atrayendolo hasta apegarlo a su cuerpo.

 ** _\- ¡¿AH?!_** -exclamó anonadado- **_¡DÉJAME!_**

 _ **\- Así que solo**_ _ **respóndeme..**_ -lo toma del mentón, obligándolo a devolverle la mirada- **_De lo contrario, me obligaras a hacerte cosas impensables, aquí mismo._**

 ** _\- ¡Suéltame, despreciable mono_** _ **!**_ -escupió enojado, buscando escaparse- **_No tienes ninguna autoridad para ordenarle nada al increíble Zim._** -lo confronto con odio- **_Mucho menos luego de todo lo que me hiciste_**. -bufo moviéndose con desesperación.

 ** _\- No trates de manipularme, chico espacial._** -ordenó acortando distancias- **_Solo dime..._** -pidió rozando sus labios- **_¿Por que me salvaste?_**

Silencio, esa fue la respuesta del alienígena ante la cuestión que le imponían. El choque de sus miradas, la súbita mezcla de sus respiraciones sumado a las escasa distancia entre sus labios, solo causaba que una electrizante tensión los rodeará, a tal punto que sus cuerpos sintieron la necesidad de acercarse más, su aliento lo tentaba a lo prohibido, un innegable beso acompañado del culposo deseo de arremeter contra él y eliminar toda arrogancia que empezaba a mostrar el terrícola. El miedo inocuo fue creciente cuando sintió que el agarre se suavizó, para luego ser reemplazando por algo peor, notando que era apresado por los brazos del de gabardina, justo a la altura de su pak, dándole una especie de amenaza silenciosa, que de seguro sería otro pútrido intento de volver a unir sus labios.

Gracias a lo aprendido por la experiencia anterior, simplemente ignoró el agarre, llevando sus manos hasta el pecho del humano, para acto seguido, empujarlo con fuerza, aunque no quería peleas, necesitaba alejarlo. no importaba cuánto odio descomunal le tuviera, no estaba en condiciones de afrontar estos inestables y confusos sentimientos. No obstante, el amante de lo paranormal respeto la acción realizada por el irken, agradeciendo moralmente que pudo detenerse y no forzarlo a nada, claramente había actuado como un completo idiota.Se golpeo mentalmente. 

_¿_ _Cómo había logrado reaccionar tan impulsivamente?_

Sintió que por un breve lapso, no fue el mismo al reaccionar de tal modo, intentando tomar algo involuntariamente por la fuerza, fue guiado por unos oscuros pensamientos. Dándose cuenta que de su fatal equivocación, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza y reprochándose como casi cometió un terrible error. Ignoro todo pensamiento irracional que se instaló, en los retorcidos deseos lujuriosos que llegó a experimentar, era demasiado tentador tener la cercanía del invasor. Desvió la mirada, mientras rascaba nervioso su nuca, buscaba disculparse sin sonar del todo culpable.

_**\- Lo siento, Zim.. Yo..** _

_**\- Te necesito.** _

**_\- ¿Que?_ **

_**\- No te asesine, porque te necesito.** _

Nunca antes en su corta vida como humano, sintió que su corazón se detenía con tan simples y cortas palabras.


	25. Chapter 25

_**"Te necesito"** _

Una frase tan remotamente corta e inesperada, a la que raramente podía escuchar resonar una y otra vez, dentro de su gigantesca cabeza, se mantenía crédulo al creer que esas escasas palabras se la dedicaban a alguien como él, aunque el contexto era completamente desconocido, no podía evitar sentirse tan dichoso, un egocentrismo eficiente sacudió con fuerza su interior, inundandolo de una grata importancia que antes diariamente gozaba, teniendo ese privilegiado puesto de _"enemigos". ¿Qué tan quebrado estaba su corazón para que ese gesto lo alegrará?_. Se removió entre sus suaves sábanas, las heridas que antes eran consideradas como graves, simplemente se desvanecieron para convertirse en simples rasguños superficiales, los métodos tecnológicos traídos del espacio eran sorprendentes para recuperar rápidamente la salud, sin embargo, era consciente que debería dejar de ser tan descuidado, ya que a pesar de todo, era un simple humano.

Luego de haber atestiguado las palabras de ese pequeño irken, fue prácticamente lanzado por los aires, obligándolo de manera descortés a abandonar forzosamente la propiedad invasora, cayendo para su desgracia en el duro y frío pavimento de las contaminadas calles de la sombría ciudad. Al parecer esa caída no fue ni cerca algo que le causara dolor, claro si sumamos el hecho de estar al borde de perder la vida, a manos del amor de un resentido alienígena que deseaba mortificarlo, una suave risa irónica escapó de sus labios, tendría que aprender a lidiar con las situaciones bizarras que él mismo creaba. Últimamente tanto su cuerpo como mentalidad estaba en pleno agotamiento existencial, atravesó tanto dolor al regresar casualmente a la Tierra, apenas podía soportar los abruptos cambios rutinarios que a medida que transcurrieron los años, se convirtió en una efímera sombra de lo que alguna vez fue su vida.

Un cóctel conformado de sentimientos adversos, era la causante de la inevitable explosión inmersa provocando que cayera cada vez más en la negatividad, dando la impresión de tentarlo a aventurarse en lo más profundo de una tortuosa locura. _¡Ha!_ No era la primera, ni la última vez que lo obligaban a enfrentar sus propios miedos, inseguridades y crisis existenciales. Las paranoias internas, querían guiarlo por un camino estúpido y forzado, incitándolo torpemente a alcanzar su objetivo, claramente este no era su estilo.

No quería demostrarlo, pero su efectiva moralidad sobre la crueldad a la que tanto intentó confrontar, se desmoronaba, causando que sus confusos pensamientos se mezclaran en lo profundo de su psique...

_¿Acaso estaba perdiendo su propia batalla mental?_

_**"La locura puede llegar a cambiarte por completo, tonto cabezón"** _

Se negaba rotundamente a enloquecer, por supuesto no iba darle el gusto a sus demonios internos, tampoco era hipócrita al querer negar que hace años atrás, sería capaz de llegar a los más crueles extremos para obtener sus fines, jamás olvidaría ese deseo interno al tener atado y bien diseccionado al frágil cuerpo del irken, en lo que sería una gloriosa necropsia que le daría finalmente todo tipo de reconocimiento, incesante fama e fabulosa importancia por la que tanto había luchado, el sueño más grande de su vida, el cual era convertirse en un extraordinario investigador profesional de lo paranormal se haría realidad, pero no fue así. Un giro estremecedor e improbable, provocó que otro anhelo aún mayor, se realizará con un éxito descomunal, siendo un actual embajador espacial que le permitiría ser participe en una paz intergaláctica, a lo que pudo conocer diversas razas, extravagantes planetas y culturas interesantes pero.. _¿A qué costo?_.

Dio un sonoro suspiro cargado de culpa, acomodando su cuerpo hasta quedar cómodamente sentado en la cama, aún no superaba del todo bien las despreciables consecuencias de sus infantiles actos, seguía cabizbajo con su mirada clavada en el azulado piso de su cuarto, no toleraba el sincero odio del alienígena cada vez que veía directamente esos orbes rojizos, ese color magenta que más de una vez admiro desapareció, mostrando en su lugar ese carmesí tan despiadado y natural como si estuviera a punto de atacar. Llevó ambas manos para cubrir parcialmente su cansado rostro, sentía que varios fragmentos de su corazón se partían. Aborrecía totalmente el remordimiento, mucho más cuando la persona de la que estaba hablando fue su único enemigo mortal, en donde más de una vez, juró con sus propias manos eliminar. No obstante, ahora los acontecimientos eran diferentes, sus atolondrados sentimientos fueron evolucionando para formar algo tan retorcidamente extraño, que cuando quiso darse cuenta, otra vez cayó en la dulce tentación de tomar algo por la fuerza.

_**"Al perderte a ti mismo, eres capaz de las cosas más ruines, crueles y perversas. "** _

_Agh_. Maldecía completamente que la burlesca voz de ese bastardo castaño ahora estuviera retumbando dentro de sus memorias, una creciente repulsión se manifestó abismalmente en todo lo que se relacionaba con el, no encontraba alguna razón válida para no culparlo de todas sus desgracias, el juicio elemental por las acciones malignas que representaba el de ojeras, era todo un dilema. Desde su llegada desequilibro toda la balanza a su favor, haciéndolo actuar en lo que era un retorcido juego para destruir todo rastro de su vida. Sus lamentaciones se posicionaron en un segundo plano, apretó con fuerza sus puños, clavando violentamente las uñas en la palma de su mano, repasando inconscientemente todo lo que le había arrebatado de sus manos: Familia, sueños, ideales y al futuro amor de su vida, aunque esto último sonará exagerado, empezaba a considerar en algún rincón remoto de su ser, al irken con una estimación absoluta, al punto egoísta de querer enmendar sus errores para recompensarlo con algo más cálido, amoroso o ameno.

Los recuerdos resurgieron de su corazón, recreando las imágenes del extraterrestre entre sus brazos, como sus labios se unieron y la confusión oculta detrás de esa mirada orgullosa pero desconfiada.. Necesitaba tener más de él, su tacto, aroma, piel y especialmente que solo lo mirara a él.. _¡Por Júpiter! ¡El era suyo!_ Al diablo con la duda razonable, su objetivo no había cambiado, protegería a Zim, pero ya no le haría caso a su sentimentalismo... Después de todo, eliminaría a quien se entrometiera en su camino.

_Empezando por cierto castaño de cabello alborotado. Absolutamente lo haría sufrir._

_Olvidaría completamente su moralidad, la piedad que tanto defendió en la humanidad._

_**Lo único que le importaba ahora era Zim.** _

_**** _

En las suaves penumbras que envolvían la privacidad de su laboratorio subterráneo, en plena meditación personal, se encontraba un pequeño irken abrumado que dejaba caer su agotado cuerpo en su silla rojiza, la cual resguardaba fielmente el peso sentimental que sentía en esos momentos el de ojos magenta. Desde hace unas horas atrás, sentía que era perseguido con fervor por tantos desvaríos sentimentales, le costaba procesar de maneras abismales tanta carga emocional, incluso su propio squeedly spoch a estas alturas estaba siendo torturado, incapacitando la posibilidad de que pudiera razonar o si quiera confiar en las legítimas acciones humanas que pudieran ofrecerle.

No era para menos que comenzará negarse a tanta hipocresía y moral dudosa, tampoco era un tema nuevo para él, pero el caso que debía confrontar, siendo más específicos, era algo completamente nuevo en un entorno diferente, la humanidad era sumamente compleja con temas simbólicos sobre una _"Destrucción mutua"_ en varios aspectos sociales o sentidos sobre el significado de esa misma palabra, pero aun así quiso intentar dar la oportunidad de no rendirse y prevalecer en ese preciado planeta poblado de la pútrida humanidad terrestre.

El frágil cuerpo del extraterrestre reaccionó de golpe, levantándose de su conformidad para encaminarse directamente a la superficie, necesitaba recargar energías para que su pak funcione correctamente, no era sorpresa que desde los certeros golpes qué aconteció en aquella lejana guerra, tuvieran ciertas _"secuelas"_ que debía atender a medida que estas mismas se presentarán. Efectivamente era una real molestia tener que lidiar con algo tan insignificante como eso, pero era el precio que debía pagar por su propia supervivencia, era eso y.. _La culpa_. Suspiro fastidiado, fue inmediatamente elevado por un tubo transparente, no toleraba demasiado bien las emociones negativas que tanto daño psicológico le habían suministrado, jamás podría librarse de todo ese cúmulo de odio, rencor y arrepentimiento al no haber salvado a su raza, sobretodo a sus Altos, se mantenía reacio a la idea de tener que acostumbrarse a eso.. No lo quería, y por ende, su egoísmo e incompetencia era el mediocre suplicio con el que tenía cargar y desafiar hasta el fin de sus días.

Movió su cabeza varias veces, ignorando el castigo que su mente buscaba proporcionarle, caer en una perdición tan profunda como era la "Depresión" era cuestionable, pero ya no era el mismo irken desde hace unos meses atrás, se resignó para levantarse por sí mismo muchas veces, cualquier tipo de dificultad, dolor o pérdida sólo debían volverlo más fuerte ante cualquier adversidad, tenía una meta, no estaba del todo clara o definida, ya que para eso necesitaba un fuente de información confiable, desgraciadamente carecía parcialmente de eso, por lo que necesitaría buscarlo por otro lado, y lo más cercano que entraba dentro de sus posibles variables.. Pero NO recomendable, era su eterno némesis, quien se regocijaba en un alto puesto en una alianza espacial quien actualmente gobernaba a gran parte de las diversas especies alienígenas que vivian en una bien conformada _"Paz",_ a través de acuerdos, y tratados, algo bastante ambiguo para su gusto, pero eso ya no importaba.

Sorpresivamente, unos fuerte toquidos en la entrada hicieron tambalear al ex-invasor, el cual desde hace unos breves instantes quedó paralizado en medio de la sala, con la mirada perdida pero fija en la nada misma, a lo que empezó a caminar de manera automática, mientras que volvía activar su efectivo disfraz para descubrir a la persona que interrumpía su estado actual.

_**\- ¡Hey,** _ _**Zimmy** _ _**!~** _

Un risueño castaño con unas ligeras ojeras estaba parado delante de él, mostrando una débil sonrisa, dando la enigmática sensación de querer disculparse, no se dio cuenta cuando un extraño ambiente acogedor lo envolvió, casi tranquilizando cualquier inseguridad... Si lo pensaba con más tranquilidad, no era del todo raro que el de cabello alborotado le transmitiera ese tipo de comodidad, antes de que todos los hechos anteriores ocurrieran formó una fuerte amistad con el de gabardina azulada, pero algo se estaba removiendo con terquedad, algo que iba más allá de un simple _"¿Afecto?" "¿Cariño?"_.

El detonante fue el beso que si lo pensaba mejor, no fue tan malo pero.. Dolía, esa traición de su parte dolía, querer usarlo a ÉL como un sujeto de experimentación no era agradable, tampoco aceptable, recobró su rabia, estaba sumamente enojado a lo que involuntariamente se cruzó de brazos, mirando con cierto recelo al contrario, aun así muy en el fondo, no quería que se vaya.

 _ **\- ¿Qué haces aquí, inmundo saco de órganos parlante?**_ -gruñe cerrando intencionalmente detrás de si la puerta de su base- _**Me niego rotundamente a ver tu asquerosa cara.**_

 _ **\- Zim, escucha..**_ -hablo nervioso, ganándose la atención y silencio del irken- _**Nunca me acerque a ti por esos motivos, al principio mi intención era entablar una amistad contigo.**_ -explico con cuidado, mirándolo a los ojos- _**Al pasar tiempo contigo ya no me sentí solo, conocer a alguien como tu fue maravilloso...**_

 ** _\- Por supuesto, soy increíble._** -interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros- _**Prosigue.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Pff**_ _ **.. Tienes razón.**_ -asintió conteniendo su risa- _**Lo que trato de decirte Zim es que yo de alguna forma..**_ -suspiro temblando un poco- _**Te amo.**_

 _ **\- ¡MIENTES!**_ -chillo con suma frustración- _ **¿¡Acaso olvidaste todo esa basura de la que hablaste antes?!**_ -refuto con enojo- _**¡Solo quieres a Zim para tus estúpidas investigaciones como lo hizo Dib! ¡Tu no eres muy diferente a él!**_ -grito empujando al de ojeras.

 _ **\- No lo vuelvas a hacer.**_ -susurro agachando su mirada- _**Nunca más vuelvas a compararme con el.**_ -pidió entre murmullos, apretando sus puños.

 _ **\- ¿Ah?**_ -balbuceo sin comprender, acercándose un poco al castaño- _**¿Humano-Louie?**_

 _ **\- ¡No lo entiendes!**_ -grito tomando al ex-invasor por los hombros- _ **Zim.**_ -hablo mirándolo directamente a sus ojos- **_Jamás_** ** _permitiré que Dib te ponga un solo dedo encima, de hecho voy a destruir todo lo él que ama._**

_**\- ¡¿TU!? ¡¿QUE?!** _

_**\- Eres solo**_ _ **mío**_ _ **, Zim.**_ -proclamó abrazándolo con fuerza, impidiendo que el alíen se moviera- _**Mi adorable irken.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Suéltame..!**_ -exigió forcejeando el agarre del humano- _**Déjame..**_

La petición del extraterrestre apenas fue un murmullo que salía de sus labios, involuntariamente su vista se nublo para desvanecerse por completo, dejando caer su cuerpo entre los brazos del castaño, quien cuidadosamente guardaba dentro de su gabardina una pequeña y mortal aguja, causando el reciente desmayo del falso humano.

 _ **\- Tan descuidado como siempre,**_ _ **Zimmy**_ _ **~**_ -halago acariciando con delicadeza su mejilla- _**Bien, ahora continuemos con la siguiente fase del plan original.**_


	26. Chapter 26

La dulce, ansiada y preciada satisfacción que albergaba internamente cierto castaño de cabello alborotado, solo podía ser comparada con el suave aroma originario de su cotidiano gusto culposo, esa deseada bebida azucarada repleta de cafeína que controlaba muy bien a sus propios demonios. Una increíble exquisitez emocional lo envolvió, saboreando una etapa exitosa al ejercer su cometido, fue realmente primordial obtener una pieza fundamental en su ambicioso plan, hasta ahora cualquier tipo de información relevante sobre el estudio de esa curiosa raza, solo pudo leerla en unas cuantas páginas, entre anotaciones, informes o deformes dibujos sobre la anatomía, comportamiento y excéntricas curiosidades de un ser que venía de lo más profundo del espacio, mejor aún, su especie tenía un propósito que admiraba: _Conquistar y exterminar planetas_.

Una tétrica y alargada sonrisa se formó encarecidamente en sus labios, múltiples pensamientos maliciosos se cruzaban en su mente al percatarse del fantástico poder que tenía a su merced, en ningún momento de su joven vida creyó contar con una oportunidad tan valiosa como esta, pero existía un serio problema.. _"Amor"_. Tsk, una odiosa variable en algo completamente irrelevante, sería irónico y fatal para hacer realidad su meta. No obstante, era prácticamente imposible no controlar sus más innegables deseos, al tener a su entera disposición al irken, hablando en todo sentido de la palabra.

Negarse a caer en ese sentimiento cálido y sumamente retorcido lo abrumó, lanzándolo violentamente a un suplicio que antes experimentó, detestaba fomentar una falsa ilusión, la idea de que alguien ajeno viniera a corromperlo con una enfermedad tan etérea, como ser una presa en las despiadadas garras de las vivencias románticas.

_**Era consciente de que nunca fue deseado, querido o correspondido. Simplemente estaba roto, nadie llegaría amarlo.** _

Apretó con excesiva fuerza su agrietada taza que en más de una ocasión había estropeado, aquellos infantiles recuerdos no lo dejaban conciliar la paz.. Querían atrofiarlo, regocijándose al atormentarlo, provocando inevitablemente que se tensara y sus ojos poco a poco se dilataran, rehusándose a presenciar la película mental que mostraban sus antiguas memorias, ya no era la misma persona de años atrás.. Su inocencia, esperanza o cualquier otro placebo positivo era nulo en llenarlo con la compasión reconfortante que alguien podría suministrarle, al menos hasta que conoció a Zim.

Suspiro pesadamente al tener visible la imagen del irken en su mente, dejó a un lado su café haciéndolo reposar en su escritorio, junto a su computadora, en la cual reflejaba un peculiar archivo abierto con toda clase de datos importantes que hablaban del alienígena, adjunto a una curiosa fotografía. Soltó una suave risa, a la vez que tocaba con la yema de sus dedos el vidrio de la pantalla, rogándole a su corazón dejar de latir tan rápido. Conservaba su postura, era recio al querer darse cuenta que de verdad estaba enamorado de su único amigo, las razones eran confusas e inconclusas, sin embargo, nunca antes en su vida experimentó una emoción o contacto afectivo de tan alto calibre. Jamás mintió en las esas promesas o experiencias que anhelaba vivir con el falso humano, fue sincero ante todo, pero el mundo se le vino abajo al conocer el suceso inesperado de que fuera él quien mantendría en pie su destino.

_**\- "Maldición.. ¡¿Por que estoy dudando?! ¡Yo lo amo!"** _

Gruño eufórico, mientras que volteaba con violencia todo tipo de objeto que reposara en aquella mesa de madera, logrando que también varios libros cayeran, destacando algunos ejemplares que trataban de viejos relatos de horror, otros de ciencia cuántica y luego solo estaban anotadas absurdas pruebas de investigaciones pasadas, resaltando el diario perteneciente a Dib, el cual robo sin mayor problema, al parecer era bastante descuidado cuando se trataba de algo personal como lo eran sus cosas, un verdadero profesional nunca expondría algo vital. Era divertido burlarse por ser mediocre en su trabajo, mucho más cuando no supo valorar algo grandioso, importante y adorable como lo era... _"Zim"_... Rápidamente logró percatarse del peso de sus inherentes palabras, causando que el de ojeras recobrara esa culpa al sentir algo tan ruin como amar a alguien... Decayó para volverse débil moralmente, fue descuidado al sucumbir ante sus impulsos, aunque ahora era demasiado tarde.

No mentiría, su ideal se transformó en algo monstruosamente conveniente, las circunstancias estaban jugando a su favor, su _"Hermanastro"_ ya no sería una distracción, si ejecutaba una buena actuación, lo que importaba ahora era como aprovecharía al tener en un estado de inconsciencia al pequeño ex-invasor. Desvió su mirada al reloj de su computador, apenas unos minutos pasaron de la medianoche, una tenebrosa sonrisa se poso en el rostro del castaño, al fin llegó la hora de continuar su propia investigación. Tuvo la oportunidad de ver con tranquilidad la fuente vital de los irkens, según los archivos era esencial para que ellos mantuvieran su vida, fue lo primero que reviso, jugo y experimento, seguido por la curiosa apariencia anatómica que personalmente le resultó sumamente atractivo, y finalmente reviso cuidadosamente sus extremidades. Toda prueba existente se le fue realizada al irken en un estado catatónico, ahora lo necesitaba despierto, no existían dudas, ese ser se transformó en una alocada manzana de su tempestuosa discordia.

**_\- Es hora de atenderte debidamente,_ ** **_Zimmy_ ** **_~_ **

Atravesó con comodidad la profunda oscuridad de su habitación, acompañada de una maliciosa expresión que se instalaba involuntariamente en los bipolares rasgos del humano de ojos azules, quien levantó la vista temporalmente al ver una vieja fotografía de sus padres, conviviendo felizmente en una época pasada. Las vivencias que pudo compartir con ellos, se convirtió en algo vagamente efímero perdiéndose en lo más recóndito de su inestable ser. El cariño que alguna vez sintió no significaba nada, tan solo quedó en una sensación frágil e inútil. Dio un último vistazo a lo que ahora era su cuarto, encontrándose listo para darle seguimiento a su misión, pero unos extraños sonidos llamaron inmediatamente su atención.

Tardó apenas unos momentos hasta llegar y al abrir parcialmente la puerta, quería conocer a lo que sea que estuviese arruinando su concentración. No se sorprendió en lo absoluto al ver la torpeza del amante de lo paranormal, deambulando solo por los oscuros pasillos.

**_\- Hmm.. Tal vez esto se vuelva aún más interesante.. Y divertido._ **

**__ **

Una noche de insomnio atormentaba de manera inusual a cierto molesto amante de lo paranormal, quien rondaba de un lado al otro sumamente estresado, recorriendo los alargados e oscuros pasillos de su acogedor hogar, buscando respuestas entre su abrumadora soledad. Tuvo una discusión interna con su propio psique, intentando retomar la batalla para recuperar parte de esa moralidad que solía distinguirlo, su fe era siempre hacer lo que creía correcto, sin más, esto desapareció al ser fiel a las emociones negativas que se aferraban en demasía para proteger a alguien que no era suyo, viéndolo como un objetivo o una meta basada en los sentimientos de un retorcido amor tan confuso que a estas alturas, estaba más que claro que no era sano. Sus pasos se mantenían silenciosos, tenía la intención de escapar a altas horas de la noche buscando llegar hasta su nave, necesitaba verificar si estaba en condiciones estables para cuando tuviera que regresar a la corte espacial, desgraciadamente era consciente que abandonó parcialmente sus responsabilidades como embajador, algo que tarde o temprano debería retomar, por lo que decidió reportarse y comunicarse cuanto antes con los Meekrobs.

Desvió la mirada a su alrededor, verificando sigilosamente el estado del entorno, cerciorarse de que no haya nadie quien pudiera descubrirlo, al notar que tenía vía libre para lograr su objetivo, respiro profundamente desvaneciendo toda tensión, encaminándose lentamente a las escaleras, conservando el tenue silencio que rondaba en el lugar. Un suave e imperceptible brillo llamo plenamente su atención, una luz relucía vagamente entre las penumbras, su pulso se aceleró temiendo que alguien ajeno a él se haya despertado, o peor aún, que Gaz lo haya escuchado. Sería un problema, mejor dicho un completo _"Fastidio_ " tener que esconderse, o dar explicaciones de porque trasnochaba en medio de la casa, por lo que decidió quedarse inmóvil por unos instantes, expectante a cualquier probabilidad que pudiera presentarse.

Al transcurrir unos cuantos minutos, todo seguía como antes, el tiempo parecía estar muerto, convirtiéndose en un aliado inesperado, pero su curiosidad era sumamente conflictiva, así que con descuido empezó a seguir el titubeante destello que lo guiaba hacia la sala principal. Una vomitiva sensación se instaló en medio de sus entrañas, mientras que lentamente terminaba de bajar las escaleras, no comprendía el significado de ese raro malestar que le advertía que algo terriblemente malo iba a pasar. Su cuerpo instintivamente se puso a la defensiva, creyendo tontamente que tal vez se había metido un ladrón, o que algún espectro espeluznante venía a cobrar víctimas humanas para un derramamiento de sangre.

**_"¿Que?" "¡Todo era posible cuando hablamos del asombroso mundo de lo paranormal!"_ **

Una vez que al fin logró llegar a la planta baja, nuevamente observo detenidamente ese débil esplendor con un enfoque diferente, descubriendo que se trataba de un juego de reflejos, no solo eso, daba la impresión que seguía un respectivo patrón, como si quisiera conducirlo por una específica dirección. Ladeó la cabeza, ignorando sus tontos pensamientos, estaba volviéndose paranoico. _¿Cómo era posible que algo probablemente paranormal iba a sucederle justo a él?" "¡Y en su casa!"_ Bueno, después de tantos años buscando pruebas de fantasmas, vampiros y otras criaturas fantásticas, no tenía pruebas de que algo en concreto sucediera en su sala, ni mucho menos en su hogar.

Se dio vuelta, encarando finalmente hacia la puerta de entrada, retomando su labor original en ir hasta donde estaba camuflada su nave, apenas dio un par de pasos cuando un sonido en seco lo detuvo, quedó paralizado a centímetros de la perilla, escuchando otros golpes, esta vez más fuertes, por la misma dirección. Otra vez ese confuso presentimiento lo aventaba a que descubriera toda la verdad, le molestaba con horror que ese falso sentido detectivesco, pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento eran similares a unas señales, un tanto escondidas, que tal vez protegían o resguardaban algún abominable secreto oculto.

Medito unos momentos, consultando la situación con su enorme cabeza, debía considerar los peligros al que sería expuesto o enfrentarse a que todo resultara en una buena y bien elaborada broma cortesía de su hermana, para su propio entretenimiento... Hasta podría ser una estrepitosa trampa atentando contra su vida, por parte de ese castaño con cabello alborotado, eran múltiples variables que en todas coincidían en una cosa: _Estaría jodido si alguien aparecía_. Bufo maldiciendo enteramente a su ser, chasqueo la lengua cuando se dio cuenta que sus piernas habían bajado automáticamente hasta al laboratorio de su padre, un miedo estremecedor quemó su garganta, era como un ácido que descendía hasta su estómago destruyendo todo en el proceso, tenía estrictamente prohibido entrar a ese sitio. Desde la última vez que renunció definitivamente a la _"Ciencia real"_ tuvo una fuerte discusión con su progenitor, la relación nunca volvió a ser la misma, aunque lo negara rotundamente le dolía mucho perder el escaso contacto paterno que le suministraba cuando el tenía tiempo, después de todo estábamos hablando de su padre.

Nego con la cabeza, alejando esos tortuosos recuerdos, no caería ante su propia carga de conciencia que lo forzaba a lastimarse tanto, solo inspeccionó de reojo el lugar, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, claro si tomábamos en cuenta que todo estaba completamente oscuro, y el campo de visión era ridículamente limitado. Sin embargo, al recorrer con cuidado los interiores del laboratorio pudo escuchar más claramente un par de golpes, comenzó a buscar por su alrededor mirando con la poca iluminación los diversos experimentos que descansaban en tubos, frascos o disecados en una mesa, algunos papeles dispersos por el suelo y...

**_\- Por Saturno.. ¿De dónde vienen todos esos ruidos?_ **

Investigó con suma necesidad una vez más, convenciéndose a sí mismo que algo extraño estaba sucediendo en las profundidades de su hogar, bajo casualmente la mirada hasta una esquina remota, en donde un viscoso líquido rosado ensuciaba parte del suelo, y por encima de la pared, tratándose de unos diminutos centímetros, pero eso era más que suficiente para que el chico gótico se alertara. Conocía demasiado bien la cultura extraterrestre para entender de quien provenía esa sangre brillante, y no era de cualquier alíen, sino de una raza en específico, en términos simples se trataba de los irkens. Su corazón dio un vuelco, tapo rápidamente su boca ocultando un cúmulo de insultos y atroces resoluciones de lo que estaba viendo. Temeroso se puso en cuclillas examinando más de cerca el llamativo líquido que salpicaba el piso, sin cuidado tocó con sus dedos desnudos la sangre aún fresca, deduciendo los factores que pudieron ser necesarios para que terminaran allí, pero esto no duró demasiado.

Un fuerte golpe por detrás fue violentamente proporcionado, haciendo caer inmediatamente a un estado de inconsciencia al muchacho con lentes, que al no tener tiempo alguno en reaccionar simplemente se desvaneció en el suelo.

**_\- Bien.. ¡Comencemos!_ ** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! ~♡ ¿Cómo los trata la vida, invasores? ~⛧
> 
> Antes que nada, me gustaría dar un enorme agradecimiento a: Spika592 ❤ Por tan bello, precioso, divino y sexy ilustración. Me siento muy honrada en poder utilizar el dibujo en esta historia. No me alcanzan las palabras en agradecimiento, ella es responsable directa de darle vida a mi nene Louie~♡
> 
> Ver un personaje cobrar vida en un dibujo, en lo personal no tiene precio, más cuando ves el esfuerzo tras ello. Solo diré que sufrió bastante para lograrlo, así que por favor vayan a darle mucho amor a su arte~ ¡Crea cositas bien hermosas! ¡Créditos absolutos y totales a su persona!~★
> 
> ¡Pueden buscarla en Twitter, Instagram o Facebook como: Spika592 ! ¡Denle amor!~ ♡
> 
> Oh, pero también hizo otra versión de Louie... Así que estén pendientes en "Mas Allá del Odio"~ ♡
> 
> Ahora si.. ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Louie o Dib? 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ♡


	27. Chapter 27

_**Oscuridad, una tétrica, penetrante y profunda oscuridad.** _

Era ridículamente sencillo ver a través de las penumbras, su visión se había adaptado a cada rincón de esa enorme habitación, una función muy útil, y bastante conveniente de su raza era el observar sin problema dentro de la oscuridad, algo que precisamente le beneficiaba, para así poder concentrarse en el misterioso entorno que lo rodeaba. Su situación actual era realmente mala, en primera instancia su cuerpo estaba entumecido, en una posición incómoda gozando de cierta libertad, sin ningún tipo de atadura física que lo estuviera reteniendo, sin embargo, no tardó en descubrir el impedimento oculto que recaía principalmente en sus extremidades, como lo eran sus brazos o piernas, al no responder de forma adecuada a un acción tan sencilla como lo era levantarse. Básicamente, no lograba moverse a voluntad. Su mente se nublo por el horrible terror que significaba eso, literalmente estaba totalmente paralizado, deduciendo con fricción que sus opciones para escapar sean reducidas a la mitad. _¿Cómo fue que se condenó a sí mismo?_ El persistente dolor invadió plenamente su cabeza, devolviéndole parte de sus antiguas vivencias, recordando como fue sedado y probablemente secuestrado a manos del castaño.

Maldijo una y mil veces en su lengua madre, todo era su culpa por bajar la guardia cuando menos lo esperaba, estaba harto de tanto egoísmo humano, solo lo utilizaban para sus inherente mentas o buscando todo tipo de empoderio, provocando que las circunstancias se transformarán en algo terriblemente problemático. Incluso confirmando que de alguna u otra forma, terminaba enredado como una indefensa y débil presa siendo acosado, solo por tratar de convivir pacíficamente como otro repugnante terrícola en un planeta condenado y auto-destructivo. Suspiró para sus adentros, tratando de recuperar parte de su movilidad, sus articulaciones eran reacias negándose a cooperar, conciliar un pensamiento coherente era nulo cuando la desesperación era quien te dominaba a través del inconsistente miedo, por donde se lo mire el ex-invasor no conseguía ideas para salir de ese sombrío sitio, con detenimiento observó el ambiente de lo que parecía ser un laboratorio repleto de experimentos, artefactos y planos de variados modelos, escritos a mano en el idioma humano, inundandolo de una corta intriga sobre las múltiples pruebas que tal vez realizaran allí.

Fijó la vista hacia abajo, obteniendo más conocimiento de donde se hallaba postrado, para sorpresa del irken se mantenía recostado sobre una acolchonada y alargada silla de color negro, pegando su espalda en el cómodo respaldo, sus piernas parcialmente extendidas, mientras que sus manos localizadas detrás de su espalda baja, firmemente unidas. Internamente aborrecía esa pose notablemente vulnerable, forcejeaba inútilmente sin éxito alguno, dejando como resultado a un alienígena frustrado e inmovilizado, totalmente pensante. Una fugaz idea se instaló con tardanza en su confusa cabeza, algo que era primordial para toda supervivencia: _Su Pak_. Tal vez conservaba una oportunidad si conseguía tranquilizarse, y así liberar las extremidades robóticas, sin duda con eso obtendría su tan ansiada libertad. Despejó toda clase de emoción negativa, recelo o arrepentimiento, buscando deshacerse del complejo suplicio que seguía experimentando, recurriendo desesperadamente a una falsa e inexistente paz interna.

Los segundos parecían ser interminables y eternos, hasta que su respiración se normalizo junto al pulso que poco a poco disminuyó, sintiendo cómo recobraba su estado actual de superioridad corporal. Decidido, tosió débilmente para aclarar su garganta, preparando mentalmente la orden especifica que debería efectuar, pero justo antes de que pudiera activar el mecanismo por voz, unos leves sonidos se dispersaron a lo largo de la habitación, deteniendo abruptamente el accionar del pequeño ex-invasor que instintivamente elevó ambas antenas, con el objetivo de apreciar con mayor efectividad la fuente original del ruido.

Bastaron unos instantes para averiguarlo, justo delante hizo aparición una extravagante puerta escondida, filtrando una escasa iluminación que sirvió para orientarse mejor, y a su vez delataba la presencia del castaño, el cual caminaba tranquilamente entre las sombras, arrastrando sin cuidado algo entre sus manos.

 _ **\- Oh, Zimmy~**_ -lo nombró con dulzura, elevando su voz- _ **¿Ya estas despierto?**_

 _ **\- ¿Humano-Louie?**_ -hablo con cautela, mirándolo confundido- _**¿Por que estoy encerrado aqui?**_

 _ **\- Estaba aburrido.**_ -contestó con simpleza, encogiendo sus hombros- _**Últimamente no hay nada interesante desde que cancelaron "Misterios misteriosos"**_ -suspira levemente, moviendo su mano- _**No voy a lastimarte Zim.. ¿O tal vez si?**_ -bromeo con una sonrisa cínica.

 _ **\- ¡No soy objeto, ni burla para tu absurdo entretenimiento!**_ -chillo ofendido, conteniendo su odio- _**¡Libérame de inmediato, sucio humano!**_ -ordenó levantando cada vez más su voz- _**¡No caeré en tus retorcidos juegos!**_

 _ **\- Simplemente quería hablar.**_ -refuto con tranquilidad, alzando una ceja- _**Y como no me dabas una oportunidad, opte en utilizar un método más ortodoxo.**_ -explicó despeinando suavemente su alborotado cabello- _ **Además, es mucho más divertido cuando fingimos que es un secuestro.**_

 ** _\- Cuestionaría eso, pero también lo he hecho._** -gruñe enfadado, desviando su mirada- _**¡¿Que le has hecho a Zim?! ¡No puedo moverme!**_

 _ **\- Oh, es solo un inofensivo paralizante.**_ -menciona cerrando la puerta, detrás de sí- **_El efecto solo dura un par de horas, descuida pronto deberías volver a moverte_**. -explicó desinteresado, adentrándose en el cuarto.

Las luces se encendieron, delatando la verdadera naturaleza del cuarto.

 _ **\- Despreciable saco de órganos...**_ -balbuceo crispando sus antenas- _**Zim debió eliminarte cuando tuvo la oportunidad.**_ -escupió reflejando furia- _**¡¿Acaso vas a entregarme a tus estúpidos líderes humanos?!**_ -elevo mucho más la voz, manteniendo el enojo- **_¡¿O piensas terminar lo que tanto añoro hacer el cabezón y me harás eso de la "necropsia"?!_**

 _ **\- Eso dependerá de lo bueno y cooperativo resultes ser conmigo, Zimmy~**_ -refuto entre risas, caminando por el cuarto- _**Y esto será un buen incentivo para saber y entender tus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿No crees?**_

_**\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡El magnífico Zim no.. -** _

Silencio, las palabras referente a su deseo natural de oposición y orgullo, fueron acalladas al ver el cuerpo inconsciente e herido de su antiguo némesis, quien apenas lograba respirar entre ligeros quejidos, los mismos eran fácilmente percibidos por el agudo oído del ex-invasor, siendo perseguido por un ajetreado cuestionamiento moral. Un fuerte sentimiento de odio lo invadió en su totalidad, tratándose de una extrema posesividad que recorría sus venas, el singular hecho de que alguien ajeno a su increíble persona, hubiera dejado en tan deplorable estado a quien más detestaba, aborrecía y secretamente deseaba su ruina era... _Inaceptable._ Luego de todos los acontecimientos bizarros que habían vivido a través de los años, cada pelea, disputa y venganza que planearon de manera personal, la convivencia conflictiva que desarrollaron con anterioridad en contra de su voluntad...

Todo, para que un simple y desconocido humano le cause tanto daño a su eterno rival era imperdonable... _¡Zim era el único que tenía el derecho de dañarlo, torturarlo y eliminarlo!_ No había soportado tantos dolores de cabeza, graves heridas y patéticas dudas existenciales, para que que cualquier allegado pudiera venir y arrebatárselo. _¡Jamás!_. Mucho más, cuando todavía no estableció un vínculo de dolor, su misión era causarle sufrimiento y devastarlo con miseria, después de todo, lo necesitaba con vida, buscando la manera adecuada de hacerle pagar por los sucesos que indirectamente hizo con su presencia.

 _ **\- Libera a Dib.**_ -exigió con firmeza, intentando mover su cuerpo- _**AHORA.**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué?**_ -cuestionó impasible, mirando el cuerpo de su hermano- **_Estaba entrometiéndose en mis planes._** -se excuso, pateando con fuerza el estómago del contrario- _**Aunque dudo que haya averiguado algo tan rápido.**_ -deduce tocando su barbilla.

 _ **\- ¡No lo subestimes!**_ -reaccionó sin pensar- _**¡Es un cabezón listo!**_ -defendió mirando momentáneamente a su némesis- _**Por su culpa este planeta no fue conquistado por el grandioso Zim.**_ -habló recordando sus viejas batallas- _**Eres un mono idiota si crees que vas detenerlo con algo tan simple como esto.**_

 _ **\- Oh~ ¿Me estás retando a matarlo?**_ -lo desafío divertido, acortando la distancia con el irken- _**No estás en una posición muy favorable, "pequeño invasor".**_ -se burló tomando entre sus manos el rostro del contrario- _**Si decides ayudarme en mi plan original, voy a recompensarte.**_

 _ **\- Me niego.**_ -se rehusó, apartando la mirada- _**No recibo órdenes de los humanos.**_ -sentenció con una mueca de disgusto- _**Y cuando recobre mi libertad, voy exterminarte con mis propias manos, despreciable gusano.**_

 _ **\- Eres adorable, Zimmy~**_ -sonríe apretando suavemente sus mejillas- _**Amo cuando tomas esa postura arrogante, y superior.**_ -susurró besando la comisura de sus labios- _**Es irresistible... Me fascina...**_

 _ **\- ¡A-Aléjate ahora mismo!**_ -ordenó con un fuerte rubor azulado en su rostro- _**¡No vuelves a tocarme! ¡Suéltame de una vez, inmunda criatura inferior!**_

 _ **\- Ríndete Zim.**_ -pidió con tranquilidad admirando el rostro del alíen- _**Todo sería más interesante y sencillo si te unes a mí.**_ -propuso acariciando sus labios con el dedo índice- _**Acepta, o podría arrebatarte lo único que te queda...**_ -amenazó señalando al de gabardina negra- _**Y está agonizando justo ahí.**_

El alienígena llevó su mirada hasta donde se encontraba el yaciente cuerpo del chico gótico, llevándose inesperadamente una grata sorpresa, sintió como su squeedly spooch se estrujaba en una mezcla de emociones variadas, difería contra su deseo de verlo muerto, pero como estaban ahora las circunstancias, agradeció internamente que reconociera a la perfección cuando ese tonto cabezón estaba fingiendo. Era cotidiano reconocer su propio juego, gracias a sus encuentros de enemigos sabían a la perfección sus movimientos, aunque la ausencia reciente en ambas partes se hizo presente, pudo haber cambiado un poco las estrategias, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de los viejos trucos que utilizaban en los días de eskuela, nunca cambiaban.

Solo por esta vez, trabajarían juntos otra vez.

 _ **\- Humano.. Dib..**_ -lo llamó entre fingidos sollozos- _**¿El esta..?**_ -se detuvo, conteniendo sus deseos de reír- _**¡Ese cabezón, está.. esta..!**_

 _ **\- ¿Mmm?**_ -balbuceo desinteresado, apartando rápidamente la mano del pak del irken- _**¿**_ _ **Zimmy**_ _ **? ¿Por que estas..?**_

 _ **\- ¡Se está tardando demasiado en despertar!**_ -interrumpió frustrado, cerrando con fuerza los ojos- _**¡Levántate de una buena vez, estúpido cabezón! ¡Zim no va a esperarte por siempre!**_

Ese adorable reproche fue una clara advertencia para el de ojeras, quien con una total indiferencia, desvió la mirada, encontrándose de frente con el rígido y tambaleante cuerpo de su hermanastro, el cual lentamente movía sus extremidades, delatando cierta dificultad al levantarse del piso, recuperándose del contundente golpe y finalmente ponerse de pie, mientras que sacudía ligeramente su ropa. Una enorme y maliciosa sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus cara, algo que el de ojos azules reconoció demasiado bien, se estaba burlando. Internamente, el castaño no pudo contenerse, provocando que de sus labios soltara unos pocos gruñidos, la deducción que había predicho no era del todo correcta, teorizó que le tomaría al menos otra media hora para que el de lentes despertara, tenerlo completamente consciente no era su idea original, pero siempre estaba preparado por si algunas otras complicaciones innecesarias surgían.

 _ **\- ¡Hey, chico espacial!**_ -saludo con ironía, cruzándose de brazos- _**Si te salvó ahora.. ¿Me dejarías hacerte una necropsia?**_

 _ **\- Lo siento, hermanito, el único que va abrir a Zim seré yo.**_ -anuncio conteniendo una risa- _ **Tenerlo sujetado a una camilla, mientras arrancó sus entrañas empieza a sonar demasiado tentador.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Tsk**_ _ **..**_ -chasqueo su lengua, maldiciendo por lo bajo- _ **Aborrezco a las insolentes criaturas humanas.. ¡Los maldigo!**_ -expreso observando enojado a ambos humanos.

 ** _\- Ese irken de ahí es solo_** _ **mío.**_ -comento con arrogancia- _**Y no dejare que absolutamente nadie, le haga daño.**_ -aviso con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos- _**Solo yo tengo permitido hacerlo, así que..**_ -lo fulmino con la mirada- ** _SUÉLTALO._**

 _ **-**_ _ **Ugh**_ _ **, ¡Qué miedo!**_ -bromeo divertido, conservando su postura- _ **¿Sabes? Tu sola existencia está empezando a ser una molestia.**_ -acotó encogiéndose de hombros- _**¿Acaso vienes a defenderlo?**_

 _ **\- ¡Zim no necesita ser rescatado por nadie!**_ -interrumpió el orbes magenta, completamente fastidiado- _**¿Por que simplemente no pueden eliminarse mutuamente y dejarme en paz?**_ -susurro cansado, desviando la mirada.

 _ **\- Es mi propósito.**_ -respondió con simpleza, ignorando las protestas del alíen- _ **No podrás detenerme, protegeré a Zim cueste lo que cueste.**_

Suspiro exhausto ante el comentario de su hermano. No quería tomarse el trabajo de hacer las cosas aún más difíciles y complicadas para lograr llegar hasta su objetivo... Sin embargo, lo estaban obligando a utilizar medidas drásticas, quería tener el mundo en sus manos y lo obtendría a cualquier costo, sin importar que tan despiadado, cruel o egoísta tuviera que ser.

_Ya era cotidiano mentir, tan común engañar y ni hablar de lo acostumbrado a fingir ante los demás. Cansado, solo y con un solo persistente deseo.. Tener a su lado lo que era suyo._

_**\- ¿Podrás protegerlo cuando el mismo sea quien te quite la vida?** _

Un mecanismo se activó, las funciones ofensivas del pak se empezaron a configurar. Todo estaba preparado para efectuar una prueba que pondría en riesgo los sentimientos humanos.


	28. Chapter 28

Las emociones negativas siempre habían sido un fuerte catalizador para emerger ante la desesperación, una salida temporal que le permitía controlar todo tipo de situación, sin embargo ahora las circunstancias en la cual estaba forzosamente atrapado, provocó que todo tipo de esperanza se esfumará, al punto de ser aplastada rotundamente junto a su intención de escapar acompañado de su eterno rival. _¿Razones?_ Varias, bastantes diversas y complejas, pero si tuviera que resumir el dilema, sería que un irken era elevado contra su voluntad, gracias a las enormes extremidades robóticas que simulaban a la perfección ser unas feroces patas de araña, sintiéndose raramente vulnerable al ser hábilmente controlado por una fuerza ajena, mientras que era arrinconado hasta caer en una insulsa impotencia, al no saber cómo contrarrestar tal acto. No iba a negarlo, el inherente temor de que todo su cuerpo estuviese paralizado ante una amenaza contundente y comprometedora, provocaba que el de orbes magenta cayera temporalmente al borde de un trauma: Solo, acorralado e indefenso a merced de un simple humano.. _¡Eso era inaceptable! ¡Y más tratándose de una criatura carnosa que no era Dib!_. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con los que batallar, y se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a tener que lidiar también con ese duro golpe en su inquebrantable y recién recuperado orgullo.

Ante este inconsistente miedo, el alienígena observaba con un profundo resentimiento a cierto castaño quien solo se limitaba a sonreír de manera macabra, rebosante de un aura totalmente siniestra que lo envolvía en una determinación malsana, para acabar con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. No obstante, debía admitir que esto le hubiera llamado poderosamente la atención en un contexto diferente, recordándole los bien elaborados planes de conquista, casi como la grandeza de un invasor ejemplar o el título tentador al ser alabado por un mismísimo Más Alto, pero esto no quitaba el hecho de que comenzaba a aborrecerlo, con cada fibra de su magnífico ser. En términos simples, se trataba de un sentimiento transverso, cruel y problemático que nunca antes pudo haber experimentado, ni siquiera llegando a esos extremos con su antiguo rival. _¿Tal vez era hora de catalogar los niveles de maldad?._ Si todo se sumaba en una pequeña balanza: las peleas, discusiones, golpes y contiendas que lideró durante varios años contra el amante de lo paranormal, solo podía clasificarlo como un juego de niños que destruyeron media ciudad, por la eterna batalla del _"Bien y el mal..."_ o _"Por salvar o conquistar la Tierra..."_ y por ende a la humanidad.. Solo si olvidamos momentáneamente el suceso del exterminio absoluto. Igualmente con Louie... Era diferente.

En esos precisos momentos sentía la terrible necesidad de querer exterminarlo, tal vez no por las razones correctas, o quizás era un alocado frenesí de ira reprimida que ansiaba suministrar fervientemente al de gabardina azul, buscando otorgarle un doloroso y minucioso castigo por hacerle creer en cada una de sus sucias mentiras. _¿Lo peor?._ Sin duda era ese patrón tan insignificante al aprovecharse de una desconocida inocencia por dar una tonta oportunidad al confiar en la humanidad, estaba cansado de considerarse una _"Víctima"_ de crueles engaños, por los cuales prácticamente toda su vida fue blanco. Acababa de confirmar que jamás nadie lo entendería, ni mucho menos reconocería el prometedor potencial que escondía debajo su estoica grandeza, ya no le quedaba nadie, solo su amigo vortiano.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo con cierta rapidez, la autocompasión debía esperar, no era excusa, aunque le doliera hasta el último centímetro de su squeedly spooch, decidió ceder ante la idea de cooperar con quien destruyo todo lo que amaba, no existía otra alternativa, la situación ya era lo suficientemente mala, y las opciones eran limitadas. Necesitaba recuperar el control de su pak, para salir, en lo posible, con vida junto con su némesis, después de todo lo necesitaba para aclarar sus dudas, en efecto luego se cobraría toda esa detestable humillación al que lo expusieron, por ahora solo se dejo guiar, intentando formular un tonto plan, a la vez que escuchaba ese detestable monólogo externo correspondiente de un odio eterno.

 _ **\- Oh~**_ -balbuceo divertido- _**Fufu**_ _ **~ ¿Acaso estás sorprendido hermanito?~**_ -pregunto burlón, analizando la expresión aturdida del contrario- _**No puedo culparte, jamás has tenido la suficiente inteligencia como para pensar en algo así.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿AH?! ¡BÁJAME!**_ -chillo entre gritos el ex-invasor, forcejeando- _**Tsk**_ _ **.. ¡Por Irk! Sigo sin poder moverme.**_ -chasqueo la lengua, llevando su mirada hasta los humanos- _**¡LIBÉRAME AHORA DESPRECIABLE MONO! ¡Es una orden!**_ -replicó el irken, crispando sus antenas.

 _ **\- Lo lamento mucho, Zimmy.**_ -se excusó, devolviéndole la mirada con falsa ternura- _**Realmente no quería utilizar este tipo de métodos, pero el cabezón me obligo.**_ -explicó con capricho, encogiéndose de hombros- _**Tranquilo, no pienso hacerte daño.**_ -hablo con naturalidad- _**Después de todo, eres necesario.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Has perdido esa cosa llamada "cordura", humano-Louie?!**_ -grito enfurecido, cerrando sus ojos- _ **¡Deja de jugar con Zim!**_ -ordenó impaciente, tratando de idear algo en su mente- _**¿¡Qué quieres de mi!?**_

 _ **\- Por Venus, esto es completamente imposible..**_ -murmuró impactado, devolviéndole la mirada al castaño- _**Tienes que estar bromeando, maldito bastardo**_. -apretó con fuerza sus puños, encarandolo- _**¡¿Que le hiciste al pak de Zim?!**_

 _ **\- Te subestime, Dib, a menos que solo mires lo obvio.**_ -opino arrogante, moviendo su mano- _**Básicamente jugué un poco con el~ No te molesta. ¿Cierto?**_ -comentó entre suaves risas- **_No, no de la forma en la tu que estás pensando, tal vez más adelante cuando me corresponda._** -relamió sus labios- _**O cuando tenga a disposición su cuerpo solo para mí~**_ -bromeó sarcástico, disfrutando el enojo de su hermano.

 _ **\- Eres repugnante.**_ -sentenció furico, conteniendo temporalmente su ira- _**No permitiré que lo toques, mucho menos que lo tengas para ti.**_ _**Te mataré.**_ -advirtió con seriedad, encaminándose al de ojeras- _**Habla de una vez. ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Zim?**_ -preguntó con insistencia mirando al de ojos azules.

 _ **\- Como quieras, siempre arruinas los momentos dramáticos.**_ -suspiro fatigado, haciendo un gesto con su mano- _**Tampoco voy a aburrirte con el típico monólogo de villano, así que..**_ -sonrió triunfante, dándose media vuelta- _**¿Por que no pruebas tu mismo las modificaciones que tan amorosamente le aplique a mi adorable irken?**_ -finalizo mirando al ex-invasor.

_**\- ¿Que...? -** _

Tanto el de gabardina negra, como el alienígena compartieron brevemente una mirada confusa, sintiendo mutuamente como eran invadidos por un estremecedor miedo que arrasaba sin piedad cualquier inocente ilusión referente a conseguir su ansiada libertad. _¿Cómo no sentir temor al batallar contra lo desconocido?._

_**\- Comando de voz: "** _ _**Annoying** _ __ _**obstruction** _ __ _**phase** _ __ _**two** _ _**".** _

Esas simples y mundanas palabras fueron el detonante final para que el extraterrestre involuntariamente se pusiera en marcha con el deber de capturar a su eterno enemigo. Las prótesis metálicas se movían con una envidiable velocidad, desplazándose sin problema por lo amplio del cuarto, mientras que unas filosas garras de acero despertaban del interior de la unidad que estaba instalada en la espalda del irken. La escena era crudamente familiar para el chico gótico, algo que extrañamente sumó a su favor, desde su última pelea, memorizo los movimientos de su rival, haciendo una teoría de cómo podría actuar según las proporciones de la habitación, su objetivo no había cambiado, la cuestión era sobrevivir ya que estaba desarmado y desgraciadamente carecía de algún objeto con el cual defenderse. Mientras tanto, el de orbes magenta seguía forcejeando, susurrando varias palabras en su idioma natal, intentando revertir las órdenes anteriormente dadas, pero sin ningún resultado. Una fatídica frustración lo consumió, aumentando exponencialmente el odio al castaño que miraba la escena entretenido, bajando la vista de vez en cuando a un pequeño dispositivo que tenía entre las manos, lo maldijo una y mil veces dentro de su cabeza, internamente juro que si tenía la oportunidad lo despedazaría vivo, junto al cabezón de Dib. Agradeció mucho que su lista negra era demasiado corta.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, un profundo odio despertó en el amante de lo paranormal, apenas consiguiendo esquivar los múltiples ataques que le suministraba el irken, que iban desde algo tan inofensivo como rasguños superficiales, hasta profundas perforaciones en sus brazos y piernas que empezaban a sangrar, algo que era terriblemente molesto, y traería como consecuencia que sus viejas heridas se abrieran, causando mucho mas dolor del planeado. Ninguno de los dos supo exactamente cómo se metieron en este lío, era la primera vez que ambos luchaban en contra de su voluntad, especialmente el irken que no encontraba una alternativa a su alocado plan, tenía una idea arriesgada con la que lograría liberarse, pero sino lo hacia rápido podría morir, sobretodo si el humano cabezón no lo ayudaba, pero.. _"¿Como se lo diría?"._ Apenas pudieron compartir una par de miradas a la mitad del enfrentamiento, indicando sutilmente donde iría su próximo golpe, a menos que... Una idea fugaz atravesó rápidamente su cabeza, tal vez si hablaba en clave conseguiría entenderle.. _¿Pero que?._ Debería ser algo que solo ellos entenderían, basado en alguna experiencia previa. Lo intentaría, no desperdiciaría su única oportunidad.

 _ **\- Ah, esto se vuelve demasiado aburrido.**_ -bostezo con pesadez, grabando con su móvil- _ **Aunque debo darte crédito, resistes muy bien los golpes, Dib.**_ -mencionó divertido, rodando sus ojos- _**Entiendo por que Zim te quiere vivo, vuelves las cosas más interesantes.**_

 _ **\- Estas demente.**_ -escupió con odio, esquivando las garras que lo apresaban- _ **Juro que te mataré, voy a cortar tu estúpida cabeza**_. -amenazó con firmeza, limpiando la sangre de su labio.

_**\- Hahaha.. Que miedo~** _

_**\- ¡No somos tu**_ _ **mórbida**_ _ **diversión, gusano insolente!**_ -se quejó ofendido el extraterrestre- _**¡¿Cuanto más piensas**_ _ **regocijarte**_ _ **en este despreciable juego tuyo?!**_ -refuto con enojo, mirándolo de reojo.

 _ **\- ¡Tu lo haces muy bien, Zimmy!~**_ -lo felicito con una retorcida sonrisa, aplaudiendo suavemente- _**¡Eres una excelente**_ _ **máquina**_ _ **de exterminar humanos cabezones!**_ -bromeo con cinismo, enfureciendo a ambos- **_Si le arrancas el corazón.. ¡Te daré un premio!_**

 _ **\- ¿Le darás un premio a Zim?**_ -preguntó con genuina inocencia el de orbes magenta- _**¿Que es?**_

 _ **\- ¡ZIM, NO!**_ -lo llamó en un tono de regaño- _**Ni se te ocurra.**_ -aviso mirando la tétrica sonrisa del alíen- **_Tienes que estar jodiéndome..._**

 _ **\- Dib, solo te daré diez minutos.**_ -hablo con seriedad mirando al de lentes- _**Diez minutos para tu ruina.**_ -repitió mirando disimuladamente a su pak- _**¿Entiendes?**_

El chico gótico observó momentáneamente a su antiguo rival, notando una chispa de malicia en sus ojos, quedándose inmersos en ellos, tratando de descifrar lo que quería transmitirle. Desvió la vista hasta la _"mochila"_ de su némesis, golpeando con fuerza un lejano, y traumante recuerdo, que vivieron juntos años atrás, donde después de la eskuela le robo su principal fuente de vida, y poniéndosela para sí mismo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, entendió perfectamente la bien escondida treta que quería realizar, asintió levemente dando a entender que lo haría, aunque por dentro se estuviese muriendo por una temible inseguridad, y verdadera preocupación, pero debía confiar en él, después de todo no lo dejaría morir.

 _ **\- Solo causaras tu propia ruina, chico espacial.**_ -respondió con simpleza, ladeando su cabeza- **_A menos que actúes rápido._** -advirtió con una débil risa.

**_\- No subestimes a Zim, estúpido humano._ **

_**\- Como quieras, te lo advertí invasor.** _

Se desafiaron una última vez, como en los viejos tiempos, siguiendo a la perfección ese juego siniestro que durante años los caracterizó, en esta ocasión su obsesión, y obstinación servirían para algo. No existían dudas, durante todos esos años, ninguno de los dos había cambiado. Ahora tenían una valiosa oportunidad de escapar, y por nada en el mundo, iban a dejarla escapar.


	29. Chapter 29

No era la primera, ni la última vez que tanto el irken como el humano se desafiaban mutuamente en una batalla, a través de los años se había convertido en una tortuosa rutina, generalmente las disputas, gritos o provocaciones, casi siempre terminaban en absurdas peleas, a pesar del fatídico rigor por defender sus propios ideales, sueños o metas. Inconscientemente ambos atravesaban una molesta encrucijada que los guiaba a la impredecible variable de entenderse por medio de golpes, ciertamente sonaba como algo bastante complejo y masoquista, en cambio para ellos, lo creían estrictamente necesario. Sin embargo, teniendo presente la situación actual, debían adaptarse a las causas por la cuales luchar, ocultando sus falsas proezas para dar lugar a otra simple contienda, con el objetivo de engañar al espeluznante anfitrión, quien observaba burlón una futura masacre que se encargaría de evitar. Estos eran los pensamientos que rondaban en la mente del ex-invasor, desvío disimuladamente la vista a su némesis, notando unos sutiles gestos, demostrando que comprendió a la perfección el mensaje dado. El pequeño irken no puedo evitar suspirar aliviado, al parecer ese cabezón no era tan tonto como recordaba, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios... Si los acontecimientos fueran otros, estaría genuinamente feliz en retomar esas infantiles peleas con su enemigo.

**_Se preguntaran.. "¿En qué consistía su plan?". Simple: La extracción temporal de su pak._ **

Si, estaba consciente de cada uno de los peligros, y riesgos de lo que significaba deshacerse de su única fuente de vida, mucho más cuando las consecuencias eran claramente notorias en un corto lapso, sin duda, estaría exponiendo literalmente su vida, pero las opciones eran limitadas, ignorando las cuales podría salir gravemente herido, o también en las cuales el terrícola que tanto despreciaba, acabará muerto. Aunque la idea sonara realmente tentadora, no podía hacerlo, necesitaba la ayuda de su antiguo rival para obtener respuestas a las incógnitas que había detrás de la auténtica finalidad tras la exterminación de su raza. Iba a conseguirlo costara lo que costara, se lo debía a sus compañeros, a sus Altos y sobretodo se lo debía a sí mismo. _¿Tal vez formaba parte de una redención a largo plazo?_. No lo sabía, tampoco estaba seguro de ello, pero necesitaba por conveniencia a Dib, incluso si significaba traicionar su moralidad, orgullo y principios, sabia que todo valdría la pena al final. Por otro lado, el amante de lo paranormal seguía esquivando con precisión los falsos ataques que le proporcionaba el alienígena, disimulando algunos para mantener la apariencia de una contienda _"real"_. Todo marchaba a la perfección, resistiendo los múltiples golpes, rogando a una deidad desconocida que la sangre no fluyera de sus antiguas lesiones, suspiro para darse valor, y como pudo se aferró a las enormes patas metálicas que buscaban, en el mejor de los casos, rebanarlo, quedando frente a frente con el extraterrestre que al parecer seguía sin poder moverse.

 _ **\- Tu miedo te domina. ¿Eh?**_ -expreso con burla el ex-invasor- **_Quiero escuchar tus miserables súplicas antes de que te arranque tu enorme y horrible cabeza._** -exigió con burla, apretando con fuerza el agarre.

 ** _\- ¡No estoy cabezón, basura alienígena!_** -refuto conteniendo su odio, forcejeando un poco- _**Y no me puedes obligar, simplemente cerraré los ojos.**_ -reprocho de manera infantil, sacando la lengua.

 _ **\- Oh... Los abrirás..**_ -murmuró con suavidad, formando una sonrisa siniestra- _**En algún momento tendrás que respirar~**_

 _ **\- No, yo...**_ -balbuceo pensativo, recordando algo- _**Espera... ¿Qué tiene que ver los ojos con respirar?**_ -cuestiono confuso, sintiendo como si ya hubiesen tenido esa conversación antes.

 _ **\- ¡NO ME CUESTIONES!**_ -grito molesto, apretando sus puños- _**¡Soy Zim!**_

 _ **\- Estoy perfectamente consciente de quién eres, Zim..**_ -suspiro con pesadez, totalmente fatigado- _**Ríndete antes de que..-**_

Repentinamente detuvo sus palabras, al sentir que era elevando y arrojado con fuerza hacia arriba, chocando justamente contra la dureza del techo, causando que un auge de dolor se instalará en su espalda, maldijo una y mil veces al causante de todas sus desgracias, quien solo se entretenía gozando del espectáculo, bajando de vez en cuando la mirada a un celular o algún aparato similar. Se estaba tentando en aterrizar sobre el castaño para darle la golpiza de su vida, pero necesitaba resistir ante esos impulsos, ya obtendría una excelente venganza luego de que escaparan. Equilibró su cuerpo el suficiente tiempo para caer justo en la espalda de su enemigo, este inesperado contacto físico hizo que simultáneamente tanto el extraterrestre como el chico gótico sintieran un fuerte electrochoque, removiendo aquellos sentimientos reprimidos que no dejaron florecer. Esta sensación sólo duró unos instantes, hasta que el humano cayó de nuevo a la realidad, arrancando con desesperación el pak, y por ende causó que el mecanismo ofensivo se desactivara, e inevitablemente produjo que el cuerpo del alíen cayera.

Aún sumergido en un relevante shock, el de gabardina negra nunca noto cuando sostenía entre sus brazos al pequeño irken, abrazándolo de una manera protectora, acompañado de un genuino egoísmo al no querer romper nunca en su vida ese contacto. Lo acurruco suavemente en su pecho, mientras caían, impactando en el suelo, haciendo que ambos quedarán inconscientes al instante, por el impacto. Tales acciones sorprendieron al de ojeras, haciendo que este mismo aplaudiera con sumo sarcasmo, no se esperaba ese extraño desenlace, pero realmente no le importaba, le resultaba divertido ser entretenido para su ilustre deleite. Actualmente su objetivo estaba hecho: _Obtener información clave, y relevante para su investigación_. Un logro que consiguió sin mayores precedentes, catalogando este sórdido _"secuestro"_ como una farsa, recolectando pruebas de sus hallazgos, inmortalizandolos en vídeos, fotos y archivos, para enviárselos a los diferentes miembros de la organización de los "Ojos hinchados", incluso guardando una copia por si iba con el gobierno. Pronto se avecinaría una reunión, en la cual no debía faltar, ya que sería el protagonista.

 _ **\- ¿Defensor de la Tierra?¿TU? ¡Ha!**_ -cuestionó con cinismo el castaño, acompañado de una mirada sombría- _**Que aburrido, no importa lo que hagas con tu vida.. Eres un espectáculo lamentable, Dib.**_ -espéculo pensativo, moviendo su mano- _**Es patético fingir ser alguien que no eres, incluso es egoísta desear que tu vida fuera como lo fue antes.**_

Suspiró profundamente, todo estaba envuelto en una grata quietud, la tensión del momento se había esfumado, a la vez que el de gabardina azul estaba perdido en sus memorias, recreando difusas imágenes que inundaban su ajetreada y dócil mente.

 _ **\- ¿Sabes? El cambio a veces es cruel e inevitable.**_ -despeinó suavemente su alborotado cabello, recordando a alguien- _**Te aborrezco, con solo verte me desesperas, y lo peor es que me recuerdas... A mi mismo..**_ -murmuró frustrado, bajando la mirada- _**La humanidad necesita ser erradicada, para eso preciso a Zim.**_ -explicó mirando con ternura al irken- _**Es tarde para que puedas amarlo, porque es mio ahora.**_ -sentenció con una macabra sonrisa- _**Dib tal vez en otras circunstancias me hubiera llevado de maravilla contigo.**_

Observó por última vez los inertes cuerpos que yacían en el suelo, encaminándose tranquilamente hacia la salida, tecleando algunas palabras en su móvil con la intención de comunicarse con alguien en particular. Los preparativos de su plan estaban cobrando forma, motivandolo fuertemente a continuar, convenciéndose de que el extraterrestre hiciese lo que hiciese no podría librarse de su control o manipulación, eso más que un hecho, era una realidad.. Deduciendo que su tonto hermano estaría bastante ocupado intentando ayudar a su némesis, manteniendo a ambos lo suficientemente lejos, y distraídos hasta que el momento idóneo llegase.

La vida era su tablero de ajedrez, los peones iba a obedecer sus reglas, pero claro existía la variante interna, la cual no aseguraba el control absoluto, solo era una exótica tentación, pero se encargaría de voltear la balanza a su favor las veces que fueran necesarias.. _Aunque a veces la perfección se tornaba... Aburrida._

**_\- Espero que estés a la altura para enfrentarme debidamente, cabezón._ **

**__ **

El dolor era el fuerte y persistente catalizador que le permitió abandonar el perturbador estado de muerte interna, en el que fue forzosamente sometido. Un terrible malestar recorrió la mayor parte de su cuerpo, debido a la reciente caída, apenas lograba mover débilmente sus extremidades, sus brazos estaban marcados por diversos golpes y moretones, que fácilmente resaltaban en su pálida piel con ese color característico en una gama de morado y azulado. Así bajando hasta su abdomen donde sentía la sangre desplazarse debajo de sus prendas, mientras que sostenía un frágil peso con la ayuda de sus agotadas piernas, intentando acomodarse en una posición más llevadera, buscando mantener ese estado de inconsciencia en ese pretencioso y ruidoso ser que en estas últimas semanas estuvo sufriendo un calvario en vida.

 _¿Cómo lo sabía?_. Sencillo, no era ninguna novedad que el arrepentimiento fuera un elemento interno que se dedicaba a atormentarlo de vez en cuando. Desde su llegada sólo había traído problemas, preocupación y pesar a la vida del ex-invasor, tal vez si él no hubiera cedido a su capricho de visitar su hogar, los sucesos serían totalmente diferentes. No mentiría, se negaba a estar de acuerdo en dejar al irken con el maniático de ojeras, antes muerto a que ellos dos estuvieran juntos. Aun siendo consciente de que era una escoria como persona, por primera vez usaría eso como excusa, para tener total libertad de volver a ser egoísta, obsesivo y manipulador con su viejo rival, y así obtener su perdón, no sería fácil, pero se iba a arriesgar. Estaba cansado, pero decidido... Las cosas de ahora en adelante iban a cambiar. Mantuvo sus ideas genocidas aun lado, sinceramente cada vez más se convencía que liquidar al castaño sería un excelente ideal, pero el impulso de torturarlo hasta hacerlo agonizar sonaba mucho mejor en esos momentos. Dio un largo suspiro, olvidándose momentáneamente de todo ese suplicio que le brindaba esas viejas heridas, las cuales invadían su adolorido cuerpo. Como pudo tomó al alienígena entre sus brazos, sosteniéndolo con una extraordinaria fuerza, para acto seguido, ponerse en pie, intentando no despertar o dejar caer el entumecido cuerpo de su rival.

Cortos eran los pasos que albergaba miedo en plena oscuridad, su visión era limitada, a la vez que su mente divagaba en lo que se supone que debería de hacer, por ahora su objetivo era llegar hasta su cuarto, y descansar en la comodidad de su cama, pero teniendo en cuenta el trayecto, lo hacía sumamente tedioso, por no decir exageradamente largo, e incluso el sufrimiento físico que debía cargar, era demasiado. La escena que estaba viviendo era irónica, casi como un castigo divino, básicamente el karma se encargó de golpearlo en toda la cara, no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviera arrepentido, o entender sus propias equivocaciones, no servía de nada a la hora de paga. Observó nuevamente al de piel verde, mostraba un auge de tristeza en su rostro, apenas consiguió salir con vida de esa situación, pero con ayuda del irken, una tremenda culpa lo subsidio al ver los múltiples golpes, heridas y sangre rosada bajar por sus brazos, verlo de esa forma tan deplorable e indefensa, solo trajo lamentaciones junto a una necesidad de cuidarlo.

Iba a matar a Louie. Sacrificaría su humanidad, si fuera necesario, nada más importaba. _NADIE_ tocaría otra vez a _SU_ irken.

_**\- D-Dib..** _ _**Dete** _ _**..** _ _**nte** _ _**.. D..** _ _**ue** _ _**..le...** _

Un suave murmullo se escapó de los labios del de piel verde, causando que instantáneamente el amante de lo paranormal se paralizará en medio de las escaleras, involuntariamente arropo el cuerpo de su rival con sumo cuidado, en un gesto de protección absoluta, con ese miedo interno de que alguien ajeno viniera y lo alejara de su lado, no entendía cómo no se dio cuenta antes de ese fortuito amor que floreció entre ambos. Movió ligeramente su enorme cabeza, ignorando parcialmente sus complejos sentimientos, el suplicio lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, siguió caminando, pero esta vez apurando el paso. Escuchaba atentamente los tiernos balbuceos del extraterrestre, el humano dedujo que era debido al dolor, motivandolo fuertemente a llegar a su cuarto. Jamás en su corta vida, volvería a burlarse de algo tan banal como era la fuerza de voluntad, estaba prácticamente destrozado, aun así, con todo el esfuerzo posible consiguió acostar en su cama al ser espacial, encerrándose en su cuarto, en otras circunstancias aprovecharía el momento de tener algo de _"intimidad"_ , pero no era el momento, en algún punto sabía que eso sucedería, o al menos haría todo lo posible para ello.

La reacción natural que optó por tomar fue agarrar el pequeño botiquín que estaba guardado en su armario, con el cual una vez en sus manos, empezó a limpiar, desinfectar y vendar las múltiples heridas que poseía el extraterrestre, siempre respetando y manteniendo un contacto pulcro, sumamente delicado, aunque sabía a la perfección que gracias a la regeneración corporal de Zim, iba a curarse rápido.. Nunca dejaría de asombrarse por la fabulosa genética irken.

 _ **\- Ah..**_ -suspiro fatigado, retirando el algodón de sus manos- _**Si tan solo me dejaras abrirte, y hacerte una necropsia...**_

_**\- T-Te extrañe mucho..** _

_**\- ¿Eh, Zim?**_ -hablo en voz baja, conteniendo su sorpresa- _**¿Acaso ..?**_

 _ **\- Y te odie mucho.**_ -continuo entre susurros, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos- _ **O quise hacerlo para que no me lastimaras..**_

 _ **\- Hey, chico espacial..**_ -intentó dirigirse al contrario con amabilidad- _ **Yo..**_

 ** _\- ¿P-Por que todo termino así?_** -se cuestionó adormecido, soltando unas gruesas lágrimas- _**Todos en Irk tenían razón.. Soy inservible, inútil y defectuoso..**_

 _ **\- ¡No es cierto!**_ -negó con rapidez el de lentes- _**¡Tu..!**_

_**\- ¿Tanto me has odiado para no haberme eliminado?** _

Un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas era una clara señal de que su cordura iba en descenso... Su corazón se encargaba de recordarle que estaba vivo, mientras que sus latidos resonaban constantemente, indicando que a pesar de su estado denigrante, necesitaba acallar por un instante las bien fundamentadas inseguridades que atormentaban al pequeño irken. Siendo guiado por el instinto egoísta que caracterizaba tan bien a la humanidad, se posicionó cuidadosamente arriba de su némesis, sin tocarlo, mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, sintiendo su débil respiración... Deleitándose con el expresivo rostro que denotaba una extraña clase de agonía, limpio con ternura las lágrimas del contrario, para acto seguido, depositar un corto beso en sus labios, provocando que ahora el terrícola se le escaparan unas pocas lágrimas de sus ojos, siendo presa de un legítimo sentimiento de dolor, arrepentimiento y tristeza.

_**\- Te equivocas en todo Zim, yo te amo.** _


	30. ¡Intermedio Romántico!: Especial I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Advertencia: Esto es un especial. No tiene continuación directa con la trama principal. Contiene escenas LaZr y ZaDr. Aclaraciones y créditos al final del capítulo. ¡Gracias!~♡]

Detestaba deambular alrededor de tantos vacíos y monótonos seres humanos, desde que puso un solo pie en esa sombría ciudad, empezó a aborrecer con cada músculo de su ser el fastidioso entorno que lo asfixiaba con trivialidades sin importancia, sobretodo ahora, que inconscientemente decidió permanecer e habitar en ese mugroso planeta llamado _"Tierra"_. Sabía muy bien que a pesar de todo, con lo que respecta a su planeta natal, su origen y raza eran, en parte, sucesos del pasado, debía lidiar con la pérdida de sus Altos, sus creencias y metas, actualmente estaban en peligro con la reciente exterminación e caída del imperio. La culpa no abandonaba completamente su cabeza al haber fallado drásticamente en proteger lo que veneraba. Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás, su elección natural fue fingir ser otra asquerosa pestilencia terrestre, que a su vez traía serias y problemáticas consecuencias, una de ellas era principalmente molesta: _Lidiar con las horribles costumbres humanas_. Siendo más específicos, el típico ritual social que consistía en el _"contacto físico y comunicativo_ ", demasiado usual para las personas normales, pero para el irken se le dificultaba a montones. Además si sumamos un _"ligero"_ trauma que aún conservaba, esa singular idea de que su entorno estaba repleto de sucios gérmenes, imaginando a los tontos terrícolas revolcándose en su mugre.

Esa curiosa paranoia podía controlarla, solo hasta cierto punto, su odioso dilema estaba desarrollándose en un ambiente totalmente diferente. Actualmente un falso humano estaba sentado en una elegante mesa decorada con una gama de colores azulados junto a un jarrón repleto de rosas blancas que transmitían cierta tranquilidad, reposo la cabeza con su mano derecha mirando desinteresado la peculiar y lujosa cafetería repleta de personas con una alta posición económica, no es como si al irken le importara algo tan insignificante como eso, solo se dedicaba a esperar pacientemente a su extravagante amigo castaño. Habían pasado la mitad del día juntos, hablando entre sus mutuos gustos, intereses, y motivaciones sobre lo que sería enfrentar el futuro, aunque estos temas solo fueron brevemente tocados, a lo que sus risas, y ocurrencias profundizaban cada vez más su relación... Entre algunas actividades comunes como lo eran: recorrer diferentes lugares, conversar y absurdos entretenimientos para matar el tiempo, no le cayó del todo mal al ex-invasor, rápidamente lograba distraerse con la compañía de su esclavo humano, es más, casi podría arriesgarse a decir que era sumamente divertido compartir tiempo con él, aprendió muchas excentricidades, curiosidades y experiencias, resultando ser claramente satisfactorias.

_Era extraño, si estaba al lado del de gabardina azulada, cualquier locura que cometieran juntos le parecía fascinante, única, divertida..._

Movió repetidamente su cabeza, tratando de alejar esas hilarantes conclusiones sobre sus inconclusos sentimientos, pensar en eso solo empeoraba su condición, aún más al notar el reciente cambio radical, referente a la actitud de su amigo de cabello alborotado, resultando ser mucho más atento, servicial y amigable cuando se trataba exclusivamente del extraterrestre. Incluso en estos últimos días le dio su consentimiento al de ojos azules a que pasara varios días en su base, lo que fue divertido e relajante, hasta llegaron a dormir juntos mirando las incontables estrellas, algo que ambos secretamente disfrutaron. No obstante, soportar todos esos malos recuerdos que le suministraba el espacio aun lo atormentaban. Ahora el falso humano miraba vagamente por la ventana, bastante intranquilo consigo mismo, sintiendo algo muy similar a lo que la humanidad determinó como _"Nervios",_ necesitaba a cualquier costo calmar su malestar, buscar la manera de aliviar ese desagradable ardor que invadía sin piedad sus mejillas. _¿Cual era la razón de experimentar tan severo mal?_ No lo comprendía, una sensación raramente confortable, como una tenue y agradable caricia que buscaba tranquilizarlo, era como escuchar un breve susurro de _"Estarás bien, estoy aquí"_. Algo así provocaba la sola presencia del de ojeras, sin saber exactamente cuando se hizo tan cotidiano estar siempre a su lado, tenerlo relativamente cerca...

Respondiendo fielmente a su invocación mental, entre medio de un tumulto de seres humanos, apareció su extraño amigo vistiendo una vestimenta elegante de manera genuinamente casual, conformada de un saco azulado acompañado de una camisa blanca, ambos bien arremangados a la altura de su codo, implementando una corbata turquesa a rayas, siendo más que un simple accesorio secundario. No obstante para el irken le resultaba raro verlo sin su gabardina azulada, de hecho secretamente empezaba a gustarle, al igual que esa singular perforación en su labio inferior, no entendía la razón de porque le llamaba tanto la atención, pero de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada para apreciarlo mejor. Desgraciadamente, al darse cuenta de lo profundo y directo que fue al analizar a su acompañante, demasiado tarde fue cuando noto como el humano con toda confianza se presentaba ante el singular público, en una corta presentación que haría al tocar un solo de guitarra.

Entre vagas palabras y cortas explicaciones el de ojos azulados hizo un disimulado gesto dirigido directamente hacia el irken disfrazado, ignorando como una joven camarera dejaba delicadamente sobre la mesa una deliciosa malteada de fresa, ese era el sabor que tanto disfrutaba. Su felicidad lo traicionó formando una débil sonrisa, mostrando complacencia al saber que recordaban muy bien sus preferencias, a la vez que internamente intentaba recuperar el ritmo habitual de su respiración al notar la incertidumbre de las sospechosas acciones del castaño.

Un fugaz silencio penetró rápidamente la habitación, siendo reemplazado por los delicados acordes del instrumento que había comenzado a sonar, construyendo una melodía agradable y apacible, mezclando una fastidiosa oleada sentimental, recordando diversos sucesos que le dieron una verdadera y grata satisfacción, sincronizando perfectamente con algunas escasas memorias felices, a lo que una sensación nostálgica se instaló en su cabeza, inundandolo de una serenidad abrumadora, relajando parcialmente al pequeño irken, casi de manera instantánea.

_**"You** _ _**are** _ _**my sunshine, my** _ _**only** _ _**sunshine."** _

_**"Tu eres mi rayo de sol, mi único rayo de sol."** _

_**"You** _ _**make** _ _**me happy** _ _**when** _ __ _**skies** _ __ _**are** _ __ _**grey** _ _**."** _

_**"Me haces feliz cuando el cielo está gris."** _

Las luces disminuyeron poco a poco, dando prioridad al improvisado, pero brillante escenario en el cual estaba postrado el terrícola, unos destellos coloridos resaltaron entre la sobriedad, iluminándolo tenuemente con el objetivo de eliminar las vagas sombras que permanecían en su alrededor, creando una la bella ilusión de un acogedor amanecer. Moviendo hábilmente sus dedos en cada cuerda, el de ojos azules se esforzaba enormemente en lo que deseaba transmitir, mucho más cuando a lo lejos llegaba a observar a la persona que realmente amaba.

_**"You'll** _ _**never** _ __ _**know** _ _**, dear,** _ _**how** _ __ _**much** _ _**I love you."** _

_**"Nunca sabrás, cariño, cuanto te amo."** _

_**"Please don't** _ _**take** _ _**my sunshine** _ _**away** _ _**."** _

_**"Por favor no te lleves mi rayo de sol."** _

Inconscientemente el ex-invasor se sumergió en el sonido instrumental, sintiendo como su agitado squeedly spooch era presa por la proeza que le estaban dedicando con tanto amor y dedicación, manteniendo ese hipnótico bienestar a propia voluntad, decidió tararear débilmente la canción, olvidando temporalmente cualquier tipo de emoción negativa, trauma o crueles palabras. Sus falsos ojos violetas brillaban a tal punto que no lograba apartar la mirada del único responsable de tan agradable velada, quien continuaba tocando con una tranquilidad inocua, para que de vez en cuando le regalara una débil sonrisa, ocultando tras ella, varias palabras.

_**"I'll** _ _**always** _ _**love you** _ _**and** _ __ _**make** _ _**you happy."** _

_**"Siempre te amare y te** _ _**hare** _ _**feliz."** _

_**"** _ _**If** _ _**you will** _ _**only** _ _**say** _ _**the** _ __ _**same** _ _**."** _

_**"Solo si dices lo mismo."** _

A medida que la tonada iba siendo más agradable, también se tornaba más rítmica, lo que produjo que las personas restantes, quienes presenciaban ese encantador espectáculo, se emocionaran y quisieran participar, a lo que no tardaron en a aplaudir al unísono, creando una atmósfera totalmente atrayente, enamorando aún más al extraterrestre, causando que recapacitara ampliamente en lo que verdaderamente sentía en esos precisos momentos. Las sensaciones tan embriagantes por un gesto tontamente pensado, calculado y efectuado, solo provocaba que se pusiera a meditar, viendo positivamente a su _"amigo"_ , desde un ángulo ameno e amoroso. _¿Era extraño querer corresponder y retribuir a su acción?_ No estaba completamente seguro, así que lo ignoro, centrándose en la melodía que iba llegando a las últimas notas, detonando la porción terriblemente emocional de la composición original.

_**"** _ _**But** _ __ _**if** _ _**you** _ _**leave** _ _**me** _ _**to** _ _**love** _ _**another** _ _**."** _

_**"Pero si me dejas para amar a otro."** _

_**"You'll** _ _**regret** _ __ _**it** _ __ _**all** _ __ _**some** _ __ _**day** _ _**."** _

**"Te arrepentirás de esto** **algún** **día** **."**

Lo que todo el mundo desconocía, era que la canción que interpretaba con tanto cariño el castaño, no era ninguna al azar, más bien tenía un profundo significado emocional que hasta el día de hoy, se había convertido en un valioso tesoro, apreciandolo más que nada. Esa hermosa tonada junto a una sencilla letra desconocida, era lo que su madre siempre le cantaba, en aquellos momentos cuando sufría en silencio o se sentía solo y acorralado. Ese escape primordial lo calmaba, haciéndole sentir plenamente amado, a lo que después de tantos años, se animó el mismo a tocar esa canción, pero esta vez, dedicándosela a alguien especial.

_**"You** _ _**told** _ _**me once, dear, you** _ _**really** _ _**."** _

_**"Me lo dijiste una vez, cariño, realmente me amabas."** _

_**"** _ _**And** _ _**no one** _ _**else** _ __ _**could** _ _**come** _ _**between** _ _**."** _

_**"Y que nadie más se podría interponer."** _

_**"** _ _**But** _ __ _**now** _ __ _**you've** _ __ _**left** _ _**me** _ _**and** _ _**love** _ _**another** _ _**."** _

_**"Pero ahora me has dejado y amas a otro."** _

_**"You** _ _**have** _ __ _**shattered** _ __ _**all** _ _**my** _ _**dreams** _ _**."** _

_**"Has destrozado todos mis sueños."** _

Contuvo desesperadamente el nudo que amenazaba con formarse en su garganta, detestaba a horrores ese lado suave y débil, sin embargo, esto quedó en segundo plano cuando se hicieron presentes los aplausos, ovaciones y halagos, llenando totalmente la amplia sala, sorprendiendo gratamente al castaño, pero lo único que le importaba ahora, era ver a cierto alienígena que le sonreía ampliamente, mientras que lo observaba. Esa fue la primera vez que experimentó un verdadera alegría, su cuerpo lo reconoció, al dibujarse una gran sonrisa acompañada de un leve rubor en sus mejillas, la felicidad lo envolvió al mostrarle los pequeños e insignificantes momentos de la vida.

_**"You'll** _ _**never** _ __ _**know** _ _**, dear,** _ _**how** _ __ _**much** _ _**I love you."** _

_**"Nunca sabrás, cariño, cuanto te amo."** _

_**"Please don't** _ _**take** _ _**my sunshine** _ _**away** _ _**."** _

_**"Por favor no te lleves mi rayo de sol."** _

Desvió temporalmente su visión, dirigiéndose al estuche de la guitarra, con la intención de agarrar un precioso girasol, su mente le brindó una bella comparación, formando la conjetura de que ese arrogante extraterrestre era su pequeño rayo de sol, siendo digno de admiración, y sobretodo quería ser la única persona a quien le brindara ese amor completamente puro. Se retiró lentamente de su sitio, dando una ligera e última reverencia, agradecido por toda la atención brindada, para acto seguido, encaminarse a la mesa donde se encontraba su acompañante. Sus miradas chocaron, transmitiendo un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados, variando entre los claros reproches, exigencias y explicaciones, a lo que simplemente el de ojos azules pudo reír, estaba rebosando en una enigmática alegría, confundiendo de cierta forma al alienígena.

El humano de cabello alborotado dejó sobre la elegante mesa, la extraña flor que traía entre sus manos, sus pétalos eran de una gama amarillenta, el centro era oscuro, junto a un alargado tallo verdoso que demostraba vividez, causando que el ex-invasor se sorprendiera, y lo tomara con cautela.

 _ **\- ¿Una planta?**_ -preguntó con intriga, mirando cuidadosamente la flor- _**¿Por que me entregas esto?**_

 _ **\- Es un girasol, Zim.**_ -lo miró con dulzura, sonriendo débilmente- _**La humanidad brinda este regalo a una persona a quien admira, ilumina o guía de alguna forma su vida.**_ -explicó con tranquilidad- _ **Lo vi apropiado para ti.**_

 _ **\- ¿Acaso veneras de esa forma al todopoderoso Zim?**_ -insistió con curiosidad, devolviéndole la mirada.

 _ **\- Tal vez, solo me recordó un poco a ti.**_ -mencionó divertido- _**¿Sabes? Los girasoles están relacionados con las estrellas y el Sol, estas flores no esperan, sino que van en busca de ella.**_ \- admitió, encogiéndose de hombros- _**Persiguen a esa estrella desde el amanecer, hasta que muere al anochecer.**_

 _ **\- No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dices**_. -suspiró profundamente, desviando su mirada- _**Zim aprecia tu patético y torpe regalo, humano-Louie.**_ -susurró con un rubor en su rostro- _**Es de mi total agrado, lo agradezco.**_

Luego de unos cuantos segundos en un cómodo silencio, finalmente tomó entre sus manos la bebida azucarada, para acto seguido, ver de reojo al castaño, quien tenía su absoluta atención en saborear una enorme taza de café, admirando como sus gestos faciales cambiaban repentinamente hasta formar una genuina sonrisa que denotaba alegría, al verlo fue inevitable que ese suave rubor aumentara, y se posará en ambas mejillas.

 _ **\- Haah.. Este café es sublime, Zim.**_ -comentó emocionado, moviendo sus manos- _**¿Quieres probarlo?**_ -pregunto mirando al irken entusiasmado- _**No te preocupes, tiene suficiente azúcar para que puedas digerirlo.**_ -mencionó extendiéndole su taza al contrario.

 _ **-**_ _ **Ugh**_ _ **, como sea.**_ -balbuceo aceptando el gesto, probando dudativo la bebida- _**¿Umm?**_ -saboreo con lentitud sin entender exactamente su cometido- _**No le encuentro lo extraordinario a esto.**_ -opino dejando la taza a un lado- _**¿Qué tiene de diferente este sabor de los demás que has probado, larva?**_

 _ **\- Se trata de un Juan Valdez...**_ -suspiro con serenidad, ganándose la mirada confusa del alíen- _**Déjame explicarte, este café es elaborado especialmente desde Colombia..**_

 _ **\- ¿Colombia?**_ -repito con inocencia, dándole un sorbo a su malteada- _**¿Qué es eso?**_

 _ **\- Es otro país, siendo más específico se encuentra en otro continente.**_ -respondió totalmente pensativo- _**No te confundas, a lo que me refiero es que allá el café es algo primordial.**_

 _ **\- ¿Acaso los humanos se mueren si no ingieren eso?**_ -interrumpió con cierta curiosidad- _**¿Puedo usar eso para destruirlos?**_

 _ **\- Pff.. Claro que no, Zim.**_ -contiene una carcajada- _**Al menos no morirán literalmente, pero en ese lugar para la mayoría de las personas el café es cotidiano y terriblemente adictivo.**_ -explicó entre risas.

_**\- No entiendo qué tiene de espectacular esa cosa del "** _ _**Café** _ _**".** _

_**\- Verás, es que... ¡Lo preparan de tantas formas! Una verdadera delicia para el paladar.**_ -sonrió ocultando su entusiasmo- _ **¡Hasta hay un parque de diversiones sobre ello! "Parque del café", bastante original. ¿No crees?**_

 _ **\- ¿Y por qué no te instalas allá?**_ -pregunto desinteresado, jugando con el sorbete de su vaso- _**Si amas tanto eso que consumes. ¿Por qué simplemente no los**_ _ **obligas**_ _ **a que te lo preparen?**_

 _ **\- Estoy arruinado.**_ -confesó desganado- _**No es tan fácil conseguir dinero, Zim.**_ -se encogió de hombros- _**De hecho, siendo totalmente sincero tampoco me preocupa eso, por ahora.**_

 _ **\- Puedo llevarte si quieres.**_ -propuso con una sonrisa maliciosa- _**Solo si obedeces todas y cada una de mis órdenes, un buen esclavo debe cumplir las exigencias del increíble, Zim.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué he hecho para merecer tal honor, mi pequeño amo?**_ -pregunto burlón, devolviendo la sonrisa- _**Me gustaría viajar contigo, Zim, seria divertido.**_ -suelta una leve risa- **_Aunque primero deja que aprenda hablar decentemente ese idioma._**

 ** _\- Como quieras._** -sentenció rodando sus ojos, aburrido- _**Uhm, humano-Louie.**_ -lo nombró con seriedad- _**Zim quiere tener conocimiento sobre algo de tu persona.**_ -hablo mirándolo a los ojos- _**¿Por que quieres destruir a toda la humanidad?**_

 _ **\- ¿No sería entretenido?**_ -sonrío de lado, devolviéndole la pregunta- _**Mis convicciones son complicadas, y mis razones son privadas, Zim~**_ -informo tomando un sorbo de su café- _**Fuiste tu quien teorizó que la humanidad está prácticamente condenada, así que.. ¿Por qué no acelerar el proceso?**_

 _ **\- ¡Deja de hacerte el misterioso con Zim!**_ -chillo con molestia, apretando sus puños- _**No tendré piedad contra ti si vuelves a defraudarme o lastimarme.**_ -amenazó en un tono desafiante- _ **Con gusto voy arrancarte las entrañas si me utilizas para tus absurdos planes.**_

 _ **\- Amo cuando me provocas de esa forma, Zimmy~**_ -canturreo divertido, mirándolo con dulzura- _**Me encantaría ver como intentas "matarme".**_ -bromeo haciendo comillas con sus dedos- _**¿Tan pronto quieres ponerle fin a nuestro trato?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Ugh**_ _ **.. No..**_ -gruñó fastidiado, cruzándose de brazos- _ **Eres bueno manipulando, cabello de arbusto.**_ -se burló sacándole de manera infantil la lengua- _**No tan bueno como lo es Zim, pero reconozco que sabes cómo defenderte.**_

 _ **\- ¿El gran y poderoso Zim está reconociéndome?**_ -cuestionó divertido, terminando su café- _**Me siento el terrícola más afortunado por contar con este enorme privilegio.**_

 _ **\- No te acostumbres.**_ -aviso terminando su bebida- _**Voy a deleitarme cuando al fin pueda destruirte por completo.**_ -refuto sonriente, desafiándolo con la mirada.

 _ **\- Atrévete.**_ -lo reto descaradamente, tomándolo por la barbilla- _**Se que te mueres por verme triunfar y sentir cómo puedo corromperte.**_

_**\- Mientes.** _

Compartieron una vez más sus miradas, la cercanía era demoledora, provocando una tensión mucho mayor, siendo tan electrizante al punto de caer sumidos en su propio mundo, con la tonta excusa de perderse en su juego personal de una interesante rivalidad, sellada por un mutuo acuerdo entablando una tregua temporal que traería la paz hasta que los objetivos en común se disiparán. Retomando de este modo, algo que a medida que se iban conociendo se convertía en un sentimiento mucho más complejo, profundo y grotesco, yendo más allá de una simple amistad. El lazo de unión fue interrumpido por un ruido proveniente de su telecomunicador, era solo un simple recordatorio que indicaba que debía marcharse pronto, debía estar en otro lugar en menos de media hora, no tenía conocimiento de que se trataba exactamente, solo fue una simple nota que lo citaba a una hora y en un lugar en específico, su intención no era asistir, pero los constantes lloriqueos de Gir terminaron por convencerlo.

Bastaron unos cuantos minutos, para que el humano pagara lo consumido y se retiraran con normalidad del establecimiento, empezando a caminar automáticamente en dirección a la guarida del ex-invasor, quien apenas le seguía el paso al castaño, escuchando vagamente sus vacías palabras que contaban sus vivencias, a la vez que disimuladamente jugaba con la perforación situada en su labio inferior. Ese insoportable ardor incendió sus entrañas, lo sentía de nuevo... Ya no entendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo..

 _ **\- ¿Zim?**_ -le hablo preocupado, llamándole la atención con su mano - _**¿Estás bien?**_

 _ **\- Si, me encuentro perfectamente**_. -respondió rápidamente, desviando su mirada- _**Hey, larva revoltosa...**_

_**\- ¿Umm?** _

_**\- ¿No te duele?**_ -preguntó con curiosidad, señalando sus labios- _**Lo que tienes ahí. ¿Te provoca algún tipo de dolor?**_

 _ **\- Oh, te refieres a esto.**_ -negó tocando con sus dedos debajo de su labio- _**No siento nada.. ¿Ves?**_ -indicó sacando su lengua y jugando con la perforación- _ **Me gusta hacer esto cuando estoy aburrido.**_

 _ **\- ¡N-No hagas eso!**_ -ordenó con un suave rubor por todo su rostro- _ **Es repugnante.**_

 _ **\- Hmm.. ¿Estás seguro?**_ -sonrió con arrogancia, acortando sus distancias- _**¿Mi adorable irken no quiere algo más?**_ -cuestiono acariciando con cuidado el rostro del contrario.

 _ **\- ¿Qué quieres decir?**_ -ladeó la cabeza, confundido- _**¡No es que sienta algún interés por tus despreciables cosas esas!**_ -se excuso totalmente apenado.

 _ **\- No se, tal vez quieras.. ¿Tocarlas?**_ -propone alzando una ceja, divertido- _**Prometo que no van a lastimarte, supongo.**_

_**\- Tal vez.. Solo un poco..** _

El pequeño irken llevo lentamente una de sus manos hasta el rostro del humano, poniéndola justo a la altura de los labios para tímidamente tocarlo, destacando cierta delicadeza al sentir el diminuto objeto metálico, que sin darse cuenta había empezado a moverlo, imitando las acciones anteriores que vio en el de ojeras, simplemente quedó pasmado ante un extravagante afición humana. Por otro lado, el castaño solo se quedó paralizado, con la boca semi abierta sintiendo con debilidad el tacto del alíen, viéndolo con una excesiva ternura que no podía controlar, tenia una buena oportunidad enfrente a él y no la iba a desperdiciar. Sin previo aviso, en un impulso de estupidez, tomó por ambas muñecas al extraterrestre disfrazado, acorralándolo contra la pared de un muy conveniente comercio, una vez inmovilizado observó por unos instantes al ex-invasor, notando una confusión con una pizca de pavor, esto le gusto, causando que sus labios se unieran con los suyos en un profundo beso.

El extraterrestre no tuvo oportunidad de resistirse, a lo que correspondió el gesto, solo hasta que el aire fue requerido, inconscientemente separó sus labios recuperando el aliento, sentía como su rostro estaba invadido por una extraña calidez, deseando mucho más de esa adictiva sensación que acaba de experimentar. La separación no duró demasiado, ya que al reponer el aire necesario, en un torpe descuido sintió la lengua del contrario en su boca, mientras que sentía como descaradamente jugaba una y otra vez simulando un infantil combate entre sus lenguas. Varios sentimientos complejos se instalaron repetidamente en una implosión de necesidad carnal, como si hubieran congeniado de manera silenciosa en un placer culposo que era casi tan vital como respirar. No obstante, esto último era realmente necesario, por lo que de muy mala gana ambos se separaron, compartiendo miradas que transmitían mucho mejor que con simples y mundanas palabras.

_**\- Tu eres mi rayo de sol, mi único rayo de sol.** _

_**Un nuevo lazo se había formado.** _

_**¿Se puede desviar y corregir algo tan complejo como lo era la "Predestinación"?** _


	31. ¡Intermedio Romántico!: Especial II

Escapó de una tentación terriblemente adictiva que buscaba confundirlo, jamás caería en algo tan ruin como lo era sentir ese tipo de sentimientos a través de un ser humano tan manipulador y despreciable, aunque por alguna razón, lo detestaba por acomplejarlo con algo genuinamente destructivo como lo era el _"Amor"_. Simplemente era imposible recuperarse de aquella acción tan provocativa, pero demandante que atravesó sin piedad su acalorado squeedly spooch, demostrando el notorio desequilibrio emocional que fue afectando en demasía el escaso y noble juicio que aun mantenía. Automáticamente dejo de correr, a la vez que su respiración se normalizaba, observando vagamente su entorno, intentaba recordar una dirección en concreto, por lo que aún afectado por ese inesperado beso, ignoro totalmente lo que había sucedido, recobrando así su caminar habitual.

El anonimato de esa nota yacía entre sus manos, en ella tenía escrito varias palabras complejas que apenas supo descifrar, más bien, con cierta dificultad. No obstante, aunque hubiese habitado varios años terrestres, incluso concurriendo a la _"eskuela"_ se le complicaba entender del todo bien el dialecto humano. La razón no era por su déficit de inteligencia, tener esa deducción sería un colosal insulto a la magnificencia de su ser, al contrario, para la envidia de la gran mayoría de razas, era un ser indiscutiblemente superior, un irken fuerte, capacitado y sumamente ingenioso en todo lo que respecta a situaciones complejas. _¿Leer algo en un código humano? ¡Ja!._ No ganaban nada en poner a prueba su intelecto. Transcurrió el tiempo necesario, para que al fin pudiera comprender el contenido relatado, lo hubiera logrado mucho antes si tan solo le interesara, o prestara la debida atención en la carta.

La incógnita persistió hasta llegar al lugar acordado, tratándose de un viejo edificio condecorativo que con firmeza se conservaba en una zona residencial, destacando una estructura impresionante con múltiples detalles elegantes, dando un ambiente social e distinguido, mientras que la decoración simulaba ser fina y concisa. Dignamente se trataba de un lugar donde anteriormente toda clase de espectáculos se llevaban a cabo, básicamente lo que se mostraba en frente de sus falsos ojos violetas, era lo que la humanidad nombró como un _"Teatro"._

Dudativo, ante la elección natural en ingresar o no, el ex-invasor suspiro pesadamente, dándose falso valor para entrar de una vez por todas al establecimiento, creyendo tontamente que podría estar repleto de terrícolas conviviendo, o haciendo alguna actividad que fuera totalmente común en ellos. Sin ninguna demora, atravesó las enormes puertas rojizas que daban pie a una enorme sala, completamente deshabitada, el interior estaba vacío, pero conservando la estética belleza antigua que con ayuda de unos cuadros, tapizados y otros minúsculos decorados, hacían relucir a la perfección, una obra de arte perdida en el tiempo. Poco a poco el irken se adentro, siendo presa de la curiosidad al ver por primera vez algo tan extravagante, sin saber del todo bien la función que cumplía ese sitio, empezó a tocar las mesas, sillas y estanterías que estaban cubiertas con un fino polvo.

Una melodía en particular inundó la sala, ganándose su completa atención. No tardó en dirigirse hasta donde provenía la música, subió las escaleras dirigiéndose al piso superior, llegando a una puerta mucho más pequeña, en comparación con la de la entrada principal, escuchando claramente detrás de ella como la tonada se volvía más rítmica y pegadiza.

Giro lentamente la perilla, abriendo la puerta. Se paralizó al ver de frente al dueño de la voz.

_**"I** _ _**broke** _ _**my** _ _**bones** _ _**,** _ _**playing** _ __ _**games** _ __ _**with** _ _**you."** _

_**"Me rompí los huesos jugando contigo."** _

_**"** _ _**This** _ __ _**type** _ __ _**of** _ __ _**fun** _ _**,** _ _**it** _ __ _**makes** _ _**me** _ _**blue** _ _**."** _

_**"Me cansé de la diversión, me hace sentir triste."** _

A medida que caminaba quedó pasmado, encontrándose con un amplio salón, no tanto como lo era el anterior, pero si era lo suficientemente grande para una fracción considerable de sucios seres humanos. El cuarto estaba rodeado de incontables asientos, o como vulgarmente se les conocía: _"butacas"_ , las cuales tenían un color rojizo con una aparecía bastante cómoda, estando muy bien organizadas, en diferentes filas. Eso no era todo, en el centro de la habitación destacaba perfectamente un enorme e impecable escenario, resaltando la importancia de actuar con elegancia sobre él, algo que en estos momentos estaba pasando, ya que para la sorpresa del irken en medio de ese mismo escenario, estaba cantando su antiguo rival, siendo acompañado hábilmente por la música, mientras que sentía el enorme peso de su mirada sobre él, haciendo entender que la canción que se encontraba recitando se la dedicaba exclusivamente a él.

_**"I** _ _**think** _ _**I'm** _ _**into** _ _**you."** _

_**"Creo que estoy enamorado de ti."** _

_**"** _ _**How** _ __ _**much** _ _**do you** _ _**want** _ __ _**it** _ __ _**too** _ _**?"** _

_**"¿Qué tanto lo quieres tú?"** _

_**"** _ _**What** _ __ _**are** _ _**you** _ _**prepared** _ __ _**to** _ _**do?"** _

_**"¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer?"** _

_**"I** _ _**think** _ _**I'm** _ _**going** _ __ _**to** _ __ _**make** _ __ _**it** _ __ _**worse** _ _**."** _

_**"Creo que haré que valga la pena."** _

La música cada vez se tornaba más rítmica, junto a una letra inusualmente romántica mezclada con cierta... _¿Tristeza?._ No comprendía porque todos esos recuerdos de vivencias pasadas se presentan abruptamente en su cabeza, haciéndole ver la historia de mutuo odio que desarrollaron durante tantos años. Un lazo tan ridículamente importante que representaba la importancia del uno en el otro, llegando a encontrar un perfecto equilibrio emocional, eliminando temporalmente la soledad que secretamente los aprisionaba. Recorrió la mitad del camino, tenía la intención interna de llegar pronto hasta donde se encontraba su némesis, esa persona que odiaba tanto, pero que alguna vez se ganó su respeto, por ser el único ser humano que podía entenderlo y confrontarlo.

_**"I** _ _**talk** _ __ _**to** _ _**you** _ _**but** _ __ _**it** _ _**don't** _ _**work** _ _**."** _

_**"Te hablo pero no funciona."** _

_**"I touch you** _ _**but** _ __ _**it** _ __ _**starts** _ __ _**to** _ __ _**hurt** _ _**."** _

_**"Te toco pero empieza a doler."** _

_**"** _ _**What** _ __ _**have** _ _**I** _ _**been** _ __ _**doing** _ __ _**wrong** _ _**?"** _

_**"¿Qué mitad he estado haciendo mal?"** _

_**"** _ _**Tell** _ _**me** _ _**what** _ __ _**it** _ __ _**is** _ _**you** _ _**want** _ _**."** _

_**"Dime qué es lo que quieres."** _

_**"** _ _**Tell** _ _**me** _ _**what** _ __ _**it** _ __ _**is** _ _**you..."** _

_**"Dime qué es..."** _

Nuevamente estaba presente el peso referente a esas rítmicas palabras, irónicamente era divertido pensar cómo acabaron las cosas para ambos, nunca puso un precio a todo ese dolor agónico que reboso en la culpa, mas al perder todo lo que una vez fue el. Un duro golpe que produjo toda clase de mortíferas heridas, algunas curadas, otras cicatrizaban y otras seguían intactas. El resentimiento contra el de lentes estaba presente, jamás olvidaría esa atroz acción que consistió en eliminar a su gente, sus líderes y fallar de manera magistral en su misión, el nivel de repudio era inigualable, pero no mentiría, un auge de afecto seguía intacto en lo más recóndito de sus memorias, a la única persona que lo noto, tomándolo en serio, disfrutando gradualmente todas sus batallas que esperaba de manera infantil retomarlas...

_Sin embargo.. ¿Eso es lo que verdaderamente quería?_

_**"Oh, I** _ _**think** _ __ _**that** _ __ _**if** _ _**I** _ _**had** _ __ _**been** _ __ _**enough** _ __ _**for** _ _**you."** _

_**"Creo que yo sería mejor si hubiera sido suficiente para ti."** _

_**"** _ _**Would** _ _**I** _ _**be** _ __ _**better** _ _**."** _

_**"¿Yo seria mejor?"** _

_**"** _ _**Would** _ _**I** _ _**be** _ __ _**good** _ _**,** _ _**and** _ _**I'll do you** _ _**what** _ _**you like."** _

_**"Y yo haré lo que quieras."** _

_**"** _ _**If** _ _**you** _ _**stay** _ __ _**the** _ __ _**night** _ _**."** _

_**"Si te quedas esta noche."** _

_**"You** _ _**tell** _ _**me you don't** _ _**think** _ _**you** _ _**should** _ _**."** _

_**"Pero tú me dices que no** _ _**debería."** _

Atravesó completamente la sala, llegando delante del imponente escenario a la vez que escuchaba la voz del chico gótico, detestaba con todo su ser admitirlo, pero le gustaba el tono como transmitía la canción, delatando un cóctel sentimental donde el arrepentimiento era lo más destacable, admitiendo un fatal error y confesando un amor egoísta, provocando que le dieran nauseas al pensar que podía llegar a tocarle alguna inexistente fibra emocional.

_**"Do** _ _**it** _ _**boy,** _ _**well** _ _**..."** _

_**"Me lo dijiste, cariño, así que..."** _

_**"Love I will** _ _**let** _ _**you** _ _**go** _ _**."** _

_**"Amor, te dejare ir."** _

Compartieron sus miradas por un momento, provocando una pelea interna, desatando viejas memorias de esos lejanos tiempos, los cuales disfrutaron de mala manera su compañía, sin discutir, pelear o insultarse, buscando un inquebrantable apoyo para no desmoronarse, siendo enemigos sabían mejor que nadie como funcionaban las cosas, se conocían de manera indirecta, cuando la necesidad de luchar era nula.. O la disposición de humillarse iba en caída libre.. Solo hablaban, olvidándose temporalmente de su obligación, volviéndose más cercanos, reencontrándose consigos mismos. Para que al día siguiente, todo fuera como antes, otra vez retomaban su vida como rivales.

_**"Oh, it's** _ _**enough** _ __ _**to** _ __ _**be** _ __ _**better** _ _**."** _

_**"¿Eso será suficiente para sentirme mejor?"** _

_**"** _ _**If** _ _**I** _ _**could** _ _**.."** _

_**"Ojalá pudiera sentirme mejor..."** _

El irken se quedó completamente inmóvil, al tener conocimiento de las intenciones ocultas detrás de esa canción, estaba inmerso en un mar de dudas, ignorando el pequeño detalle de que el humano había saltado del escenario, dejando a un lado lo que estaba cantando para encarar debidamente al extraterrestre, que ahora lo miraba con genuina confusión, a la vez que su cuerpo estaba tenso, dando a entender que en cualquier instante optaría por tomar una posición ofensiva, dispuesto a luchar mano a mano si era necesario. Ante esto, al amante de lo paranormal solo pudo sonreír, recordando sus contiendas pasadas que tanto apreciaba, al volver a recordarlas una punzada venenosa repleta de arrepentimiento, lo hizo retroceder, haciéndolo consciente de la fatal equivocación que había cometido.

 _ **\- Zim.**_ -lo nombró asombrado, acercándose unos cuantos pasos- _**No creí que de verdad vendrías...**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué me has hecho venir aquí?**_ -preguntó con curiosidad, liberándose finalmente del trance- _**Si es solo para escuchar tu horrible voz, me aseguraré de aniquilarte.**_

 _ **\- Eres un terrible mentiroso, chico espacial.**_ -bromeo divertido, encogiéndose de hombros- _**Estás locamente enamorado de mi, esos nervios en ti, lo prueban.**_ -aseguró conteniendo una risa.

 _ **\- ¡MIENTES!**_ -negó apuntándole con su dedo índice- _**¡Zim jamás sentiría algo por ti, gusano!**_ -afirma conteniendo su enfado- _**Solo me burlaba de tu patético, pobre y insultante acto lleno de remordimiento.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Aja**_ _ **, como digas.**_ -respondió con calma, ignorando sus palabras- _**¿Cómo sabias que se trataba de mi?**_ -alzó una ceja, sintiendo genuina curiosidad.

 _ **\- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que esto sería obra tuya.**_ -acotó aburrido, desviando su mirada- _**Solo un loco cabezón como tu crearía un lenguaje combinando el idioma irken y el humano.**_

_**\- Ya veo.** _

Esa postura firme y orgullosa, una mirada penetrante demostrando una superioridad absoluta, indicando que nadie podía ser digno de él, junto a esa arrogancia que caracterizaba demasiado bien sus palabras, recordándole a la perfección esa sublime satisfacción que sentía al derrotarlo o detenerlo, mucho más tenerlo, apreciarlo de cerca, tocarlo... _¡Por Venus!_ Lo anhelaba con desesperación, era casi imposible mantener la cordura, su objetivo era protegerlo, cuidarlo y recuperarlo, pero la tentación de tenerlo bajo sus brazos era devastadora... _"¿Cuándo fue que empezó a amarlo?"_

_**"I** _ _**itch** _ __ _**all** _ __ _**night** _ _**, I** _ _**itch** _ __ _**for** _ _**you."** _

_**"Me pica el cuerpo, me pica por ti."** _

_**"** _ _**You're** _ __ _**just** _ _**my** _ _**type** _ _**."** _

_**"Simplemente eres mi tipo."** _

**_\- Ahora explícale la razón del por que el grandioso Zim, está aquí._** -cuestiono molesto, cruzándose de brazos- _**¿Acaso esta es otra de tus trampas o.. -**_

 _ **\- No, no es nada de eso, chico espacial.**_ -aclaro con serenidad, tomando su mano- _ **Solo necesito que vengas conmigo.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Que?!**_ -exclamó sumamente sorprendido- _**¡No, no, no!**_ -se opuso repetidamente, negando con su cabeza- _ **¡Zim no irá a ningún lado contigo, larva apestosa!**_

 _ **\- Por favor.**_ -pidió suplicante, entrelazando sus dedos- _**Si lo haces, no volveré a molestarte.**_

_**\- ¿De verdad?** _

_**\- Lo prometo.** _

Tras esa pequeña discusión, el extraterrestre finalmente accedió, sin romper el contacto directo entre sus manos, sintió rápidamente como su agitado squeedly spooch rebosaba entre una mezcla de sentimientos cálidos, como si recordara los breves instantes en que gozo cada uno de los buenos momentos durante su etapa de rivales. Esa diversión, era parte de un acercamiento perfecto, suministrando una felicidad pasajera, como un especie de juego que solo ellos conocían, incluso compartiendo cierta complicidad en algo que iba más allá de un profundo afecto, esa lealtad de verse a diario, y _"apoyarse",_ cuando sentían que todo era en vano, recurriendo simplemente a ellos mismos, porque se comprendían mucho mejor que cualquier otra persona.

_**"What's a boy** _ _**to** _ _**do?"** _

**_"¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?"_ **

_**"I** _ _**think** _ _**I'm** _ _**into** _ _**you."** _

_**"Creo que estoy enamorado de ti."** _

Atrapado plenamente en sus memorias, apenas noto cuando el chico gótico soltó su mano, provocando que el irken levantara la mirada, analizando el desbordante ambiente nocturno, encontrándose con una amplia terraza bien adornada con minúsculas luces de colores, que proyectaban una tenue iluminación, destacando al grandioso cielo estrellado. Asombrado, siguió admirando su entorno, para encontrar una mesa de madera cubierta por un mantel blanco, repleto de bellas cajas delicadamente decoradas, percatándose de que eran regalos que podrían variar entre chocolates, dulces o algún detalle material.

_**\- Zim.. ¿Bailarías conmigo?** _

Esas palabras descolocaron completamente al alienígena, viendo con más detenimiento al terrícola, pudo notar, algo tarde, lo bien que lucía con ese extravagante outfit, vistiendo un elegante traje azulado, un sombrío saco que escondía muy bien una camisa blanca, siendo hábilmente cubierta por un fino chaleco de botones dorados, claro respetando la gama de azules que destacaba a su vez, el moño ubicado en el cuello de su camisa. No obstante, eso no era lo importante, sino el enorme y precioso ramo de flores que sostenía con cautela el de lentes, destacando la belleza apasionada de las rosas rojas junto a un gran e admirable girasol en el centro, lo que llamó inmediatamente su atención, no podía dejar de observarlo, era una majestuosa belleza tan trabajada, producida y preciada que solo pudo asentir ante la invitación, tomando las flores con una mano y aceptando con la otra la proposición del humano.

_**"** _ _**How** _ __ _**much** _ _**do you** _ _**want** _ __ _**it** _ __ _**too** _ _**?"** _

_**"¿Qué tanto lo quieres tú?"** _

_**"** _ _**What** _ __ _**are** _ _**you** _ _**prepared** _ __ _**to** _ _**do?"** _

_**"¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer?"** _

_**"I** _ _**think** _ _**I'm** _ _**going** _ __ _**to** _ __ _**make** _ __ _**it** _ __ _**worse** _ _**."** _

_**"Creo que haré que valga la pena."** _

La música era totalmente natural, siendo orquestada por los simples y escasos sonidos que les suministraba la ciudad, acompañados por una comprometedora soledad que le permitía al humano guiar con mayor tranquilidad a su alíen, era inevitable que una ligera timidez acortará sus distancias, sorprendiendo gratamente al de lentes. Transmitiéndole una confianza adecuada, llevo su mano hasta la cintura del extraterrestre, mientras que con la otra entrelazaba sus dedos, empezando a dar los primeros pasos con la intención que el irken lo siguiera, algo que consiguió relativamente rápido, acostumbrándose a los movimientos que le dictaba el amante de lo paranormal, viéndolo de vez en cuando, sintiendo una inexplicable ternura invadir su corazón.

_**"Yeah,** _ _**if** _ _**I** _ _**had** _ __ _**been** _ __ _**enough** _ __ _**for** _ _**you."** _

_**"Si, creo que yo sería mejor si hubiera sido suficiente para ti."** _

_**"** _ _**Would** _ _**I** _ _**be** _ __ _**better** _ _**."** _

_**"¿Yo seria mejor?"** _

La oscuridad era acompañada por las efímeras luces, percibiendo el silencio de unas leves respiraciones, sincronizando con la magia forzada que se disponía a ahuyentar el odio, resentimiento o cualquier otro sentimiento, brindando un privilegio que harían olvidarse del pasado por un momento, sintiendo como ambos cuerpos se complementaban perfectamente ante la presencia mutua. Compartieron su mirada, viéndose directo a los ojos, reflejando la verdad tras un profundo odio, delatando la sinceridad, afecto y miedo que escondían en ellos.

Quizás, tan solo quizás, existía la posibilidad de experimentar algo cercano al amor, dejando al ex-invasor con una diminuta sensación claramente conmovedora en lo más recóndito de su dolor, ocultando toda debilidad. Continuo los delicados movimientos con la persona con la que estaba bailando: Su rival, nemesis y enemigo que aparentemente no estaba tan loco como antes, después de todo, los signos de una sincera redención parecían ser legítimos.

 _ **\- Lo lamento, Zim..**_ -susurró con suavidad, mirando al alíen- _ **No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero intentaré arreglar parte del daño que te hice.**_ -sonrió de lado, apretando ligeramente su mano.

 _ **\- Silencio.**_ -ordenó en un tono bajo, devolviéndole la mirada- _**Por esta vez olvidaré que somos enemigos, pero te dejare algo bien en claro.**_ -suspiro profundamente, aclarando su voz- _ **Voy a permitir que intentes redimirte.**_

 _ **\- ¿D-De verdad?**_ -balbuceo sorprendido el de lentes- _**¿Hablas en serio, chico espacial?**_

 _ **\- Te odio.**_ -sentenció con rudeza, deteniendo sus pasos- **_Nunca dije que iba a perdonarte, aunque hiciste que el magnífico Zim, sintiera misericordia por una criatura repulsiva como tu así que.. -_**

 _ **\- ¡G-Gracias..!**_ -interrumpió emocionado, abrazando al contrario- _**A pesar de todo, eres el único que no me ha abandonado.**_ -confiesa con auge de tristeza- _**Prometo protegerte, y por esta vez guardare tu secreto.**_

 _ **\- ¿No delataras a Zim con la corte galáctica?**_ -cuestiona ladeando la cabeza, confundido- _**¿Por que?**_

 _ **\- Te lo he dicho incontables veces...**_ -menciona fatigado, tomándolo por la barbilla- _**Te quiero, Zim.**_

_**"** _ _**Would** _ _**I** _ _**be** _ __ _**good** _ _**,** _ _**and** _ _**I'll do you** _ _**what** _ _**you like."** _

_**"Y yo haré lo que quieras."** _

_**"** _ _**If** _ _**you** _ _**stay** _ __ _**the** _ __ _**night** _ _**."** _

_**"Si te quedas esta noche."** _

Las estrellas fueron el único testigo necesario, al presenciar el beso con el que sellaron su trato, siendo rodeados de una pertenencia experimental, parcialmente correspondida, ya que ambos estaban sujetados en los brazos del contrario, uniendo sus labios en una revelación temporal que significaría un gran paso. Abandonando la relación tan tóxica que habían conformado durante tantos años.

_**¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Estamos predestinados.** _

_**Sin importar lo crueles que seamos el uno con el otro, esta unión es el lazo innegable que no podremos romper.** _

_**Estamos condenados a amarnos, bajo la erosionada culpa que distorsionó nuestro genuino y dulce amor.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! ~♡ ¿Cómo los trata la vida, invasores? ~⛧
> 
> Me gustaría dar un enorme agradecimiento a: Spika592 ❤. Como siempre, ella es tan buena de concederme su permiso para utilizar sus preciosos fanarts, que me dieron inspiración para escribir este especial. Sinceramente me gusto mucho su idea de un Louie versión idol, así que intente implementarlo lo mejor posible. También aprovecho a felicitarte, porque en serio cada vez que veo a Louie me dan ganas de abrazarlo~ >w< (Si, si, aun sigo toda tonta con una alta dosis de ternura por los dibujos. uwu)
> 
> Los dibujos originales eran parte de una colaboración abierta, así que si gustan pueden ir a verlos en su Twitter, Instagram o Facebook, la cuenta es: Spika592 ~ ♡
> 
> Canciones utilizadas en este especial: Jimmie Davis - You Are My Sunshine. (Cover de guitarra) / Years & Years - Real.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ♡


	32. Chapter 32

_**"...Louie, cariño.. Te amamos con todo el corazón.. Eres nuestro rayo de sol..."** _

_**"...Siempre estaré contigo, mi amor... No llores..."** _

_**"...Voy a cantarte hasta que te duermas.. ¿De acuerdo, mi cielo?..."** _

_**"...Cierra los ojos, mi adorado niño.. Volverás a verme cuando despiertes..."** _

_**"...Lo prometo..."** _

Ya no importaba las veces que intentara alejar o detener aquella frágil e armoniosa voz maternal, la cual conseguía torturar a la perfección los oídos de cierto castaño, cada vez que este despertara. Su conciencia lo mortificaba mostrándole lo que aprendió como: _"Bien"_ o _"Mal"_ , utilizando hábilmente los profundos ojos cristalinos y azulados que estaban adornados con una mirada muerta, una visión cruda de lo que alguna vez fue su progenitora. Supo diferenciar los acontecimientos con respecto a su vida gracias a las enseñanzas de su madre, pero en estos casos al ver fijamente su imagen irradiando una genuina dulzura, y desbordante alegría, producía que enloqueciera en una inexplicable ira. Su respiración era claramente inestable, el aire escaseaba impidiendo que el oxigeno llegara a sus pulmones, como si unas gentiles manos lo estuvieran asfixiando, apretando sin ningún tipo de consideración.

_**♫ En este momento me siento perturbado. ♪** _

_**♫ Porque no poseo la virtud de ver el sufrimiento. ♪** _

Sus propios dedos temblaban sin parar, careciendo de una alguna pizca de control sobre su cuerpo, empezó a maldecir entre ligeros murmullos, como si intentara tontamente imitar a un niño pequeño, quién ignoraba las consecuencias de sus actos. Deseaba únicamente la soledad, manteniéndose confinado dentro de las gruesas paredes de su cuarto, sintiendo una desagradable sensación al ser acompañado por las frías y tétricas penumbras, las cuales sin duda, apreciaban complacidas las devastadoras secuelas de un accidente ocurrido hace años.

_**♫ Ocultare las memorias antes de que me encuentres. ♪** _

_**♫ Tu fuiste mi primera, "Madre". ♪** _

El descanso era estrictamente necesario para cualquier ser humano, la acción cotidiana de dormir toda la noche con el objetivo de un merecido descanso, reponer las fuerzas requeridas tanto físicas como mentales durante el día, era inevitable, incluso ir más allá de la tentación al querer flojear varias horas, recostado entre la comodidad de las suaves sábanas. Esto para la inmensa mayoría lo consideraba como algo maravilloso, hasta sagrado. Sin embargo, para el de gabardina azul esto mismo era un cruel y legítimo calvario. _¿Por qué?._ Simple, al caer en un estado de inconsciencia, se convertía en una presa idónea para ser consumida por las caóticas _PESADILLAS_. El hecho de tan solo cerrar sus ojos por unas malditas horas, lo tomaba como un rotundo éxito, en cambio cuando lograba despertar, siempre se repetía una, y otra vez la misma tortuosa rutina.. Odiaba dormir, casi tanto como odiaba despertar. _Que irónica se tornaba a veces la vida. ¿Verdad?_

_**♫ Aunque el reloj se mueva de izquierda a derecha. ♪** _

_**♫ Nunca cambiaré el pecado cometido. ♪** _

_**♫ Tu serás la primera y última persona que me comprenda. ♪** _

_**♫ Te quemaras en mi conciencia. ♪** _

Las múltiples voces dentro de su cabeza se iban incrementando, aumentando los diversos gritos que le imponían órdenes de diversa naturaleza, no importaba cuánto tratara de luchar contra ellas, no podía hacer nada ante su propio castigo psicológico, debía lidiar con eso. No era ninguna novedad para el que su atrofiada mente, le estuviera retribuyendo cada accionar incorrecto o malicioso cometido a lo largo de los años. Las equivocaciones eran normales para cualquier humano de buen juicio, desafortunadamente esto no aplicaba en él, por lo que soportar a sus insolubles demonios internos se convirtió en un reto diario, siendo intensificados por las coloridas pastillas que lo obligaban a entrar en un letargo momentáneo. Tal vez este suplicio era absorbente, casi impenetrable, pero la salvación azucarada que le brindaba el café conseguía desviar temporalmente su locura, para mantenerlo _"cuerdo"_ durante la mayor parte del día. Necesitaba fingir para hacerse pasar como cualquier otro, las mentiras eran solo un guión bien escrito que debía interpretar para obtener lo que tanto anhelaba en esta vida, incluso si en el proceso debía romperse a sí mismo.

_**♫ Viendo mi resistencia. ♪** _

_**♫ Fuerte y gentil. ♪** _

_**♫ Forzando una decisión. ♪** _

_**♫ Nunca podré contarte..** _

_**.. Que el sonido de mi piel gruñe al** _ _**torturarme** _ _**. ♪** _

Al cabo de unos minutos, una expresión seria se impregnó en el rostro ojeroso del joven humano, movió lentamente su cuerpo detonando cautela, queriendo levantarse tranquilamente de la esponjosa cama que le servía de ataúd cada vez que descansaba. Despeinó violentamente sus rebeldes mechones de cabello que para cualquiera, serían demasiado _"largos"_ o _"molestos"_ , pero personalmente le encantaba, quizás por ese aire de _"maniático"_ que solía ver en las antiguas películas de de terror o gore, definiendolas como films de culto. Dio unos cortos pasos hasta quedar enfrente de un viejo espejo que lo reflejó de cuerpo entero, se había dormido con la ropa puesta, la tela estaba arrugada, y su gabardina estaba abultada. Pestañeo varias veces, experimentando una nueva alucinación que se presentaba delante de sus ojos, mostrando detrás de ese estrecho cristal una versión menor de si mismo, siendo abrazado de manera protectora por los reconfortante brazos de una bella mujer.

_**♫ ¿** _ _**Permitirías** _ _**que hiera tu infección? ♪** _

_**♫ ¿Eres una persona celosa? ♪** _

_**\- Mamá..** _

_**♫ ¿Es tu sangre siempre tan frívola? ♪** _

_**♫ ¡Detente! O no** _ _**podré** _ _**olvidarte. ♪** _

El corazón involuntariamente lo traicionó, pronunciando suavemente el nombre de la figura materna que lo cuidó durante los primeros años de su anterior vida, estaba justo ahí con esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que siempre lo resguardo de todos los males, simplemente seguía reflejada en el espejo, acompañada de una inocencia perdida que en este punto, era un gesto inútil, y pobremente obsoleto. El efecto de las pastillas a veces era cruel, pero se acostumbró a ello desde que supo que conseguiría dormir por unos breves instantes, estaba consciente de que todo lo reflejado era falso, tal vez producto de su atormentado psique. Aun así, se acerco lo mas que pudo hasta el mencionado objeto, tocándolo cuidadosamente con la yema de sus dedos, el fino cristal seguía pulcro e intacto, apreciando la vivida imagen que le estaban mostrando, para acto seguido, balbucear unas incoherentes palabras que ni las mismísimas paredes lograron entender.

_**♫ Al menos trato de ocultarlo. ♪** _

_**♫ Tu fuiste mi última, "Madre". ♪** _

_**♫ Aunque el reloj se mueva de izquierda a derecha. ♪** _

_**♫ Nunca cambiaré el pecado cometido. ♪** _

Múltiples fragmentos de vidrio estallaron y se esparcieron por todo el suelo, causando que el espejo quedará hecho añicos. Nuevamente el sórdido silencio que reinaba segundos atrás, fue roto por una siniestra carcajada yendo en ascenso, hasta transformarse en una risa maniática que reemplazo la falsa quietud de la habitación. Un espeso líquido carmesí brotaba intensamente desde los puños del terrícola, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, deslizándose por sus dedos, para gotear y manchar su característica vestimenta, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo seguía riendo frenéticamente, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

_**♫ Destruí a la primera y última persona que me comprendió. ♪** _

No conseguía sentir ningún tipo de angustia, dolor o remordimiento, al contrario, cada vivencia ruin, cruda o iracunda lo usaba como un catalizador para sentirse vivo, recuperando nuevamente su enigmática consciencia, y regresar a su propia versión de _"normalidad"_.

 ** _\- Así es madre, tu estas muerta._** -sentenció con seriedad, tomando un fragmento del espejo- _**Ja, ahora tu**_ _ **pútrido**_ _ **cuerpo debe ser simplemente polvo o tal vez fuiste un exquisito alimento para los inmundos gusanos. ¿Quién sabe?**_ -dedujo sarcástico, observando su reflejo en el cristal- _**Lo siento, no puedo permitir que me lastimes, lo sabes muy bien, no cambiare.**_ -acotó imponiendo seguridad, alargando su siniestra sonrisa- _**"Muero cada noche, y**_ _ **renazco**_ _ **cada día", nunca voy a olvidarlo, mamá.**_

A pesar del incoherente diálogo con una entidad inexistente, el castaño perturbado se quedó inmóvil, totalmente estático, observando fijamente donde antes yacía el espejo, asegurándose de que ahora no hubiese nada que pudiera afectarlo. Nuevamente logró retomar el control de sí mismo, como sucedía todas las mañanas, resopló aburrido por el reciente desastre que hizo en un estúpido estallido convencional, era tan patético al dejarse llevar ante lo emocional, todavía era un infante a madurar. No obstante, todo estaría bien si nadie descubría su oscuro secreto, al menos hasta que lograra controlarse. Suspiro profundamente, desviando la vista a sus lastimadas y ensangrentadas manos, no le preocupaba, pero necesitaba oprimir cuanto antes las viejas memorias de un pasado tan cálido y vertiginoso, junto todas esas heridas que con tanto empeño logró ocultar a través de los años.

_**♫ Me pregunto, ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? ♪** _

_**♫ Reflexionando a mi anterior trauma. ♪** _

Por ahora, se concentró en llevar a cabo su nuevo cometido que involucraba a ver a su nuevo _"padre",_ Membrana, a pesar de haber pasado tiempo con él, no lo conocía del todo bien, le tenía cierto respeto, incluso un sincero cariño por haberlo apoyado, y brindarle un hogar al cual regresar. Quizás la ciencia real no era lo que más disfrutaba, pero pasar tiempo con él en sus laboratorios, el esfuerzo que le dedicó al enseñarle todo lo relacionado a la tecnología, era un arma que estaba dispuesto a usar, la diversión de espectador había terminado, ahora le tocaba actuar.. _¿Y que mejor aliado que un prestigioso científico de tan alto renombre?._

Abandonó el santuario de su cuarto, para bajar calmadamente las escaleras, si conocía bien sus patrones, el profesor estaría tomando su taza de té matutino, antes de irse a trabajar. Un perfecto pretexto para sentarse a tomar un café. _¿Verdad?_. Incluso podría llegar a tener una agradable conversación sobre los desvaríos de su pobre hijo loco, y mostrarle ciertos hechos en vídeo. _¿Quién sabe?_

_**♫ Destruyendo a una última persona, a ti. ♪** _

_**♫ ¿Acaso soy un sádico? ♪** _

De ahora en adelante, las cosas se pondrían muchos más interesantes.

Sobrevivir a un intento de secuestro, era algo ridículamente pretencioso, por no decir agotador, al menos así lo veía un pequeño ex-invasor que difícilmente consiguió ponerse de pie, abandonando la mullida e incómoda cama perteneciente a su antiguo rival. Estiró cuidadosamente cada una de sus entumecidas extremidades, a la vez que analizaba cada centímetro de su verdosa piel, verificando que todas las heridas recibidas hayan desaparecido. La regeneración siempre fue una buena aliada para enfrentar cualquier batalla, incluso en casos críticos como en el que acababa de escapar. El retorno total sobre el control de su cuerpo fue evidente, nadie manipulaba su accionar, tener conocimiento de esto alegró en demasía al alienígena, quien no pudo evitar dar un brinco, seguía con vida y podía realizar un plan para efectuar una merecida venganza contra el castaño. 

Claro esto seria un grato festejo, hasta que vio a un odiado terrícola cabezón terriblemente lastimado, postrado entre las sábanas de su propio cuarto. Fue entonces cuando recordó que había sido salvado, cargado, y resguardado por su némesis, quien parecía dormir plácidamente en un estado de inconsciencia, le gustara o no, era responsable de ayudarlo contra el ataque de un posible lunático. Gruño por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos, no quería admitirlo, pero ahora estaban a mano, lo mejor sería irse de esa casa, y regresar con Gir.

**_\- Ugh.. Z-Zim.. V-Vete.._ **

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda, causando que el extraterrestre volteara a ver con curiosidad al amante de lo paranormal, instintivamente acortó las distancias, quedando a un lado donde él dormía. Desvió su mirada a un pequeño botiquín que tenía varios objetos primitivos para el tratamiento de heridas. Dudó internamente si ayudarlo o no, pero luego recordó lo sucedido horas atrás, y comenzó a curarlo de manera improvisada, su objetivo era salir cuanto antes de ahí, no sería seguro estar bajo el mismo techo que el de ojeras. Sus pensamientos fueron variados hasta que la imagen del vortiano llegó al psique de viejas memorias, dándole una idea. Desgraciadamente necesitaba con vida a Dib, incluso quería hablar con él sin intentar matarse, su odio seguía intacto, jamás iba a perdonarlo por todo el daño central y colateral que lo obligó a experimentar. No obstante, tampoco llegaría lejos actuando solo, detestaba admitirlo, pero no lo lograría sin las conexiones, posición o tecnología que tenía de manera externa el terrícola.

Una vez finalizado el vendaje, decidió nuevamente resignarse, para acto seguido, tomar en brazos al de lentes, era bastante pesado, aun así, logró activar una de las tantas funciones de su pak, haciendo aparecer sus extremidades robóticas. No tardó demasiado en ponerse a caminar, y escapar por la ventana, encaminado en llegar cuanto antes a su guarida. Sin duda, habían sido un par de días extremadamente largos, solo deseaba que su base estuviera intacta, y que su torpe asistente robot no haya hecho alguna de sus típicas payasadas.

**_\- Mm.. ¿Z-Zim?_ **

Entre suaves murmullos, un humano adolorido.. Despertó.


	33. Chapter 33

A lo largo de los años, la vida siempre se encargó de ponerle todo tipo de pruebas, algunos obstáculos u otros absurdos desafíos que personalmente le costaba cada vez más afrontar, tal vez era el hecho de que su cuerpo ya no resistía tantos golpes como antes, la resistencia iba descendiendo, a lo que solo podía fortalecerse para contraatacar las múltiples consecuencias de sus actos. La antigua ambición de su niñez le estaba cobrando fractura, es decir, aquellos lejanos conflictos con el extraterrestre eran solo un vulgar juego de niños a comparación de la paliza física y emocional que recibió desde que regreso al planeta. El karma se tornaba justamente cruel con el peso de sus acciones, igualmente llegar a este punto era ridículo. _¿Alguna vez has imaginado ser salvado por alguien que te odia?_. Exacto, era totalmente descabellado, incluso la escasez de lógica ante el gesto del irken en mantenerlo con vida, era.. Extraño, como si estuviera jugando un retorcido juego mental con el propósito de atormentarlo.

_**Seamos sinceros, nadie en su sano juicio rescata a alguien que ha hecho una atrocidad imperdonable.. ¿Verdad?** _ **.**

Ahí estaba de nuevo, siendo víctima del egoísmo humano, se mantenía cauteloso ante el repentino cambio de actitud de su viejo némesis, tampoco tenía derecho de quejarse demasiado, después de todo, lo había salvado, debía detener eso antes de que se volviera una costumbre, ya que la próxima vez no correría la misma suerte. Ahora un humano cabezón descansaba momentáneamente en la suavidad de un mullido sofá, ubicado en la excéntrica sala de estar originaria de la base del ex-invasor, sin nada más que hacer, solo mirar sin interés la pantalla televisiva que transmitía el dichoso comercial de los laboratorios Membrana. No tardó en visualizar el rostro inexpresivo de su padre, esa postura firme que imponía seguridad, acompañadas de unas despiadadas palabras que sin remordimiento alguno, se instalaron para siempre en su mente, una vez que se habían reencontrado.

_**"¿Por qué regresaste?" "No te necesito, ya no eres mi hijo."** _

Apretó con fuerza el control remoto, apagando el televisor, no quería volver a sentirse miserable, mucho menos pensar en su padre, se negaba a ser condenado por tomar una decisión que siempre creyó la _"mejor"_ , cumplió gran parte de sus sueños, y eso era lo que importaba. Se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al televisor, estirando las piernas, acomodándose en ese pequeño espacio reducido. Apenas sentía dolor en las heridas anteriormente recibidas, pero gracias a las curaciones que le brindó el alienígena, estaba casi como nuevo, aunque extremadamente agotado, aunque irónicamente no podía dormir, sus pensamientos se lo impedían. Necesitaba recobrar energías, a lo que se limitó a acostarse, mirando fijamente al techo, sin prestarle atención a ningún punto en particular, tan solo esperaba con paciencia a qué el pequeño irken apareciera, luego de recobrar la conciencia, supo dejarle bien en claro que necesitaban a hablar.

Tal vez llegó el momento de que ambos olvidaran temporalmente sus diferencias, para realizar una especie de _"tregua"_ , pero internamente sabía que el odio a su persona seguiría latente, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que durara para siempre. Un par de golpes, llamó inmediatamente la atención del amante de lo paranormal, a lo que levantó la mitad de su cuerpo, sentándose en el sofá. Trato de buscar con la mirada el origen del ruido, observando todo con atención hasta encontrar a su rival, el cual se dirigía hacia él con ese típico aire orgulloso que siempre logró caracterizarlo. Nunca se cansaría de admirar esos detalles definitorios de su singular personalidad, era prácticamente inevitable no pensar en sus batallas, o acercamientos pasados, después de todo, estaba locamente enamorado de ese estúpido, egocéntrico, inmaduro y adorable alíen.

 _ **\- ¿Puedes levantarte?**_ -interrogó desinteresado, mirando de reojo al humano- _**Ya deberías estar en condiciones de moverte.**_

 _ **\- Eh, si.**_ -asintió desganado, estirando los brazos- _ **Solo necesito descansar un rato.**_ -pidió cansado, dando un sonoro bostezo.

 _ **\- Zim no tiene tiempo para eso.**_ -regaño molesto, apretando sus puños- _**Ven conmigo, ahora.**_ -ordenó con severidad.

 _ **\- ¿Que?**_ -balbuceo confundido, mirando al irken- _**¿Para qué?**_

_**\- ¡Solo levántate, mono Dib!** _

_**\- ¿A dónde vamos?** _

_**\- Necesito mostrarte algo.** _

Tras dar esa rigurosa orden, y sin tener la más mínima oportunidad de negarse u objetar, el extraterrestre se volteo, dándole la espalda al humano, comenzando a caminar en dirección al punto específico en el cual estaba ubicado un tubo transparente que lo llevaría directamente a la comodidad de su laboratorio. Una vez que el de piel verdosa desapareció, al de gabardina negra no le quedó más remedio que levantarse, carente de voluntad, dio unos cuantos pasos para meterse en el dichoso tubo. Nunca le gusto transportarse de ese modo, le producían nauseas, pero al no tener otra opción, acató la orden del irken sin ninguna objeción, siendo rápidamente llevado por el medio recomendado, sin embargo, al ser desplazado a través de ese tubo de cristal, pudo observar con más notoriedad la increíble vista tecnológica que desarrolló anteriormente el ex-invasor. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, la estrepitosa caída se presentó de manera inevitable, rompiendo toda ilusión de que su enemigo considerara colocar algo más suave o _"blandito",_ en donde pudiera caer apropiadamente.

A estas alturas no tenía idea de cómo podía mantenerse con vida, luego de lo acontecido con Louie, y Zim, su escasa salud mental iba en decadencia, ahuyentado a su subconsciente que le aconsejaba tomar lo que deseaba por la fuerza, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que cayera completamente en una insana demencia. Suspiró brevemente, adentrándose en el interior de la guarida de su rival, mirando con detenimiento cada artefacto complejo, planos desarrollados, herramientas novedosas o experimentos fallidos que tenía atesorado el extraterrestre. Incluso al conocer las tantas grandezas, y múltiples misterios que escondían las miles de razas alienígenas, no se comparaba con lo perteneciente a su chico espacial.. Le fascinaba, porque eran invenciones muy propias de él.

 _ **\- Lamento habértelo informado de esa manera, invasor.**_ -se disculpó apenado el vortiano- _**Tenía la sospecha de que llegaría afectarte, pero...**_

 _ **\- No, hiciste lo correcto.**_ -interrumpió con tranquilidad, moviendo su cabeza- _**Zim no pudo controlarse, luego de lo sucedido en Irk, la Inmensa, y..**_ -se detuvo por un segundo, ignorando el dolor- . _ **. Mi pak lo recreo todo en mis memorias, fue complejo recuperarme.**_

 _ **\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?**_ -insistió con preocupación, analizando al alíen- _**Lo que pasó en la guerra fue inevitable, no tienes la culpa de nada Zim, tampoco debes castigarte por seguir con vida.**_

 _ **\- ¡Soy Zim!**_ -gritó entusiasmado, alzando su puño- _**¿Crees que voy a deprimirme o sentirme miserable durante el resto de mi vida?**_

_**\- Pues..** _

_**\- ¡SILENCIO!** _

Ambos amigos se miraron mutuamente, empezando tontamente a reír.

 _ **\- Sin embargo lo que hizo mi raza..**_ -comentó con tristeza, bajando la mirada- _**No puedo creerlo, fue demasiado perverso.**_

 _ **\- Efectuaron su plan antes de que el grandioso Zim, existiera.**_ -sonrió arrogante, encogiéndose de hombros- _**Así que mi deber como el único sobreviviente irken, es arruinarles la "fiesta".**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué harás?**_ -preguntó con mucha curiosidad- _ **Invasor, tienes prácticamente a todo el universo en tu contra.**_

_**\- Acabaré con la falsa paz, vengare a mis Altos, y voy enmendar la situación de mi raza con la ayuda de los Cerebros Control.** _

_**\- ¡Eso es un suicidio, chico espacial!** _

La conversación fue abruptamente interrumpida con la repentina aparición de un humano cabezón, quien se acercó cautelosamente para acortar las distancias entre su persona, y el enorme computador, al que miro con confusión, en la pantalla reflejaba la imagen de un llamativo vortiano de piel púrpura, ojos rojos, y unos extravagante cuernos, pero lo reconocía a la perfección. Se posicionó con timidez detrás del ex-invasor que ignoraba completamente la reacción de su némesis, mientras que a su vez, trataba de controlar lo mejor posible la sorpresa de su amigo vortiano. Explicándole todo lo ocurrido desde la última vez que hablaron, poniéndolo al tanto para que pudiera comprender los sucesos que lo llevaron a que por fin decidiera hacer algo con respecto a su raza, y para eso necesitaba que Dib le brindara su ayuda, gracias a su conmemorado puesto como embajador intergaláctico. 

Mientras tanto, el chico gótico se quedó expectante al presenciar tantas explicaciones, incluso teorizando y asumiendo varias cosas con lo que acababa de oír. No obstante, era divertido ser testigo de aquella escena, encontraba muy entretenido ver la actitud infantil que tomaba Zim con algún ser al que le tenía su entera confianza, recordándole vagamente esos pocos momentos, en donde de verdad, habían pasado tiempo juntos, sin intentar matarse o destruir todo tipo de objetos cotidianos. Causando que una pequeña e inadvertida sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, tal vez su vida fue horrible al irse, pero al tener nuevamente a su chico espacial, no podía sentirse en completa soledad, al contrario, confirmaba que quizás existía una minúscula oportunidad de que todo pudiera volver a la normalidad.

 _ **\- Espera un segundo, Zim..**_ -pidió confundido el de cuernos, moviendo su mano- **_Según entiendo, este humano no va a delatarte con la corte espacial, y.._** -miró con desconfianza al de lentes- _**¿Planea ayudarte?**_

 _ **\- Algo así.**_ -respondió nervioso, rascando su nuca- **_Si no les importa, podrían explicarme lo que sucede, estoy algo perdido ahora mismo._** -mencionó confuso el de gabardina, devolviéndole la mirada al vortiano.

 _ **\- ¿Zim?**_ -lo nombró con duda, esperando una respuesta.

 _ **\- No tuve oportunidad de contarle, al parecer el no sabe nada.**_ -informó frustrado, reprimiendo enojo- **_Adelante, dile la verdad, tal vez así le de un buen uso a esa enorme cabeza suya._**

 _ **\- ¡HEY!**_ -chillo irritado, cruzándose de brazos- **_¡No estoy cabezón!_**

 _ **\- ¿Estás seguro?**_ -repitió dudativo, ignorando las palabras del humano- _**Si aún te afecta puedo..**_

_**\- Hazlo.** _

_**\- De acuerdo.**_ -suspiro levemente, encarando al terrícola- _**La verdad es que los irkens nunca fueron una raza conquistadora, al menos no fueron creados con ese propósito.**_

 _ **\- Espera.. -**_ balbuceo atontado, sin creer lo que escuchaba- _**¡¿QUE?!**_

_**\- Prosigue, 777** _

_**\- Anteriormente nosotros nos encargábamos de proveer a los irkens la tecnología necesaria, a cambio de protección, incluso fuimos responsables de la creación los cerebros control.**_ -explicó con sinceridad, ganándose su entera atención- _**Un grupo de vortianos programaron a los cerebros de control, y encarcelaron a la mayoría de los nuestros, planeando tomar el control del universo.**_

_**\- ¿Cómo fue posible eso?** _

_**\- Sencillo, utilizaron a los irkens.**_ -contestó con obviedad- _**Ellos**_ _**libraron guerras con otras especies, haciendo creer a todos que eran una amenaza, y creando una perfecta fachada de un imperio conquistador.**_

_**\- Eso quiere decir que la raza de Zim.. ¿Nunca tuvo motivos sinceros para invadir?** _

_**\- Originalmente no, solo fueron una herramienta para ser culpados por un genocidio masivo.**_ -desvió la mirada, pensativo- _ **Una vez que resurgió nuestra raza, y concluyó la guerra, fuimos aclamados**_ _**como héroes que lucharon por la paz universal.**_

 _ **\- Por Júpiter..**_ -exclamó sorprendido, procesando toda la información- _**Eso significa que..**_

 _ **\- Exacto.**_ -interrumpió el irken, adivinando las palabras del contrario- _**Todo en lo que una vez creí fue..**_ -murmuró en voz baja, conteniendo su rabia- _**... Mentira ...**_


	34. Chapter 34

El llamativo logo de los laboratorios Membrana, resaltaba sutilmente por los alrededores de una de las instalaciones más revolucionarias, famosas y eficaces de todo el planeta, en el cual, un grupo muy selecto de científicos asistía para trabajar en diferentes campos de la aclamada _"Ciencia real",_ que a lo largo de los años respaldaba fielmente las múltiples teorías, innovaciones y experimentos del único ser humano, hasta ahora, que tenía el suficiente intelecto para crear cualquier tipo de artefacto que le brindara a la humanidad los elementos necesarios para asegurar su bienestar o supervivencia. Actualmente en los rincones de un laboratorio privado, repleto de planos, tubos y aparatos de última generación, se encontraba cierto castaño que jugaba sin esfuerzo su papel como un _"hijo"_ introvertido, manteniéndose a un lado, y en silencio, mientras realizaba unos cálculos con la intención de ayudar al profesor Membrana. Era inevitable que el de bata blanca no rebosará de orgullo al tener un discípulo con tanto talento e ingenio, incluso que entendiera a la perfección sus objetivos, metas y sueños con respecto a la ciencia, estaba más que satisfecho con tener finalmente un hijo perfecto que estuviera a su lado con toda la predisposición de aprender lo que más le fascinaba.

Unas pocas horas pasaron entre sus recientes investigaciones, el trabajo en equipo era productivo para ambos, permitiendo que avanzaran mucho más rápido, el ambiente era pacífico entablando una conversación amena que fluía con total naturalidad, claro hasta que una de las asistentes se presentó informando que el de ojeras tenía una importante visita esperándolo a las afueras del recinto. Fingiendo una falsa sorpresa, el de gabardina azul se disculpó con el científico, excusándose de que desconocía totalmente la repentina presencia, y que retomaría el proyecto en cuanto pudiera, a lo que el profesor solo asintió con una inusual risa, le gustaba la actitud nerviosa que tenía el castaño, otorgándole un merecido descanso para atender aquellos asuntos.

Complacido ante ese típico accionar, el adicto al café se retiró de la sala con las precauciones necesarias, dirigiéndose a la salida principal del establecimiento, divisando junto a la puerta a su invitada que lo esperaba de forma impaciente. Apuró su paso hasta quedar cerca de esa peculiar chica de baja estatura, su cabello era de un castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, unos brillantes ojos color miel que se oscurecían cuando se enojaba, y vestía su típica vestimenta digna de ella, algo que en sus propias palabras lo definía como algo _"elegante"_ , haciéndola fácilmente destacar de todas las demás, y al parecer el tiempo no influía en ella, seguía siendo una adorable enojona.

 _ **\- ¿Cuánto tiempo mas ibas hacerme esperar?**_ -le recriminó molesta, acomodando levemente su ropa- _**Tengo asuntos que atender, no puedo darme el lujo de desaparecer como sueles hacerlo tu.**_

 _ **\- Eres tan amorosa, cariño~**_ -saludo divertido, despeinando con cuidado los cabellos de la chica- _**Lo siento por hacerte venir hasta acá, pero al menos te di una excusa para escapar de tus responsabilidades. ¿Verdad?**_ -cuestionó con sarcasmo, observando la reacción de su amiga.

 _ **\- Me he resignado a hacerlo, al menos por el momento.**_ -suspiró fatigada, odiaba su trabajo- _ **¿Qué es lo quieres?**_ -interrogó curiosa, manteniendo la paciencia.

 _ **\- Una entrega.**_ -pidió con amabilidad, entregándole una memoria interna- **_Necesito que hagas una copia, y se lo envíes a los "Ojos hinchados"._**

 _ **\- ¿De que se trata?**_ -insistió con desconfianza, observando el pequeño objeto entre sus manos- _**¿Estás dentro de otra investigación paranormal?**_

 _ **\- Estamos hablando de evidencia muy valiosa.**_ -sonrió sombríamente, confundiendo a su acompañante- _**Así que digamos que se trata de la investigación más importante de mi vida.**_

 _ **\- Conozco esa expresión, lo que planeas no es nada bueno.**_ -comentó desinteresada, guardando la memoria interna entre sus pertenencias.

 _ **\- Ser un villano decente no es fácil, ya sabes.**_ -se encogió de hombros- _**La fama es efímera.**_ -bromeo sarcásticamente, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el brazo- _**Auch, eso duele, querida~**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Págame**_ _ **por la información que obtengo para ti.**_ -reclamo con fastidio, oscureciendo su mirada- _**Este es el último favor gratis que te hago.**_

 _ **\- Si, si, si..**_ -asintió resignado, moviendo sus manos- _**Prometo que te voy a retribuir muy bien.**_ -acotó con plena seguridad- _**¿Puedo contar contigo para ese pequeño favor?**_

_**\- De acuerdo, pero también me debes una buena taza de café.** _

_**\- Hecho, pero será en otra ocasión.**_ -se excusó rápidamente, señalando sutilmente el gigantesco edificio- _**Me encuentro ocupado ahora, la ciencia no se crea sola.**_

 _ **\- Como si te importara eso.**_ -destacó con burla, haciendo reír al castaño- _**Me voy, aún debo encontrarme con alguien más hoy.**_

 ** _\- Oh, claro. agradécele a tu contacto por las herramientas que me envió, fueron muy útiles y divertidos de usar~_** -se despidió, haciendo un gesto con su mano- _**Es bueno saber que alguien como él este de mi lado.**_

 _ **\- Espera.. ¿Que?**_ -balbuceo confundida, mirando al castaño- _**"Tal vez lo que este tramando sea realmente malo.."**_ -pensó intrigada, perdiendo de vista a su amigo.

Tal vez el hecho de escuchar esas contundentes, y devastadoras palabras provenir de ese vulnerable irken, fue un perfecto catalizador, para que su ser finalmente se quebrara en un sentimiento mucho más profundo que el mundano odio que experimentó a lo largo de su corta vida, incluso podía destacar las voces que ocultaban una rabia colosal, ordenandole una solo cosa: _"Matar, matar, matar"_ , esto como un vulgar método de liberación sentimental, disfrazándolo con la excusa de que el suplicio del alienígena disminuyera, aunque sea un poco. El único terrícola en la habitación quedó petrificado ante las revelaciones anteriormente relatadas, sintiendo una horrorosa mezcla de emociones, mayormente negativas, junto a una inusual empatía que conocía perfectamente, esa fastidiosa sensación de ser rechazado, engañado y cruelmente abandonado, mientras te arrebatan todo lo que una vez consideraste como tuyo. _Era aterrador.. siniestro.. y sobretodo.. Doloroso._

La hipocresía género una abundante pena por el ex-invasor, aumentando exponencialmente cuando su conciencia se encargó de recordarle que fue el responsable de otorgarle tal victoria a la raza vortiana, de hecho, también fue un partícipe clave al destruir todo tipo de evidencia, prueba o información relevante sobre la existencia de los irkens, al punto de que el mismo fue quien desconfiguró, y desmanteló a los auténticos líderes intelectuales de Irk: _Los Cerebros control._

_**"** _ _**Fufu** _ _**~ ¿Cuánto durará tu estúpida farsa en querer ocultarlo todo?"** _

_**"¡Hahaha! Eres patético.. Sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo siempre terminas arruinando todo."** _

Oficialmente la había cagado. No solo eso, destruyo cualquier oportunidad de que el de piel verdosa pudiera hacer algo al respecto para _"vengar"_ a su raza. Observó brevemente a la imponente pantalla, atestiguando como el de cuernos intentaba desesperadamente hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, repitiendole una, y otra vez que ir contra toda la corte espacial sería un suicidio, explicándole que lo más probable era que: _Lo atraparían, encerrarían, y torturarían_ , para luego, ejecutarlo públicamente saciando el deleite de todas las especies esclavizadas a través de los miles de millones de años. Conocía demasiado bien a Zim, no se rendiría fácil, mucho menos cuando se interponía su ridícula lealtad a sus fallecidos Altos. Sería una mentiría decir que el de de lentes no hubiese pensado, o hecho lo mismo por su amada familia o su querido planeta en el pasado, aunque ahora, sentía que la humanidad no merecía ser salvada, pero tampoco quería que fuese condenada o invadida. Ah, era un pensamiento bastante complejo de explicar, básicamente cayó en un profundo desinterés emocional, o un quizás.. _¿Un desapego moral?._ No lo sabía, pero eso se encargó de brindarle una insensibilidad para que los golpes familiares no le dolieran tanto como antes.

El repentino sonido de la desconexión, trajo de vuelta a la realidad al de gabardina negra, quien movió ligeramente su enorme cabeza, buscando alejar esos ajetreados, y confusos pensamientos, necesitaba concentrarse en lo importante. Desvió su mirada hasta perderse en esos profundos orbes magenta, el extraterrestre seguía sentado en una inusual quietud, transmitiéndole una sensación de tristeza e incomodidad.

 _ **\- Zim.**_ -lo nombró entre susurros, manteniendo una distancia prudente- _**Seré sincero, toda mi vida he querido lastimarte, humillarte y exponerte como el monstruo espacial que eres.**_ -confesó con tranquilidad, ganándose atención del irken- _**Pero nunca lo logre, al menos no en la Tierra.**_

 _ **\- No me trates como un completo inútil, humano.**_ -bufó molesto, volteándose para encarar al contrario- _**El odio que te tengo, no puede ser descrito en palabras.**_ -explicó con sumo resentimiento- _**Detesto decirlo, pero fue una guerra que Zim no pudo ganar, pero eso no cambia nada.**_ -suspiro levemente- _**Ahora estoy como al principio, pero sin un planeta al cual volver.**_

 _ **\- Sino te derrotaba, tarde o temprano ibas a esclavizar a la Tierra.**_ -se defendió, moviendo sus manos- _**Te guste o no, este es mi planeta, Zim.**_ -elevo sus voz, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- _**Haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para protegerlo, pero cuando obtuve lo que quería, al notar tu ausencia no era lo mismo..**_ -desafío con la mirada a su rival- **_¡Maldición, te extrañaba cada día, chico espacial!_**

 _ **\- ¡No eres muy diferente a ellos!**_ -reclamo enojado, poniéndose de pie- _**Tampoco tienes el derecho a sentir algo por mi, solo eres un genocida espacial que no merece ser reconocido como "humano".**_ -gritó con fuerza, crispando sus antenas- _**Me arrebataste la única oportunidad de vivir en este mugroso planeta.. ¡No me queda absolutamente nada porque luchar!**_ -se estremeció, sintiendo sus lágrimas caer- **_Tu_** _ **jamás**_ ** _entenderás lo que es vivir sin un propósito._**

 _ **\- Z-Zim..**_ -balbuceo incrédulo, sintiendo nuevamente culpabilidad en su pecho- _**Ya no sirve de nada, pero lo siento..**_ -se disculpó, intentando acercarse al ex-invasor- _**No**_ _ **podré**_ _ **borrar todo el daño que te hice, pero al menos déjame enmendar una parte de mi error.**_ -rogó con sinceridad, tomando las manos del contrario.

 _ **\- No me toques.**_ -ordenó firmemente, quitando sus manos del agarre- _**Tu lastima solo me causa nauseas,**_ _ **además**_ _ **dudo que puedas hacer algo respecto.**_ -replicó limpiando rápidamente las lágrimas de su rostro- _**Un asqueroso terrícola como tu, no puede cambiar el pasado...**_

 _ **\- ... Pero si puedo cambiar el futuro.**_ -lo interrumpió con una débil sonrisa- **_Voy empezar redimirme contigo, lagartija._** -sentenció, rebosando una extraña alegría- _ **Cambiare el destino de ambos, quizás por algo más agradable. ¿Que dices?**_

 _ **\- Estas loco.**_ -respondió con simpleza, dándole la espalda al humano- _**Sería verdaderamente estúpido, como Gir, si me permito confiar en ti, o en cualquier otro humano.**_ -comentó con total seguridad, cruzándose de brazos- _**Actúan por egoísmo, está más que claro, y tu no eres la excepción a ello.**_

 _ **\- Tienes razón, merezco eso.**_ -informo con burla, acariciando suavemente la cabeza del alíen- _**Voy a ayudarte quieras o no.**_ -acotó, recibiendo una mirada extraña por sus palabras- _**Y lo primero que haré es encargarme de que tengas un lugar seguro en el cual habitar, así que..**_

 _ **\- ¿Iras contra el humano Louie, verdad?**_ -interrumpió pensativo, mirando fijamente al de lentes- _**Desconozco sus planes, pero él quiere hacerle algo horrible a este planeta.**_ -aviso con un auge de tristeza- _**No lo culpo, también quería eso en un principio.**_

 _ **\- Hey, Zim.**_ -le habló con amabilidad, agachándose a su altura- _**Te lastimo, quiere utilizarte para lograr sus fines, y puedes salir gravemente herido si caes en sus juegos.**_ -suspiro profundamente- _ **Es peligroso ir contra él sin un plan. -**_ explicó recordando algo- _**¡Tu pak..!**_

 _ **\- Tiene comandos instalados, intente quitarlos, pero llevará más tiempo del que creí.**_ -hablo aburrido, alejándose del terrícola- _**Como sea, detesto admitirlo, pero te necesito para lograr mis objetivos, y tenemos un mal en común..**_ -confesó resignado- _**..Una tregua temporal entre ambos**_ _ **no sería malo.**_

_**\- ¡¿De verdad?!** _

_**\- Así es, pero que te quede bien en claro algo.**_ -gruñó irritado, apretando sus puños- _**No importa lo que tu hagas Dib Membrana, nadie va a salvarte cuando obtenga mi oportunidad de liquidarte**_. -amenazó con severidad, haciendo brillar ligeramente sus ojos- _**No pienso perdonarte... NUNCA.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_¿Alguna vez alcanzaste tu propio punto de quiebre?_. Esa frágil línea imaginaria que marca el límite corporal, sentimental, y mental que una vez atravesada sientes que ya no puedes soportar todas, y cada una de las circunstancias negativas con las que estuviste lidiando... Una emoción expansiva que provoca que quieras terminar de raíz con el mal que has estado padeciendo durante tanto tiempo, deseando internamente que todos tus problemas actuales desaparecieran, incluso desafiando a tu propia fuerza de voluntad... En algún momento de tu vida.. _¿Has sentido eso?_. A veces la soledad no es una buena compañera, tampoco es muy apreciada cuando buscas mantenerte firme y en pie, sobretodo cuando quieres alejarte de tus propios remordimientos, tormentos y suplicios, siendo este pesar una minúscula fracción de un pecado mayor. No era ninguna novedad que la culpa terminaría devorándolo por completo, haciéndolo sufrir en el proceso, como le sucedió al ex-invasor. El karma no perdona a nadie, sin importar que tan arrepentido o desdichado seas, pero.. Ya no lo soportaba ni un segundo más. _¡Al diablo la moral, y sus pensamientos de victimario!._

Un joven humano de gabardina negra recorría cada rincón de su antigua habitación, secando cuidadosamente su enmarañado cabello que a causa de la lluvia, se había mojado, al igual que su ropa, provocando que todo su cuerpo temblara por ese molesto frío. Su objetivo actual era empacar todas sus pertenencias para no dejar ningún rastro en su viejo hogar, esta decisión era la más sensata luego de los sucesos que ocurrieron, dejándole bien en claro que no era seguro poner un pie en la residencia _"Membrana"_ , al menos hasta que el castaño se mudara o muriera, personalmente el de lentes fantaseaba gratamente con la segunda opción.

Desgraciadamente estaba limitado a llevar solo lo indispensable, para guardarlo temporalmente en su nave, no era muy cómodo por el ridículo espacio reducido que tenía, pero no le quedaban más opciones a las cuales aferrarse. Cierta nostalgia recorrió su mente al ver otra vez cada objeto que atesoro desde sus doce años, la gran mayoría eran inventos, documentación, y fotos del pequeño extraterrestre que durante años volvió su vida miserablemente interesante. Dio un sonoro suspiro queriendo alejar las divagaciones del pasado, ya estaba cansado de lamentaciones, se propuso ayudar a Zim, pero ni siquiera pudo plantearse un buen plan para conseguirlo, eran demasiados obstáculos, problemas, y sobretodo estaba...

**_\- ¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación marcharte sin despedirte, hermanito?~_ **

Y empezamos otra vez, realmente no quería darle la razón a su hermana, pero estaba harto de escuchar las frases cínicas y burlonas de ese castaño que seguía empeñado en volverlo loco. No era novedad que la paranoia ponía completamente en alerta al chico gótico, el cual instintivamente se puso en guardia al ver a su _"hermano_ " recargado sobre el umbral de la puerta con esa estúpida media sonrisa, que daba de manera intencional, la sensación de saber cualquier tipo de cosa que se atravesara por su mente, no era idiota, estaba jugando retorcidamente con sus pensamientos, con los de su padre, incluso con los de Zim... El de lentes solo se limitó a ignorarlo, se negaba a caer en sus perversas trampas, debía mantener el poco auto-control que le quedaba, al menos hasta que planeara algo lo suficientemente útil para derrocarlo y asesinarlo, después de todo, conservaba resentimiento a esa persona, le había quitado todo lo que una vez fue suyo, incluso engañando perfectamente a su entorno, quería reemplazarlo de una manera indirecta, pero con planes sumamente macabros, o eso es lo que teorizaba el de gabardina negra.

 ** _\- Que frío~_** -comentó sarcásticamente, fingiendo estar dolido- **_Me duele cuando me ignoras de esa forma, "Dibby"._** -recalcó entre cortas risas- **_¿Sigues resentido por lo que pasó? Podemos empezar de nuevo como los buenos hermanos que se supone que somos._** -bromeó recorriendo con la mirada el cuarto.

 ** _\- No tengo ni el más mínimo interés en verte o escucharte._** -escupió con odio, guardando rápidamente sus cosas- **_Haz lo que quieras, no me importa._** -cerró levemente sus ojos, sintiendo recaer su orgullo- **_Ya no tengo asuntos pendientes que atender aquí._**

 ** _\- ¿Dejarás vía libre a alguien que posiblemente se vuelva una amenaza a gran escala?_** -preguntó intrigado, cruzándose de brazos- **_Me decepcionas._** -dió un largo suspiro, aburrido- _**No estoy seguro si eres un idiota cabezón o un tonto egoísta que no sabe enfrentar la situación, tal vez ambos.**_

 ** _\- ¿Terminaste?_** -le devolvió la pregunta visiblemente fastidiado- **_Puedes regodearte todo lo que quieras, pero voy a detenerte, Louie._** -amenazó con seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos- **_No sé exactamente lo que estás planeando, pero no funcionará, y créeme que si lo deseo puedo eliminarte de la faz de la Tierra._**

 ** _\- Tus vacías amenazas no funcionan conmigo, cabezón._** -advirtió desinteresado, encarando al contrario- **_Si tuvieras las libertades que dices tener como "embajador", probablemente hace tiempo estaría muerto, al igual que todo el planeta._** -teorizó aburrido, encogiéndose de hombros.

 ** _\- ¿Q-Qué?_** -tartamudeo anonadado, agarrando de la camiseta del castaño- **_¡¿Cómo demonios es que sabes eso?!_** -exigió furioso, reprimiendo un grito- ** _¡RESPONDE!_**

 ** _\- Me parece estúpidamente adorable que llegados a este punto no lo sepas._** -se burló descaradamente, sin moverse en lo absoluto- **_¿Piensas que no he investigado sobre ti, Dib Membrana? ¿Que no he recaudado información, datos y cada uno de tus antecedentes?_**

 ** _\- Aún si eso fuese cierto, nadie podría brindarte ese tipo de información._** -aseguró con firmeza, apretando con fuerza el agarre- **_Reconozco que sabes mentir muy bien, pero no estás al nivel de engañarme._** -recalcó pensativo, ignorando los movimientos sigilosos del castaño.

 _ **\- ¿Acaso crees que obtuve esos datos por Internet?**_ -bromeó con cinismo, distrayendo al de lentes- **_Aunque tu diario, archivos y anotaciones fueron de gran ayuda, incluso.._**

 ** _\- A menos que.._** -susurró en voz baja, interrumpiendo al de ojeras- **_Oh, no.. Eso quiere decir.. ¡ZIM!_**

 ** _\- ¡Bingo!_** -alegó divertido, guiñándole un ojo- **_Aparentemente utilizas tu intelecto de vez en cuando, digno de un primogénito de Membrana._** -halagó con malicia, encogiendo sus hombros.

 _ **\- Debes estar jodiéndome.**_ -gruñó enfurecido, observándolo con desprecio- **_Eso es imposible. ¿Cómo..?_**

 ** _\- En compensación voy a decírtelo._** -alardeó descaradamente, devolviéndole la mirada- ** _Obtuve un buen lote de datos y premisas por los comandos que instalé en el pak de Zimmy, algo bastante sorprendente. ¿Cierto?_** -soltó una escandalosa carcajada- **_Operar desde tu computadora lo hizo mucho más sencillo, se que utilizas el mismo sistema operativo que los irkens. ¿O me equivoco?_**

 ** _\- N-No.._** -balbuceó perplejo, procesando vagamente lo que acababa de escuchar- **_No puede ser.._**

 ** _\- De hecho es sumamente sencillo con la tecnología adecuada, desprecias los avances científicos de la humanidad, Dib._** -informó con una amplia sonrisa, sacando dentro de su gabardina un arma de fuego- _**Nuestro padre debería ser un buen ejemplo de ello, fue de mucha ayuda para hackear el sistema de Zim.**_ -siseó, gozando la reacción del contrario- **_¿Ah? Pudiste pedir su ayuda si tan solo hubieras sabido mentir, y no ser un loco conspiranoico._**

 ** _\- ¿Metiste a mi padre en esto?_** -le recrimino con furia, empujándolo con fuerza contra la pared- **_Jamás voy a perdonarlo si llega a creerte a ti, y no a mi._**

**_\- Acabas de sonar como el niño pequeño que siempre busco su atención. ¿Quieres que él te crea y te brinde finalmente su aprobación?_ **

**_\- ¡No! ¡Eso ya no me importa!_ **

**_\- ¿O quieres proteger y recuperar a tu "chico espacial"?_ **

_**\- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡No vuelvas a llamarlo de esa forma, solo yo puedo hacerlo!** _

**_\- ¿Y sabes que más? Al fin pude enterarme de la razón de por que Zim te odia..._** -mencionó divertido, disfrutando gustoso del momento- **_Eliminar a toda una raza sin piedad, y luego lanzarlo al espacio como basura, incluso decir que ahora lo amas con locura... Es bastante hipócrita. ¿No lo crees?_**

 ** _\- ¡TU NO SABES NADA!_** -gritó furioso, sintiendo el metal debajo de su barbilla- **_¿Q-Qué?_** -susurró viendo temeroso como era apuntado con el arma- ** _¿En qué momento tú..?_**

 ** _\- En este ángulo puedo darle un tiro a esa gigantesca cabeza tuya, me sería imposible fallar._** -rió levemente, haciendo sonar el gatillo- _**Desde que te conocí, nunca me he atrevido a subestimarte, Dib, es normal sentir miedo, pero serás extremadamente peligroso si te dejo con vida ahora.**_ -lo observó fijamente, sintiendo superioridad.

 ** _\- No lo harás._** -afirmó convencido, ocultando su miedo- _**Dudo que seas capaz de convertir este cuarto en una escena de crimen.**_

 ** _\- Lo haría sin problema, incluso avalaría legítima defensa._** -respondió con simpleza- **_¿Crees que Zim me perdone si le entrego trozos de tu cuerpo como regalo?. Tendrá una excelente oportunidad de analizar tu anormal cabeza._**

 ** _\- No soy esa clase de niño pequeño y egoísta que tu piensas, soy mucho peor._** -habló seriamente, desafiando a esos sombríos ojos azules sin vida- **_En efecto soy un genocida espacial que no va a dudar en eliminar lo que se interponga en mi camino._** -deslizó rápidamente ambas manos al cuello del castaño.

- ** _¡Agh! ¡H-Haah. !_** -gruño sorprendido, sintiendo una fuerte presión en su garganta- **_¡S-Suéltame!_**

 ** _\- Moriré por una bala en el cerebro, y a ti te encontrarán muerto con el cuello roto. ¿Qué piensas?_** -interrogó burlón con una sonrisa siniestra.

 ** _\- U-Un doble homicidio. ¿Eh?_** -habló con dificultad, intentando alejar al de gabardina negra- **_M-Me tientas Membrana, me tientas._** -inhaló repetidamente, buscando recuperar el aire- **_No tengo problemas con tu propuesta, pero dudo que a mi preciado Irken le guste la idea, ya sabes como se pone sino estoy cerca para consentirlo._**

 ** _\- No te atrevas a mencionarlo._** -ordenó fríamente, apretando con mas fuerza su cuello- **_Voy a matarte._**

**_\- ¿T-Te duele el hecho de s-saber que te odia o que será mío?_ **

A estas alturas la tensión estaba dominando todo el lugar, un insaciable odio estaba rodeando a los dos humanos que no apartaban su mirada, ni su contacto físico, a pesar de las condiciones en las que se encontraba el de ojeras, no quitaba la burla de su rostro, provocando que el amante de lo paranormal se cegara por la venganza. Estaban totalmente pendientes el uno en el otro, listos para reaccionar a cualquier movimiento que el contrario pudiera realizar.

**_\- ¡Gaz! ¡Louie! ¡Estoy en casa, hijos!_ **

Ese llamamiento en particular produjo que el de gabardina negra aflojara inconscientemente el agarre, dándose cuenta que no era el momento, ni el lugar para una futura escena del crimen. Por su parte el castaño también entendió lo que significaba la llegada de su padre adoptivo, ambos se sintieron derrotados, bajaron sus propias _"armas"_ , y retrocedieron el ataque.

\- **_Al parecer papá nos llevará a cenar pizza hoy._** -tosió repetidamente- **_¿No es genial?_** -señaló divertido, recuperando el aire perdido.

 ** _-_** ** _Tsk_** ** _.._** -chasqueo la lengua con molestia, retomando el trabajo de empacar sus cosas- ** _No es mi problema._**

 ** _\- ¿No quieres venir, Dibby?_** -replicó sarcástico, dándole la espalda al contrario- **_Oh, lo siento, me olvide que papá ya no te reconoce como su hijo._** -escupió con desprecio, despidiéndose con la mano- **_Es una lastima. ¡Nos vemos!_**

El amante de lo paranormal sintió una mezcla monstruosa de emociones encontradas, acompañadas de la reciente adrenalina que invadió su interior, ahora mas que nunca tenia la increíble necesidad de acabar con la vida de ese molesto individuo. Terminó de guardar sus cosas, y tomó su mochila para irse por cuenta propia, observando por la ventana una escena _"familiar"_ que mostraba a un padre atento y dedicado pasar tiempo con sus dos queridos hijos, una ilusión perfectamente creada para causarle náuseas.

**_\- Se acabó, no voy a permitir esto nunca más. Voy a asesinarlo, los mataré a todos si es necesario._ **

No importaba cuánto intentara mantener su cordura, al final, cada vez le costaba más controlarse para no caer en la locura.


	36. Chapter 36

El ciclo natural de la vida, a veces, podía transcurrir ridículamente rápido, los días se transformaron en semanas, trayendo consigo una paz y quietud que para el amante de lo paranormal, fue un respiro estrictamente necesario, utilizó ese corto lapso de tiempo para entablar una _"relación_ _amistosa"_ con el antiguo invasor. No, no había sido para nada sencillo iniciar una conversación entre ambos, el recelo y resentimiento seguían latentes en cada palabra o comentario cuando la situación se salía de control, volviéndolo estresante, pero el de gabardina negra se esforzaba para enmendarse, quería que las cosas funcionaran... Logro que consiguió a medias... No obstante, ahora estaba sentado justo al lado del alienígena, compartiendo unos deliciosos waffles con helado, preparados por el pequeño asistente robótico, Gir, quien hizo un escandaloso berrinche a niveles magistrales con el afán de que comieran todos juntos. Sin embargo, esto quedó en segundo plano cuando empezó su programa favorito, _"El mono enojado"_ , abandonando a su suerte a la extraña pareja de enemigos que ahora estaban atrapados en un extenso, y penetrante silencio.

 ** _\- "Genial.. ¿Y ahora qué?"_** . Sin saberlo ambos compartieron el mismo pensamiento.

La convivencia entre ellos fue nula, en un inicio el de orbes magenta dio repetidamente la orden a su computadora, y por ende al sistema de seguridad, que expulsará a cualquier intruso que intentara entrar, en especial a Dib, pero desafortunadamente a medida que transcurrían las horas, días y semanas ese fastidioso terrícola volvía, sin importar las lesiones o heridas que estaban marcadas en diferentes áreas del cuerpo. Se oponía a la idea de que se convirtiera en un bucle infinito, por lo que contra su voluntad, tuvo que resignarse, conocía perfectamente la fuerza de voluntad que disponía ese cabezón, tampoco serviría de mucho luchar, y más cuando tenían un oponente en particular. De este modo le _"concedió una oportunidad_ ", para idear alguna manera de revertir todo, percatándose en el proceso de los complejos cambios emocionales que sufría el de lentes, siendo inestable sentimentalmente. Jamás entendería a los humanos. _"¿Por qué exactamente sentía dolor Dib?" "¿El arrepentimiento era genuino en los humanos?" "Una vez que estás considerablemente roto.. ¿Puedes arreglarte?" ._ Tal vez la curiosidad no era del todo su fuerte.

Haciendo a un lado sus propias incógnitas, mutuamente acordaron marcar fases en su futuro plan original. _¡Lo anotaría varias veces para no olvidarlo!._ Aun así, el extraterrestre se mantenía indeciso a la idea de que es lo que quería hacer, es decir, deseaba vengarse de la galaxia entera por lo acontecido a su raza, y sus Más Altos, pero lo desmotivaba enormemente el no tener los medios necesarios. Otro inconveniente era que no estaba realmente seguro de que los Cerebros Control hubieran sobrevivido, y si fuera así, tampoco sabría si serían nuevamente utilizables.

**_"Estaba completamente solo.."_ **

**_"Tan inútil, un error defectuoso y sobretodo microscópico.."_ **

**_"Se nombraba a sí mismo como un ser grandioso, pero impotente a la realidad.."_ **

**_"¿Por qué no simplemente acabar con tu existencia, si no tienes un propósito real en tu vida?"_ **

**_\- Hey, chico espacial..._** -lo llamó repetidamente, moviendo su mano al frente del irken, intentado llamar su atención- **_¡Baja de las estrellas! ¿Sigues aquí conmigo o no?._** -preguntó burlón, ganándose un gruñido como respuesta- **_¿Te encuentras bien?._**

 ** _\- ¡Estoy en excelentes condiciones, humano insolente!._** -respondió molesto, apartando la mano del de lentes- _**No estoy de humor para fingir amistad contigo.**_ -confesó con sinceridad, dándole un bocado a sus waffles, estaban deliciosos.

 ** _\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no me darás hospedaje?._** -insistió divertido, disfrutando la molestia del contrario- **_Dormir dentro de mi nave es muy incómodo, mi espalda me esta matando._** -acotó con falsa dolencia, evitando reír.

- ** _Lo hubieras pensado antes de regresar a este planeta, gusano._** -respondió rencoroso, desviando la mirada- ** _Termina de una vez tu asquerosa comida, y lárgate de mi base._**

 ** _\- Estamos comiendo lo mismo, lagartija._** -recalcó con burla, recargando su cabeza con la mano- **_Acabo de terminar mis waffles, y es de mala educación retirarse de la mesa cuando hay irkens comiendo._** -explicó divertido, recibiendo una mirada confusa del alíen.

 ** _\- Las costumbres terrestres son muy extrañas._** -habló involuntariamente, sin dejar de comer- **_No agradezco, ni aprecio la compañía de alguien tan molesto como tu, arruinas mi apetito._**

 ** _\- Al parecer no eres el único, Gaz solía decirme eso todo el tiempo._** -sonrió con nostalgia, recordando a su pequeña hermana- **_Además, según recuerdo los irkens no necesitan comer. ¿O si?_** -interrogó expectante, observándolo con curiosidad.

 ** _\- No exactamente, pero necesito recuperar energía._** -refutó limpiando los restos de comida de su rostro- ** _Debo comer al menos una vez al día alimentos con alto nivel en azúcares o sino dormir por varias horas para recargar mi pak._** -explicó con simpleza, terminando de comer.

 ** _\- ¿Has podido quitar esos extraños comandos de tu pak?_** -mencionó pensativo, tomando cuidadosamente los platos sucios- **_Ese maniático con ojeras pudo filtrar todo tipo de información sobre ti, incluidas tus memorias._** -informó impotente, dirigiéndose al fregadero- **_Esto no es nada bueno._**

 ** _\- No pude desinstalar completamente los comandos._** -recordó con odio, sintiendo un golpe en su orgullo- **_Es inaceptable que alguien a parte de ti, se haya atrevido a utilizarme como una inmunda herramienta y para un fin que originalmente era mío._** -escupió con enojo, golpeando la mesa- ** _¡No debería ser demasiado complicado eliminarlo!._**

 ** _\- Apoyo tu idea, con gusto pienso ayudarte, pero no podemos levantar sospechas._** -explicó pensativo, notando la expresión de duda en el contrario- **_No puedes ir asesinando a las personas por las calles, Zim, sería un problema si mi padre o las autoridades se enteran, podríamos ir a prisión, y.._** -se detuvo, recordando que ya no era parte de ese planeta- **_Y-Yo.._**

\- _**No me interesan tus patéticas excusas, pero tienes un buen punto, supongo.**_ -exclamó frustrado, cerrando sus puños- **_Mi error fue subestimar a ese terrícola, reconozco que es bueno, tal vez me hubiera llevado bien con él en otro momento, pero yo soy mil veces mejor._** -sonrió con arrogancia, recuperando su egocentrismo- **_Si lo que él quiere es jugar, eso es exactamente lo que haremos._**

 ** _\- ¿Ah?_** -balbuceo sin entender, sentándose al lado del extraterrestre- _**¿Qué planeas exactamente, Zim?**_ -preguntó intrigado, mirándolo atentamente- **_Tampoco sabemos mucho sobre Louie como para adelantarnos a sus planes, y detenerlo._**

 ** _\- En efecto, su objetivo es conquistar o destruir este planeta._** -mencionó con obviedad, encogiéndose de hombros- **_A diferencia de ti, supongo que utilizara todos los recursos necesarios para lograrlo, así que lo más sencillo de deducir es que va usar la tecnología e influencias de tu unidad paterna para abrirse paso._** -teorizó sumamente convencido, sorprendiendo al humano.

 ** _\- Eso no suena tan descabellado, es decir.._** -susurró impresionado, recordando ciertos eventos- **_¡Es cierto!_** -elevó su voz, llamando la atención del alíen- **_Lo que uso para obtener la data, y recuerdos de tu pak fue a través de mi padre, pero no tiene sentido, estoy seguro de que él nunca creó algún prototipo tan novedoso para hackear un sistema extraterrestre.._**

 ** _\- No lo sabes._** -interrumpió el de orbes magenta, cruzándose de brazos- **_Estuviste ausente durante varios años terrestres, aunque la tecnología humana es obsoleta no quiere decir que no avance._** -dio un largo suspiro, aburrido- **_También es muy probable que el humano Louie te haya mentido sobre eso, quiero decir tu progenitor tal vez le dio tecnología, pero no las modificaciones o conocimientos para hacer algo como lo hizo con mi pak._**

 ** _\- ¿Es mi imaginación o lo conoces bien?_** -interrogó impotente, sintiéndose extrañamente celoso.

 ** _\- No descarto la posibilidad de utilizarlo, en un futuro, para mis propios fines._** -confesó desinteresado, ignorando al contrario- ** _Como sea, si quieres detenerlo_** ** _deberías_** ** _quitarle su principal fuente de ayuda_**.

 ** _\- ¿Mi padre?_** -habló entre interrogantes, no quería volver a verlo- **_Tienes que estar jodiéndome, según lo que ha dicho Gaz, mi padre está todo el tiempo con él, incluso lo nombró su sucesor._** -hablo con un claro resentimiento, frunciendo el ceño- ** _Tiene control total sobre los laboratorios Membrana, y eso es como controlar una parte del mundo_**.

 ** _\- Despreciable gusano, ese es el punto. ¡_** ** _Dah_** ** _!_** -le reprochó con burla- **_¿O tienes un mejor plan? A este paso es solo cuestión de tiempo para que él haga su próxima jugada, sino la ha hecho ya._** -suspiró, levantándose de su asiento- **_Necesito conocer perfectamente cada aspecto de mi enemigo._**

 ** _\- Uhm.. ¿Por qué me siento celoso?_** -susurró resignado, imitando la acción del irken.

**_\- ¡No es el momento de hablar de osos! ¿Hay algo más que recuerdes sobre él? ¡Cualquier cosa!_ **

**_\- No mucho, pero.. ¡Casi lo olvido!._** -admitió nervioso, rascando su nuca- _**Es agente en una organización paranormal en la que yo era miembro, "Nightwatcher" era su nombre.**_ -informó, moviendo sus manos- ** _Tiene grandes conocimientos de lo paranormal, resolvió muchos casos misteriosos, y ahora estudia ciencia real así que.._**

 ** _\- Con eso basta._** -interrumpió desinteresado- **_Tengo trabajo que hacer.. ¡Haré que él se arrepienta de haberse metido con el grandioso Zim!_** -hizo un ademán con su mano, ahuyentando al humano- **_Así_** _ **que fuera de aquí, Dib-larva.**_

**_\- ¿Huh? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro, enano?_ **

**_\- Soy el mejor invasor de todo el universo, como si un simple terrícola pudiera desafiarme._** -aseguró orgulloso, sintiendo un golpe en su brazo- **_¡H-Hey, no te atrevas a tocar a Zim!_** -chasqueo la lengua, notando la reacción del de lentes- **_Ugh, bien, tu eres un caso especial, cabezón._**

**_\- Así que al fin lo admites..._ **

**_\- No te creas superior, solo por reconocerte._** -sonrió ampliamente, dándole la espalda- ** _Siempre fuimos enemigos, pero ahora.. ¡Se supone que deberías apoyarme!_** **¿O estarás ahí parado todo el día, mientras alguien que no eres tu, te reemplaza, y toma tu lugar?**

Por alguna extraña razón, esas palabras quedaron retumbando dentro de su mente, era como si alguien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo estuviera alentando para que recuperara algo que internamente creía haber abandonado. Observó por última vez al ex-invasor que desapareció por los tubos que lo transportaron al laboratorio. Mientras tanto el mismo se encargaría de estropear cualquier tipo de lazo existente en su falsa familia...

Finalmente iba a cumplir una de sus oscuras fantasías que imaginó durante sus años de humillación y rechazo... Iba a aniquilar completamente el imperio "Membrana".


	37. Chapter 37

Tras una intensa y ajetreada jornada laboral, finalmente los proyectos planeados por el científico más reconocido del mundo, pudieron ser completados exitosamente, resultado que necesariamente no logró solo, sino que recibió ayuda de sus colegas, empleados y especialmente de su hijo adoptivo que fue el responsable de los enormes avances a través de las últimas semanas. Dentro de las instalaciones Membrana no era ningún secreto que desde hacía meses el profesor estaba concentrado en un ambicioso invento que traería, una vez más, la ayuda necesaria para la humanidad, era su deber como hombre de ciencia innovar en cambios favorables para evolucionar. Por otro lado, estar pendiente de su trabajo lo ayudaba a olvidarse temporalmente de toda la decepción, infamia, y humillación que durante años le brindó su primogénito biológico, Dib.

Como padre, jamás pudo perdonarse por no insistir en las señales que mostró su errática conducta, incubando lentamente para transformarse en locura. Muchas veces encerró al mayor de sus hijos en una _"prisión de cristal"_ para estudiar esas fantasiosas incoherencias sobre fantasmas, alienígenas, y absurdas teorías de pie grande, pero sin conseguir alguna respuesta favorable. Incluso para empeorar la situación, fue informado, en múltiples ocasiones, que en sus frenéticos arranques de demencia Dib fue internado en la _"casa para niños locos"_ , por lo que tuvo que autorizar, e ir a buscarlo varias veces.

_**Su hijo era un caso perdido, estaba científicamente comprobado que jamás llegaría a cumplir sus estándares. Era un completo desperdicio...** _

No obstante, para su grata sorpresa, el profesor Membrana actualmente estaba sumamente satisfecho con el brillante potencial que tenía por delante su nuevo heredero, refiriéndose al joven castaño de gabardina azul, quedó asombrado ante su intelecto, observación y deducción que planteaba a base de simples hechos o teorías sobre algo en particular, para acto seguido, implementarlos en el trabajo. Otro rasgo a destacar eran los altos niveles de comprensión y aprendizaje ante la mecánica o creación de prototipos. Estos extraordinarios dones le recordaron lo que una vez fue Dib, provocando simultáneamente que lo comparara con Louie, en un aspecto de coeficiente y talento eran bastantes similares, sin embargo, sus personalidades, deseos y objetivos eran muy distintos.

Un suave golpecito llamó rápidamente la atención del científico, dirigiendo su mirada a las acciones que ejercía el de ojeras, quien depositaba sobre la mesa una humeante taza de té caliente, justo como le gustaba. Se había vuelto una rutina que al final del día compartieran un momento juntos, tomándolo como un descanso para hablar de todo lo ocurrido en el día. Asintió como agradecimiento, mientras que un sentimiento paterno lo inundó de orgullo, simbólicamente era como verse a sí mismo de niño, con toda esa pasión desenvuelta en la ciencia real, o eso es lo que quería creer.

 _ **\- Gracias, hijo.**_ -habló complacido, tomando la taza entre sus manos- _**Vamos, siéntate muchacho.**_ -expresó con total tranquilidad- _**¿No querías que conversemos sobre algo?.**_

 _ **\- Si, bueno...**_ -balbuceó entre susurros, fingiendo timidez- _**Me gustaría hablar sobre un tema en particular, no quise abordarlo antes porque no estaba seguro de que fuese lo correcto.**_ -acotó con falsa preocupación, haría lo necesario para obtener más información.

 _ **\- Tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de ir a dormir.**_ -aseguró, quitándose la parte superior de la bata, dejando al descubierto su rostro- _**Haz hecho un excelente trabajo en el laboratorio, y como eres mi hijo no hay nada que no pueda contarte.**_ -sonrió levemente, llevando la taza a sus labios- _**Adelante, cuestiona lo que te tiene intrigado.**_

 _ **\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con que las cosas sigan así?**_ -preguntó interesado, ganándose la confusión del contrario- _ **Seré más preciso.. ¿De verdad está bien que sea el reemplazo de Dib?**_. -aclaró, haciendo una mueca detonando _"tristeza"_ \- _**A pesar de sus diferencias él sigue siendo tu hijo, se supone que son una familia, y no quiero ocupar un lugar que no me pertenece.**_ -mintió descaradamente, analizando las expresiones de su padre.

 _ **\- En efecto Dib es mi hijo, pero ya no lo reconozco como tal.**_ -respondió de manera cortante, junto a una mirada fría- **_Dejó de serme útil cuando enloqueció con sus tonterías de lo paranormal, intente ayudarlo muchas veces, pero siempre me traía problemas, no quería recibir ningún tipo de tratamiento._** -confesó frustrado, liberando su dolor- _**Cuando desapareció asumí rápidamente que estaba muerto, eso... Me alivio mucho.**_

 _ **\- Y-Ya veo..**_ -asintió sorprendido, no se esperaba esa respuesta- _**"Admito que eso si fue un golpe bajo, casi siento lástima por ti, cabezón".**_ -pensó con cierta malicia, ocultando a la perfección su satisfacción- _**Pero Dib está vivo, tal vez haya cambiado, y...**_ _ **.**_

 _ **\- No es de mi incumbencia, ya no es necesario.**_ -interrumpió sombríamente, tomando de su bebida

 _ **\- "Vaya, esa sí es una reacción interesante.."**_ -señaló entre sus pensamientos, bebiendo de su café- _**"Al parecer Dib nunca tendrá la dicha de experimentar el amor de un padre"**_ -creyó en silencio, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía afortunado de haber sido amado.

 _ **\- Louie.**_ -lo nombró ligeramente relajado- _**Te traje a vivir conmigo porque le prometí a tus padres que cuidaría bien de ti, nunca fue mi intención compararte o volverte alguien como Dib.**_ -suspiro vagamente- _**No quería que**_ _ **afrontaras**_ _ **el mundo tú solo, no mereces ser una víctima y desperdiciar tu vida.**_ -admitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _ **\- Membrana...**_ -lo miró anonadado, notando la sinceridad en sus palabras- _**Lo lamento.**_ -se encogió de hombros, aburrido- _**No quería malinterpretar las cosas, tampoco buscaba cuestionar tus decisiones, solo que no me gusta la idea de volverme una molestia.**_ -le dio un buen sorbo a su café.

 _ **\- No lo eres muchacho, es un placer tenerte aquí.**_ -mantuvo su sonrisa, levantándose, y abrazando de manera amena al castaño- _**Has crecido mucho en estos años, se que tus padres estarían tan orgullosos como yo al ver todo lo que has logrado.**_

 _ **\- Siempre estaré agradecido por todo lo que hizo por mi.**_ -contestó naturalmente, correspondiendo el abrazo.

 _ **\- Estoy seguro que estarían emocionados al saber que serás el siguiente en dirigir el legado Membrana.**_ -mencionó emocionado, despeinando suavemente los alborotados cabellos del castaño.

 _ **\- Me esforzaré para estar a la altura de ese honor.**_ -exclamó con una amplia sonrisa, todo estaba saliendo como él quería.

 _ **\- Tienes un futuro brillante, muchacho**_. -aseguró con firmeza, deshaciendo el abrazo.

 _ **\- No es usual entre nosotros, pero para celebrar que hemos acabado el último proyecto..**_ -se dirigió hasta la cocina, trayendo consigo unos cupcakes- _**He preparado este postre con ayuda de Gaz.**_ -mintió de manera convincente, sentándose nuevamente.

 _ **\- ¿Los prepararon juntos?**_ -cuestionó con curiosidad, tomando un simple cupcake de chocolate.

 _ **\- En realidad ella los preparó, yo solo recibí sus indicaciones, y varios regaños.**_ -bromeó entre risas, disipando toda duda del contrario- _**Es una pena que Gaz no este aquí para compartirlo con nosotros, le hubiera gustado, pero se que no le molestara que los comamos.**_

 _ **\- Mi pequeña hija, aun no puedo creer que ya se haya marchado a la universidad.**_ -comentó con cierta nostalgia, comiendo el cupcake- _**Están deliciosos, y no son empalagosos, es una grata sorpresa que ustedes sepan cocinar.**_

 _ **\- Fue obra de mi hermana, por mi parte me dedicaré a crear mi propio sirviente robot para no pasar hambre.**_ -bromeó entre risas, terminando su bebida repleta de cafeína- _**Iré por otro café.. ¿Quiere otra taza de té?**_ -preguntó levantándose de la mesa.

 _ **\- No, gracias, hijo.**_ -respondió con simpleza- _**Terminaré esto, y me iré a dormir, hay mucho por hacer mañana.**_

_**\- Como guste.** _

Se acercó hasta la mesa, tomando cuidadosamente las tazas vacías, para acto seguido, perderse en la cocina, dejando al científico con una auténtica sensación de paz interna, sabia que fue la decisión correcta adoptar a Louie e instruirlo como su hijo, aunque lo quería como si fuera uno de verdad, en aquel entonces sus viejos amigos, y antiguos colegas se lo presentaron siendo tan solo un pequeño recién nacido. Dio un leve, pero sonoro suspiro, recreando el shock al enterarse de que toda la familia fue víctima de un horrible incendio debido a un cortocircuito, causando que la residencia hogareña se volviera cenizas... Dejando como saldo varias muertes, y tan solo un sobreviviente, el cual era un pequeño niño, que en ese entonces, tenía doce años. Un fuerte estruendo resonó por toda la sala, alertando al profesor, quien instintivamente se levantó de su sitio, observando atentamente a cada dirección para encontrar el origen del sonido, hasta que sorprendentemente enfrente de sus ojos, apareció la viva imagen de él, de quien alguna vez consideró su hijo.

 _ **\- Oh, es extraño encontrarte en casa.**_ -señaló impresionado, mirando a su padre- _**Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.. ¿Verdad, papá?**_

 _ **\- ¿Dib?**_ -lo nombró con cierta duda, saliendo del shock- _**¿Por qué has venido? Creí haberte dicho que ya no eres bienvenido a esta casa.**_ -reprochó con dureza, cruzándose de brazos.

 _ **\- Ya no soy un niño al que puedes usar o manipular.**_ -contestó molesto, sintiéndose herido- _**Seré directo con usted, "profesor".**_ -rodó los ojos, imitando unas comillas con sus dedos- _**He venido a pedirte por las buenas que cierres tus laboratorios, al menos durante un tiempo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Que? ¿De qué estás hablando?**_ -preguntó consternado, creyendo genuinamente que su hijo estaba loco- _**¡Eso no es científicamente posible!.**_

 _ **\- Por favor, papá.**_ -imploró firmemente, moviendo su mano- _**Estoy seguro que no me escucharas, pero de verdad te pido que abandones tu trabajo, solo por unas semanas.**_ -explicó intentando sonar convincente.

 _ **\- No lo haré, Dib.**_ -respondió fríamente, dándole la espalda al de lentes- _**Si eso es todo lo que tenías para decir, puedes retirarte.**_

 _ **\- ¡Debes hacerlo, por favor!**_ -insistió preocupado, apretando sus puños- _**¡No quiero que salgas lastimado!**_ -elevó considerablemente su voz- ** _Te lo advierto porque a pesar de todo eres mi padre, y de alguna forma sigo admirándote._**

 _ **\- Intente de todo para hacer de ti un buen hijo, Dib.**_ -suspiró con frustración, sin mirar a su primogénito- _**Hasta llegué a culparme de tu muerte, y al volver a verte puedo corroborar que tu no estás bien mentalmente.**_ -confesó decepcionado, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho- _**Ahora vete, Dib.**_

 _ **\- ¿Sabes lo que es tener miedo de verte a ti mismo?**_ -preguntó entre susurros, acercándose al científico- _**¿Sabes lo que es desear ser otra persona?**_ -rodeo a su padre, encarandolo de frente- _**¿Sabes lo que se siente?**_

 _ **\- No te entiendo.**_ -admitió curioso, mirando el resentimiento en los ojos del mayor de sus hijos- _**¿Que tratas de demostrar? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**_

 _ **\- Jamás**_ _ **comprenderías**_ _ **..**_ -sonrió amargamente, era como un chiste sin gracia- _**¡¿Quién dice que no necesitaba tu ayuda para seguir adelante?! ¡Intente rendirme muchas veces, pero no lo hice!**_ -gritó desesperado, liberando todo lo que tenía escondido- _**Quise que me escucharas, y**_ _ **apreciarás**_ _ **lo que realmente me apasionaba.**_

_**\- Eso no es real, es científicamente** _ _**imposi** _ _**..** _

_**\- Un hombre de ciencia no cambia. ¿Eh?**_ -expreso al aire, alejándose de su padre- _**Al final solo vine a**_ _ **prevenirte**_ _ **, fui un idiota al pensar que ibas a creerme.**_ -dio media vuelta, encaminándose a la salida- _**Hay un sistema de bombas en las instalaciones, van a detonar en unos segundos.**_ -confesó con normalidad, mirando una última vez a su padre.

_**\- ¿¡QUE!?** _

_**\- Adiós papá...**_ -se despidió, saliendo por la puerta principal- _**Lo siento, quiero decir.. "Profesor Membrana".**_

El amante de lo paranormal abandonó finalmente lo que alguna vez consideró su hogar, convencido de que nunca más iba a regresar, mientras que el de bata blanca desesperado intentaba comunicarse con sus empleados para comunicarles de la situación, ignorando que cierto castaño fue un testigo silencioso de toda la discusión.


	38. Chapter 38

_**\- ¡Dib bestia! ¡¿Utilizaste el preciado y sofisticado sistema de bombas de Zim?!** _

Aquella recriminación resonó ampliamente por toda la habitación, causando que el amante de lo paranormal enfocara su vista en el pequeño extraterrestre que le reclamaba sombríamente con la mirada, esos hermosos orbes de color magenta lo tenían raramente cautivado, era como percibir una minúscula parte del universo en ellos. _Atrapantes, profundos, y especiales... ¿Por que nunca se había dado cuenta de eso antes?_. Claramente, el terrícola añoraba seguir observándolos por un largo tiempo, pero el frío acero del metal estrujó su garganta, indicando que el irken requería una respuesta inmediata, provocando que el de lentes simplemente suspirara, mientras que a su vez, hacia una sutil seña con ambas manos, afirmando silenciosamente lo antes cuestionado. Un fuerte gruñido escapó de los labios del alienígena, deseando internamente atravesar, y desgarrar la piel de su antiguo rival, a veces era imposible controlar o reprimir el odio, aborrecimiento y repudio que le causaba, pero como si estuviera contradiciéndose a sí mismo, lentamente comenzó a acostumbrarse, a regañadientes, de su fastidiosa presencia.

Guardó frustrado las feroces garras metálicas en su pak, para acto seguido, continuar en lo que arduamente estaba trabajando. Durante los últimos días estuvo planeando junto al cabezón, un plan que los beneficiaría a ambos, siendo esta la principal razón de su _"alianza"_ , después de todo, no podía enojarse con su ahora _"compañero"_ , debido a que el mismo le sugirió un método destructivo, para desviar temporalmente la atención de su némesis en común. A veces distraer a tu rival con una pequeña mentira era efectivo, pero demasiado arriesgado, desafortunadamente estaban sin muchas ideas, por lo que destruir gran parte de los laboratorios Membrana les conseguiría un poco más de tiempo, y la tecnología necesaria para su siguiente movimiento. La nanotecnología era la más eficaz y práctica cuando se tenía que trabajar en mecanismos discretos, modelo que perfeccionó con la ayuda de Dib, ambos siendo excelentes en la ingeniería, sin importar si era humana o alienígena, para su sorpresa se complementaron perfectamente creando un diminuto dispositivo con múltiples funciones, en las que resaltaban principalmente el rastreo, monitoreo y la comunicación, esto con la finalidad de saber cada movimiento que ejecutaría el de ojeras, para intentar detenerlo sobre la marcha.

Mientras tanto el de gabardina negra se estiró una vez más sobre la camilla, últimamente se quedaba dormido en cualquier sitio cómodo que le brindara el irken, involuntariamente se estaba comportando como un gato, acomodo ligeramente su ropa y se acercó hasta el de piel verdosa, verificando dudoso que todo se estuviera efectuando según lo acordado.

 _ **\- ¿Y cómo lo llevas, enano?**_ -preguntó con curiosidad, mirando cada acción del alíen- _**Tal vez es mejor que descanses un poco, Zim.**_ -aconsejó calmadamente, recibiendo nuevamente un gruñido- _ **Entiendo muy bien que eres un "ser superior" de una "raza conquistadora", pero deberías al menos detenerte un par de horas.**_

 _ **\- Ese no es tu problema, despreciable cabezón.**_ -respondió sin mirarlo, manteniendo su concentración- _**Mi condición actual es estable, y mi cuerpo no requiere reponer energías.**_ -señaló ocultando un corto bostezo- _**Me falta muy poco para terminar, este trabajo es mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa.**_ -acotó firmemente, terminando los ajustes del dispositivo.

 _ **\- Como quieras, será la última vez que me preocupe por tu bienestar, lagartija espacial.**_ -mintió ofendido, analizando sutilmente el estado del irken- _ **Por cierto...**_ -hablo intrigado, rascando su nuca- _**¿Cómo haremos para ponerle ese rastreador a Louie?.**_ -cuestionó abrumado, intentando pensar en algo.

_**\- Simple,** _ _**engañándolo** _ _**.** _

_**\- ¿Que? ¡Debes estar bromeando!** _

_**\- Hablo en serio.**_ -aseguró, ganándose la atención del contrario- _**Dudo que sospeche de un simple "Dije".**_ -sonrió orgulloso, mostrando una versión en miniatura de una luna- _**He notado que él tiene eso que usan las féminas una "cadena" o "colgante"**_. -repitió inseguro, tratando de recordar- _**Así que según mis investigaciones esto lo complementaria, sería un especie de obsequio de "paz" y nos daría su ubicación exacta en todo lugar.**_

 _ **\- Odio decirlo, pero realmente da la ilusión de ser un accesorio normal.**_ -comentó asombrado, viendo el objeto con detenimiento- _**Juraría que no parece uno de tus inventos, bueno tampoco lo hubieras fabricado sin mi ayuda.**_ -mencionó con burla, recibiendo reclamos del irken- _ **Admítelo, enano.. ¡Me necesitas!**_

 _ **\- ¡CALUMNIAS! ¡INVENCIONES!**_ -grito enojado, acusándolo con el dedo índice- _**¡Zim no te necesita para crear algo tan sencillo como esto!**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Aja**_ _ **, como digas.**_ -rodó los ojos, totalmente divertido por su reacción- _**¿Por qué elegiste la forma de una luna?**_ -interrogó con curiosidad, sentándose al lado del alíen- _**Fue por alguna razón particular. ¿O..?**_

 _ **\- Oculta perfectamente su maldad, es como "el lado oscuro de la luna" o algo así**_. -expresó sin pensar, activando su mejorado disfraz de humano- _**Además es el diseño que más convenció a Zim.**_ -confesó desinteresado, colocando el objeto en una pequeña cajita negra- _**Voy a entregárselo.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Ahora?!.**_ -preguntó anonadado, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho- _**Espera un segundo.**_ -lo tomó del brazo, buscando detenerlo- _**Es peligroso, iré contigo.**_

 _ **\- Ni hablar, suelta a Zim.**_ -ordenó negándose rotundamente a su petición- _**Si vienes conmigo solo**_ _ **causarás**_ _ **otra estúpida pelea, en cambio si voy solo, existe una pequeña posibilidad que baje la guardia conmigo.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Estás loco?!**_ -lo miro enojado, apretando su brazo- _**La última vez que estuviste a solas con él te secuestro, experimento con tu pak y casi nos mata.**_ -nombró irritado cada acontecimiento.

 ** _\- No estaré solo con él, será en un sitio rodeado de otros asquerosos humanos, así que no tendrá oportunidad de hacerme nada mientras este en un lugar público._** -respondió fingiendo tranquilidad- **_Además, estas muy inestable desde tu último encuentro con tu progenitor, conociéndote_** ** _arruinarías_** ** _todo en lo que hemos estado trabajando._**

 _ **\- ¡P-Pero..!**_ -detuvo sus palabras, no le gustaba para nada la idea- _**De acuerdo, si estas tan seguro de que si eso es lo que quieres, vete.**_ -soltó lentamente el agarre, alejándose unos pocos pasos- _**No me importa lo que te pase.**_ -mintió, cruzándose de brazos.

_**\- El grandioso Zim no necesita que lo cuiden, solo que se arrodillen ante él.** _

_**\- Ten cuidado.** _

Extrañamente al escuchar el tono en el que fueron pronunciadas esas últimas palabras, hizo que el de piel verdosa sintiera una rara mezcla entre dolor y culpa, incluso aumentando mucho más este malestar al notar como el chico gótico apartaba efusivamente la mirada, deduciendo tontamente que quizás estuviera genuinamente preocupado por su seguridad. _"Obstinado"_ y _"Orgulloso"_ eran un par de rasgos que compartían, por lo que esa declaración protectora fue inesperada, pero alentadora. Suspiro pesadamente para sus adentros, estaba a punto de arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer, pero sentía que era lo correcto, tomo bruscamente el brazo del terrícola, causando que este mismo se sorprendiera por el repentino contacto, en medio de la confusión, el de orbes magenta aprovecho para depositar algo en él la mano izquierda del humano, para acto seguido, escapar disimuladamente del lugar. Por otro lado, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de pasar, el amante de lo paranormal tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, mirando tontamente por donde se había marchado su amado rival, otra vez fue abandonado en su propia soledad.

Apretó fuertemente su puño, sintiendo el frío tacto de algo escondido en su mano, vagamente intrigado recreo la acción necesaria para admirar que entre sus dedos estaba una brillante cadena plateada acompañada con un fantasmagórico dije, más específicamente siendo un pequeño fantasma con una expresión similar a la que tenían sus antiguas camisetas. Sus labios no le permitían emitir palabra, le encantaba, quedo observándolo y tocándolo como si fuera algo preciado, sabía el esfuerzo que había detrás de ese gesto, no solo por el colgante en sí, sino que también Zim aun recordaba uno de sus más grandes gustos que aprecio a lo largo de toda su vida.

_**\- Gracias, chico espacial.** _

Desafortunadamente aquel momento no duró demasiado, para su sorpresa un constante pitido se extendió por toda la habitación, causando que el chico gótico inconscientemente se asustara, buscando desesperadamente el origen del sonido hasta que un parpadeo incesante proveniente desde el computador se encargó de aclarar todas sus dudas. A unos escasos metros en la enorme pantalla se mostraba la imagen del vortiano que lucía cansado, su rostro denotaba desesperación y temor, esa era una clara señal para el amante de lo paranormal de que algo andaba mal.

 _ **\- ¿777?.**_ -lo nombró dudoso, viéndolo con detenimiento- _**¿Qué sucedió?**_ -preguntó directamente, deseando no escuchar su contestación.

 _ **\- Dib, necesito hablar con ustedes ahora.**_ -solicito sumamente nervioso, mirando de reojo a su alrededor- _ **No tengo mucho tiempo, y lo que debo decirles es urgente.**_

 _ **\- Zim acaba de irse, estaba por ir a buscarlo.**_ -admitió ligeramente apenado, rascando su nuca- _**Veras ambos decidimos entablar una especie de acuerdo para...**_

 _ **\- Esto no puede esperar.**_ -interrumpió rápidamente el de cuernos- _**Dib, por favor, escucha bien lo que voy a decirte.**_ -rogó dando un profundo suspiro- _**Debes regresar cuanto antes a la sede de la corte espacial, se desató una guerra con integrantes de las diferentes especies, a raíz de una discusión por la autoridad.**_ -informó abrumado, moviendo sus manos.

 _ **\- Eso es peligroso, demasiado.**_ -exclamó anonadado, despeinando su cabello- _**Iré cuanto antes, pero no puedo dejar solo a Zim, él estará en peligro si lo dejo...**_ -mencionó entre susurros, intentando pensar en qué hacer- _**...Otra vez.**_

 _ **\- Tienes una obligación que cumplir como embajador, Dib Membrana.**_ -señaló con firmeza, mirándolo a los ojos- _**Estoy igual de preocupado por el bienestar de Zim, por eso planeo llevarlo junto a mis hijos a una constelación lejana.**_ -suspiro vagamente, buscando calmarse- _**Al menos por un tiempo.**_

 _ **\- Dudo que Zim acepte eso, pero..**_ -bajo la mirada, recordando todo lo que sufrió el irken hasta ahora- **_.. Lo mejor será que este contigo, 777._** -exclamó con un gesto triste- _**No quiero separarme de él, sé que me odia y jamás va a perdonarme, pero yo lo amo.**_ -confesó sumamente arrepentido- _**Si lo obligó a irse contigo.. ¿Lo cuidaras bien?.**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto, es mi único amigo, sin él no tendría a mis niños.**_ -recordó nostálgico, quería regresar a su hogar rápido- _**Lo importante es que regreses, y detengas la disputa Dib, se que el invasor estará bien hasta que yo vaya por él.**_

 ** _\- Estaré ahí en un par de días, me iré ahora._** -aseguró decidido, observando por última vez al vortiano- _**Si logras escapar con Zim, los**_ _ **ayudaré**_ _ **para que nadie los encuentre.**_ -habló entre murmullos, cortando la comunicación- _**Al menos así estará a salvo de Louie, y no tendrá que sufrir por mi culpa, nunca más.**_

Se dio media vuelta, poniéndose cuidadosamente el colgante que antes le habían obsequiado, su siguiente objetivo sería llegar hasta su nave, no quería despedirse, desde niño detestaba esas acciones, pero si no se apresuraba tal vez la Tierra también resultaría involucrada en aquel conflicto de intereses. 


	39. Chapter 39

A veces la vida no era justa, tampoco era piadosa cuando te tocaba enfrentar una desgracia, pero era prácticamente imposible llevarle la contraria, es decir, una persona debe adaptarse a cualquier circunstancia para seguir adelante, más que una elección es una obligación, después de todo, eso es necesario en cualquier situación de supervivencia, a menos que quisieras morir ahogado en tu propia ruina. Ese tipo de deducción estaba flotando en la mente de cierto castaño que miraba despreocupado como la luz del cielo estaba a punto de apagarse, ya que en menos de una hora iba a anochecer.

Las horas volaron entre los preparativos que estuvo efectuando. Maldecía a su hermanastro que hizo explotar los laboratorios de su padrastro, había perdido valioso tiempo en ayudar a reconstruir algunos de sus inventos, pero fue producente porque pudo hacer unas cuantas llamadas para producir en masa lo que estaba trabajando. Desvió su mirada a un asiento vacío, hace algunos minutos una amiga estuvo conversando y bebiendo café con él, se lo debía por todos los favores pasados, pero también porque ella sería la responsable de las conexiones fundamentales para asegurarle el éxito en su plan.

Si conseguía un reconocimiento parcial dentro de las diferentes agencias gubernamentales, tendría contactos importantes en cada región del mundo, además de imponer una notable relevancia al explicar que era el sucesor de un renombrado científico que ofrecía una cura excepcional para una rama de enfermedades potencialmente mortales como lo era el cáncer. No obstante, esto era solo una cruel fachada que ocultaba un exterminio exponencial a una gran parte de la humanidad, teniendo gran parte de los preparativos en marcha, no podía permitirse fallar en su afán para derrocar exitosamente al mundo, y por ende el planeta. Una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios, la idea de que todo iba como él quería lo emocionó en demasía. Terminó su bebida repleta de cafeína y pagó la cuenta, empezando a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

Con cada paso que daba, sentía que en cualquier instante caería en un inevitable letargo, su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo un merecido descanso, pero como era cotidiano, se negaba a que su conciencia desapareciera, no deseaba regresar al profundo abismo mental que significaba el _"dormir"_. _"¿Y si no despertaba?" "¿Quedaría atrapado dentro de la oscuridad siendo víctima de sus más sombrías pesadillas?"._ La paranoia estaba dominando su miedo, impidiendo que el sentido común pudiera controlar su estado de ánimo, provocando que el de ojeras detuviera abruptamente su caminar y llevara ambas manos a su cabeza, cubriendo inútilmente sus oídos. Los desgarradores gritos internos regresaban para atormentarlo, no conseguía reaccionar, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, pero...

 ** _\- ¿Humano Louie?_** -lo nombró dudoso, viendo el extraño comportamiento del castaño- **_¿Te encuentras bien?._** -preguntó curioso, acercándose al contrario.

**_\- ¿Zim?_ **

**_\- Despreciable cabello de arbusto, tenemos que hablar.. -_ **

Apenas pudo escuchar la voz de ese pequeño alienígena disfrazado, intentó dar unos pocos pasos hasta el, logrando recargarse en el hombro del contrario, quería cerrar sus ojos tan solo unos momentos..

Quería dormir en los brazos de la única persona que tal vez podría llegar a amarlo.

**_[Un par de días después.]_ **

_"Soledad". "Abandono". "Burla". "Humillación"_. Todas esas sensaciones estaban ocultas en lo más profundo e obscuro de su ególatra ser, tal vez esconder ciertos _"sentimientos"_ de rechazo a lo largo de su vida como invasor, no fue la mejor opción, pero siempre quiso la aceptación y el respeto de sus Altos, intentando esforzarse en cada misión con una actitud orgullosa y altanera, detonando la relevancia de pertenecer a una gloriosa raza conquistadora, pero.. _Ya no podía engañarse a sí mismo, todo lo que una vez creyó, fue mentira._ El pequeño irken estaba observando atentamente una grabación perteneciente a las cámaras de seguridad, mostrándole la actividad que sucedió días atrás, cuando fue a encontrarse con el de ojos azules, en su retorno a la base se extrañó al no ver por ninguna parte al amante de lo paranormal, a lo que su computadora le brindó en un video con toda la información reciente que ahora necesitaba procesar.

Una vez más estaba como al principio, recuperó nuevamente un poco de su preciada tranquilidad, sería total sino fuera por su estúpido sirviente robot, Gir, pero estos últimos días estaba entreteniéndose junto a minialce en plena ciudad, haciendo volar diferentes cosas como: Edificios, locales de comida rápida, perros, gatos y niños. El extraterrestre desvió su vista hacia un punto en específico, mientras que atravesaba a paso firme su extenso laboratorio. _"¿Por qué el humano cabezón tuvo que ser convocado cuando finalmente podría empezar la diversión?"_. Extrañamente sentía enojo por haberse largado sin haberlo solicitado antes, pero su actual dilema era otro, lo mantenía pensativo, y no lograba encontrar una respuesta o solución que pudiera satisfacerlo en su decisión.

Pocos metros lo separaban del cuerpo inerte, pero vivo, de aquel joven castaño con ojeras que seguía profundamente dormido, justo después de que quedara inconsciente el de orbes magenta intentó exterminarlo permanentemente, pero desgraciadamente fue blanco de las múltiples miradas de los humanos, por lo que tuvo que retractarse y cargarlo en sus brazos.

_Una valiosa oportunidad arruinada por las coherentes advertencias del humano cabezón, que ironía..._

Unos murmullos que parecían ser quejidos, llamaron inmediatamente la atención del ex-invasor que observó con cautela como el humano poco a poco se despertaba, moviendo lentamente las extremidades de su cuerpo que anteriormente fueron atadas con el objetivo de inmovilizarlo, causando un gusto y regocijo que hacía tiempo no había experimentado.

_Como invasor jugaría con su presa, sino no sería divertido. ¿No es así?_

**_\- Mmm.._** -balbuceó entre murmullos, intentado ponerse de pie, sin lograrlo en absoluto- ** _"¿Eh?"_** -parpadeó perplejo notando las peculiares esposas que tenían atrapado sus manos y brazos- _**Así que ahora debo interpretar mi papel como tu prisionero.**_ -mencionó divertido, mirando directamente al irken- **_¿Verdad, Zimmy?~_**

 ** _\- Correcto, despreciable humano._** -asintió calmadamente, acercándose hasta el castaño- **_Te estaba esperando, pude notar que cuando entras en ese estado de "sueño", tardas más en despertar que cualquier otro humano normal._** -señaló con cierta curiosidad.

 ** _\- Odio dormir._** -respondió con simpleza, encogiendo sus hombros- **_Mi razón es compleja, dudo que seas capaz de entenderla._** -rodó los ojos, desganado- **_Tampoco te interesa. ¿Cierto?_**

 ** _\- Efectivamente, no es de mi interés._** -concordó naturalmente, acortando las distancias con el de gabardina- **_A pesar de eso, tienes el enorme privilegio de estar consciente ahora..._** -sonrió ampliamente, esperando una reacción del contrario- **_...Antes de tu ejecución._**

 ** _\- Aburrido~_** -expresó burlón, soltando una carcajada- **_¿No vas a torturarme?_** -cuestiono con intriga, mirando al alienígena- _**Ya sabes.. ¿Arrancarme los órganos? ¿Experimentación? ¿Quizás introducir cosas absurdas y letales en mi cuerpo para destruir mi voluntad?.**_ -mencionó entretenido, enumerando cada ocurrencia posible.

 ** _\- Acabas de sonar igual que el apestoso Dib bestia._** -comentó, dándole una patada en el hombro al de ojeras, haciéndolo retroceder- **_¿Por qué todos los humanos creen en ese tipo de cosas?_** -preguntó al aire, escuchando un quejido del humano.

 ** _\- E-En mi defensa culpo a las películas, libros y novelas._** -bromeó divertido, ignorando el daño recibido- **_Estimulan gratamente a la imaginación, sobretodo el género del terror._** -agregó animadamente, recuperando la postura de su cuerpo.

 _ **\- ¡Cállate!**_ -ordenó elevando su voz, agarrándolo del mentón- **_Humano insolente. ¿Acaso no entiendes tu lugar?._** -clavo sus garras en el rostro del castaño, haciéndolo sangrar- **_Nadie va a salvarte, voy a eliminarte._** -recalcó lentamente cada palabra- **_Te estoy dando la oportunidad de sentir temor, y suplicar misericordia._**

 ** _\- Oh, eso es muy amable de tu parte, Zimmy~_** -aduló con dificultad, sintiendo sus mejillas arder- **_Pero.. ¡No quiero!_** -negó seriamente, sorprendiendo vagamente al irken- **_Fufu_** ** _~_** -rió- ** _Morir por tus manos no suena mal, de hecho sería un placer que me_** ** _brindaras_** ** _ese honor~_** -mencionó con honestidad, recibiendo un golpe en el estómago- ** _A-Auch, no te enojes, Zimmy, es la verdad._**

 ** _\- Juro por mis Más Altos que será el último favor que haga por ti._** -habló irritado, observando disimuladamente el colgante del contrario- ** _Un terrícola tan detestable como tu, merece padecer sufrimiento hasta morir envuelto en sus propios arrepentimientos._**

 _ **\- ¿Cómo tu?**_ -devolvió la pregunta, sintiendo como el acero de las garras metálicas atravesaban su pierna- **_A-Agh, uh.._** -cerró los ojos con fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior- ** _Me disculpo por eso, creo que sonó bastante cruel._** -se excusó falsamente, enojando de piel verdosa- **_Si vas a quitarme la vida, solo tengo un arrepentimiento, Zim. ¿Quieres saber lo que es?_**

 ** _\- Escucharé tus_** ** _parloteos_** ** _mientras veo como te_** ** _desangras_** ** _._** -contestó con simpleza, clavando otra garra de metal en su hombro- _**Y como el magnífico Zim es piadoso,**_ _ **evitaré**_ _ **los puntos vitales, así será mas entretenido, y cómodo.**_

 ** _\- ¡A-AH! ¡U-Ugh..!_** -dio involuntariamente un grito de dolor, escupiendo sangre- **_Zim, esta es mi gabardina favorita._** -se quejó con dificultad, viendo la seriedad del irken- **_Y-Ya veo, eres considerado cuando crees que has ganado._** -sonrió con malicia, quedándose inmóvil.

 ** _\- ¡Te equivocas, humano Louie! ¡He ganado! -_** chilló en un tono agudo, alzando y agitando su puño- ** _¡Zim siempre gana! ¡Yo soy Zim!._**

 ** _\- Hahaha~ Adorable._** -murmuró con una débil sonrisa- **_Aunque me asesinaras, no cambiaría nada._** -exclamó desinteresado, ganándose la completa atención del ex-invasor- **_La Tierra está condenada, gran parte de la humanidad va a ser exterminada por un parásito experimental que acabo de crear._**

**_\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Zim no lo entiende!_ **

**_\- ¿Creías que pasaba tiempo con el profesor sólo porque fingía quererlo o sentirme agradecido con él! ¡Ja!_** -soltó una ruidosa carcajada- **_Manipular y utilizar a las personas es lo que hago para conseguir lo que quiero, incluso Dib me hizo un favor destruyendo toda la evidencia de los laboratorios Membrana._**

 ** _\- ¡Mientes!_** -gritó por inercia, no quería creer en nada de lo que estaba escuchando- **_No permitiré que alguien que no sea el grandioso ZIm, destruya este horripilante planeta. ¡Lo prohíbo!_** -reclamó molesto, sintiendo en sus propias palabras, algo terriblemente familiar.

 ** _\- Lastima, mi plan ya está en marcha, no puedo detenerlo._** -refutó sumamente divertido, poniéndose lentamente de pie- **_Será incómodo caminar con estas heridas, pero el dolor será soportable, supongo._**

 ** _\- Voy atravesar y desgarrar tu repugnante carne si te atreves a dar un solo paso._** -advirtió enojado, sacando de su pak numerosas, filosas y cortantes garras de metal.

 ** _\- Mi oferta sigue en pie, Zimmy._** -ofreció amablemente, ignorando su condición, y las amenazas del contrario- **_Nunca mentí cuando te dije que te amaba, este sentimiento está clavado en mi pecho como una necesidad de tenerte solo para mi._** -admitió con sinceridad, mirándolo fijamente- _**Contribuye a mi causa, y entrégate a mi.. ¡Prometo ser gentil!~**_

**_\- Nunca, prefiero morir devorado por un grotesco monstruo inferior del espacio a tener una alianza con alguien como tu._ **

**_\- Como quieras, entonces voy a hacerlo por las malas._ **

**_\- ¿Q-Que?_ ** ****

_**\- ¿Acaso olvidaste los comandos que instale en tu pak?** _

_**\- N-No, se supone que los quité..** _

**_\- Comando de voz: "_ ** **_Forced_ ** **** **_deactivation_ ** **_, temporarily_ ** **_turn_ ** **_off_ ** **_internal_ ** **_and_ ** **_life_ ** **_support."_ **

Tras reconocer el modulador de voz, la orden fue rápidamente acatada por su propia unidad pak, causando que un intenso electrochoque en sus sistemas desestabilizara todo su cuerpo, dejándolo sumido en un estado de inconsciencia. El castaño de cabello alborotado se acercó con dificultad hasta quedar al frente del extraterrestre, pateándolo suavemente para comprobar si su método había funcionado, lo cual afortunadamente fue un éxito asegurado.

_**\- Finalmente eres mío, Zim.** _


	40. ⛥Capitulo Final: Uno⛥

**_Ruina, condena, aniquilación..._ **

Ninguna palabra parecía ser exacta al intentar describir el deterioro parcial del planeta. El pánico invadió completamente a los ingenuos corazones de los humanos al creer que la ciencia les brindaría un _"milagro",_ para aquellos pobres desafortunados que padecían todo tipo de enfermedades incurables, incluyendo otras dolencias crónicas, severas o terminales. La ilusión de una falsa cura envolvió a todos en una esperanza inocua, trayendo felicidad para mantener vivos a sus seres queridos, pero esa grata sensación pronto se convirtió en una temible desesperación. Nadie podía darle certera credibilidad a lo que atestiguaban con sus propios ojos, las personas tras recibir la inyección caían silenciosamente en las garras de un simple _"parásito"_. El tiempo de incubación era ridículamente corto, una vez que se acostumbraba en el interior del receptor, empezaba a devorar lentamente, y sin piedad, la carne del portador, desgarrando por completo el cuerpo hasta matarlo. Un mal que pasó desapercibido, sin alertar al sistema inmune o provocar síntomas muy notorios.

En un corto lapso temporal, la ignorancia fue clave para la propagación de esta nueva infección, restándole la debida importancia hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el caos dominó las calles de cada una de las grandes ciudades alrededor de todo el mundo. Ningún científico competente pudo encontrar una cura que contrarrestara los efectos de este maleficio, tampoco algún sustituto que pudiera usarse como placebo. Nadie en la comunidad sanitaria o científica brindaba resultados alentadores, ni siquiera el profesor Membrana que para desgracia de la humanidad fue una de las primeras víctimas fatales.

En unos pocos meses, el mundo se sumió enteramente en desolación, dolor y resignación. Todo estaba perdido.

La voluntad de los terrícolas estaba perdida, haciendo que la tarea de controlarlos fuera mucho más sencilla, nadie se revelaba contra el nuevo _"régimen"_ que fundó y ejerció un peculiar castaño, imponiendo una nueva e rigurosa orden con ayuda de unos pocos colegas cuidadosamente seleccionados, quienes lo habían ayudado desde las sombras para hacer realidad su sueño de ver su propio planeta a punto de ser destruido, y mancillado por sus propias manos.

A pesar de liderar a la humanidad, tuvo que ceder el control a dos de sus confidentes más cercanos, el mundo era vasto y amplio, así que los dejo liderar a ellos en ciertas partes del planeta para mantener un seguimiento de la situación, sin embargo, también era necesario infundir miedo, pero no estaba realmente preocupado por eso porque eligió a las personas correctas. No obstante, el de ojeras se sentía extrañamente aburrido, pero satisfecho, tenía todas las elegantes comodidades que un mundo apocalíptico podía brindarle, mientras que observaba con superioridad el horrible panorama de otro día de sufrimiento, al menos así lo era para la gran mayoría de los terrestres.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al sentir la suave respiración del irken en su regazo, estaba profundamente dormido, aún recordaba con exactitud los laboriosos días en que se esforzó para romper la mente, voluntad, y doblegar exitosamente a ese pequeño alienígena. Acarició con precisión sus antenas, lo mantuvo retenido durante un largo tiempo, ofreciéndole diariamente un trato preferencial luego de las horrorosas torturas físicas, y psicológicas, con el afán de convencerlo voluntariamente de que estar a su lado era lo correcto.

**_Pudo hacer tantas cosas con él... Besarlo, morderlo y marcarlo. Era finalmente suyo._ **

Involuntariamente su sonrisa se ensanchó más, recreando aquel regocijo al verlo sufrir, gritar y decaer rotundamente en la negación, insistiendo en que lo que había sucedido no era cierto. _¡Era tan tierno e inocente!_. La ira al percatarse de que ahora era un ser impotente sin derechos en absoluto, cayendo en la negociación y depresión en un claro rechazo a la realidad, intentando regresar las cosas a como lo eran antes. Finalmente la última etapa _"Aceptación"_ , cerciorándose de que ya no existía ninguna probabilidad, salvación o esperanza. Estaba completamente solo, no tenía otra alternativa más que aferrarse al retorcido amor que le brindaba su verdugo de gabardina azulada.

Regresó una vez más a la realidad, abandonando la comodidad de su sofá, mientras cargaba con sumo cuidado el frágil cuerpo del extraterrestre, para acto seguido, depositarlo lentamente sobre la enorme cama matrimonial. Apreciaba gratamente esa suave y verdosa piel, en donde todavía eran visibles algunas pocas marcas de las diversas heridas que había sufrido con anterioridad, pero esto no preocupaba al de ojos azules, aprendió que los irkens podían recuperarse con cierta facilidad, gracias a su increíble regeneración celular, así que verdaderamente no le importaba cuanto lastimara o maltratara a Zimmy, este se recuperaría de un día para el otro, volviéndolo ante los ojos del humano como el ser más perfecto y glorioso de todo el universo.

 _ **\- Eres un irken tan hermoso y obediente, Zimmy~**_ -murmuró en voz baja, acariciando suavemente su cabeza- **_Debo verificar algo que me ha estado molestando._** -mencionó entre susurros, besando su frente- **_Vendré a complacerte en un momento. Se bueno. ¿De acuerdo?._**

Dio una última mirada al pequeño de orbes magenta que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, como si estuviera muerto. Cerró lentamente la puerta de su habitación, sin hacer ningún ruido, se encaminó a otra sala que no estaba demasiado alejada. Retomando los últimos sucesos que ocurrieron en la Tierra, luego de que el profesor Membrana falleciera, su escalofriante hermana menor sufrió un destino similar, pero su muerte no fue producto del parásito, sino a un simple, pero fatal error de cálculos. _¿O quizás un desafortunado accidente?_. A decir verdad la gótica fue víctima de múltiples disparos que no estaban dirigidos a ella, sino a su hermano Dib, pero tontamente insistió en interponerse para protegerlo, gracias a eso la pelimorada perdió la vida. _Vaya tontería. ¿Cierto?._

Descendió cuidadosamente las escaleras, adentrándose hasta a un laboratorio subterráneo que no tardó en declararlo como suyo, se quedó maravillado al escuchar los afónicos, pero desgarradores gritos de un sujeto que tomó para experimentación, con la excusa de crear una _"cura"_ contra lo que él mismo había creado, pero lo que casi nadie sabía era que gracias al ex-invasor pudo desarrollar una vacuna para su propio mal, entregandoselo únicamente a sus allegados más cercanos. La hora del descanso había comenzado, por una orden silenciosa de parte del castaño, haciendo que los trabajadores se retiraran y con ellos los agónicos gritos que finalmente habían cesado.

Se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba cautivo un humano cabezón, que en algún momento fue considerado un honorable embajador espacial.

 ** _\- Fufu~ ¡Hahaha!_** -río- ** _¿Cómo te sientes hoy, hermanito?~_** -preguntó burlonamente, mirando su patético estado- **_Te ves tan horrible y lamentable, pero admito que soportas muy bien el dolor, hermano._** -señaló divertido, empezando a reír frenéticamente- **_Nunca podría aburrirme mientras pueda verte retorcerte en tu pútrida miseria, Dib. ¡Eres un espectáculo abominable y entretenido!_**

Esa escandalosa, altanera y malvada voz estaba taladrando constantemente los oídos del amante de lo paranormal, lo despreciaba con toda su alma, era insoportable tenerlo relativamente cerca y no poder ser capaz de hacer absolutamente nada, aquella persona lo habían denigrado a tal punto de ser un objeto que rompían y arreglaban a voluntad, no tenía posibilidad ni siquiera de pelear, solo podía observar.

 ** _\- Lo siento, lo siento._** -se disculpó falsamente, haciendo un ademán con su mano- **_No puedo evitarlo, es que cada vez que te veo, recuerdo como asegurabas que ibas a detenerme._** -recordó con cierta nostalgia- **_Lastima que no te quedaste en el espacio, hubiera hecho las cosas más sencillas para ambos. ¿No es cierto?_**. -lo miro entretenido, recibiendo un sonoro gruñido- _**Estoy seguro que de todas formas hubieras regresado por Zimmy, pero no deberías preocuparte mucho por él, es muy obediente cuando logra entender cuál es lugar, hasta no opone resistencia cuando lo hago mío~ ¿No es genial?.**_

Desconocía plenamente de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que regresó a la Tierra, con el objetivo de llevarse a Zim con él, apenas tardó unas semanas para retornar a su planeta natal, debido a que pudo convencer al vortiano que vigilara la corte espacial mientras que con una excusa bien planificada, justificaba su ausencia para ir por su amado, pero no sabía en el problema en el cual estaría metido. Sin darse cuenta, fue una víctima por la sorpresa, cayendo en una elaborada trampa proveniente del de ojeras, y convirtiéndose en un prisionero de las más crueles, inhumanas e insoportables experimentaciones sacadas desde las peores películas de terror.

Golpes, quemaduras, electrochoques...

Ácido, consumo forzoso de sustancias, amputación de extremidades..

Incluso cortándole sus cuerdas vocales, nada superaba a la tortura mas dolorosa que vivió en toda su vida. La impotencia fue su peor condena al presenciar a través del monitor el infierno que tuvo que soportar su amado chico espacial, quien no paraba de gritar, incluso escucho como este rogó varias veces por ayuda gritando su nombre. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir al recordar claramente la condición de su alíen, hasta que ese desquiciado desalmado decidiera finalmente liberarlo, pero con cada día que pasaba se convencía más de que jamás podría escapar o salvar a Zim.

 ** _\- Oh, vamos~_** -habló con naturalidad, sin borrar su sonrisa- **_¡No seas un mal perdedor, Dibby!_** -bromeó entre risas, disfrutando la furia silenciosa de su invitado- _**Tampoco voy a ser tan cruel como para matarte, no me gustaría perder a otro hermano.**_ -comentó con ironía, viendo las lágrimas en los ojos del contrario- _**Estoy seguro que a Gaz le gustaría verte vivo, y sufriendo de esta forma, solía decírtelo muchas veces cuando eran niños. ¿Verdad?.**_

El suplicio emocional aumentó exponencialmente al recordar a su pequeña hermana menor, siendo nombrada en estas circunstancias fue un golpe muy bajo, mucho más cuando el chico gótico cargaba con la culpa de que ella estuviera enterrada bajo tierra. Sin embargo, el peso del remordimiento no cesaba, su pequeño irken también estaba condenado a ser esclavizado por ese estúpido egoísmo que inició de niño, se culpaba cada segundo por haberse metido en una guerra que no le correspondía, se arrepentía de todo el daño directo y colateral que le hizo a su viejo némesis, lamentándose cada día de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte emocionalmente para enfrentarse a sí mismo, y declararse a la persona que amo con todo el corazón.

Quizás si no se hubiese cegado ante un inherente odio, y le hubiera dado una oportunidad a Zim...Tal vez, y solo tal vez, las cosas entre ambos hubieran acabado muy distintas a las de ahora. _¿Incluso más agradables?_. No costaba nada soñar...

 ** _\- Aburrido~_** -expresó desinteresado, haciendo un gesto decepcionado- **_Una vez que te adentras en tu estúpida y hueca cabeza, no harás otra cosa más que pensar o arrepentirte._** -bufó, cruzándose de brazos- **_Como sea, cumplí mi responsabilidad de pasar un tiempo de calidad entre hermanos, como lo quería papá._** -río- **_Probablemente si te mantienes vivo hasta mañana, venga a visitarte. ¡Y traeré a Zimmy!_** -propuso maliciosamente, dándole la espalda- ** _Estoy seguro que eso te levantará el ánimo, y será un buen incentivo para que soportes con mayor efectividad el tortuoso proceso de experimentación._**

 ** _\- ¡..........!_** -levantó la mirada sorprendido, por primera vez quería articular alguna frase o palabra- **_.........._**

**_\- Buenas noches, Dib._ **

Tras no recibir respuesta alguna, el castaño de cabello alborotado se despidió amistosamente, sacudiendo su mano en el aire, dejando atrás al de lentes que se limitaba a observarlo, manteniéndose inmóvil por las cadenas y ataduras que lo sostenían contra la pared. Un profundo odio se instaló en todo su ser, ignorando completamente la agonía que recorría nuevamente cada centímetro de su lastimada piel. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, dejando su mente en blanco, necesitaba escapar urgentemente de esa oscura realidad, buscando imaginar una fantasía como método placebo para hacer que cualquiera de sus viejos sueños se volviera realidad con el afán de resguardar algo de su escasa salud mental.

**_Un sueño en donde nunca se involucró en una guerra. Tampoco reprimió sus sentimientos por Zim._ **

_**Un mundo donde comenzó a salir con su alíen, incluso consiguiendo convertirse en un famoso investigador profesional de lo paranormal.** _

**_Y lo mejor de todo... Cumplir ese deseo interno de tener a toda su familia de nuevo, y unir finalmente su vida con el irken que amó a lo largo de su vida._ **

_**Fin.** _ _♡_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "¡Felicidades!" "¡Has desbloqueado el final: "¡Condena Inquebrantable"!".
> 
> Como premio por tu lectura, voy a otorgarte algunos pequeños detalles que puedes interpretar como un bonus o extra:
> 
> ✦ La humanidad no fue aniquilada completamente, solo una inmensa parte, lo que trajo como consecuencia que la sociedad como la conocemos desapareciera.
> 
> ✦ 777 intentó en múltiples ocasiones contactar con Dib, pero al no conseguirlo se dispuso a buscarlo, pero la guerra entre razas lo obligó a dar prioridad a sus hijos, debía mantenerlos a salvo para que no fueran asesinados o esclavizados.
> 
> ✦ Los Meekrobs no se preocuparon demasiado por la desaparición de su embajador humano, ya que este mismo les informó que haría una larga misión reclutando a los sobrevivientes de otras razas. Luego de iniciar una guerra territorial, especularon que Dib se había vuelto un traidor al vender información u otro método similar.
> 
> ✦ Cuando Zim estuvo en cautiverio, la forma de "romperlo" fue manipulando y recreando los recuerdos que tenía almacenado en su pak, muchas veces haciendo realidad sus peores miedos, culpas y la muerte de sus "Más Altos".
> 
> ✦ Gaz murió intentando proteger a su hermano, desconociendo hasta cierto punto los planes de Louie, ya que ni ella misma pensaba que verdaderamente los llevaría acabo.
> 
> ✦ Louie aprendió mucho sobre tecnología extraterrestre, incluso se apropió de la base de Zim, en donde actualmente conviven, pero con muchas modificaciones, y mayores comodidades.
> 
> ✦ Membrana falleció siendo un "conejillo de indias" que dio pie a producir en masa la "cura" que escondía el parásito.
> 
> ✦ Efectivamente la paz intergaláctica nunca está asegurada, mucho más cuando Louie ahora tiene conocimiento de las distintas especies de otros planetas, tal vez su ambición crezca. (?)
> 
> ✦ Un agradecimiento especial a: Spika592.♡ . ¡La ilustración de Louie fue hecha por ella!. ¡Mil Gracias! (Quería poner la imagen del niño. uwu)
> 
> "¡Esto es todo!" "¡Muchas gracias por leer!"
> 
> [...]
> 
> [....]
> 
> [.....]
> 
> "¿Ah?" "¿No te gusto?" "Bien, bien, empecemos de nuevo. ¿Te parece?"
> 
> "Vuelve mañana, prometo tener preparado otro final para ti, pero... "
> 
> "... Eres libre de elegir cualquiera que le de paz a tu alma de lector... "


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales: ¡Eso es todo!. Agradezco muchísimo a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia, no pensaba hacerla tan larga, pero me hubiera gustado desarrollarla más en los temas importantes. No pude por temor a caer en un "plagio involuntario", vi algunos cómics en inglés que iban de esta temática, y no quería basarme o elaborar algo enteramente igual, así que decidí que era mejor terminarlo.
> 
> Espero de corazón que les haya gustado tanto como para mi lo fue escribirlo. Siempre estaré eternamente agradecida por el apoyo.
> 
> ¡Hasta siempre, invasores! ¡Un abrazo!

Un líquido rojizo brotaba intensamente de sus heridas, deslizándose por cada centímetro de su piel, manchando en el proceso la ropa del castaño, el cual soportaba por primera vez en años, esa dolorosa sensación que estremecía su cuerpo. Con mucho esfuerzo logró mantenerse en posición, sus piernas temblaban terriblemente debido al daño recibido por el alienígena, incluso su hombro derecho quedó descolocado por la fuerza del impacto. A pesar de su malestar, se sentía gratamente satisfecho, se encontraba relativamente cerca de su amado, luego de unos pocos, pero absurdos intentos por conquistarlo, finalmente consiguió tener a su merced al ex-invasor, incluyendo una buena dosis de diversión. El cortejo tradicional era aburrido. _"¿Por qué enamorar a alguien con flores, cuando puedes secuestrarlo?"_. Apenas pudo permitirse reír con propiedad ante su comentario, entendiendo perfectamente hasta qué punto podría corromper, utilizar y amar a ese pequeño irken.

Una espeluznante sonrisa se formó en su rostro, estaba ansioso por contemplar todas las posibilidades que podría realizar con su potencial víctima. Analizo la situación por unos breves instantes, tenía en su poder una herramienta fundamental para darle el golpe final a su plan, quizás mutar al parásito con el ADN del extraterrestre, experimentar con él sería interesante, pero antes debía marcharse, y quitarse lo que retenía la libertad de sus brazos. Efectivamente seria difícil, necesitaba drásticamente bajar su adrenalina, y pensar fríamente en un plan que pudiera solucionar su adversidad, pero... Al karma no suele atribuirse a la piedad, mucho menos cuando las acciones presentadas no son buenas, y esto también se aplicaba para el de ojeras.

_Prosigamos..._

La notable silueta de alguien acercándose estaba preocupando al de ojos azules, provocando que su estabilidad mental lentamente se rompiera, inundandolo de pavor al poder defenderse debidamente por tales condiciones deplorables, y lo peor es que seguramente esa persona fue un partícipe oculto o testigo silencioso en la conversación que se prolongó tiempo atrás con su adorable alíen.

 _ **\- ¿Finalmente tuyo?.**_ -repitió burlonamente esas últimas palabras, soltando una carcajada- **_No me hagas reír, mapache._** -se acercó a paso lento, observando fijamente al castaño- _**Ese narcisista, egocéntrico, y detestable irken me pertenece desde que llegó a la Tierra**_. -sentenció con autoridad- **_Junto a todas las innumerables veces en las que intentó matarme._** -recordó con cierta nostalgia.

 _ **-**_ _ **Tsk**_ _ **, Membrana...**_ -chasqueo la lengua con molestia, mirándolo de reojo- _**No te esperaba tan rápido por aquí, cabezón.**_ -comentó notablemente irritado.

 _ **\- ¿Sorprendido?**_ -preguntó irónicamente, encogiéndose de hombros- _**Ese marcianito de ahí fue quien me llamó.**_ -comentó divertido, disfrutando de su reacción- _**Zim es demasiado orgulloso como para "rebajarse" a pedir ayuda, mucho más tratándose de mí, así que dudo que esa fuera la razón real de mi llamado.**_

_**\- Sigo sin entender tu intromisión, Membrana.** _

_**\- Verás...**_ -señaló su cuello, presumiendo su cadena- _**Esto de aquí es un comunicador, por si algo malo sucedía, mientras que ustedes discutían pude darme el lujo de regresar antes de marcharme definitivamente del planeta.**_ -explicó con arrogancia, agradeciendo internamente que su nave no funcionara, y se encontrara con el vortiano.

 _ **\- Tuvimos nuestro momento de diversión.**_ -interrumpió enfadado, retrocediendo unos pocos pasos- _**¿Celoso?**_ -cuestionó con cinismo- _ **¿Tu frágil ego está herido porque mi pequeño irken sintió más satisfacción jugar conmigo que contigo?.**_ -bromeó absurdamente, intentando quitarse las ataduras de sus brazos.

 _ **\- No realmente.**_ -negó tranquilamente, bajando ligeramente la mirada- _**Lo que viviste con Zim apenas duró unos meses, en cambio yo he experimentado sus bizarras desventuras durante años.**_ -refutó con obviedad, tomando con cuidado el cuerpo del extraterrestre- **_No tienes derecho a_** ** _arrebatármelo_** ** _._** -recalcó fuertemente esas palabras.

 ** _\- ¿_** ** _Arrebatártelo_** ** _?._** -repitió con falsa inocencia, evitando soltar una carcajada- _**Déjame mostrarte una perspectiva de tu vida, Dib.**_ -pidió sarcásticamente- **_Tú mismo decidiste abandonar tu familia, estudios, y relacionarte con otras personas,_** ** _victimizándote_** ** _diariamente que todos te tachaban de loco, y que tu mediocre existencia no valía la pena._** -habló con dificultad, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado- _ **Un ejemplar depresivo en potencia.**_

**_\- ¡Cállate! ¡No hables como si supieras todo sobre mi!_ **

_**\- Te**_ _ **comportaste**_ _ **como un niño sumido en desesperación.**_ -continuo descaradamente, ignorando al de lentes- _**Cuando llegó Zimmy solo viste en él una buena oportunidad para que todo el mundo te notara, y se interesara en ti, Dib Membrana.**_ -se burló encarecidamente- _**Pero como es habitual en tu vida, nada salió como querías, al fin de cuentas tanto Zim como tu, solo terminaron en una eterna persecución, y piadosas peleas para humillarse mutuamente.**_

_**\- ¡Deja de jugar! ¡No lograrás envolverme en tu retorcida lógica!** _

_**\- A lo que quiero llegar, "hermanito".**_ -habló haciendo una pausa, la falta de aire se hacía presente- _**Es que tu eres quien no tiene el derecho a reclamar o regresar a una vida que ya no te pertenece.**_ -sonrió ladinamente, arqueando una ceja- _**Incluso llegados a este punto, te he superado en cada aspecto personal, profesional y sentimental, hago un mejor trabajo siendo tu. Irónico. ¿No es cierto?.**_

 _ **\- Y-Yo..**_ -balbuceo pensativo, tenía razón hasta cierto punto- _**E-Eso..**_ -intentó contraatacar, apegando ligeramente el cuerpo del irken al suyo.

_**\- Nunca fuiste necesario o indispensable, ni como "Defensor de la Tierra", pero tampoco como "Dib Membrana".** _

_**\- .......................** _

_**\- Es una pena ser tu. ¿No crees?.**_ -empezó a reír, intentando no cerrar los ojos- _**Lo poco que has conseguido por ti mismo fue por la intervención de Zim,**_ _ **exploraste**_ _ **el espacio, aprendiste sobre tecnología alienígena, e incluso conseguiste un alto puesto en una corte intergaláctica.**_ -enumeró cada cosa en un tono triste.

_**\- ¿A qué quieres llegar diciéndome todo esto, Louie?** _

**_\- Estúpido._** -refunfuño con claro disgusto- _**Cuando el momento llegó, no dudaste en asesinar a toda la raza de Zimmy, además ni siquiera lograste matarlo, le diste un destino peor que la muerte.**_ -explicó furico, mirándolo con odio- _**Lo dejaste completamente solo. ¡Zim, estaba frustrado, herido, roto! ¡Quería morirse! ¡Desaparecer! ¡¿Entiendes eso?!**_

_**\- No necesito escuchar esas patrañas de alguien que solo sabe aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de la gente, y** _ _**manipularlas** _ _**a su antojo como lo estás haciendo ahora conmigo.** _

_**\- Por supuesto que no lo entiendes, tu gigantesca cabeza no sirve para nada. ¡Está llena de aire!.**_ -bufó enojado, dando un profundo respiro- _**Jamás entenderás lo que significa querer proteger, y cuidar a alguien que consideras valioso, incluso sobrellevar ese doloroso sentimiento que conlleva al perderlo... Tu no mereces a Zim.**_ -sentenció con total sinceridad.

_**\- ¿Sabes?. Ahora mismo estoy dudando mucho de tu sanidad mental.** _

_**\- No me malinterpretes, solo estoy teorizando y diciendo lo que todo el mundo sabe.**_ -expresó sintiendo repentinamente una electricidad recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo- **_D-Duele_** ** _... ¿Q-Que?._** -murmuró entre quejidos, desplomándose en el piso- _ **¡A-**_ _ **AAh**_ _ **.! ¿P-Por qué n-no puedo.. m-moverme?**_

 _ **\- Diría que es por la pérdida de sangre, pero estaría mintiendo.**_ -respondió con simpleza, observando seriamente el estado del de ojeras- _**Esa cadena que tienes en el cuello tiene un dije que cumple varias funciones, como el rastreo, comunicación y monitoreo.**_ -mencionó tranquilamente, viendo por primera vez la confusión del contrario- _**Lo que Zim nunca supo fue que en su momento le agregue una función especial solo para ti.**_ -admitió con una sonrisa siniestra.

_**\- ¡UGH!** _

_**\- Bastante doloroso. ¿Cierto?.**_ -preguntó con arrogancia, disfrutando el momento- **_Como dije antes, solo debía distraerte hasta que finalmente pudiera activarse, sentirás silenciosamente como se daña y degenera permanentemente tu sistema nervioso._**

 _ **\- ¡N-NO!**_ -gritó asustado, entendiendo a la perfección lo que sucedería a continuación- _**V-Voy a..**_

 _ **\- Técnicamente no es fatal, así que no vas a morir, supongo.**_ -avisó desinteresado, regocijándose ante el miedo del castaño- _**Solo serás prisionero en un coma eterno del cual me aseguraré de que nunca seas capaz de despertar.**_ -informó con una expresión aterradora, dándole la espalda- _**Tu gran temor desde niño siempre ha sido dormir.**_ _**¿No es así?.**_

 _ **\- V-Voy a vengarme, M-Membrana..**_ -susurró retorciéndose en el piso, cerrando involuntariamente los ojos- _**"Zim, me hubiera gustado morir en tus brazos.."**_ -pensó tristemente, viendo únicamente oscuridad- _**"Te amo.."**_

_**\- Que tus peores pesadillas se hagan realidad, Louie.** _

No hubo ninguna otra respuesta, afortunadamente pudo detener a tiempo al responsable de una posible masacre a nivel global, ahora solo quedaba alertar a las autoridades necesarias para que el daño no se tornara a grandes escalas. El amante de lo paranormal empezó a caminar directo al ascensor que lo llevaría a la superficie, sosteniendo entre sus brazos al irken que seguía inconsciente. Una vez que regresó a la sala principal, vio al vortiano que lo esperaba muy preocupado, en cuanto vio el inerte cuerpo del de piel verdosa, se acercó inmediatamente para comenzar a atenderlo, mientras que simultáneamente el terrícola le explicaba con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando logró una vez más abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fueron las infinitas y brillantes estrellas que parecían estar rodeándolo. Por un corto periodo de tiempo el pequeño irken creyó seriamente que estaba muerto. El panorama nocturno que se le presentaba era sin dudas hermoso, como un eventual espectáculo de insignificantes luces que solo relucían cuando estaban todas juntas. El de orbes magenta movió poco a poco su cuerpo, intentando aclarar su nublada e inestable memoria, mientras que analizaba intrigado todo a su alrededor, encontrándose en un cuarto estrecho y reducido, pobremente iluminado, recostado en una cama bastante incómoda, y dura.

 _ **\- "¿Dónde estoy?"**_ -preguntó para sí mismo, sentándose en la cama- " _ **Es raro, no estoy cautivo, pero.."**_ -pensó mirando hacia todos lados- _**"Yo estaba con.."**_ -detuvo sus pensamientos, sintiendo una terrible jaqueca.

Una vez que recobró el sentido de su situación, se alarmó, por instinto quiso salir corriendo para saber que estaba sucediendo, su cuerpo le advertía que algo no estaba bien, pero al querer abandonar esa pequeña habitación chocó contra el cuerpo de otra persona, más específicamente, el de un asqueroso ser humano, provocando que el irken cayera sentado en el piso, soltando unos cuantos gruñidos.

 _ **\- ¡Ten más cuidado, larva revoltosa!.**_ -gritó sumamente molesto, sin notar de quien se trataba- _**¡Muévete! ¡Le estás estorbando el paso al todopoderoso, Zim!.**_ -anunció irritado, levantando finalmente la mirada- _**¿D-Dib?.**_

 _ **\- Al parecer te levantas con mucha energía, enano.**_ -sonrió burlonamente, extendiéndole la mano- **_Y yo creyendo como un idiota que nunca_** ** _despertarías_** ** _._** -señaló divertido, viendo la confusión en el contrario- _**Nunca podré deshacerme de ti. ¿Verdad?.**_ -bromeó divertido, sintiéndose aliviado.

 _ **\- ¡Humano insolente, y cabezón!.**_ -gruño ofendido, dándole una fuerte bofetada- _**No tengo tiempo para esto, debo regresar cuanto antes, esa sucia bola de Tierra va a..**_ -murmuró preocupado, siendo sostenido, y elevado por el de gabardina- _**¡¿A-AH?! ¡Baja a Zim en este instante, mono Dib!.**_

 _ **\- Cálmate, chico espacial.**_ -pidió calmadamente, soltando con cuidado al alíen sobre la cama- **_Escúchame, Zim._** -lo miro seriamente, ganándose su atención- _**Ya no estamos en la Tierra, el planeta no corre ningún peligro, me encargue de eso antes de irnos.**_ -explicó con lentitud, intentando que el irken se tranquilizara.

 _ **\- Espera..**_ -murmuró aterrado, empezando a temblar- **_¿Dónde se supone que estamos?._** -cuestionó tontamente, quería verificar su ubicación- _**¡Te ordeno que me expliques lo que está pasando!**_

 _ **\- Estuviste dormido durante varios días, estamos en el espacio, siendo mas especifico en la nave de tu amigo vortiano, 777.**_ -informó rápidamente, viendo como se relajaba ligeramente el extraterrestre- _**Louie altero tu pak, pero llegamos justo antes de que él intentara raptarte, y de alguna forma logramos detenerlo. ¿Recuerdas?.**_

_**\- M-Mi pak...** _

_**\- Puedes estar tranquilo, 777 se encargó de arreglarlo completamente.**_ -indicó con una sonrisa, sentándose a su lado- **_Ya no tendrás problemas con los comandos o las interferencias que ocurrían de vez en cuando, solo que deberías descansar o comer algo, para que el pak recupere toda la energía._**

 _ **\- Maldito cuernos de cabra, ahora ya no estamos a mano.**_ -bufó, cruzándose de brazos- _**Un momento.. ¿Dijiste que estábamos en el espacio?.**_ -repitió aterrorizado, viendo asentir al de lentes- _**¡Déjame regresar ahora! ¡No puedo estar aquí!**_

_**\- ¿Que..?** _

_**\- ¡Zim nunca debió confiar en ti, Dib!**_ -chilló furioso, acusándolo con el dedo índice.

_**\- ¿De qué hablas?** _

_**\- Vas a entregarme ante los Meekrobs. ¿No es cierto?**_ -acusó firmemente, alejándose del humano- ** _Planeas ejecutarme públicamente para estar satisfecho con tu victoria. ¡¿No es cierto?!_** -insistió enojado, pero a la vez herido- _**¡Nada de lo que dices es verdad, son sucias menti-**_

El pequeño irken no pudo seguir protestando, unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura con el propósito de apegarlo al cuerpo del contrario en un cálido abrazo, mientras compartían un profundo beso con el objetivo de que el más bajo guardara silencio, y claro enfureciéndolo en el proceso.

 _ **\- No haré absolutamente nada de lo que dices, tienes mi palabra, Zim.**_ -habló dulcemente, acariciando las mejillas de su alíen- _**Al contrario voy a asegurarme de que estés protegido hasta que pueda cambiar de una vez por todas las cosas, así no tendrás que ocultarte más.**_

_**\- ¡Mientes! Ni siquiera un despreciable gusano como tú puede lograr que todas las razas planetarias acepten con vida a un irken que..** _

_**\- Los enfrentaré con la verdad que tú mismo descubriste.**_ -interrumpió sumamente convencido de sus palabras- _**777 prometió ayudarme con todo el proceso, no será sencillo, pero estoy dispuesto a conseguirlo.**_

 _ **\- Eso imposible, eres muy ingenuo, Dib-cosa.**_ -comentó divertido, sin darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo- **_Aunque el espacio este repleto de esas mediocres razas inferiores, te harán pedazos si intentas confrontarlos o inculcarles tus ideales._**

 _ **\- No tendrán más opción si consigo liderarlos a todos, por la fuerza.**_ -respondió con sinceridad, sorprendiendo una vez más al extraterrestre- _ **Y cuando todo este bajo mi control, no te harán daño, porque serás mi esposo, mejor dicho, "compañero de vida".**_

_**\- Efectivamente has perdido la cabeza, humano cabezón.** _

_**\- Solo un poco.**_ -admitió soltando una ligera risa- _**Zim.**_ -lo nombró seriamente, tomando su mano- _**No importa las veces que lo diga, pero realmente lo siento.**_ -suspiró profundamente, dándose ánimos- _**Siempre voy ser consciente de todo el daño que te hice, no puedo hacer absolutamente nada para remediarlo, pero...**_ -sonrió débilmente, colocando un anillo en su dedo- _**...Te prometo que voy a protegerte, no porque me sienta culpable, sino por el amor que tengo hacia el irken que conquistó sin compasión mi corazón.**_ -confesó con dificultad, sintiendo sus mejillas arder- **_Tampoco espero que correspondas a mis sentimientos, eso sería estúpido, pero..._**

 _ **\- Te odio, probablemente te aborrezca, y repudie la mayor parte de mi vida.**_ -interrumpió fríamente, quitando su mano- _**Los irkens somos rencorosos, jamás voy a olvidarme de todo lo que hiciste, humano.**_

_**\- Entiendo, y-yo...** _

_**\- Eso también se aplica con lo bueno que hiciste por mi, Dib.**_ -aclaró tranquilamente, observando el anillo- _**Supongo que el magnífico Zim va a ceder, agradece que me he vuelto ligeramente más piadoso.**_ -explicó con arrogancia, moviendo su mano- ** _"Y que salvaste mi vida."_** -pensó frustrado, desviando la mirada.

 _ **\- ¿Q-Que? ¡¿De verdad?!**_ -balbuceo eufórico, reprimiendo sus deseos de gritar- _**¡Eso quiere decir que..!**_

 _ **\- Voy a otorgarte la oportunidad de redimirte.**_ -mencionó desinteresado, viendo la genuina felicidad del contrario- _**Y si logras liderar a todas las razas, me resignaré**_ _ **a**_ _ **darte la redención absoluta.**_ -suspiro pesadamente, no quería arrepentirse de sus propias palabras.

_**\- ¡¿Lo prometes?!** _

_**\- Es una promesa.**_ -confirmó derrotado, poniéndose de pie- _**Esfuérzate debidamente, humano.**_ -sonrió ladinamente, dándole la espalda al de lentes- _**Aunque dudo mucho que lo logres, pero será divertido y satisfactorio verte morir.**_

_**\- No te perdonaré si te retractas de tu promesa, Zim.** _

_**\- Si, como sea.**_ -contestó sin mirarlo, restándole importancia- _**Será mejor que vaya con ese vortiano, supongo que me quedaré con él, hasta...**_

_**\- ¡Hey, chico espacial!** _

_**\- ¿Mmm?** _

Ante las prometedoras y complacientes oportunidades que consiguió por parte del de piel verdosa, no pudo contenerse al acorralarlo y besar otra vez sus labios, quería creer que todo lo ocurrido en estos momentos era real, anhelaba con todo su ser que finalmente tuviera permiso de enmendar parte del daño que hizo tiempo atrás.

**_\- Vuelves a mostrar tu asqueroso, y primitivo afecto terrestre.. ¡Y te aniquilare!._ **

_**\- También te amo, cariño.** _

_**A pesar de todo, intentaría dar lo mejor de si mismo para algún día sentirse feliz y amar lo que alguna vez se empeñó en aniquilar.** _

_**El camino de la redención nunca es fácil, pero si tienes la suerte de tener otra oportunidad, no la desperdicies.** _

_**Tal vez sea la última.** _

_**Fin.♡** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "¡Felicidades!" "¡Has desbloqueado el final: "Oportunidad de Redención"!".
> 
> Como premio por tu lectura, voy a otorgarte algunos pequeños detalles que puedes interpretar como un bonus o extra:
> 
> ✦ Zim contrariado por las largas explicaciones de lo sucedido, decide irse a vivir voluntariamente con 777 en un planeta bastante alejado, de hecho en otra constelación que casi nadie conoce.
> 
> ✦ Dib se encargó de traer a Gir, y minialce para que estén junto a Zim, siendo extrañamente útiles para distraer y jugar con los hijos del vortiano.
> 
> ✦ Zim pasó un largo tiempo recuperándose de sus pesadillas, aceptando la pérdida de su raza, y Altos, no fue sencillo, pero el vortiano y el humano fueron figuras clave para el sostén emocional del pequeño irken.
> 
> ✦ A pesar de la inminente guerra que se estaba por llevar a cabo, Dib pudo detenerla, incluso con los años subió de rango siendo un líder que mantenía en orden a la mayor parte del espacio, pero con ayuda de la corte espacial, y bajo la vigilancia de los Meekrobs.
> 
> ✦ Zim regularmente tenía las visitas de Dib, empezando una "relación" amistosa entre ellos, evolucionando con el tiempo a una pareja que cada cierto tiempo convivían, algo que el de piel verdosa agradeció para así evitar la presión y los malos recuerdos.
> 
> ✦ 777 descubrió que el irken se convirtió en una excelente niñera, a pesar de que sus hijos imitaran las expresiones o los egocéntricos diálogos de su amigo.
> 
> ✦ Louie pese a estar gravemente herido no murió, pero quedó inmerso en un coma irreversible.


End file.
